


Coming Home

by Mekerchan1



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Echotale - Fandom, Mobtale, Outertale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: After Pacifist Run, Angst, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Light Tortue, Multi, Older Frisk, Older Sans, Other, Princess Frisk, Reverse Harem, Romance, Sans/Frisk - Freeform, Secrets, Slow Burn, Soul Stealing, The Void, Timeline Hopping, Tsundere, Violence, collaring, cursing, intimacy issues, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 107,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/pseuds/Mekerchan1
Summary: FIC IS DISCONTINUED AS OF NOW. WILL BE RE-WRITING ENTIRE STORYAfter pacifist run- Monsters have been on the surface for a few years.Frisk has been abroad for the last two years, and decides to come home early to surprise everyone. Sans has gotten older. Asriel is back; Alphys got up to sneaky no good stuff in the lab and drama goes down when multiple AU Sans make their presence known; and all try to court Frisk; but Sans has other plans to try and stop them.Frisk is torn between the Sans she's always known and loved and the others that are slowly tugging at her heart and wanting to soul bond with her.Fluff, Humor, Drama, Eventual sexy-time, Slow Burn!! literally the slowest burn ever..Soul bonding/Muti.(Older Frisk, Older Taller Sans, G-Sans, Mafia Sans, Outertale Sans, Underswap Sans, Underfell Sans, Swapfell Sans)





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> **FIC IS DISCONTINUED AS OF NOW. WILL BE RE-WRITING ENTIRE STORY**
> 
> **IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS YOU CAN FIND ME ON MY TUMBLR @MEKERCHAN1**
> 
>  
> 
> So this is my first Undertale story, so go easy on me. It's been a long time since I've written anything. The first chapter is pretty short; but everything from that point will be a decent length! :D

**Things thus far..**

Ebott city; a busy hustle bustle place. Lots of people; cars and now..Monsters!

Frisk had done the impossible and with the help of Asriel freed the Monsters from their underground prison a few years ago. Asgore had asked Frisk to be their ambassador; and soon afterwards helped the Monsters find their place on the surface. Things didn't go well at first; but over time and many meetings with the humans; things were settling down.

Frisk was adopted by Asgore and Toriel; and became not only the Ambassador to them, but also a Princess.. she had the privileges of going to the School that Toriel had opened; and had been abroad for at least 2 years..

* * *

 

"SANS!" Papyrus called from the kitchen.

"Ya bro?" Sans called back from the living room. He was seated on the windowsill; anxiously staring down their mail box.

"BROTHER, YOU'VE BEEN STARING OUT THE WINDOW FOR OVER AN HOUR! YOU'LL SCARE THE NEIGHBORS!"

San's socket twitched, his brother was right. They had just recently had a bad run in with the neighbors across the street. He hummed; remembering the awkard situation that had caused it.

 

 

Both of them had been outside the front of their house enjoying a beautiful day. Sans was 'fetching' the paper that the delivery boy had thrown on their lawn. Papyrus had made himself comfortable on the stairs to the front door. He had been reading a cooking book on the different types of Pasta that he had never heard of before.

Sans had his back turned to his brother when he heard him wail.

"WAH!"

"Bro?!" Sans whirled around as a dog had Papyrus scared into a ball on the top stair. He was using his book to try and shoo the dog away. "GET AWAY YOU MANGEE DOG!" Papyrus held his knees to his chest.

Sans let out a loud bellow doubling over holdng his sides. "Ahaha..Oh man.. Pap!"

The dog barked and sniffed at Papryu's leg. "NO! NO!"

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed. Sans wiped away a tear from his eye catching his breath, and suddenly hitched. The dog had gotten a hold of Papyrus' leg and was now running across the street with it.

"H-HEY!" Sans reached out for the dog as Papyrus hopped on his one leg after the dog. "DOG! I NEED THE USE OF MY LEG! THAT IS NOT A SNACK!" He called after it. "Pap! Hold on!"

"Knock-Knock"

"SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Papyrus waved his arms in the air in frustration.

"C'mon pap, throw me a bone here.." Sans laughed while running after the dog with him.

They had chased that dog for hours before Sans had gotten tired and used his magic to capture it. The tag had told them it belonged to the house across from them. They had both knocked on the door to the house and were not only greeted by a screaming terrified woman; she started beating at Sans with an umbrella screaming to unhand her "fluffy.."

Safe to say; since then the neighbors closed their curtains or quickly ran into the house when the brothers were present.

 

 

"Ugh finally!" Sans huffed and watched as the mail lady put a few things in their mailbox and continued to the next house. Sans quickly opened the door to go retrieve their mail. Once he had the envelopes in his hands he quickly flipped through and scanned for the familiar scribbles.. but nothing came. Though Papyrus had gotten something. He sighed in frustration and made his way back into the house.

"DID YOU GET THE LETTER FROM THE HUMAN!?" Papyrus leaned back from his spot in the kitchen glancing at Sans. "Naw, not today Pap. But uh; you got somethin'." He held up a letter that had 'The Great Papyrus' in red writing on it.

"OH WOWIE! A LETTER FOR ME, THE GREAT Papyrus!" He moved quickly to Sans and took the letter with pride. "MUST BE AN ENDEARING FAN, NYEHEHE!" He quickly tore open the envelope and opened up a small piece of paper.

_'DEAR PAP,_

_I AM GOING TO BE HOME IN 2 DAYS. MEET ME AT THE DOCKS AT 11AM_

_-FRISK_

_P.S. - PLEASE DO NOT TELL SANS.'_

 

Papyrus eyes lit up happily and he hopped on hit feet. Frisk was coming home! He couldn't wait to see her, and have her try all his new pasta creations!

Sans had already went back to the couch and flopped down face first in to the cushion groaning. He had been expecting a letter from Frisk for over a week now. She was always on time, and sent him letters every other week. She often told of her studies and how things going abroad were. Even though both of them had call phones; seeing as she was in another country and different time zone; contacting each other was a little difficult. He heard Papyrus gasp as he re-read the letter.

"Who's it from Pap?" Sans lifted his face from the couch cushion.

"UH-UH..FROM A FAN! YES! A BIG FAN! THEY WANT TO MEET ME IN PERSON..Heh.." Papyrus was starting to sweat; he was never really good at keeping things from his brother. Especially if it involved Frisk.

"A Big Fan huh?" Sans' brow bone arched as he stared down his brother. "..Are they gonna _blow you_ away?" Papyrus cleared his throat, not amused.

"Y-YES! AND WHO AM I - THE GREAT Papyrus; TO DENY A FAN OF MY PRESENCE!" He thrust his fist in the air striking a pose. He hoped that Sans would drop the subject. "Well, if you think it's safe Pap, you can go.." He huffed shoving his face back into the couch cushion. He was skulking..

"NOT TO WORRY! I SHALL BE CAREFUL BROTHER! NYEHEHE!" He crunched the letter in his fist and ran up the stairs to his bedroom; slamming the door behind him.

Sans sprang up and held his gaze at the bedroom door a moment to make sure Papyrus wasn't coming back down. "Hmm..a fan huh?" He held his chin in thought. Papyrus rarely ever got letters; let alone had any fans that weren't himself or the gang. He made a mental note to follow Papyrus when he went to meet this 'fan.'

 

 

**2 Days Later..**

It had been roughly two years since Frisk had seen Sans, or her friends and Family. She was coming home as she had finished her schooling in europe. She couldn't wait to surprise everyone. She just hoped that Papyrus had gotten the letter and was able to keep it a secret. She let out a long sigh as she heard the seat belt sign flick on; the plane was getting ready to land.

Papyrus had made sure to get up extra early. He knew Sans wouldn't be awake; or even dare to get his lazy bones out of bed. If Frisk didn't want Sans to know; then there was obviously something wrong; or it was really important to her.

Sans on the other hand had slept on the couch the night before. Papyrus cursed mentally; as he tried to quietly make his descent down the stairs. 'Almost..there..' He thought as his boot hit the last step; it squeaked. Papyrus held still; nervously shooting a glance to the couch; Sans didn't stir. He quickly stepped down and let out the breath he had been holding. 'Phew..'

Sneaking around was a lot harder then it looked.

He quietly crept over to the front door; grabbing his cape and gloves. Glanced back over his shoulder at Sans to see him still sleeping soundly. 'Good..' He thought and opened the front door and slid out quietly. He let out a 'Nyehehe' once he had made it outside; and quickly ran towards town.

Sans opened his eye; and waited for Papyrus to get a few minutes ahead. He couldn't help but chuckle at his brother attempt to be sneaky. Grabbing his boots; and his jacket off the hook; he teleported outside on the front lawn. He watched Papyrus's retreating figure and he slowly sauntered after him.

 

 

 


	2. Nailed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to meet up with Papyrus; but things don't go quite like she plans! ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Sans is overly flirtatious; but still holds all the respect in the world for Frisk. '  
> Also the POV changes frequently in this chapter.

Frisk briskly walked down the harbor next to the beach. She was early as she knew Papyrus would probably be early too. The breeze felt nice; and the warm sun on her skin felt amazing. Her hair had grown longer and now rested on her shoulders; a yellow ribbon was tied in her hair off to the side. She was adorned with a pastel yellow sun dress with white daisy's splayed on the bottom. The shoes she wore were white lace flats. She wanted to look nice for her meeting with her good friend.

Her eyes scanned the horizon ahead of her; searching for a tall skeleton. Nothing yet.

 

"Hmm..I wonder where he went.." Sans had lost site of Papyrus about fifteen minutes ago. He had followed him towards the beach and was now watching the crashing waves.. It was peaceful. The smell of the salt and calls of the gulls on the air made him relax more. Maybe this would be a good outing for him.. Now if only he could find Papyrus. He trudged on down the harbor..

 

"OH MY! I APPEAR TO BE LOST!" Papyrus rubbed at the back of his skull. He could of sworn the harbor was around here somewhere. The lanky skeleton quickly dashed about trying to get his bearings of the area. He could briefly smell the ocean. "THIS WAY! NYEHEHE!" He ran off down another street.

 

Frisk had found herself a nice bench in front of the beach; with a beautiful view of the ocean without all the tourists in front of it basking in their beach chairs. She hummed quietly swinging her feet. "I wonder..where he is.." She looked up and down the harbor again.. she was getting anxious.. "What if he didn't get my letter?" She was thinking out loud.

 

Sans held a hand over his mouth as he tried to cover his yawn. He was beat; he had stayed up most of the night to make sure he would know when Papyrus was leaving. His brother had been acting strange; and was hiding something. He just knew it. "Hmm.." He stuffed his hands back in his jacket pockets, as he came up on a pretty girl in a Yellow sundress sitting on a bench in front of the beach.

"Damn.." He cursed; the girl had reminded him of Frisk. Though she didn't look like Frisk. She had long hair; and a ribbon in her hair. Frisk never wore anything like that; and her hair was always cut short and messy. He figured not seeing her in so long; that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He decided to make a beeline to the girl and sit at the end of the bench away from her. He pulled his hood up so she wouldn't see that he was a monster. Most humans still were not used to being approached by them.

Frisk had glanced side ways and noticed a tall figure approach; she smiled and held her breath; and then frowned when she realized it wasn't Papyrus. Though this figure seemed familiar in a way. He had quickly sat down at the other end of the bench. She couldn't see his face; but ran her eyes over him.

He was tall; and lanky, kind of like Papyrus but his attire consisted of black jeans and combat boots. He had a dark blue shirt on from the looks of it; and his jacket was black and cut off at his mid torso. The hood was lined with white fluff _. 'Who on earth; would be insane enough to wear a jacket and jeans on a hot summer day!?'_ Was all she could think of.

Sans had his back slightly to the girl; he could feel her gaze on him. "Hmm.." He slowly turned forward on the bench and crossed his legs; a tooth pick was now in his teeth. His white pinpricks slowly gazed at her from his peripheral vision. Well he had lost Papyrus; but found a pretty girl instead. He could let his brother off the hook for now.

Frisk held up her wrist to look at her watch. It was eleven.. and still no sign of Papyrus. She was becoming more worried that she wouldn't get to surprise him.. She heard someone clear their throat; and she quickly glanced over to the man sitting at the end of the bench.

He waved his skeletal hand at her in a friendly gesture _. 'Wait.. Skeletal Hand..'_ "PAPYRUS?!" She shouted at him. Sans blinked.. _'Wait a minute; was this the 'Big Fan' that Pap was supposed to meet. Holy cow!'_ He snickered; "Heh, uhm..no?" He replied hesitantly.

Frisk frowned; "Oh, I am so sorry.. I saw your hand was skeletal like and thought you might be who I was waiting for.." She rubbed at her arm nervously.

"Ah, so you can tell I'm a monster.." He chuckled to himself letting his hood down. He flashed a huge grin at her. Frisk stared in awe; this was most definitely not Papyrus. He was very handsome for a Skeletal Monster; a cool demeanor; and a sleek bones. His face was well defined for bone.. She couldn't help but try and keep the blush from her face spreading. _'Dear lord! He is gorgeous!'_

"Ah! You're a skeletal monster! I haven't seen any others around here before. I only know of two others, and they are my best friends!" She pressed her finger tips together happily. Sans brow bone raised now curious. "Really? I haven't seen any others around here.. Do you mind telling me their names? We could uh.. be related." He leaned back against the bench folding one of his arms lazily over the back. This girl now had his full attention. If there were any other skeletons around; he would need to know.

"They are the skeletal Brothers; Sans, and the Great Papyrus!" She giggled, "I've known them for most of my life!"

 _'Holy shit.. I'm talking to Frisk..' 'Wait.. doesn't she recognize me? Well I guess I didn't recognize her..but still, hot damn!'_ Sans' eye sockets lit up; "Miss.. can you tell me your name?" She thought for a moment, and figured she probably didn't want to give away her secret; after all being a princess was a big deal in the monster world, but what the heck. "Oh..My name is Frisk Dreemurr.." She felt the embarrassment hit her cheeks when he gasped and leaned forward in shock.

"P-PRINCESS FRISK?" _'Oh, I am going to have fun with this..'_ San's thought to himself. So Papyrus had been hiding something. He was meeting Frisk! So many thoughts had been rushing through his skull; why hadn't she told him, why did she want to meet up with his brother and not him. Did anyone else know she was home, why hadn't anyone told him.

"Y-yes, that's me.." She smiled sheepishly. "I just got back today.. I was uhm.. going to surprise my friends.." She leaned forward swinging her feet more nervously. _'Really..where is Papyrus?!'_

"Gonna..surprise em, eh?" He tilted his skull back and then rolled it to face her. ' _So that's what she had been up to..'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that she was holding out her hand towards him. She was waiting for him to shake her hand.. "What's your name?" She asked shyly averting her gaze, waiting to see if he would leave her hanging.

Sans grin only widened; he took her hand and placed it against his mouth sending magic sparks over her knuckles.. The sensation trickled up Frisks arm in shock; as it made butterflies in her stomach. "The names.. Eras.." Frisk was still staring at her hand when he let it go. She could feel the heat radiating off of her face.

 _'I better milk this while I have time..'_ He flashed another smile at her winking. Frisk straightened up; she would not be caught off guard again. She smiled sweetly at him, "That's a lovely name."

"Thanks, so Princess.." He held her gaze steadily; his cocky side starting to take over. "When's this guy showing up to meet you? I'd hate for you to be without a guard...say if something went wrong.."

She glanced down at her lap; chewing on her bottom lip. Sans eyes followed the motion; and felt his cheeks burn blue; Frisk had definitely grown into a beautiful woman.. He coughed slightly to regain his senses. "He was supposed to be here at eleven, but I'm not sure if he even got my letter.."

"..W-What? You're out here on an "if"?" He rubbed the back of his skull. Frisk fidgeted with her hands, she knew that it wasn't the most reliable of methods. "Well.. kind of?" She replied anxiously.

 _'Knowin my bro; he prolly got lost or somethin'..'_ "Hows about I make you a deal, I'll walk you to this guys house; case he didn' get the letter. Whatdya say?" He leaned forward standing up. He stretched his arms up in the air; popping his joints. "Ahh.." He gazed at her waiting her response.

Frisk watched him stretch and thought on the offer. If Papyrus didn't get the letter; then she would just be sitting here for nothing. If he did get it; she'd feel bad for not being here, but Papyrus always on time. "O-Okay.." She stood up and clasped her hands behind her back; "If you don't mind.. you can walk me to their house!"

Sans bowed forward "After you, my Princess.." He looked up winking at her. Frisk blushed again at his mannerisms. He seemed so familiar; but she knew she didn't know this skeleton. He straightened up holding out his arm for her to take it. She walked forward grasping his arm gently. Eras was taller than her; and his stride was rather long. She had to take a few steps to his one.

"So wheres this place at?" He let her lead, he didn't want to blow his cover so soon. He just hoped he wouldn't run into Papyrus.

 

As they made their way from the harbor to the town; Papyrus had finally found the harbor. "MADE IT! HAHA THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS AN AMAZING SENSE OF DIRECTION!" He quickly looked around for Frisk but didn't see her. "OH NO.. I'M TOO LATE!" He hung his head, sad that Frisk had probably went home. "WAIT!" He smiled; maybe she had went to the house. "NYEHEHEE!" He ran off quickly towards the house. He knew a short cut.

 

Sans and Frisk walked arm in arm for about twenty minutes or so. She was going on about her trip to Europe and her schooling. She now knew five different languages fluently; and had been a great help with getting the humans to accept monsters in other countries as the Princess/Ambassador for them. He couldn't keep the smile off his face; she had achieved so much; he was so happy. He was glad she liked to talk about herself more; he wasn't really sure if he'd of been able to keep up his disguise if she had pried too much.

Papyrus rounded another corner; seeing his home in the distance. "NYEHEHE, MADE IT HOME!" With a few more long strides; he flew up the steps and flung open the door. "SANS! IM HOME!" He looked around for his brother; but there was no reply. "..FRISK?" He called out. No one else was there. He thought for a moment; Sans must have gone out at some point. Maybe Frisk had just missed them being home. "YES! THAT'S IT! I'LL MAKE DINNER AND WAIT FOR SANS TO GET BACK AND BORROW HIS PHONE!" He smiled at his brilliance. Making his way to the kitchen.

Sans rounded the corner to their street. Frisk squealed when she saw the light was on in the window. Sans smiled; _'Good..Pap's home.'_ "There's their house!" She pointed to the red brick house with the chimney going. "Ah, looks like someones home too!" She giggled and pulled away from his arm. Sans smiled at her; then frowned slightly missing the contact. "Well, uh, hey then I'll be going.." He pointed back behind him with his thumb.

She turned to face him hopping backwards happily. "Are you sure you don't want to meet them?!"

Sans waved his hand defensively "Naw, I wouldn't wanna intrude or anything.."

"Oh, alright then! Thank you very much for being my guard Eras!" She tried to contain her excitement; it's not like she didn't like the guy; but she had been wanting to see Papyrus and Sans for a long time.

"Not a problem Princess.. " He smiled at her turning away to walk back in the opposite direction of the house. "H-Hey!" She called back to him. Sans stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Ya?"  
"Will..I see you again?" She looked to the ground quickly hiding her face. She knew it'd be red as a tomato.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again..'Real' soon." He snorted. She snapped her head up; giving him a genuine smile. "I'd like that very much! Thank you again!" She waved and quickly turned to sprint towards the house. Once Sans thought he was safe; he took a short cut and teleported into the living room, kicking off his boots quickly and tossing his jacket on the rack.

"Pap's I'm home!" He called to him. "OH SANS! THANK HEAVENS! I WAS GETTING WORRIED!" He was boiling water on the stove; a box of pasta was sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"Heh, everything's fine bro.. I'm going to take a shower though.." He ran up the stairs quickly; Frisk would be there any minute and he couldn't let her see him just yet.

As soon as he got into the bathroom he heard a knock at the door.

Frisk ran up the steps and looked into the window to see Papyrus in the kitchen. She giggled and quickly knocked on the door. She swayed on her heels waiting. "OH A VISITOR?!" She heard Papyrus shut. Three loud thuds later; and the door swung open and Papyrus stuck his head out the door to see Frisk smiling up at him. "PAPYRUS!" She shouted while jumping up to hug him. "H-HUMAN! FRISK!" He hugged her tightly back nuzzling his skull against the top of her head.

She giggled, "I WAS WORRIED THAT I HAD MISSED YOU. I CAME TO THE HARBOR..BUT UHM.. GOT LOST AND YOU WERE NOT THERE. SO I RAN HOME IN HOPES THAT YOU WOULD BE HERE." He held her out away from him. 'WOWIE FRISK YOU'VE GROWN INTO A BEATUIFUL WOMAN!" He set her down; and moved her inside. "DON'T WORRY," He whispered as soft as he could. "SANS IS IN THE SHOWER; SO WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"

Frisk was about to speak up; when she heard rustling behind her..

"..Heya kiddo.." She heard a familiar voice.. She blushed and slowly turned around, but her mouth fell agape when she saw Eras standing behind her in a towel..

"Told you, I had a feeling we'd be seeing each other reaaaaal soon.." he winked.

"S-SANS?!" She screamed in frustration/disbelief.

 

 


	3. Flustered About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk starts to feel things she hadn't felt in a long time since she's seen Sans.. ooo..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh..some fluff.. Frisk is acting like a high school crush! XD  
> So there will be a lot of dialogue in this one! :D Everything in ' ' are their inner thoughts!

"N-No way! You can't be Sans..I mean.." She was in total shock. Frisk looked up at Papyrus for help. "Can he?"

Papyrus was slightly confused. "FRISK; OF COURSE IT'S SANS. WHO ELSE WOULD HE BE? ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE FEELING OKAY?"

Sans scratched the back of his skull with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He decided while Frisk was distracted he'd change into his clothes. He teleported to his room; and could hear her voice getting higher at her alarm and confusion. He only chuckled while throwing the towel to the floor and grabbing some clean clothes from his closet. Before going back; he took a quick look in his mirror; and held his chin. _'You devil you..'_

"FRISK; I ASSURE YOU THAT IT IS SANS! I THINK I KNOW MY OWN BROTHER WHEN I SEE HIM!" He crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the flustered human.

Sans teleported back into the room like he hadn't left.

 

"Geez.." He walked over and flopped down on the couch laying back looking at the two argue.  
"He doesn't..LOOK like SANS!" She forced through her gritted teeth.

"That's like callin' the kettle black kid," Sans chimed in. Frisk blinked for a moment to register that he was still in the room. "W-What do you mean by that.." She turned her head up in challenge, glaring at the Sans imposter.

"You don't look a thing like you used to kiddo," He pointed at her, and her hair was lifted up in a whirl of blue magic. Her dress also swayed lightly, like a light breeze was in the house. She huffed, "It's called puberty.." She shook her head, "How did you change so drastically!? I was only gone for two years! You used to be so-so.." She peered over at him, face turning a tinge of pink. _'Cute..'_

"Soo...handsome? Soo..funny? Soo bone-tacular?" Sans brow bone arched while his grin grew wider.

 

" **Short..** " She she whispered quietly; holding her hand out abut shoulder high to put emphasis on how short he had been.

Papyrus gasped in shock and quickly snapped his attention to Sans.

Sans' sockets went black; if it was one thing he did not like; it was being reminded of his height. He leaned forward and pulled his bones off the couch and sauntered over to her with his hands going to his pockets. He leaned down to be eye level with her. She took a step back; face turning even more red at how close he was from her.

"Are you gettin' _short_ with me kid? 'Cause I always knew you'd look up to me.." His pinprick eyes came back into focus as he gave her a sly grin. "Though; I guess if your gonna be like that. I can come down to your level.."

Papyrus sighed, rubbing his brow bones. "I'M GOING TO FINISH DINNER! I CAN TELL YOU TWO NEED TO GET- REACQUAINTED." He shook his head walking back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, he was muttering about bad jokes.

"P-Paaaaps.." Frisk hissed trying to get him to come back to save her from the intensity that was Sans. Sans 'humphed' and caught her attention. She took a chance and met his gaze and quickly regretted it as the expression across his face had softened. He had changed into a dark grey hooded shirt; and black gym shorts. She could see his features a lot better..her eyes trailed over his cheek bones to his chin, then back up to where his..lips.. _'Oh no..'_ She had been staring too intently; and noticed he was giving her a knowing look.

"Like something ya see kid?" He cocked his head up grinning down at her; holding her in place with his gaze. She fumbled with her hands; and took a deep breath to calm down. "You..look so different.." She finally replied. She saw his confusion when he kind of glanced at himself. "IT'S N-not a bad thing! I think you look.." _'Amazing..'_ "Great.." She quickly reassured him, Sans could only laugh; a faint blue tinge tinting his cheek bones.

"Heh, geez kid, I'm just messin' with ya."  He ruffled her hair playfully. "Though I don't blame ya fer starin. I'm quite the catch.." She let out a sigh of relief, relaxing back against the wall. "Ah..should of known.." _'Pull yourself together Frisk! You're acting like a flustered school girl!'_

 

"I just had a... growth spurt of sorts.." He confirmed shrugging his shoulders. She thought for a moment at how old Sans could of possibly have been, and why he had never really changed when they were Underground..

"Kid?" He knocked his knuckles on her head.. "Ah man..empty..we lost her.." He straightened back up shaking his skull. "H-hey!" She scowled shooing his hand away from her. "I was just in thought.. how come you never changed all those years under ground..?"

Sans flinched; and rubbed at his arm. "Well kid..remember..?" He glanced towards the kitchen to make sure Papyrus wasn't listening. He lowered his voice.. "I think being caught in a spiraling of constant resets...that my body was..stuck?" Frisk blinked in surprise; she hadn't thought of that.

"B-but Papyrus?" She was so confused; how was he so tall at such a young age. "He had already grown by the time the resets began.. I thought I had too to tell ya the truth.." "I just noticed one day I was getting taller.." He beckoned her into the kitchen to where his brother was. She pushed back away from the wall following him.

The smell of spaghetti was wafting around the room.. Frisk inhaled the aroma, and her mouth began to water. She hadn't eaten since before she left for home. "But uh; it's good to see ya kid. Even if your plan didn't go exactly right.." He gave her a quick wink.

She grumbled; it would have been a nice surprise. "FRISK I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE HOW MUCH MORE AMAZING MY CREATIONS ARE!" Papyrus smiled over his shoulder at her. "Yeah.. his pasta is un-pun-elievble" Sans pulled out a chair; sitting down smiling towards his brother.

Papyrus twitched.. "SANS.." He said warily.

"What bro? I'm just sayin' it's _impastable_ not to love your cooking!"

"SANS!!!" Papyrus stomped his foot

Frisk shook her head; she guessed Sans hadn't really changed that much attitude wise; but she couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds. It was so much to take in and she wasn't sure why. Sure she had been gone for two years; but she felt like this was the first time she's ever seen him before and all these new emotions kept filling her. She could feel her soul tug at their playful banter. 

Sans on the other hand; had thought the change in Frisk had been lovely. Though he'd always liked the way she looked; she could really knock'em dead now. 

 

"I've missed your cooking so much Pap! I can't wait to eat!" She giggled trying to distract herself from the one across from the table. "OF COURSE YOU MISS MY COOKING! NYEHE; NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SKILL!" He glanced up proudly; straining the pasta; and pouring it in a giant bowl with pasta sauce and spices.

"I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE BACK FRISK!" He put a huge helping of spaghetti on her plate, and then on Sans' and finally his own. "YOU HAVE TO TELL US ALL ABOUT YOUR TRIP! TELL ME ALL THE WONDER DIFFERENT TYPES OF SPAGHETTI YOU TRIED!" His eye sockets were sparkly with envy.

"Ya, Frisk.." Sans ate a mouthful of Spaghetti; "Tell us more.."

Frisk sighed; "How about I tell you all about it after I've had some of Papyrus's amazing Spaghetti?!" She grabbed her fork and dove in. The two of them could only watch as she Inhaled the saucy noodles. "WOWIE!" Papyrus quickly began to eat his spaghetti with the ferocity that Frisk had been.

Sans only chuckled and ate his share.

 

After dinner was over; the three of them had settled back into the living room. Papyrus was in his recliner; and Sans and Frisk were sitting on the couch. Frisk went over all the different types of People she met; and how different their culture had been from her own, and the Monsters.

She talked about the amazing sites she saw; and even spoke some of the other languages she had learned. She moved her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Oh..sorry guys, been a long day." She stretched her arms above her head; settling back into the couch more. She lazily looked to Sans; who had been watching her intently. She suddenly felt more awake; and righted herself. "So..uhm.. what's been up with you guys; hows everyone else doing?"

Sans shrugged his shoulders; "Well, things have been pretty interestin' here.." He waved his hand around. Blue wisps of magic flowed over his finger tips and up above him, it swirled into shapes of their friends. "I won't get too detailed on it all. Undyne and Alphy's are engaged and scheduled to get married in the Fall." Frisk clamped her hand over her mouth; she hadn't known!

"Oh my gosh!" She blushed happily. "Ya.. and you never of guess who proposed to who.." Sans laughed remembering when he heard the news. "Nooo..." Frisk gushed.. "Your pulling my leg.."  
"I'm not.." He held his hands up to prove he wasn't. "ALPHYS PROPOSED?!" Sans nodded in affirmation. "Ahhh!" Frisk squealed happily. "WHAT ELSE HAS HAPPENED?!" She sat up excited to hear more.

"Well, uhh.. yours truly; got another Job." He scratched his cheek bone with his finger anxiously.

"SANS DON'T!" Papyrus grumbled.

"Oh? Doing what?" Frisk gave him a sly look.

"You are lookin' at the official Comedian of Grillby's" He gestured to himself in all his glory.

Frisk laughed clapping her hands together.

"I always knew he'd _lighten up_ to the idea.." Sans wiggled his brow bones at her.

 

Papyrus stood up, walking up the stairs. Sans watched his brother go; and only laughed under his breath jerking his thumb back to him. Frisk giggled. "I'll have to come watch you perform!" She called back to Papyrus. "PAPS! IT WAS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Papyrus turned to look down towards her, "YES FRISK. IT HAS BEEN PLEASANT, UNFORTUNATELY I CANNOT TOLERATE SANS INSUFFERABLE PUNS! IT IS MY BEDTIME." "GOOD NIGHT HUMAN." He glared at Sans. "SANS." He gruffed and turned to go to his room.

"Night bro!" He called to him; still laughing slightly.

Frisk sighed; she hadn't realized how late it had gotten. What she did notice; was she was now alone with Sans. Her heart thumped harder in her chest the realization. Sans pinpricks studied her; "Say kid.." Frisk glanced back to him. "Y-yes?"

"I'm glad yer back.." He said quietly; giving her a genuine grin. She hummed smiling back.

"Me too.."

 

He sat forward resting his elbows on his legs, clasping his hands together. "So; it's pretty late; yer welcome to stay the night here if ya want. We have a spare room for things like this.."

She thought for a moment; it had been years since she had last stayed the night with the brothers. "Uhm.." She chewed on her bottom lip thinking if she should. No one had known she had came home early. "I..think I'll take you up on the offer. It'll give me time to rest; and surprise my folks tomorrow!"

Sans smiled; "Awesome! It'll be like old times!" He flopped back against the couch looking over at her. "Wanna watch some tv? Mettaton has his own talk show now.. "

"Oh! I've seen in once or twice, but yes! I'd love to!" She turned to face the tv as Sans flipped the tv on to Mettaton show. It was very flashy, some of his guest stars were famous humans, and famous monsters.

After about an hour; the show had ended and a movie had come on. She had stopped paying attention to it after the first ten minutes. She kept taking chances at looking at Sans.

Sans could feel her gaze on him occasionally. _'Shes not very sneaky..'_ He gave a mental chuckle; and smiled, keeping his gaze at the tv. Frisk quickly looked away when she noticed the curve of his grin. _'Did..he catch me?'_ Why was she so nervous; and caught up in Sans. She had never done this before when they had hung out. Sure his new look had really stunned her; but she started noting other _'things_ ' about him; she wouldn't have paid attention to.

 

The sound of his laugh; the way he looked at her; the strange butterflies in her stomach. The feeling of his magic against her knuckles when he had kissed her hand earlier. She shook her head trying to push the thoughts away, ' _Focus on the Movie Frisk!'_ She willed her self.

"Hey kid, you alright? You stare at the Tv any harder; and it might just shatter.." He let out a snortle when her face turned a bright pink. She didn't realize how stern she must of looked.

"I-I'm fine, it's just been a long day.." She reassured him nervously.

"Suit yerself.." He shrugged his shoulder; turning his attention back to the movie.

Frisk bit at her bottom lip again trying to hold on her yawn. Unfortunately she wasn't very successful, as a yawn escaped her mouth. "Yaaaah..." She blinked sleepily. She glanced back over to sans; in the time it took for him to go back to the movie; he was already conked out.

His jaw was slack and his head was back against the couch, _'He must have been more tired than me..'_ She sighed; slipping off the couch and turning the tv off with the remote. She glanced down at him, and blushed at how handsome he was; even in his sleep. _'Damn it Frisk!'_ She cursed mentally..

She slowly shuffled behind the couch, and with every ounce of courage she could muster; she gave him a peck on his cheekbone and turned around and slowly made her way up the steps to find the spare room..turning off the light switch at the top of the stairs leaving Sans in the dark.

Once the door had been shut to the spare room; Sans opened his left eye-socket.. "..what..just happened..." He rolled over onto his side his face blue.. 

 


	4. Distraction Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers accompany Frisk to her home to surprise her folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo thank you all for the kudos! :D Please feel free to comment or if you have suggestions! I wrote parts of this while I was on my breaks at work :P  
> Sorry it's such a short chapter!

Frisk had been sleeping peacefully until she heard pans and big boots clunking across the kitchen floor. She tried blocking it out; and grumbled pulling the covers over her head. A loud clatter, and then a thud finally made it harder for her to go back to sleep. She opened her tired eyes and glanced to the alarm clock. '5:32'   
  
"Ughh.." She rolled onto her back throwing the covers off of her in frustration. "Papy..whyyy.." She rubbed her eyes, and slowly pulled herself out of bed.   
  
Papyrus heard the door creek open upstairs; and hummed delightfully. Sans had stayed passed out on the couch; his jaw was slack and blue drool was  driping down the side of his jaw. He had his arm thrown over his eyes. Frisk made her descent down the stairs; and into the kitchen, but didn't bother to look at him.

  
"GOOD MORNING FRISK!" Papyrus waved to her from the stove. "Mmmorn'n" She was not a morning person; her hair was mussed up; and she had been wearing one of Sans older oversized t-shirts. She hadn't brought any extra clothes; so she had found it hanging in the closet.

  
"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME PANCAKES? I KNOW IT'S NOT SPAGHETTI; BUT I HEARD IT WAS CUSTOMARY TO HAVE THE FLUFFY SPONGE CAKES FOR BREAKFAST." He flipped one he was cooking over in the skillet.  
  
"Sure Paps, that sounds wonderful.." She pulled out a chair; and sat at the table resting her chin in  one of her palms while the other tapped on the table top.   
  
"I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE STAYING THE NIGHT; IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE MADE THE PROPER ARRANGEMENTS AND PREPARED THE GUEST ROOM.." He came over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "It's fine Pap, It was kind of last minute anyway.." She picked up her fork; and doused her pancakes in syrup.   
  
"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Papyrus shouted into the living room.  
  
"mm..k" He grumbled in reply. Sans sat up, and made his way into the kitchen wiping off the side of his jaw. "Morning kiddo.." He ruffled her hair as he walked past ; and sat down next to her.   
  
"Mornin'" She muffled through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Mmm Pancakes.." Sans quickly dove into his. Papyrus sat down across from Frisk enjoying his own. "So Frisk.. do you want one of us to accompany you to your house?" Sans held up a piece of pancake on his fork.   
  
"Uhm," Frisk thought for a moment.. "Sure! Maybe one of you could be a distraction. So I can surprise them!"   
  
"OO A DISTRACTION! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE WONDERFUL!" He held his hand to his chest proudly. Sans chuckled and took another bite of pancake.   
  
"Orr..maybe both of you could come with me?" Her eyes lit up. Sans brow bone arched "Kid..whatcha got planned?"   
  
"Well.. I'm..actually not sure.." She turned her gaze to the syrupy dish infront of her. "..Hmm.. maybe we can help.." Sans picked up his plate and took it over to the sink. "If we get there early enough; we might be able to catch both of your folks before they go to their meetings.."  
  
Frisk looked over to him, "Meetings?"   
  
Papyrus gave a nod, "THAT'S CORRECT. THINGS HAVE BEEN QUIET BUSY FOR THEM. ESPECIALLY WITH AS-"Sans shot Papyrus a dark scowl to hush him, Papyrus coughed; "WITH ALL THE HUMANS INTERESTED IN YOUR FATHERS...WORK?" Frisks looked to Sans then to Papyrus.. "..Oh..Okaay.."   
  
"We'll let your father let ya in on all the details, not really our place and all that.." He walked by, and back into the living room. "So kid, if ya wanna surprise your folks you might wanna change clothes so we can be on our way."  
  
Frisk sighed; "Alright.."   
  
After a few minutes; both Skeletons were waiting by the door for Frisk. She finally came out wearing her sundress that she had on the day prior; and tried to fix her hair the best she could. "Okay, I'm ready!" She smiled, Sans held the door open for her. She walked through and outside, the two of them followed after.  
  
  
"So I figured we'd drive there.." Sans pointed to the red convertable in the driveway. "You can drive now?! You didn't tell me you got your license!" Sans blushed; "Uhm.. it's not my car.."   
  
Papyrus strutted forward and over to the car. "NYEHEHE! DON'T BE JEALOUS BROTHER; FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL DRIVE YOU BOTH TO THE KING AND QUEENS DWELLING!"  
  
"Papyrus has a car..?" Her eyes were huge with disbelief. "..Theeeen..what do you drive..?" She looked back to Sans who was blushing even more now.. "Find..out later.." He mumbled looking away. "C'mon we're wastin' time.." He opened the door for her to scoot into the back seat. She fumbled for a minute; then settled in the back seat. Papyrus hopped in the drivers side; while Sans sat in the passenger seat. After a minute; the car came to life with a roar of the engine, and soon they were off.  
  
The drive to the Dreemurrs took almost forty minutes; and by the time they got here; the sun had finally risen.   
  
Papyrus slowly pulled in the driveway to a rather large mansion out in the countryside; not too far away from Mt. Ebott. They saw fit to have a mansion rather then a castle. In the day and age it was more socially acceptable. It was roughly three stories high; with fifteen bedrooms; and seven in-ahalf baths. There was a huge garden maze in the back of the house; and also research facility off to the left side.   
Frisk giggled excitedly; it didn't appear that anyone had left yet.

  
"Wow, it's been so long!" She cried; waiting for Papyrus to park the car. "Sure has.." Sans had only ever been to the residence a few times; and every time he came back; it was a new experience all over again.

"So Papyrus! I need to to go knock on the door and create a distraction!" Frisk hauled her self up and over the door; landing swiftly on her feet. Sans opened the door and also got out. "I'm gonna sneak inside!" She giggled. Sans brow bone arched, "Uh.. and hows do you plan on doing that kiddo?"

"You'll see!" She took off running to the right side of the house; making sure to hide behind the bushes to make sure no one else was around. She rounded the corner of the house quickly looking up to locate her bedroom window. 

Sans was quickly in tow, her following her gaze. "kiiid.." he called to her hesitantly.

 

Frisk made a run and jumped up grasping the gutter pipe a few feet off the ground.  Sans ran after her trying to grab her foot but she quickly pulled herself up further. 

"Frisk! Tori will have my head if she finds out I let you do this!!" He hissed a whisper to her.

Frisk just giggled looking down at him, "Just make sure I don't fall."

 

Sans rubbed his eye sockets; looking back at her as she continued to climb the pipe. "Yer gonna get hurt; get down here Princess!" Sans fumed, 

"What are you; my father?" She glared down at him holding steadily to the pipe. 

 

_'Oh ho.._ ' "I mean.. if yer into that. I don't mind being called "Daddy," he snickered up at her.

She quickly turned away and kept climbing her face radiating heat. _'Bastard and his perverted jokes!'_

  
"Frisk, I could of teleported us inside ya know!" He quickly averted his eyes when he realized she was in her dress from yesterday. A faint blue tinge across his cheekbones. 

 

Frisk rolled her eyes and glanced back at him again, "Where's the fun in that?" noticing his embarrassment it took her a moment to realize why he wasn't watching her. "S-SANS! Don't l-look!!" She pulled her skirt closer to her legs.

Sans coughed "..how else am I to make sure you don't fall.." _'too late anyway..blues my favorite color..'_ he mumbled.

 

"Hey kid!! Watch it!!" Sans tried reaching forward  but Frisk had already slipped.

 

She felt herself falling backwards and let out a shriek; "shitshitshit" Sans ran forward jumping up and catching Frisk in his arms-falling back hard against the ground; knocking the air from his chest. 

"Oph.." He tried to gasp for air.. Frisk took a few seconds and rolled off him, "Sans!!" She placed her hands on his cheekbones; "Sans! Are you okay!?" Sans opened his left eye; bright blue magic wisping from it.. "Always.. knew you'd fall hard for.. me" he coughed.

 

_'Yup he's okay.'_ She dropped his skull, let out a moan of frustration.. "Ugh!" She sat back on her haunches; "..I'm sorry.." she mumbled. She felt her hands being grasped by his phalanges, "s'ok kid. Im just glad yer okay.." He leaned up on his elbows finally catching his breath. "Though next time you get a bright idea, run it by me first.."

 

Frisk giggled; she wasn't going to tell him how many times she had actually scaled up and down the house when she wanted to sneak out.

"Soo.. about teleporting us.." 

 

"Sure thing kid.." He sat up, Frisk stood and held her hand out to help him up. He happily took her hand and pulled himself up off the ground. 

"You know the drill.. close your eyes; hold on tight.. and don't breathe.." He took both of her hands in his own and waited for her to comply.

 

She inhaled and gave a nod closing her eyes. _'I'm ready'_ she thought to her self. 

Sans left eye lit with a a blue fire that enveloped both of them. Frisk felt a strong tug on her soul, and her stomach dropped. The familiar pull on her skin and the sparks of magic from Sans rolled over her causing goosebumps. It didn't feel bad, but it was certainly different.

 

"You can open your eyes now.." Sans let her hands go and the both of them were standing in her bedroom. "Ya know kid, I'm usually a wine and dine kind of guy.." He winked at her. "Ugh Sanns.." She covered her face with her hands trying to hide her embarrassment. _'Has he no shame?'_ "Heheh..sorry Frisk; can't help it. Makin' up fer lost time.." He chuckled looking around her room. Nothing looked like it had been touched in sometime.

 

 

Down in the front of the house; Papyrus had made his way up to the giant porch and was thinking of something he could do to distract the King, and Queen. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO MY BROTHER AND THE PRINCESS PROUD!" He huffed gaining his courage back and wrapped his hand on the mansion door. "Coming.." He heard a female voice call from inside. After a few moments the door swung open and Alphys the Royal scientist was standing in the door way. "Papyrus! What brings you to the mansion?" She looked around looking for Sans.

 

"I'M HERE TO DISTRACT THE KIND AND QUEEN SO FRISK AND SANS CAN SURPRISE THEM!" He smiled proudly; then realized he let the cat out of the bag. "OH! BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM ME!" He looked around nervously; fidgeting with his gloves.

"...The King and Queen are out on business since yesterday; they won't be expected back un--WAIT YOU MEAN FRISK IS HOME!?" Her eyes lit up and her face turned pink with excitement. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

 

"UHM, CURRENTLY SCALING THE SIDE  OF THE HOUSE TO SNEAK INTO HER BEDROOM..HEH" He scratched the back of his skull. Alphy's eyes grew huge, "WHAT?! D-DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT'S DANGEROUS!" "Come on! We gotta stop em!" She gestured him to follow her into the house and quickly bolted to the stairs as fast as her short legs could carry her. Papyrus easily caught up with her. They rounded the corner and down the hall.

 

"So how exactly did you plan on surprisin' me eh?" He was leaning against the bedroom wall while she was going through her closet. He had been curious ever since she had mentioned it. Frisk was going to tell him; but it didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Suddenly the door flung open, and an exhausted Alphys leaned her arm on the door frame panting. "T-too..many..s-steps.."  Papyrus came up behind her waving at the two of them. Frisk looked back to Sans, Sans just shrugged in response. "So much for surprise.." He muttered under his breath.

 

"FRISK!" Alphys shuffled into the bedroom after catching her breath; hugging the girl tightly. "Ahh, Nice to see you again too Alphys.." She patted the monster on her back. After what seemed like an eternity; Alphys let her go. "I'm so happy to see you! You're in l-luck though; y-your parents aren't h-home." Frisk let out a sigh of relief, she could still surprise them. "Oh thank goodness.." "When will they be back?" She looked down to her friend. "They should be b-back by tomorrow evening.." She fidgeted with her claws. "Undyne is c-coming over later; i-is it okay if I l-let her know you'll be here?" She blushed; "Uhm.. why don't we let her be surprised to?" Frisk giggled.

 

"O-Okay! Should b-be fun!" Alphys looked over to Sans, "Oh, by the way Sans, now that your h-here, I have some i-im-important to talk t-to you about.." Sans brow bone arched. "Kay.." He pushed himself off the wall and lazily walked over to the scientist. "Shoot.." He put his hands in his pockets waiting for her to continue. "Uhhh.. N-Not here you numbskull!" She grabbed a hold of his shirt; and started to pull him out of the room. "Be right back sweetheart!" He called over to Frisk. Frisk shook her head; and watched Papyrus walk in her room. "THIS IS LOVELY FRISK!"

 

"Thanks Pap," she looked around her room some more. "Looks like mom kept it nice and clean."

 

Alphys had dragged Sans down stairs far enough away from prying ears. "Are you stupid!" She growled at him. Sans sighed; crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, Alph it was her idea; she wanted to--"  
"No! Not a-about that!" She took out a clip board with some papers on it. "What if Asriel g-gets home, before Asgore and Toriel d-do?" She tapped her yellow foot in annoyance. "..Shit, I for got about the brat.." His eye sockets turning black at the thought of all the complications they'd had. Frisk had no idea that her brother was back, and living on the surface. She would have so many questions; and he wasn't so sure she was ready to find out how, and why.

 

"Look, I'll make sure she doesn't find out..okay" Sans rubbed the back of his skull. "If he comes home early; I'll just have to keep him distracted long enough.." Alphys shook her head, "You k-know he'll catch on.."

 

"Eh maybe, but everyone loves a good Comedian.."

 

 


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans recaps his memories of how Asriel came to the surface..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo! Thank you all for the Kudos and comments! :D I'm so glad you guys like it so far!   
> WE'RE GETTING more into the plot of things; so there is going to be some more serious chapters here!   
> As I continue; I'll add more tags!

"Well for Frisk's s-sake I hope y-you're right.." Alphys stuttered, looking back to her clipboard.   
  
Sans let out a long breath that he had been holding. He really tried to avoid talking about the Prince, after all if it wasn't for Alphys the kid of never gotten a chance to be normal again. Well what you could consider "normal."  
  
Sans saluted Alphys with a quick flick of two skeletal fingers and turned on his heels to make his way back up stairs.   
His eye sockets dark; as he remembered how Asriel came to be on the surface after about a year after Frisk left for Europe.

  
  
 **-1 Year Ago-**  
  
Sans had gotten a call from Alphys to come over to the research facility, it had been an emergency.  
"S-SANS! I N-NEED YOU TO C-COME TO THE L-LAB! PLEASE HURRY!" And the line went dead.  
  
Sans had been in the middle of town; trailing some monsters that had been harassing a young group of human girls. "Shit." His eye flared; and in a blip he was at the lab.  
  
He was met with a force of gravity pulling him down to his knees; gushes of wind and an orange light was filling the lab. "The fuck!?" He yelled; but it fell silent on the energy surging through the room.   
He tried to look around steadying himself as the gravity was getting stronger. He could hear a whirring sound coming from his left side.

  
 "ALPHYS!!" He screamed when he saw the yellow monster huddled against the wall clutching a strange black orb.   
  
Her eyes were full of fear; and she tried to mouth something, but he couldn't pick up on what it was. 'What the hell is going on!?' He growled; his eye flaring back up as he concentrated on his magic. He was struggling hard to stand up; "..RRRRAUGHHH!!" Sans let his magic take over and in blast of bright blue; the orb in Alphys hand shattered. She yelped ;and he was ableto stand up.  The gravity having little effect on his magic..He slowly made his way to Alphys.

  
"Alph! WHATS.. going ON?!" He grabbed at her shoulders to pull her to himself to guard her with his magic.

  
"S-SANS, I-IM S-SO S-SORRY!!" Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched to his jacket. Sans looked down at her crying figure; noticing her hands covered in blood with shards of the glass from the orb sticking out of her hands. He winced; and looked around trying to figure out where the energy and light was coming from.

  
The whirring was getting louder; and a small ringing in his ear cavity was making his skull vibrate.. "Fuck!" He gritted his teeth. Alphys was a blubbering mess; trying to form a coherent sentence; but nothing came out.  
"ALPHYS!" He shouted above the whirring. "Where's this energy comin' from!?" Alphys averted her gaze shamefully; and lifted up her bloodied claw pointing to the room across from them. Sans brought up his gaze; his pinpricks disapearing into his skull. 'No! No! Nonono!' Sweat began to form on the back of his skull; and his bones started shaking uncontrollably.

  
Across from them in the other room; he could see the Determination Machine that Gaster had created all those years ago. It was glowing a bright orange; giving off surges of energy. Sans growled; clenching his fits; his canines protruding more. He glares down at Alphys; cold and hard. She let out a sqeak; "I-I'M SORRY S-SANS!" I'M SO S-SORRY!" She cried again; knowing very well the mistake she had made.

  
"...I have to destroy it.." Sans growled through his teeth. Alphys shrank back; but quickly rebutled "Y-YOU C-CAN'T!" She clutched onto his jacket more trying to keep him there.  
"I CAN, AND I WILL." Sans glared daggers at her; his magic was starting to take over the room with his anger. "S-SANS! D-DON'T! Y-YOU'LL KILL HIM!!"

  
'Him?' Sans blipped from Alphys hold and into the next room; he was hit with a strong blast of magic energy. He gasped; and lent down on his knee trying to keep his magic defense up. Alphys being protected once by San s magic was quickly reduced to being pressed against the floor; the ringing getting even more powerful. She clutched at her ears; screaming.

  
Sans winced trying to block out the vibrations attacking his skull. He took a step forward; and another blast of energy was sent out. "Ugh.." He brought two fingers up; summoning his Gaster Blasters from the void. Three huge skeletal monster heads apeared behind him; preparing to attack on his command.

  
Alphys forced her eyes open to see what Sans was going to do. "N-NOOOOOOO!" She screamed; Sans motioned with his arms; for their attack; and just as the beasts were going to let loose and huge blast of rainbow light; and all electricity was cut off. The only thing giving off light was the blue wisps of Sans' magic enveloping the room.

  
The gravity quickly went back to normal; and the whirl of the machine was dying down. Alphys quickly scrambled up and ran to the window beating on the glass. "PLEASE S-SANS! J-JUST GIVE M-ME A MINUTE TO EXP-PLAIN!"   
Sans growled glancing over his shoulders at the panicking monster. "You've got one minute Doc" His eye sockets turning black; as his Blasters subsided their attack for now. A mist slowly pulled from the Machines mouth.. Sans quickly turned his attention back to the machine. Readying his hands.

  
Alphys quickly ran into the room putting herself in between Sans and the machine. "I H-HAD TO!" She shouted; tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.   
"Had..to what doc?" Sans titled his skull to the side; looking more malicious then his usual self.

  
She gulped, "L-LET ME S-SHOW YOU!" She quickly turned her back on him and went over to a circuit breaker; pulling a large switch. The electric flicked back on; and she gasped at the site infront of them. Laying in the machines mouth; was a white goat monster. He was around Frisks age.

  
Sans's sockets light up; and the magic in his eye dissipated. "..No..way.." He walked forward; Alphys quickly put her self back in between the machine and Sans. "I O-OWED IT T-TO HIM!" Alphys fidgeted with her hands. Sans could hardly grasp at what was happening. "..Why..?" Sans whispered.. Alphys hardly picked up on him, "..Why what?" She asked cautiously.

  
Sans sockets went dark again as he looked at her scowling "Why didn't you tell me.." Alphys began to sweat, "I-I d-din't t-think y-y-you'd b-be happy w-with knowing -t-that I h-had the m-machine.." She was stuttering even more now; fearful that Sans was still going to destroy the machine.

  
There was a loud click suddenly  coming from the machine. Sans and Alphys turned to the figure inside. "H-HE'S STIRRING!" She went over and clicked a few buttons; and the mouth of the machine opened with a gust of wind escaping. It slowly lowered the figure; "IT W-WAS SUCCESSFUL!" Alphys clapped; tears brimming her eyes again.

  
The figure murmured something, and his eyes fluttered open. Black eyes surveyed his surroundings. He saw Alphys' first; then felt his heart drop when he Saw Sans standing there; Gaster's still floating behind him.   
"Heya Prince.." Sans chuckled darkly.

  
"Smiley trash bag," Asriel snickered..

 

Sans finally snapped out his thoughts; looking at the closed bedroom door in front of him. He could hear giggling; and Papyrus getting frustrated at something."Knock-Knock" Sans tapped lightly on the door.

Frisk giggled "Who's there?" Papyrus huffed; "MUST YOU ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"Noah.." Sans replied

"Noah who?" Frisk looked to the door patiently.

"Noah girl looking for a place to eat?" He opened the door smiling to the both of them. Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest looking away from him. "YOUR JOKES ARE HORRIBLE!"

Frisk leaned back on her arms. Both had been sitting on her bedroom floor playing a board game. "I could go for some food!" Frisk looked up happily. They hadn't ate since around six this morning and by now it was going on eleven or so. "Cool, then it's a date." He winked down at her.

Frisk blinked and then felt her face flush; "D-Date?" Sans grin only got wider; "Well, Pap doesn't usually like where we're goin," Papyrus grumbled something about greasy food; and shuddered; making his bones rattle. "Come on sweetheart; change your clothes; and we'll get outta here for now. Yer folks aren't gonna be home until tomorrow evenin' anyway."

Frisk thought for a moment; it was true. Her stomach let out a loud growl. She quickly stood up hanging her head in embarrassment. "Can you both..wait outside.." She whispered; Sans shrugged his shoulders while stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "Sure thing doll.." "C'mon Pap..lets go wait down stairs.." Papyrus got up from the floor; stretching his limbs, his neck cracking. "HUMAN, I WILL WAIT HERE FOR YOUR RETURN. TRY NOT TO SUCCUMB TO MY BROTHERS INSISTENT PUNS.." He gave her shoulder a firm squeeze before marching past her, and out the door to follow Sans.

Frisk walked over and closed the door behind her, _'D-Date!?"_ She tried to calm herself. Sure they had gone out to eat a few times; but he never once called it a date! She made her way to her closet; and opened up the door looking at all her outfits. "I wonder..where we're going.. ohh.. What if it's formal!? What if it's casual!" She felt her nerves eat at her. She didn't want to  stand out too much; after all she was the Princess; and didn't need attention attracted to herself just yet.

She pushed the clothes over one by one looking at them. "Hmm.. not this one..This ones too plain.." She flipped through more of her clothes. "AH HA!" She pulled out some black skinny leans; and a cute spaghetti strap top that flowed out towards the bottom. There were three white buttons down the front; and ruffles down either side of the buttons. "Hmm.. now shoes..shoes shoes.." She bent down looking at all the shoes she could choose from. She settled for some black pumps; and changed into her clothes quickly. She looked at her hair; and took her ribbon and tied it back up into a loose bun. "There we go.."

She did a once over in her mirror; and out the door she went.

 

Sans sighed; looking up at the stairs waiting for Frisk's form to appear. _'Do all woman take this long..geez..'_ Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts at the clicking of heels on the marble floor. His eye lights brightened and a tinge of blue was smeared across his face when Frisk came down the stairs. "..wow.." He gasped. Papyrus noticed as well once Sans attention was directed away from him. "..WOWIE! FRISK!" His face had a tint of orange, "Y-YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Frisk giggled; and stepped forward in front of them. "Thanks Pap, it's really nothing.." She blushed looking over her outfit. It really did bring out her curves more, and showed off how nice her long legs had gotten.

Sans tried to keep from staring and huffed; "You..look good kid." He met her gaze; and both blushed more. "Erm.." Frisk bit down on her bottom lip nervously. _'Maybe this was too much?'_ She thought to herself.

"WELL, I SHALL HAPPILY AWAIT YOUR RETURN!" Papyrus slapped Sans on the back; breaking the awkward silence. "Heh, yeah bro.." Sans cleared his throat; and held out his hands towards Frisk.

She stared at them for a moment; Sans brow bone arched, "C'mon kid..don't leave me hanging.." He wiggled his phalanges at her. It finally dawned on her; that they were going to take a short cut. "Oh! Sorry.." She felt stupid; and quickly stepped forward to take his hands. "Ya know the drill.." He smirked; closing his right eye while his left flared up. She nodded her head; closing her eyes and exhaling. In a few seconds the strange sensation prickled over her skin as Sans's magic enveloped both of them. Her stomach always dropped; and goosebumps ran up her arms. After a moment; she opened one of her eyes to peek at Sans.

He was beaming down at her; with a tender expression. His eye lights were soft; and a shit-eating grin was plastered on his skull. "..see something...you like.." Frisk muttered. Sans winked at her; while pulling her close to him. She squeaked, as her hands went up to press against his sternum. She could feel how warm his bones were. "I like everythin' I see doll..especially you" He whispered into her ear playfully. Her face turned about three different shades of pink; and she scoffed pushing him away. He grinned mischievously at her. "Hungry?" He pointed back to the restaurant they had been standing in front of.

'Grillby's Bar" In Purple neon lights flashed above the doors.

"Y-Yes.." She turned to the doors; and Sans reached out to open it for her. "After you sweetheart.."

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys has a dark secret that only she can hope to keep hidden..just for a little while longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! This is a short-short chapter! Things are gonna get hella interesting now! I wanted to get this one outta the way because I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here's a small taste of whats to come later one..mweh hehe

  
Alphys watched from the other room until Sans left with Frisk..

  
Papyrus seemed a little confused about the mansion; and walked around until he found the kitchen. "GOOD GOLLY!" He slapped his hands against his cheek bones; his face bright orange and his eye lights were bright. "IT IS THE MOST MAGNIFICENT KITCHEN, I'VE EVER LAID EYES ON!" He had found the  giant kitchen with the six stove burner and french oven in the wall.

  
"NYEHEHE!" He scuttled off excitedly into the kitchen to keep himself amused while he awaited his brother and Frisk's return.

  
Alphys let out a sigh; and waddled out from her hiding place. "...Seems he'll never f-forgive me.." She turned to go down the opposite hallway under the stairs. She held up her claws and a door slide open under the stair well to give away to more stairs; but leading downward. She held her breath and made her descent down into the dark hall.

  
Once she reached the end of the stairs; she held up her hand again and another door to her side opened up. She went through the door; and it shut behind her. She flipped on a switch; and the hallway was illuminated with the buzz of florescent lights.

  
She came to the end of the hallway with a metal door. She hesitated before turning the handle.

  
Slowly turned the handle the door pushed open. She slid inside; and shut the door behind her.

  
"H-Hey G-Guys.." She called out.  
  
The room in front of her was long and huge. On either side of her there we giant windows; they looked like cells to keep people in, and that's exactly what they were. There were six total; three on each side.  
"'bout time you got yer ass back 'ere" A gruff low voice called out to her.

  
"S-sorry! I h-had to a-answer the door!" She waddled forward; coming up to the first window cell. Sitting back against the wall furthest from her; was a short Skeleton monster; that resembled Sans. Only he was much darker looking. Black jacket with fur trim, a red turtle neck sweater with a few tears. Black gym shorts  that had a yellow stripe down the center; and red sneakers adorned his feet. The one thing that stood out the most; was his grimaced. His teeth we sharp and one was gold. He had a constant scowl across his face. His eye lights were red, and menacing. "Tell meh, you got da mustard.." He glared, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"How can you eat that stuff.." Another voice called over to him.  "I could ask the same to ya.." He growled, glaring past Alphys to the window cell across from him. His eyes were focused on another Skeleton Monster around his height. He also resembled Sans; only he wore a white button down dress shirt; and grey slacks. His shoes were black dress shoes. A hat was lain on the bed; and he kept his right eye closed. "Ketchup,  is much betta pal.." He leaned back onto his bed.

  
"I-I brought you guys what you requested..d-don't worry." She walked over to the wall and pushed a blue button. A hole opened up in each of the cells; and dropped a bottle of mustard; a bottles of ketchup, a box of tacos,  a bad of star candy, and a pack of smokes in separate cells to their respective owners.

  
"Ah ya! That's the stuff!" He tore open the nozzle and quickly squeezed half the contents of the mustard into his mouth. He gave a shudder; and red drool escaped the side of his grin.

  
Alphys walked past the two to the 2nd row of cells. There was a smaller looking Sans curled up on the floor coloring in a book. He wore a blue scarf around his neck; a grey t-shirt with blue gloves and black pants that were tucked neatly into his also blue boots. When the Tacos floated down in front of him stars lit up his eyes. **"TACOS?! YIPPIE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS HAPPY!"** He jumped up for joy; taking a hold of the box and taking out one of the tacos.

  
"Heh, cute kid.." A low sensual voice drifted on the air; Alphys turned to the cell across from the Smaller Sans; to watch a tall lanky Sans light up one of the cigarettes from the pack that he just received. He resembled Sans more so then the others; with a few exceptions like the cracks on his skull, and the giant holes in the palms of his hands.  The attire was deadly similar; all the way down to his combat boots. She wondered how closely his universe followed their own.

  
"Mmm.. candy.." A voice from the last cell gave away his presence. Alphys walked forward to check on him. This one resembled Sans as well; only in clothes that resembled a galaxy. It was really mesmerizing. He gave her a thumbs up; while stuffing the star candy in his mouth. "Thanks Doc.."

  
Alphy's nodded. "I'm glad you a-all s-seem to be d-doing well.."  
  
"Tch, as well as some of us can get, being trapped down 'ere..like animals.." The gruff voice from the darker Sans rang out in frustration. "I p-promise y-you once I get your m-magic r-readings back; y-you can g-go free.." She stuttered; fidgeting with her hands again.  
  
The cells blocked all sources of their magic abilities, she was cautious. They might all be alternate Sans in some way; but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.  
  
"Say doc, where's us this San's at?" The clad dressed Sans asked leaning forward on the glass. "Surely, he's curios 'bout us?" He gave her a curious gaze. Alphys' started sweating again. "Uh. y-yeah! H-He's curious a-alright!" She looked around for a distraction.  
  
"Ya 'avent' told em yet..ave ya." The darker one growled. "We ain't stupid Doc.." He walked up and ran his claws down the glass; making everyone flinch at the sound.  
  
"Uh..I uh..." Alphys frantically waddled past all of the cells back to the stairs. "I gotta g-go check on s-something!" She opened up the door; and the gruff one called out "Get back 'ere ya bitch! We ain't done talkin' yet!"  
  
Alphys slammed the door behind her breathing hard. This is way over her head. She couldn't tell them that once the machine had pulled them from their universes; Sans had destroyed the Determination Machine along with it.. "What..do I do now.." She took off her glasses rubbing her eyes..  
  
"He's go-gona k-kill me.." She muttered walking back down the hallway into a different room; where she could watch all five of the other monsters. Status and readings were across one screen; while the other kept a camera on them.  
  
"I says we bust outta here.." the gruff one suggested. "Don't ya think we would of done that by now hotshot?" The one across from his replied coolly.  
"Hrmph.." he crossed his arms over his chest. "How long we been 'ere anyway.."  
  
The smaller sans held up his gloved hand and counted his digits.. " **FOUR MONTHS** " He called out his reply.. "Shit.." the other scoffed. " **LANGUAGE PLEASE!** " The little ones shouted. The gruff one let out a deep chuckle "Good one, kid.."  
  
Alphys shook her head. She had all of their files; and their respectable names on each. Sadly all of them read Sans. She had given them names of her own so she could distinguish them. Red was the gruff one. Blueberry was the smaller one, G was the tall lanky skeleton. Sansy was the one in the clad outfit; and Steller was the one with all the cool galaxy attire.  
  
Tonight was going to go by slowly.. She hoped Undyne would get off work early..


	7. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for suggestions!

Hey guys! Sorry that its not another chapter yet; im having some trouble deciding between on who discovers the other Sans in Alphys Lab.

I have a few scenarios for one or two of them, but who would you like to see discover them?

Please feel free to comment or send me a message! 


	8. Date Night/Bust Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk go on their date; while Papyrus discovers more then he can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your suggestions! I think I've taken it the best route to kind get everyone where they wanted! Shits gonna go dooooown!

" **I WONDER HOW LONG SHE PLANS ON KEEPING US HERE?** " Blueberry thought out loud.  
  
"Who knows kiddo.." Sansy replied dryly "It's gettin' kinda dull round here." He was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall tossing his hat in the air and then catching it. "I could go for a stiff drink.." He sighed.  
  
"Ditto to that.." Red chimed in, gesturing in the air with his pointer phalange. He was sprawled on the floor staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Well she said she had some tests to run; maybe we'll get outta the room for awhile.." Steller was also laying on his bed; his right leg over his left bouncing his slipper on the tips of his toes.  
  
**"WHAT KIND OF TESTS? I HOPE SHE DOESN'T NEED TO POKE US WITH NEEDLES.."**  
  
Everyone inwardly shuddered; none of the Sans liked needles. G had been listening to everyone trying not to doze off. His yellow eye lights traveling to the top right corner of the room eyeing the camera watching him.  
"Alphys.." G called out to the camera. He knew she'd be watching them.  
  
"I know you can hear uss.. Give us a break why don't ya?" He took one of his cigs from his pack and putting it in between his teeth.  
The camera kind of moved to the left.  
  
"Some of us could go for a walk.." Sansy called up to the camera in his cell.    
  
Alphys sat at her desk chewing on the end of her pen. She wasn't sure if she could trust them yet, but none of them had really made any threats; well except for Red, but he had a short temper.  
  
She glanced at the clock, it was going on 3:00PM, Undyne wouldn't be getting off work for another hour.

  
She sighed and grabbed the microphone near the keyboard and pressed the black button on the side.  
"A-alright you guys. Im g-going to run s-some tests on your m-magic and stats. R-Red you can be f-first."  
  
**"WHAT! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS VOLUNTEERS TO GO FIRST!!"** Blueberry pouted taping his foot staring at the camera.  
"S-Sorry Blueberry; y-you can b-be next."  
  
Blueberry jumped in excitement **"MWEH HEH!"**  
  
  
Red glared up at the speaker. "O-Okay." He hauled himself up off the floor and gave Sansy a salute of his fingers.  
A door behind red opened into black nothingness. "Go through the d-door and d-down the hall, Ill be w-waiting for you.." She let go of the microphone and turned her chair around grabbing her clipboard in the process.  
  
She shuffled through the door i to the room next door which looked like an examination room, with large machines and monitors along the left wall. She walked to the door across the room and buzzed Red in.  
"heya Doc." He grumbled sauntering into the room. His red eye lights searching around for any indication that he could use his magic.  
  
The door shut behind him, and he noticed the other door was cracked ever so slightly open.  
"I-If you'll have a s-sear on the t-table.." she patted the blue bed/exam table.  
  
"Gotcha.." He stepped backwards resting his palms on the table and lifted himself backward to sit in the table. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck; giving a sickening pop. "Nyeh.. "  
"O-Okay, Im just g-gonna pull up your soul.." She stuttered nervously; Red shrugged his shoulders red eye lights following Alphys movements.  
He felt a small tug from his sternum and his soul appeared in front of him.

  
"O-oh my.." she started to jot down notes on her clipboard.  
  
Red glanced down at his soul; he could see how much LOVE he had gained in his Universe. He puffed his chest out proudly.  
"S'matter?" Red asked, seeing the doctor looked more nervous after seeing his soul.  
"Y-your L-LOVE is extremely high.." She squeaked averting her gaze and fumbling with some papers on a near by desk.  
  
"'Course it is! It's kill or be killed in my universe.. Think imma let some punk snuff me out? That ain't happening.." he growled.  
  
She held up her claws in defense; "I was.. o-only m-making an observation.."  
  
He rolled his eye lights. "So tell me somethin doc'" He leaned back on his hands; while she still observed his soul.  
"Why haven't ya told, this universes me about ya..know.. us?" He was curious; did this time still have a Sans? What was he like? _'Bet he's a real chump..'_ He thought to himself.  
  
"W-well.. " She sighed and set down the clip board taking her glasses off her face to clean the smudge off her lense with her lab coat.  
  
"H-hed be s-super u-upset.. w-with me.." She put her glasses back on, and turned to one of the monitors and clicked away at the keyboard.  
"Whys that?" Red tilted his skull to the side..he eyed the door again.  
  
"It's k-kind of a l-long story.." She huffed, "O-okay I'm g-gonna neutralize the magic f-field. I n-need to test y-your magic a-abilities.."  
   
Red perked used at this. _'Nows.. my chance..'_ He sat up; expectantly.  
  
There was a small whirring sound; and Sans could feel his magic pulsing through his bones.  
His mouth conformed into a shit eating grin.  
  
"Sorry bout his.." Red apologized to Alphys; as he slowly crept off the bed. She hadn't heard him and before she could turn around everything went black.  
  
  
\---------  
Both had situated themselves at a booth instead of the bar where Grillby was attending. Sans had insisted that it was a real date; and sitting at the bar didn't sound very romantic.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sans!" Frisk held her hand to her mouth while she laughed.  
  
"What can I say? Im a pun master!" He took a swig of his ketchup. He waved his hand at Grillby and pointed to his bottle.  
Grillby stopped drying the mug he was cleaning and gave a curt nod.  
  
"It took me a while to convince Grillbz that I had other material besides my puns," Sans put his now empty bottle of Ketchup at the end if the table. Grillby was coming over with a new bottle and a notepad.  
He set the ketchup in front of sans and looked to Frisk "What would you like?"  
Frisk smiled ip at the flame monster; "Ill have a cola; and a burger with fries.." Grillby nodded jotting the order down. "Sans?"  
Sans thought for a moment holding his chin "Surprise me.."  
  
"Alright; be back in a bit.." He replied and the flame monster was back behind the bar.  
  
\---------  
  
Papyrus was humming a tune while plating his newest pasta creation. They Dreemurrs had a lot of pasta noodles; and different sauces that were already prepared in jars. He opted to use Fettuccine Noodles; and a white sauce that he had never tried before. Parmesan Garlic Alfredo.  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!" He boasted happily. He frowned suddenly realizing that he had set out too many plates of pasta. It was only him and Alphys in the mansion for the time being.  
  
"I KNOW! I WILL SURPRISE ALPHYS WITH MY WONDERFUL PASTA ALFREDO! SHE WILL BE SO HAPPY!" His eyes lit up with stars, and his face a bright orange, as he held a hand to the side of his face in excitement.  
  
He grabbed up a plate of pasta, and took to his long strides out of the kitchen to the hallway. He had watched Alphys earlier go to a door under the stair case.  
"HMM.. I DONT SEE AN ENTRANCE. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" He tilted his head staring at where the door should be.  
  
He raised a gloves hand and felt the wall; suddenly there was a clicking sound and a door slid open.  
"WOWIE! I AM A GENIUS!" He marched through the door almost tripping down the stair case.  
"PHEW! THAT WAS A CLOSE ENCOUNTER!"  
He let out a sigh, and continued down the dark staircase carefully, groping the wall to balance him.  
  
"HRM." He squinted, but it was too dark to see.  
He focused some of his magic and held out his hand illuminating the area around him. He stepped down onto the tile floor; moving his hand left and right to see where he was going.  
It took him down a long hallway with another door at the end.  
  
"WHATS WITH ALL THE DOORS!?" He frowned. The pasta would be cold soon if he did not deliver it to her quickly.  
  
He touched the door and it pushed open. Papyrus began to sweat. There hadn't been any sign of Alphys yet and he had never been this far into her room.

\---------

Red's voice came over the speaker to the Sans in their cells. "Attention all you wannabe mes" He let out a deep laugh; "Better be thankin me' I just saved our boney buts"

 **"IS THAT YOU RED?"** Blueberry stared in awe at the camera.

"Sure is kiddo, I'mma bust you outta here.." Red replied. G stood up and walked over to the glass window. Sansy and Steller did as well. "Heh, guess we owe ya one.." Sansy grinned grabbing his hat and planting it on his skull.

Blueberry was jumping up in excitement at the window. They had been stuffed in those cells for too long. Red pushed an orange button; and suddenly the glass slid up, and open for the Sans to escape. **"HUZZAH!"** Blueberry ran out of his cell happily. G and Steller slowly sauntered out with their hands in their pockets. "So what happened to the doc?" G asked, glancing up at the camera in the room.

"Heh, lets just say she'll have a rude awakening in the morning." Red chuckled; and the intercom cut off.  He looked to the yellow monster laying on the exam table knock unconscious. He walked over and picked her up; throwing her over his shoulder. He grumbled, walking back out the door he had come through. He shuffled down the hall and into the cell room where he had been kept. The other four noticed; and watched him lay her down on his bed. He gave them a thumbs up and a mischievous grin, his gold tooth shining in the light.

He teleported outside the cell near the others. "That outta do it.." He puffed is chest out in victory. **"IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?"** Blueberry walked up the to window; and watched the figure sleep. "Ya, just gave her a small bump on the noggin. Nuthin' too serious.." Red shrugged his shoulders. "Whats say we-"

They all turned their heads once they saw the door at the end of the hallway open. Red and Sansy took a defensive stance ready to fight their way out. Steller took a deep breath and smelt something amazing on the air. "..Pasta?" His brow bone arched.

"H-HELLO? ALPHYS? I BROUGHT YOU THE GREAT DINNER OF..WHAT WAS THIS CALLED AGAIN?  OH YES, PASTA ALFREDO!" Papyrus swung the door open fully; and his jaw went slack when he notcied the five skeletons standing a short distance away.

Red flinched and let out a low growl. "Oh great.. it's my Boss.."

 **"PAPY?!"** Blueberry tilted his skull confused at this Papyrus' attire. It resembled battle armor, just like what he wore.

"OH WOWIE! WE HAVE GUESTS! IF I WOULD OF--WAIT A MINUTE.. SANS! WHY ARE YOU HERE! SHOULDN'T YOU BE COURTING THE HUMAN; ON A DATE?" Papyrus was gesturing to G.

G pointed to himself in confusion and smiled warmly. It had been ages since he last saw Papyrus. "Uhm.. " He scratched the side of his cheekbone.

"..AND YOU; WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE SANS? ..AND..YOU AS WELL.." He pointed to Blueberry and Steller. Red had slowly backed up and hid behind G. Seeing Papyrus was the last thing that he had wanted. His red eye light keeping focused on the tall skeleton brother.

"..AM I HAVING WHAT YOU CALL..HALLUCINATIONS? THE IMAGE THAT ARE IMAGINARY, BUT ONE THINKS THAT THEY ARE REAL?" Papyrus looked worried; and then he saw Steller's outfit. It was bright; and looked like the night sky. "YOUR OUTFIT; BE IT LAZY LIKE MY BROTHER'S IS VERY AMAZING!" His eyes were sparkling at the weird clothes. Steller chuckled "Thanks, you could say they're.. _outta this world._ "

Blueberry and Papyrus both groaned. **"NO MORE PUNS!"** Papyrus's jaw dropped as he looked at the shorter Sans. "YOU ALSO HAVE A DISTASTE FOR PUNS?" Blueberry gave a vigorous nod of his skull.

"SO WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY? AND WHY DO YOU ALL LOOK LIKE MY LAZY BONE BROTHER?" Papyrus had forgotten that he was suppose to deliver the pasta to Alphys.

Sansy took the initiative, "We are..uh.. cousins! From the other side of the world.." He winked to the rest of them. He knew this Papyrus seemed similar to the one in his world. Sweet and innocent; and very..very gullible. Papyrus gasped in excitement, "WOWIE! SANS NEVER TOLD ME WE HAD RELATIVES! WHY ARE YOU DOWN IN ALPHYS ROOMS?"

Red peered around G, and slowly stepped out; forcing his hands in this pockets. "We were..just leavin" He growled lowly.

Papyrus turned his gaze to Red; "REALLY! BUT I JUST MET YOU!" He frowned then sudden;y smiled brightly. "I KNOW! I JUST MADE A TON OF MY EXTRAVAGANT PASTA! PLEASE WON'T Y0U JOIN ME FOR DINNER BEFORE YOU LEAVE?"

 **"THE DINNER OF PASTA, WOULD BE MOST ACCEPTABLE, SECONDARY TO TACOS OF COURSE!"** Blueberry pointed out. Papyrus furrowed his brow bones, "SPAGHETTI AND PASTA ARE MORE AMAZING THEN TACOS.." he retorted slightly annoyed at the smaller one.

 **"I CANNOT AGREE.."** Blueberry huffed; taping his foot again.

"Alright guys, lets get some eats.." Sansy moved forward to the door and Steller and G followed silently behind them. As Blueberry and Papyrus were arguing back and forth; Red gave Papyrus a once over; and decided that his Papyrus; was nothing like his at his universe, and he was completely okay with that.

After about a few minutes of navigating through the hallway and up the stairs; the six of them were met with bright lights of the hallway and entry way. **"OH MY STARS! THIS IS AMAZING!"** Blueberry giggled running past the other Sans' and looking at everything; the pictures on the wall; the decorative pieces; that were from the underground. Sansy let out a low whistle. "Not bad; my kind of place..."

"Too..flashy for me.." Red mumbled pushing past G. G's eyes darted around the area trying to locate the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling due to the incredible smell of the pasta. Papyrus shut the door behind him, following the Sans through the entry way. "THE KITCHEN IS TO YOUR LEFT." He pointed; and the others followed his gesture moving in to the kitchen. Steller had already found the kitchen and was stuffing his face. "Stars almight Pap!" He let out a moan of happiness. "THIS PASTA IS _SANSATIONAL!_ " Papyrus groaned. "AUUGHH!"

The others took their respectable seats at the table and also joined in. Mutters of happiness and chewing and forks clinking against plates were the only sounds audible for a few minutes. Papyrus looked to G, "SANS, YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY Y0U WERE DOWN WITH THEM, I THOUGHT YOU WENT WITH FRISK.." G shut one eye and stared at Papyrus. "Well ya see bro-"

 

"WHERE IS SHE!" An Enraged voice came from the front door. Papyrus and everyone's heads whipped towards the sound. "I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO MY GIRL; SOMEONES GONNA PAY!" The door flew off it's hinges and into the neary by wall; making the wall crack and cave in slightly. "The fuck!" Red groweled.

Papyrus didn't seem phased by the loud outburst and show of aggression. "UNDYNE! YOU HAVE TO COME MEET MY FAMILY!!" He called from the kitchen. Undyne stomped into the kitchen, Red  stoop up abruptly; knocking his chair backwards. "UNDYNE!?"

Undyne's face looked of shock.."What the..?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get another chapter that focuses more on Sans' and Frisk Date up in the next day or so. I find I have better ideas when I'm at work rather then at home infront of my computer. :P  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I love you all!


	9. Grillbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans have their date at Grillbys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluffy stuff in this one; it's a short chapter, but more will come soon!

Frisk sat quietly for a few minutes taking in Grillby's Pub. It was a lot bigger than the one in the Underground; and filled her with warmth and made her feel at ease.

Along both sides of the bar were a bunch of booth seats for monsters and humans alike to sit down and enjoy a family meal; or in this case a ' _Date._ ' She could feel her cheeks tinge pink again at the thought and cast a quick look at Sans across from her.

He had his head rested in the palm of his hand that was propped up on the table.   
He had his eyes closed and he was humming a tune she didn't recognize.

Sans opened one socket and his blue eye lights peered at her. "Ya know.. you should really take a picture.. It'd last longer.." He mused.

Frisk quickly turned her head and looked to the bar hopeful that Grillby would bring their food soon. _'C'mon Grillby_..' She pleaded mentally.

Sans let out a low chuckle "I wonder what he's gonna surprise me with.." He tapped his fingers lightly against his cheekbone.

 _'Maybe thats whats taking him so long_..' She let out a small gasp when her hand hand been gently brushed. She turned her attention to her hand; Sans was gently gliding his fingers over the back of her hand.

Her face burned; "S-Sans.." She stuttered nervously; not really wanting to flinch away from his touch. His bones were smooth and left small tingling sensations on her skin. She chalked it up to his magic.   
He glanced up at her meeting her eyes, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I don't think I'll get over at how soft you humans feel.."

She pushed down her shyness; ' _Get It together! This is Sans! You've known him for years_!' She looked like she was having an inner battle with herself. Sans shook his head with that continued grin.   
"W-well, honestly it's similar for us too.." She turned her palm up letting Sans feel her palms.  
Sans blinked in surprise then slowly drew circles in the palm of her hand. He could feel her pulse race.. ' _Shes so warm._.'

  
"Hmmm? Am I interrupting?" Came a familiar voice.  
Sans and Frisk both snapped out of their small trance and Frisk pulled her hand away and shoved both her hands in her lap face red as ever. "N-No!" Sans frowned at the lack of touch; but quickly dismissed the small tug on his soul.

"Geez Grillbz, what took ya? Didya go all the way back to snowdin." He snortled.

Grillby let out a warm chuckle; the first time Frisk had ever heard him so relaxed. It sent chills down her arms and legs; making the hair on her body stand on end.   
"Not quite Sans.." He replied smiling, setting down a giant triple stacked burger with ketchup, two fried eggs; eight slices of bacon; and four different kinds of cheese with onion rings as a side.

Frisks eyes the dish hungrily as she looked down at her own measly burger set down in front of her. "Good Christ! Grillbz!" Sans sat back taking out his phone to snap a picture of the glorious meal.  
"I've been working on this one for a few weeks.. It's five pounds total.." Grillby pushed his glasses back up his nose; "Thought I'd see what you think."

Sans smile widened and his eye lights were shining a bright blue; "What I think!? Grillbz this is the best!!" Frisk giggled at Sans excitement.

"You've certainly out did yourself," She smiled up at Grillby. His face had a small hint if blue across his cheeks. ' _Aww, he's blushing_!'

Grillby cleared his throat; "Anything else you two need?" "Imma need more ketchup Grillbz.. a lot more ketchup.." Sans grabbed the massive burger and opened his mouth tearing off a huge bite. Grillby nodded and took back off towards the bar to get Sans kore ketchup.

  
Frisk stared in awe; how he can eat it with out a problem or at least adjust his jaw was beyond her.   
Sans closed his eyes savoring the taste; "I can't.. even relish the thought.." Tears were brimming in the corner of Sans eyes; "that hed do this for me."

  
Frisk set down her burger, "Aww Sans! Your Grillby's bud!" She smiled; watching the skeleton nod his head taking another bite. He let out a moan, "Friiiisk.. ya gotta try thiiis.."

Frisk coughed at the sound and let out a laugh. Sans face turned blue, and he swallowed his food. "Erm, sorry.. guess I got carried away?"   
Frisk shook her heard; "I'm fine; you enjoy your burger." She picked hers back up taking a small bite.

Sans just shrugged "Suit yerself sweetheart.." and took another huge bite; he closed his sockets again. Every bite he took he felt like he was in heaven.

"U-uhm Sans.. ya gotta little uhm..." She gestured to the side of his cheekbone.

Sans quirked his browbone and took his thumb and brushed whatever was on his cheek off.

Frisk was in the middle of chewing her food when she glanced back at Sans; '.. _OHMYGOSH_!'   
Her face turned three different shades of red.   
Sans had swirled a bright glowing blue tongue over his thumb; licking off any remaining ketchup..  
 _'He has a tongue! He has a tongue! He has a tongue_!!!!" She tried swallowing her food; but it got caught in her flustered panic and started to cough and beat at her chest quickly.

Sans blinked and watched Frisk's frazzled state; as she beat on her chest and grabbed her cola and chugged it down quickly.

Frisk inhaled deeply; panting slightly. Her face was still red; and she looked back over to Sans who had a shit eating grin on his face; but a tinge of blue was also lightly dusted over his face. _'Welll.. now I know what gets her flustered..'_

"You okay kid?" Sans asked lowly..  
Frisk vigorously shook her head; "Im fine! Just had a small complication.." She mumbled glancing at Sans then the table..  
 _'Holy shit.. '_

"Kind of looked like you saw a ghost.. or something.."   
"U-Uhm n-nope!" Frisk stood up abruptly, "I-im gonna go use the girls room!" And quickly scuttled away her face still glowing.

Once she had ran off; Sans slammed his fist on the table; fits of laughter escaping his mouth.   
"Oh.. this is gonna be fun.."

 

 


	10. Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk get a little closer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all gonna be mad at me at the end of this one xD

Frisk shut the bathroom door behind her. Walking over she leaned forward on the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. Lucky for her it was a single bathroom.

"Alright Frisky! It's obvious Sans is up to no good! He knows your easy to fluster!" She hung her head; taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

Frisk wasn't naive to flirting; nor innocent in some aspects; but thats different for humans. She only knew the basics of Monster anatomy; and soul bonding. When ever she had tried to pry information out of her mother; she ended up being a stuttering mess and ran out of the room apologizing.

"Alright Sans; no more sweet innocent Frisk. This Princess is going to give your boney butt a run for your money!"

With her confidence boosted; she hastily retreated back to their booth. She kept her head up and slid back into her seat giving Sans a smile.

He had already finished his enormously burger and was slowly draining his last bottle of ketchup. "Wow; you really wrecked that thing.."   
Sans almost spit out his ketchup, and quickly regained this composure clearing his throat.   
"Jeez kid; ya trying to rattle my bones? It's not nice to sneak up on monsters.."

Frisk rolled her eyes; "It's not my fault you were fantasizing.."   
Sans brow bone quirked. "Oh; and what exactly pray tell would I be fantasizing about.." He taped his skeletal fingers on the table.

"Oh you know.. " Frisk smiled shyly keeping his gaze locked with hers. Sans grin pulled higher on his skull; "..no I don't; think you could enlighten me doll?"

Frisk took her hands and made an O shape with her pointer finger and thumb; then took her other pointer finger and inserted it through the hole; looking away from Sans.

Sans face turned a bright blue; and he leaned back scratching the back of his skull.. "Damn kid.." Frisk glanced back at Sans; he was gazing at her with half lidded sockets cheekbones still a faint blue. She knew that expression and it made her heart and soul thump in her chest.  
 _'Ohhh boy; hope I didn't go too far..'_

"So uhh; whats say we get outta 'ere and see where the night takes us?" He grinned at her.  
' _She wants to play.. then we'll play..'_

"S-sure." Frisk blushed lightly not being able to keep focus on her task at hand. She couldn't lose herself if something happened.

"Hey Grillby! Put it on my tab!" Sans shouted over to the flame monster. Grillby let out a sigh and then gave a nod of his head.

"C'mon sweetheart; I know a nice place we can go.."

Frisk slid out of the seat and followed Sans out the bar. The sun was starting to set cast purples and orange splashes against the sky.  
"Sans?" Frisk caught up with him and pulled on his jacket.   
Sans glanced back over his shoulder at Frisk grinning; "Yeah kid?"   
"Where are we going?"

Sans turned and took her hand in his giving it a light squeeze. His hands were warm. "Just close your eyes and don't let go.." He pulled her to him wrapping his free arm around her waist.

Frisk let out a small squeak; and closed her eyes. Sans chuckled; his left eye flaring up; and in a quick blip; they took a shortcut to the too of Mt. Ebott..

"You can open your eyes now.." He gave her hand another squeeze and Frisk opened her eyes. She looked around at their surroundings and let out a giggle.   
"Oh wow! I haven't been up here.. since ya know.." She tugged on his hands to walk towards the edge with her. "Sure brings back memories.."  
She clasps her bands behind her back. The small breeze blowing her hair around.  
Sans stood behind her gazing at her figure.

"Tch, yeah know; before you came around.. I never thought we'd ever have our freedom.."   
Frisk smiled glancing over her shoulder at him "If it wasn't for you.. and everyone looking out for me, and encouraging me.. I'm not sure if we'd be here right now.."

Sans shrugged walking up behind her just about a step away. "Frisk.. thanks to you, we have our freedom, have rights, and get to experience this great earth.." She giggled; "It was my pleasure Sans.."   
The sun was slowly setting more as they stood there..  
"It's so beautiful Sans!" Her eyes were bright and wavering..

Sans hesitated then reached out wraping his arms around her shoulders from behind.   
"Not as beautiful as you.." He mumbled softly into her hair.  
Frisk raised her hand to lightly touch Sans arm. "Sans.."

"Gosh.. Frisk. Do you have any idea.. how you affect me?" He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck; breathing in her scent.   
She felt her hair stand on end and chills travel down her spine. "Uhm.." Sans let out a small growl; and whirled Frisk around to face him. His hands cupping her cheeks. Frisk couldn't push down the red in her face.

She decided to be bold; "Do.. you know what you do to me?" She whispered averting her eyes.   
Sans moved one hand to cup her chin and make her look up at him. His eye lights dark and longing..   
"Tell me.. what do I do to you.." He was so close to her. Her heart was racing and she could feel her soul tugging towards him.   
"You..you.." She mumbled as he went to close the distance between them, Frisk closed her eyes- when Sans cell phone went off.

Sans cursed, wanting to ignore the phone. "Uhh.. you might wanna get that.." Frisk mumbled somewhat disappointed..taking a step back.

Sans sighed in frustration and took out his phone swiping it to answer. "Papyrus this better--"

"OH THANK THE STARS SANS! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET AHOLD OF YOU FOR HOURS!"   
Sans eyes sockets narrowed. He could hear screaming in the back and Papyrus sounded nervous.

"Bro is everthin' okay?" Sans looked to Frisk somewhat worried; Frisk chewed on her bottom lip in suspense.

"UNDYNE IS DESTROYING THE PLACE!! I-I CAN'T CALM HER DOWN! SANS PLEASE HELP!!"  
"WHERES ALPHYS!!?" Sans heard Undyne scream in the background and more screams from voices he didn't recognize.

Papyrus was huddled in the corner of the kitchen; Blueberry was clinging to his femurs hiding his face.

Sans growled again; "Be there in a sec Paps." He disconnected and rubbed the back of his skull.  
"Sorry to cut this short Kid; but troubles brewing at your place.."   
Frisk gasped; "Oh gosh.. whats going on?" She reached out for his hand knowing they'd be teleporting. "Undyne.." He muttered; taking ahold of her hands; not waiting for her to respond and blipped them to the house.

 

 


	11. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk teleport home in a mess of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh.. the plot thickens..

When both of them appeared inside the Mansion, Sans had to grab Frisk and pull her down as a couch came flying at them. "GET DOWN!" He shouted protecting her.

Frisk gasped in shock at the massacre that was the living room/kitchen. She rolled off Sans and tried to stand but her legs were glued to the spot. Sans growled; his left eye brimming with magic.

Undyne was chasing what appeared to be another Skeleton monster around the house. "Get away from me, ya crazy bitch!" Red ran wheezing heavily; sweat dripping off his skull.   
"GET BACK HERE YOU TWERP!" She screamed after him, blue spears flying past his skull.

  
Sans tilted his skull.. his right pinprick vanished as his left eye caught site of two more Skeletons. They were panting hunched over grasping their knees. Stellar and Sansy had been trying to catch Undyne, but her resolve and show of strength were too much for them.   
"The..fuck is going on!?" He stood clenching his hands at his sides.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus ran from his hiding spot and over to them. Blueberry was clinging to his shoulder; tears streaming down his cheekbones. He was terrified; the Undyne from his world was never this way.

"Papyrus what's goin' on! Who are these guys!?" He gestured with his hand at the other skeletons. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW, SANS! WE HAVE TO CALM UNDYNE DOWN BEFORE THE KING AND QUEEN GET HOME!"

  
Papyrus took ahold if Blueberry and placed him in Frisks lap. Frisk snapped out of her shocked state and into the starry crying sockets of Blueberry.   
"MAGNIFICENT SANS, THIS IS FRISK, THE HUMAN. STAY WITH HER WHILE WE DEAL WITH UNDYNE!"

  
He gave a quick nod burying his skull in Frisk's chest clinging to her like his life depended on it.   
Frisk blinked a few more times before wrapping her arms around the scared skeleton.

"It'll be okay, I won't let you get hurt." She reassured Blueberry softly. He looked up at her from her chest and his face was dusted blue. He had stopped crying and could only stare at Frisk in wonderment.   
Sans grimaced at the way he clung to Frisk.

"Outta the way!" Red shouted motioning for them to move. His red eye light caught site of Sans and he almost faltered. He caught his breath pushing past them and out the front door.

Sans growled whirling around; his fingers out stretched as Undyne came running around the corner. A wicked grin plastered across her mouth. Suddenly she felt a ping in her soul and it had been turned blue. She couldn't move; she growled aggressively trying to fight the magic that had her frozen.

  
"THE FUCK SANS!" She snarled; eyeing the skeleton.

"I could should be asking you the same thing." He replied darkly. Papyrus stood behind his brother, "UNDYNE WHY DID YOU ATTACK OUR RELATIVES?"   
Sans brow bone arched at Papyrus' question.   
' _Relatives..?'_

Undyne struggled more against Sans magic. Sans brought his fingers together almost closing his fist, squeezing Undyne more. She let out a cry of pain glaring at her captor.

"A-Alphys.." She hissed trying to breathe.

"What about her.." Sans replied calmly. Stellar and Sansy slowly appeared behind Papyrus. "She keeps asking where she is.." Stellar panted; he still hadn't regained his breath.

Sans glanced back at the two noting they looked similar to when he was shorter. Undyne took this as a chance and with a loud battle cry broke free if Sans magic, landing on her feet.

Sans cursed lifting his fingers again but had to teleport to dodge as a table came flying at them. Papyrus smashed the table with his bone attack protecting Frisk and Blueberry.

Undyne made a mad dash for the door quickly looking for Red. Before she had time to gain her barrings a bright red laser shot towards her.

She barely had a second to jump out if the way and barrel roll to the front lawn.

"Tch, you got lucky bitch.." Red huffed. His eye was consumed with his red magic; a giant Gaster Blaster was hovering behind him; it was slightly more menacing with the red glow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!" Undyne took her stance summoning more blue spears.

Sans and Papyrus ran outside. Sans stared in awe at the other blaster.   
_'..he's..me!?'_   
Red held his fingers at ready. Red mist twirling around them. "I ain't done nothing to anybody" He was losing his patience. This Undyne was definitely like the one from his world. Maybe a little weaker; but same aggressiveness.

"UNDYNE, YOU MUST STOP BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!" Papyrus shouted. Frisk looked down to the small skeleton. "S-Sans was it?"

Blueberry gave a nod, **"YES MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!"** Frisk smiled; "I need you to stay here; I have to go help them." Frisk eyed the entrance; hearing shouting. Blueberry whimpered but slid off her lap.   
**"HUMAN, PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"** He watched as she got her strength back to stand. He reached out for her but quickly pulled his glove hand back.

Frisk quickly ran outside and past Sans and Papyrus. Sans tried to grab her by the shoulder but she was too quick. "F-Frisk! It's too dangerous!"   
Frisk ignored his warning and ran towards the battle.

Red was dodging spears left and right. He sent hundreds of bones towards Undyne. She used her spear spinning it quickly to form a shield deflecting all of the bones. "UNDYNE!" Frisk screamed at her.

Undyne blinked at the voice. "F-Frisk?"   
"AS YOUR PRINCESS; I COMMAND YOU TO STOP FIGHTING!" Undyne glared to where Frisk was. Excitement filled her soul; and she glared at Red who stopped to eye the human.

"As you wish.. Princess.." Undyne muttered in defeat. Frisk sighed in relief. She never liked playing the royalty card; but she knew Undyne couldn't refuse a royal order.   
_'Thank the stars..'_ Sans and Papyrus ran over to you; Undyne walked over to you still mad about everything.

"Sorry.. I just can't find Alphys.. shes not responding to any of my calls.. she never does that." She clenched her fists looking at her boots. "Then.. that guy!" She pointed a finger accusingly at Red. He glared back.  
"Was acting suspicious!"

Red huffed crossing his boney arms over his sternum. "Didn't even give me a chance ta explain.. crazy bitch.." He growled.

Undyne got in her fighting stance, and Red took a defensive one.  
"STOP IT, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Frisk yelled in frustration. The mansion was a wreck there were holes in the walls and the front entrance was missing.

Undyne hissed, but straightened back up.  
Sans rubbed the back of his skull eyeing Red suspiciously. A strange tug on his soul he didn't recognize had him at a loss.

"Look Undyne; we'll find Alphys.." Sansy and Stellar had been standing on the porch watching the fight when they heard the Docs name. "Hey.. isn't Alphys that doc?" Sansy questioned Stellar. "Yeah, her and Undyne are together in this world too I guess.."

"We know where Alphys is.." Stellar shouted to the group on the lawn. Undyne perked up and Sans and Papyrus turned to face the other two skeletons.

"What!? Where!?" Undyne raced forward; Sans and Papyrus followed after.   
Red sent his Blaster to the void and watched from a distance.

Everyone hadn't noticed a black sleek car pulling in the driveway.   
Frisk whirled on her heels when she heard a car door slam.

Her jaw dropped at the site.. tall; white furred monster wearing a business suit. Long ears and a tuft of white hair on his head; adorned by medium sized horns.  
 _'A-asriel!?'_ Frisk screamed mentally.

Asriels eyes turned black at the site of his destroyed home.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" He screamed; his fur bristling with rage.

Sans flinched and glanced back, "Shit.."

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk us reunited with her brother, and Alphys secrets aren't secret anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so glad everone likes this! Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!

Frisk stood stunned; Asriel was standing a few yards away from her. _'How can this be?'_ "A-Asriel!?" She called out holding her hands to her chest.

Asriel snarled before his eyes found Frisk standing on the lawn. "F-Frisk!" His demeanor changed completely as he broke out into a run towards her; a wide toothy smile across his maw.  
"SISTER!!" He ran faster closing the distance.

Frisk held out her arms and Asriel hit her hard against his chest, wrapping her up in his arms swinging her around. "ASRIEL!!" Frisk laughed; tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How! How are you here!! I thought we lost you in the Underground!!" She squeezed him tightly.   
Asriel chuckled happily in her ear. "Alphys!" He replied pulling her away from him to take in her appearance. "You've grown into a fine young human woman!"

"Lookit at you! Your.. grown!" She punched his arm playfully.

"Haha.." He flexed his arms for her. She giggled feeling his muscles. Sans watched the display and his socket twitched in annoyance.  
Asriel smiled at Frisk. "When did you get back!? I didn't know you were to return home so soon!"

Frisk hesitated then shrugged her shoulders. "I finished school early; and wanted to surprise everyone. I didn't know you were.. back or I would have came to visit. "

Asriel hugged her suddenly. "I would of surprised you, but mom and dad thought the shock of seeing me might be too much if you were alone.."

Frisk sighed; patting his back softly. "Well I don't know about that, but I'm so glad you are here!"

Undyne coughed. Sand and Papyrus stiffened and glanced at Undyne. She was getting   
impatient. Frisk and Asriel looked over and let go of each other. "Alright, so who wants to tell me what's going in, and why my mother and father's dwelling has been destroyed?" His eyes narrow at Undyne; then his gaze catches a few new Skeleton Monsters that he'd never seen before.

Red had composed himself and was sauntering over to the rest of them. Keeping as much distance between him and Undyne as possible.   
His jacket had a few tears here and there from Undynes spears. He grunted at the others. Stellar and Sansy watched nervously as Frisk and Asriel made their way over.

Blueberry ran from inside and clung to Papyrus's leg. He blinked when he noticed G hadn't been present this entire time.   
"Sans, whats going on?" Asriel gestured to the skeletons.

Sans shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "Guess is as good as mine boss.." Asriel didn't like that response and turned to Undyne. "Care to explain?"

Undyne huffed and turned her head to stare towards the forest.

Asriel let out a growl, Stellar finally spoke up. "I know who we can speak to.. c'mon.." He gestured for them to follow him. He turned to go back through the entrance stepping over broken pieces of wood and furniture to go towards the staircase.

Sansy followed after; Papryus picked up Blueberry and carried him. Sans grumbled following behind him glaring at Asriel every few seconds to keep an eye-socket out for Frisk.   
Red followed behind Frisk and Asriel and Undyne.

After a few minutes a flight of stairs and a long hallway; Steller pushed open the door that led them to the room where they had been kept in their cell.

Stellar stopped at the first cell and gestured to the yellow lizard that seemed to be panicking and walking back and forth.

"ALPHYS!" Undyne screamed and ran over to beat on the glass. Alphys looked up in surprise and her soul and heart dropped at the site of everyone; including Sans and Asriel..  
"Oh d-dear.." She fidgeted her hands nervously and waved.

Undyne snarled "WHY IS SHE IN HERE!?"   
Sansy and Steller looked guilty and looked over to Red. Red grimaced and glared daggers at them to shush it.  
Alphys walked over to the glass and sighed. "I-its o-okay sweetie; I'm f-fine." She gave Undyne a reassuring smile.   
Undyne frowned and crossed her arms over her chest; she wasn't happy.

Asriel cleared his throat and approached the glass. "Alphys; would you care to explain what's going on; and why there are.. " He gestured to the Skeletons, "multiple Sans here.."

Sans sockets darkened but Alphys could tell he was staring right at her. It send chills down her spine.   
Frisk had slowly moved closer to Sans and reached in his pocket to squeeze his hand. He glanced over at her and gave her a gentle squeeze back. She had a nice calming affect on him.

  
"Y-you m-might want to t-take a seat.." Alphys took her glasses off and cleaned them with the end of her lab coat again.

Everyone kind of found comfortable sitting arrangements and waited for her to start.

**(In this instance Alphys will not be stuttering)**

  
"You remember how I helped you regain your physical form.. " She glanced at Asriel. He gave a nod in reply.

  
"Well.. I had created a machine that was loosely based of W.D Gaster's Research.." All the Sans seemed to flinch at that name.

  
"The machine allowed me to.. take from other alternate universes." Asriel's brow arched. "Take things like what.."

Alphys frowned.. "Souls.."

Everyone looked nervous. Frisk gasped and covered her mouth.

"In order for you to take form.. we needed human souls.. but the souls that we had already collected had been released when you helped break the barrier."

Asriel stood up, looking uncomfortable where this was going.

"I still wanted the other universes to break their barriers and get freedom.. sure there would be minor set backs like the length of time it would take for them to break the barrier.. but.."

Red growled his right eye flared in rage. Stellar and Sansy also didn't take kindly to what they were hearing. "So where do we come in?" Sansy asked lowly.

Sans had a bad feeling tugging at his soul.

"I took one soul that each universe had gathered and brought it back here.." She paused then continued. "I re calibrated the determination machine that Gaster had built to stabilize each soul and help you take form.."

Sans stood this time letting go of Frisks hand. "Are you crazy! You could of killed him!"

Alphys flinched but didn't look at Sans. "There was only a 15% chance that it would of worked.." Asriel gasped and turned away to look at the ground.

  
"I took the chance.. and was successful.. or so I thought. I didn't know there would be repercussions.." "After you left Sans.. I found your alternative selves in another room.. somehow when I had pulled the souls from the other universes.. it pulled your alternate selves from each one.."

  
"How.." Sans snarled.

"Y-you remember that black orb I had..that shattered when you came to save me?" Sans briefly remembered something shattering and causing Alphys harm.

"It.. was an essence of Gaster's power.." She whispered.

Sans left eye flared in rage. "SO, YOUR TELLIN' ME YOU HAD SOME OF MY OLD MANS SOUL; AND YOU KEPT THAT FROM ME!?"

Asriel grasped Sans shoulder firmly; "Try to calm down Sans.. " Sans growled shrugging off Asriel's hold.   
"How'd you get it.." He asked darkly...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reallly like cliff hangers xD


	13. Things to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle down

Everyone waited anxiously for Alphys to continue.  
"I-I went digging in the old lab.. after we moved to the surface.." She whispered nervously.

Sans growled "You knew that was off limits; even by King Asgore himself!"

"I-I know! I'm sorry, but something pulled me to it.. I f-found the.. orb in the first experimental core machine.. the one that went up in flames.."

Sans cursed; "Figures.."

"I used the orb.. to power the soul machine I built with Gasters essence.." She paced around the room. Undyne wanted to comfort her fiancé but was also confused as to why Alphys never told her any of this.

"So.. the souls I have.. are from other Universes?" Asriel looked at his paws guilt, betrayal and other mixed emotions played across his face.

"That still doesn't explain; why we're here doc!" Stellar spoke up; he was agitated, just as much as the other Sans.

Alphys squeaked in surprise; "N-no, you guys were pulled here because of Sans magic.."  
Sans brow bone quirked, his sockets black and emotionless. His blue magic having died out when hearing of his fathers soul.

"If Sans h-hadn't saved me.. you guys would of stayed in your respectable universes."

Papyrus finally spoke up; "SO THESE OTHER SKELETONS; ARE NOT OUR RELATIVES, BUT DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF MY LAZY BROTHER!?"

Alphys gave a nod in agreement "That's right Papyrus.."  
"So hows do we get home.." Red spoke up; he had also calmed down for the time being.

Alphys sighed and hung her head. "Y-you c-can't" She whispered.

Reds eye flared once again; Stellar and Sansy also grimaced glaring at the yellow monster.  
"Say.. what doc?" Red took a step forward his magic was swirling around him.

Alphys ran back across the other side of the room to gain some distance. "Sans.. destroyed the soul machine when he destroyed the determination machine."

All of the Sans flipped their attention to Sans.  
Sans frowned; looking at the floor. "I didn't know.."  
 Alphys watched the scene outside her cell.  
"How long?" Asriel finally spoke looking back at her.

"It'd take me a few months at most.. but theres a problem.."  
Asriel's brow arched. "What problem would that be?"

"I don't have.. Gasters essence anymore.. it's the only thing that can power the machine.."

Reds sockets when black; his bones shook with rage. "So.. yer tellin us.. we can't go back to our world.."  
Sansy took his hat off and threw it on the floor in frustration. "I'll never see my bro again!?"  
Blueberry started to whimper; **"PAPY!? I'LL NEVER SEE MY PAPY AGAIN!?"**

Alphys turned her back finally, "I-Im so s-sorry.." She let out a chocked sob; falling to the floor.

Sans blipped out of the lab. Frisk was too stunned to move. All of this happened while she had been away.

"W-why.. would you take souls from another universe.." Frisk choked out. The other Sans glanced over to her; having forgotten she was even there.

Alphys sobbed; "Because taking human souls is illegal without consent of the owner.. Asgore would of had me exiled.. or even worse.."

Asriel sighed "What's done is done.. I will have to speak with my father on your wrong doings Alphys; he will judge you then.." Asriel looked down to Frisk and reached out his paw towards her.

Frisk took his hand and he helped her up. She took a deep breath and walked over to the other Sans.

"I am Frisk; I am the a Princess here in this universe of the Monsters. I give you my apologies for the emotional and physical trauma that our Royal Scientist has put you through." She glared at Alphys; then back to them.

"Please accept my offer to house all of you here until we are able to find a resolution; and away for you to get back to your Universes.."  
Asriel sighed; ' _Same old Frisk.. always helping others..'_

Red huffed; Sansy and Stellar looked reluctant. Blueberry jumped from Papyrus's arms into Frisks.

" **HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HOSPITALITY!! I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY AND WILL STAY HERE UNTIL WE CAN** **GO** **HOME**!" His eyes were bright blue stars; and his cheek bones were dusted blue.

Frisk giggled and wrapped her arms around the smaller skeleton. ' _He's_ _too_ _cute_!' She thought while beaming down at him.

"Whateva.." Red waved his skeletal hand before shoving them in his pockets. "Guess it won't be so bad.. if yer around.." He turned his head away; red slightly tinging his cheeks.

Sansy picked up his hat and dusted it off before putting it back on his skull. "Alright, Princess. I'll stay, I'm holding you to your word that we'll get home.."

Stellar blinked; "Has anyone seen G?" Papyrus shook his head, "THE TALLER ONE RESEMBLING SANS? I HAVE NOT."  
Frisk looked confused; "So there is another one around here." Stellar shrugged "He's here somewhere. I'll let him know what happened and to come find you.."

Frisk smiled, "Thank you.."

Undyne let out a huge war cry and in a flash of bright blue and glittering shattered glass; Alphys was free from her cell.  
Everyone jumped back in surprise; "Alphys; I-I im not sure what to say.." She took ahold of the smaller monster in her arms.

Alphys broke down and began to cry. Undyne hugged her tightly; kissing the side of her lovers face. "Im here, It'll be okay.."

Asriel tapped Undyne on the shoulder; Undyne glared back at the Prince.

"We have some business to attend to upstairs.. like repairing the damage you caused.." Undyne cursed; "Alright.. I'll be there in a minute.." She turned on her heel and carried Alphys out of the lab.

Asriel looked back to the others "I also apologize.. Had I known where she was getting the souls.." He drifted off looking down at the floor.

"Don't sweat it kid.." Sansy walked over and pat him on the back. "It's kind of nice seeing your face.."

Stellar chucked; "It's not really so bad here.."

Frisk smiled still holding Blueberry. "Come on everyone; lets go.." She turned and also walked out of the lab.

  
Everyone made their way back up stairs. Asriel took off his suit jacket and rolled up his arm sleeves. He was using his magic to clean up the worst of the damage.

Undyne picked up the couch and table that had been busted and set them aside. Papyrus walked over and concentrated on the objects and after a few minutes they were repaired like knew.

Frisk sighed, _'I wonder where Sans went_..' Blueberry slid from her hold and ran over to help Papyrus repair the entrance to the mansion.

Sansy and Stellar also helped gather up busted vases and repair damages to the walls.

Frisk looked around for Sans, but couldn't find him. _'He must feel so betrayed_..' Her heart felt a tug; as she walked towards the kitchen.  
She gasped when she saw empty bottles of ketchup laying on the floors and counter tops.  
_'No Sans_!'

She quickly fled from the kitchen to go upstairs, _'please be there.. please be there._.' She repeated mentally. She skipped the last of the top stairs and jogged down the hall to her bedroom.  
The door was shut; she knocked on the door.

She heard rustling, but no reply. "Sans?" She called out. Still no reply. "I'm coming in.." She slowly turned the door knob and peeked her head inside. It was dark; and the only thing giving off any light was the faint glow of Sans eye lights.

Sans didn't move; he felt so empty. His soul hurt; and it felt so tight on his chest. Frisk slowly moved over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
"Sans.. you can always talk to me.." She whispered.

Sans closed his sockets and sat up on the bed turning to face Frisk. Frisk was surprised but quickly calmed down. His blue eye lights were staring into her soul.

"..I had no idea.." He finally spoke. Frisk reached out and fumbled for his hand. Sans winced at her warm touch, but moved to hold it. "Sans it's not your fault.. How could you had known.."

Sans let out a slow exhale; "The orb.. I should of known what it was when I saw it.."  
Frisk squeezed his hand. "No one is blaming you Sans!" Sans growled, "I should have known something was going on.. I-I could of stopped her before As-" He stopped looking away.

Frisk brought her hands to cup his face and turned it towards her. He tried averting his gaze but couldn't. ".. I should of detroyed the machines after.. my old man.. disappeared." 

"You can't change what happened.." 

Frisk had a look of determination and empathy in her eyes. "What's done is done Sans. We will find away.. we will get them home!"

Sans let out a small chuckle; "You really believe that.." Frisk smiled; "Yes I do.. "

Sans closed his sockets and smiled; leaning into her hands more. "I think.. yer crazier than me sometimes kid.."

She smiled; and leaned forward pressing her lips to his teeth. Sans eye sockets shot open and his eye lights turned to hearts. He kissed her back sending sparks of magic over her lips.

Frisk hummed happily. Sans reached out to pull Frisk closer pulling her forward on top of him. Frisk broke the kiss breathing heavily.  
"I.. i've been wanting to do.. that for.. ages"

Sans smiled tugging her back down into another kiss. "You.. have no idea.." He mumbled between kisses.

 

 


	14. Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song lyric G sings!
> 
> The song is Monster- By Starset.   
> https://youtu.be/Bq6IuZIJhuI  
> Listen to it to get a better idea if the temp and stuff! 
> 
> I also cut out half the song because it would of been too long. :3

 

After what seemed like hours but had only been minutes; Frisk and Sans went to join the rest of the group to finish repairing the mansion.

 **"HUMAN!"** Blueberry ran up and threw his arms around Frisk's waist nuzzling into her stomach. Frisk blushed looking down at the smaller Skeleton. "Blueberry," she giggled.

Sans sighed in annoyance and sauntered off towards Papyrus.

 **"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO RETURN!"** He beamed up happily; stars in his eyes.   
"Sorry I took off, I had some things to take care of."  
 **"IT IS OKAY HUMAN! WE ARE ALMOST FINISHED!"** He tugged on her hand pulling her towards the front entrance. Asriel and Undyne were putting up the last finishing touches to the doors.

"Looks good guys.." Frisk smiled at the handy work. She looked around and noticed Sans talking to Papyrus gesturing to the other Sans that were sitting in the living room with one another.

"Blueberry.." Frisk looked down at the little skeleton; "why don't you introduce me to everyone. Well; they already know who I am, but If you are all going to be staying; Id love to get to know everyone!"

Blueberry's eye lights lit up with stars and sparkles. **"THATS A MAGNIFICENT IDEA HUMAN! NOT NEARLY AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME, BUT CLOSE!"** He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

 **"THE HUMAN WANTS TO MEET EVERYONE!"** Blueberry told the other Sans.

Frisk waved nervously with her hand. We're all Sans.." Red shuffled further down the couch and into his jacket; hiding his face in the fur lining his hood. He eyes Frisk warily.

"C'mon Red give the gal a break.." Sansy spoke up. He stood and strut over to Frisk reaching out to take her hand. Frisk reached out and let him take it. He leaned forward bowing slightly holding his hat to his chest and brushed his teeth over the back on her hand in a kiss.  
"My name is Sans, but everyone calls me Sansy." He stood up letting go of her hand, and planted his hat back on his skull winking at her.

Frisk giggled; "Nice to meet you Sansy."   
Stellar waved from the couch. "Im also Sans, but the Doc called me Stellar.." She noticed his eye lights were stars just like Blueberry's.   
"Okay, Stellar it is then.." She looked over to Red.  
"..tch.. Red." He waved his hand.

"Nice to meet you Red," Frisk smiled warmly at him. Red's face turned red and he scowled quickly looking away.   
"We have one more; he's around here somewhere. His names G." Stellar peered around him, but didn't see him.

Frisk nodded. _'G huh?'_ "Alright; Ill keep an eye out for him.."

Asriel walked up to them; "Mother called; they'll be home within the hour. I suggest we make sure everyone is present; that way we have an easier time explaining what's going on.."

His eyes darted to his peripheral; "Alphys.. don't even think of leaving.." The yellow monster flinched and shuffled back away from the door.

Frisk rubbed her am while sighing; "Alright; well they say we're missing a skeleton so Im going to help look for him. "   
Asriel nod his head, "Be careful; they might be Sans.. but we dunno what they're capable of."   
"I will be.." She replied softly.

So far no one had been able to locate G. The house had been turned upside down metaphorically in hopes they'd find him. It was only when Frisk passed one of the hallway windows that something caught her eye.

"What.. in the world?" Her eyes gazed at yellow mist floating above their garden maze in the back. It was twirling and dissipating in strange movements. I think I found our Skeleton!" Hastily she ran down the hallway and out the back door into the garden.

It would take her a good ten minutes to navigate the maze if she took all the right directions.

  
She rushed to her right entering the maze then took a quick left; then went down and took another right; then straight. She looked up and she could still see the yellow magic. "It's so beautiful.." she mumbled going further into the maze.

G sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the maze. His hands fidgeting as he let his magic swirl with his thoughts. He had an unlit cig between his fingers.

  
Exhaling slowly he stared up at the sunset before him.

"Under the knife I surrendered..The innocence yours to consume."  
He bobbed his lead lightly; as he concentrated.

"You cut it away, and you filled me up with hate.."  
Frisk stopped momentarily listening to the lyrics.. "Oh?" She would have to keep quite as she crept closer to the center.

"Into the silence you sent meee..Into the fire consumed.." His sockets closed momentarily and he stood up gazing back into the fountain.   
"You thought I'd forget..but it's always in my head!" He took a deep breath and put more strength behind his words.

  
"You're the pulse in my veins! You're the war that I wage..Can you change me? Can you change me?" His magic swirled more fluently showing strange forms.. Frisk thought she recognized a skeleton face but it dissipated quickly into the swirls.. Turning another right she saw the opening to the center.

  
She quickly and quietly ran to the edge and peered around the bushes; there she saw a tall lanky skeleton.."S-sans?" She thought; "no.. his magic is blue.."

  
"You're the love that I hate..You're the drug that I take! Will you cage me? Will you cage me?!"  
He sung out swiping his hand through the air watching his magic form Gaster briefly looking down at him..He glared waving it away..

  
Frisk covered her mouth; _'Was that Gaster!?'_ She looked back at the singing skeleton, she was slowly getting lost in his smooth dark voice.

"You're the pulse in my veins..You're the war that I wage.."  
His eye lights slowly caught brown hair; and he slowly turned to meet Frisk's wide eyes. He didn't bat an eye socket and continued to sing, but now his attention had been on her..

He sang a little softer.."Can you change me? Can you change me..From the monster you made me.."  
Frisk heart thumped in her chest; he was staring right at her. He was so.. different, but seemed so familiar.

  
"This is the world you've created.." He gestured his arms open to the surrounding area..then to himself.   
"The product of what I've become..My soul and my youth.." He out his skeletal hand over his sternum.

  
"Seems it's all for you to use! If I could take back the moment..I let you get under my skin!  
Relent or resist!! Seems the monster always wins," he glanced down to the ground; then his eye lights met hers with more intensity.

  
Frisk felt her soul beaming in her chest; she looked down and could see the faint glow from under her pink shirt. Her face tinged red and she quickly covered the glow with her hand.  
He pointed uo towards the sky and a giant upside down heart formed in his magic..

  
" My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul..  
I lift you up and then I let you go..I've made an art of digging shallow holes, I'll drop the tiniest seed and watch it grow.."

  
He walked around the fountain to get closer to her; she could seem him better and noticed the cracks under his left eye socket and above his right. He wore a leather jacket that cut off hid torso and was unzipped to show off his ribs.

  
He had black jeans that hung off his hip bones with red suspenders hanging on his sides. His boots were similar to Sans; black boots..

"My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul..Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?" He shrugged his shoulders looking down at her. Frisk gulped; her legs were frozen in place as she watched the Skeleton sing.. ' _Hes..so..'_ Your thoughts drifted off.

  
"I've lost the parts of me that make me whole.." He held up his hands to show her they had holes in his palms.

  
"I am the darkness..I'm a monster"   
Frisk gasped, and instinctively reached out to touch his hands. G flinched momentarily before a sly grin crossed his skull; he beamed at her with half lidded sockets.

  
"You're the pulse in my veins..You're the war that I wage..Can you change me? Can you change me?" He grasped her hands fully and pulled her to him holding one hand firmly on her back while holding the other hand up by his his skull.

"You're the love that I hate..You're the drug that I take..Will you cage me? Will you cage me?"   
Frisk's face burned; she didn't know what do to..

His voice was slow now and softer as his magic swirled from the sky down to the both of them swirling around them. Frisks hair billowed and she gasped at how pretty the magic was.

"You're the pulse in my veins..You're the war that I wage.." He paused closing his right eye socket.

  
"Can you change me? Can you change me? From the monster you made me?" He smiled down at the human in his arms.

"W-why..w-would I..I.." Frisk was a stuttering mess; he had done a good job of flustering her. He let out a low soothing chuckle, "You look surprised sweetheart.."

Frisk almost melted, "T-that song.." _'Why am I stuttering!_ ' She furrowed her brows in thought. He winked down at her; and she blushed even harder.. _'Oh fuck he's hot..'_   
"It's nothing.. just how I feel from time to time.." He took her hand in his and placed it in his cheekbone relishing in her warmth.

"What are you doing out here be yourself Princess?" His eye lights flickering playfully. Frisk pulled her hand away and stepped back from him. He let her go letting his arms cross his chest.  
"I..was looking.. WE were looking for you.. " She corrected herself.   
He smiled taking the cig he had held onto and putting it between his teeth. "Well, you found me.." He lit the cig and took a sharp inhale. "Now what?" He winked.

Frisk felt another tug on her soul and she glanced down to see that it was glowing even more brightly than it had earlier. She quickly tried covering it but G tskd at her.

  
"Come on Princess.. don't hide your soul.." He walked closer to her hovering his skeletal hand over her chest. She felt a strong pull and gasped as her soul floated in front of her. _'H-how!?'_ You thought frantically. Showing ones soul outside of battle or visiting Alphys was severely personal, and intimate.

  
"It's beautiful.." His eyes shown an emotion Frisk wasn't sure she knew. She reached and and cupped her soul back into her chest.. She averted her gaze; heat still in her cheeks as she mumble a ' _thank you..'_

Sans felt his soul wretch; his hand reached up to his chest gripping his shirt in confusion and jealousy. Red snorted giving Sans a slap on his back. Sans growled at his other self. "He's smooth.. that's for sure.." Red grinned a toothy grin and turned to go back to the mansion.   
"Looks like we got our work cut out.."

Sans cursed glaring at G casually talking to you. What was worse is you didn't mind your soul being shown..

  
"Who is this guy.." Sans growled..

 


	15. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels jealous..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter!!

Frisk rubbed her arm nervously.

"We should head back, my parents are to be expected back at any time and I wanted to surprise them with my arrival.. but it appears there will be even more to surprise them with.."

G smiled down at her. He was a good foot taller than her and maybe only a head taller than Sans.  
_'Why do they look so similar..'_ Her eyes traveled over his features on his skull, then down to his exposed ribs.

G let out a laugh that sent goosebumps over Frisks skin. "Am I that distracting?" His eye lights flickered in mischief. Frisk covered her face; _'ughhh..'_ "I-Im sorry! I promise Im not a creep!"  
She peeked through her fingers to see him laughing quietly.

"Come on Princess." He gestured to the Mansion. Frisk quickly shook the embarrassment from her face and walked after him. She could have sworn she saw a flash of blue in the corner of her eye.

 

Sans teleported into the kitchen. "What was that!!" He slammed his fists on the counter. Red walked in the kitchen, and leaned on the doorway.

"Have you.. ya know.." Red rolled his eyes.  
Sans snarled; "No! I..I wanted to wait.. I wanted her permission.."

  
Red bellowed loudly, slapping his femur. "Take it from me bonehead.. Take it while you can.." His face turns serious. "Or I will.." His eye lights flicked red.

Sans slowly looked up at him; his sockets black and a forced grin on his face.

**"Touch her and your gonna h a v e a b a d t i m e!"**

Red shuddered; and grimaced at him. "What eva.. Don't say I didn't warn ya.." With that he teleported where the other Sans were.

Sans sighed heavily, clutching his shirt over his chest. It still stung. "Get it together Sans.. It's not like she did it on her own free will.. he obviously pulled it out of her.." He rubbed his face; sighing again.

"This is gonna be hard.."

You and G were silent the walk up to the Mansion. After entering; he sauntered off towards the living room without you.  
You were about to follow when Asriel walked around the corner.

"Oh there you are." He smiled at her, "Better hide if you want to surprise mom and dad."  
"Ooo where should I hide?"  
Asriel held his chin for a moment, "I'd say the kitchen.. I can give you a signal." He gave a thumbs up.  
_'Silly Asriel,'_ "Sounds good."

"Oh and if you see Sans tell him to meet me in the entry way.. it's not gonna be easy to explain.." He rubbed his forehead nervously.

She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay. They are more understanding then you think."  
"Thanks sis," he squeezed her hand back then let go turning to head into the entryway.

Frisk walked into the kitchen where Sans was leaning against the counter holding a bottle if ketchup in his skeletal hand.  
"Sans.. you okay?" Concern shown on her face.

 _'Of course somethings wrong! Toriel and Asgore are almost here. Alphys might get excommunicated, and there are mes running around and trying to court you!!'_  
He shook his head, "Just nervous as to what the King and Queen will do.." He lied.

Frisk shrugged her shoulders and walked over to him. She took the bottle of ketchup from him, earning a scowl. "Everything will turn out okay. Alphys still needs to figure out a way home for them, Father wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it.."

Sans eye lights rose to lock with her own. "I hope yer right kiddo.." He reached out and cupped her cheek. _'I wish I could just kiss her right now..'_

"Oh, Asriel wants you to meet him in the entry way.. Im gonna stay in here so I can surprise them when they get here."

Sans smile slightly faltered. _'Would she even wanna be mine..'_ His thoughts were straying away from what she was telling him.

"SANS! Asriel needs you now!!" Frisk flicked his skull with her fingers. He snapped out if his thoughts "Huh? Already! Geez, rattle my bones why don'tya.." In a blip he was by Asriel.

"Bout time Smiley trash bag.." Asriel hissed. "Your Brattyness.." Sans retorted. Asriel scowled and Sans glared back.

"How about you keep those boney hands off my Sister.." Asriel growled in warning.

"Heh too late.." Sans smiled slyly.  
"WHAT!?" Asriel snarled at the skeleton.

"Better shape up; here comes yer folks.." He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

Asriel cursed and his demeanor changed as the door opened.

"Welcome home!" Both greeted the King and Queen.

 

 

 


	16. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Toriel find out just whats been going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! :D

"Aww! Asriel my child! And Sans too!" Toriel smiled happily as she walked through the door. Asgore came in shortly behind her wearing a messy business suit; his tie lazily undone.

"Hello my son, Hello to you too Sans!" Asgore slapped Sans on the back in an endearing gesture.

Asriel hugged Toriel then Asgore. "How was your business meeting?"  
Asgore stroked his beard then waved his hand casually; "Lets not talk of it right now. We just arrived, and a nice cup of tea sounds amazing.."  
He put his suitcase that he had been carrying down next to the doorway.  
"My child when did you get home? We were not expecting you for another day." She slipped off her sandals, and stretched her furry toes.

"I actually got here a few hours before you two did." Asriel side glanced at Sans who was starting to sweat nervously. Asgore took off his suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "It's nice to have you here. Your mother and I missed you.."

He was about to make his way towards the kitchen when Asriel quickly jumped in front of him, his paws behind his back giving a thumbs up in hopes Frisk would see it. Asgore beamed down curiously at Asriel. He still towered over the Prince, but Asriel was catching up in height.

"What is it Son?" Toriel walked over and stood next to Asgore waiting for Asriel to speak.

Frisk peered around the corner looking at Asriels back and seeing the sign. _'Okay! Here it goes!'_

Frisk skipped out from the kitchen and bounced right behind Asriel. "SURPRISE!!" Both of them shouted as he gestured to Frisk.

"FRISK MY WONDERFUL CHILD!!" Toriel squealed embracing her tightly. Asgore let out a hearty laugh while wrapping his arms around Toriel and Frisk in a giant hug!

"It's so good to see you my dear!" He nuzzled the too of her head with his cheek. Asriel laughed watching the display.  
"I finished my schooling early and wanted to surprise you!" She nuzzled into Toriels shoulder.

"That's wonderful!" She squeezed tighter. "I see you have Asriel here with you; wasn't that a nice surprise too?"

Frisk smiled while nodding her head. "It's amazing! We are finally a whole family!!" Asgore squeezed tighter lifting both of the girls up and swinging them. They only giggled and hung on.

Sans coughed; he loved watching happy reunions but there was business to take care of. Asriel scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Father, Sans and I have something to discuss with you.."

Asgore set Toriel and Frisk down, and looked down at his son thoughtfully. "Of course, but can it wait by chance? That tea is calling my name.."

Asriel winced; "Actually, it can't. You also might wanna sit down for this.." Asgore and Toriels face turned to concern.

"Is everything alright you two?" She looked between Sans and her son. "As fine as it can be I suppose.." Sans shuffled on his feet in one spot.

"Lets go into the living room.. this is going to be a long story.." Asgore seemed a bit uneasy but slowly stalked into the living room. Toriel looked to Frisk who shrugged her shoulders.

The five of them settled into the living room. Frisk sat next to Sans and Asriel on the couch; Asgore and Toriel sat across from them on the love seat. Asgore sat on the edge of the cushions resting his elbows on his knees.

"Alright, so what's bothering you two?" Asgore asked politely.

"Where do I start.." Asriel looked up at the ceiling then back down to his Father's curious gaze.

"You are aware of how I came to be on the surface again.. right?" Asriel fumbled with his hands. Frisk rubbed his back reassuringly.  
Asgore gave a nod, "vaguely, you said Alphys had found you.."

Asriel and Sans both winced. It wasn't too far from the truth. "Well.. not exactly. You are aware of Dr. Gaster's old determination machine.."  
Asgore frowned at this, "Unfortunately."

"Well Alphys.. went into the old underground lab..the one that was off limits by royal decree."  
He paused Asgore inhaled sharply. His eyes growing cold. Toriel covered her mouth in shock.  
"But why would she do that?"

"To bring the determination machine to the surface.." Sans mumbled unhappily.  
"..Im not liking the sound of this already.. did something happen while we were away."

"We're getting to that.." Frisk chimed in. Both looked at her then back to Asriel as he continued.  
"I was.. a measly forsaken Flower.. I was stuck in that body for years.." Asriel's fists shook. "Alphys found me; when she went to retrieve the machine near the entrance to the surface.

"You see.. it was me.. who broke the barrier.." He felt guilty, and turned to Frisk, "Sorry sis.." Frisk shrugged her shoulders. "If I didn't help things would have went horribly wrong and Flowey would have taken over.."

"Anyway.. the Doc told me she could help me get my body back." Asgore leaned back crossing his huge arms over his chest.

"What we didn't tell you, was that in order for Me to be in my physical body again.. I needed human souls.. seven of them.." Toriel gasped and gazed up at Asgore who shut his eyes.

"I think I've heard enough.." Asgore mumbled. Sans hesitated, "unfortunately your highness.. theres a lot more you need to hear.."

 

Alphys paced in the kitchen nervously. "T-this isn't g-good.." Alphys and the Sans were sitting on the counters and at the kitchen table waiting for them to be fetched.

"It'll be okay babe," Undyne was also worried for the worst.  
"So Doc, what'll ya do if the King says its curtains?" Sansy asked curious to what she'd do.  
Alphys stopped in her tracks and began to shake nervously. Undyne snarled at Sansy; her teeth bared at him. "Shut the fuck up bonehead! The King is more understanding then that.." Undyne wrapped her arms around Alphys shoulders and rested her cheek on the top of her head.

"Just breath babe!" She squeezed her tightly. Alphys clung to her for her very life. "I-Im s-so sorry Undyne.." Her teeth chattered and tears began to stream down her face.

Undyne hissed pulling Alphys chin up to look at her. Undyne's face softened as she wipes away the tears. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize for anything to me. I still love you! No matter what happens! Your my girl!" She kisses her tenderly. Alphys closes her eyes and lets the feelings of Undynes love wash over her.

Red snickers, and turns his gaze to G. "So G.. I gotta ask; what was that back at the maze.."

G's eye lights flickered towards Red and a small grin tugged at his teeth. "Nothing really.." He shrugged his shoulders. Red's bone brow cocked; "S'not what it looked like to me.." He crossed his arms. "If I didn't know any betta.. Id say yous was makin' a move on the Princess.."

G smirked looking back to Red lazily. "Jealous?" Red cursed; "Hardly.." Stellar shook his head tapping his fingers on the table.  
"You know there is something different bout her.." He stated cautiously.

Sansy agreed; "Something bout her soul.. makes mine tug.." He gripped the front of his shirt.

They were all snapped out of their conversation by a loud booming voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE STOLE THE SOULS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!?"

 **"MWEH! HE'S SCAREY!!"** Blueberry clung to Papyrus. Papyrus stayed quiet; he wasn't sure what to say..

Alphys coward and clung to Undyne more burying her face in her lovers stomach. Undyne frowned with worry. Rubbing Alphys head to calm her down.

"She built a machine that could take the souls of the humans that had already been captured from other universes similar to ours.. she only took one each so it'd still give them all a fighting chance to one day break the barrier." Sans explained quickly. Blue sweat was rolling down the back of his skull.

Asgore was now pacing in front of the love seat. Toriel's complexion looked lighter and her fur frazzled at the news. Frisk fiddled with her hands nervously.  
"There were some.. uh.. downsides to that.." Asriel commented. Asgore sighed heavily. "What downsides.."

"Well.. Alphys found a part of my old mans soul in the underground lab.. she used it to power the machine, but when I went to save her I shattered the orb.. I didn't know what it was until just recently.." His sockets growing dark once again at the memory.

"When I shattered it with my magic.. the machine she used to pull the souls through synced in with my magic and pulled similar sources from the other universes.."

Frisk stood up, both Toriel and Asgore stiffened. "One moment.." She spoke quietly. She walked swiftly towards the kitchen and popped her head in. They all stood looking at her.

"Alright guys.. Show time." She waited and they followed her into the living room; filing in side by side.

Asgore and Toriel gasped in shock and eyes the newcomers. Asgore pointed then looked at Sans. "They all look like you!!" Sans laughed hesitantly.

Undyne and Alphys slowly walked in last with Papyrus. "HELLO YOUR MAJESTIES.." He waved. Asgore and Toriel gave a faint nod before looking back at the others before them.

"T-they appeared s-shortly before Sans destroyed m-my machine.." Alphys finally spoke up. Asgore glared down at her.

"I n-need Gaster's p-power to send them b-back.." She looked down at the floor. Undyne rested a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You do not have anymore of Gaster's power.." Asgore growled racking a paw through his hair.  
Everyone flinched. G sans looked even more uncomfortable at the mention of Gaster. He hadn't learnt of this yet.

"Alphys.." Asgore stood up straight; paws clenched at his side. "Though I am grateful to have our Son back, and I wouldn't change that for anything. How you went about saving him in a very unorthodox way.. I am truly disappointed in you. You went against Royal Decrees.. entered a forbidden place; even brought the forbidden equipment to the surface!"  
Alphys started to cry again. "I-Im s-so sorry everyone.."

Frisk's heart panged for the monster. She knew she was only trying to help.

"Alphys; you shall help rebuild a machine to send these monsters back to their respected universes;" He paused.. "However, you will be under the watch of Sans the entire time, is that clear?"

Alphys flinched and Sans looked to the floor. _'Just great..'_

  
"Y-Yes your Higness.." She stuttered. "Further, once you have successfully sent them home you will destroy any machine that would risk this happening again, and you will resign from being the Royal Scientist .."

Alphys heart sank but she knew this would happen. "I feel forgiving enough to let you stay here among friends, if something should go wrong; or should Sans find your methods dangerous; you will resign immediately and all research will go to Sans.."

Sans cursed but gave a nod of understanding. _'Looks like I'm going to be working again..'_

"Now with that being said. I need a cup tea.." He rubbed his temple pushing past all of the skeletons into the kitchen.

Everyone let out a breath that they had been holding. Toriel cleared her throat and stood up the greet the new monsters. She smoothed our her royal dress and gave a warm smile. Frisk and Asriel watched on.

"Greetings, I am Toriel; Queen of the Monsters and teacher to children! I am sorry for the inconvenience our scientist has caused you.. Please stay here in our home until we can get you back to your universes. We have plenty of rooms;" She looked to Frisk "Frisk my dear, will you please help set up their rooms for them?"

Frisk smiled "Yass ma'am." Asriel stood; "I'll help too.." Sans shook his head and he slid off the couch. "If ya don't mind me.. I need to clear my head.." He waved to them sulking off towards the front door.

  
Toriel hesitated but spoke before he touched the door knob. "Sans, if you like you and Papyrus may stay here as well until things get fixed.." Sans tilted his head to look at Toriel; "Thanks Tori but someones gotta look after the house.."

Toriel smiled and rubbed her arm. "Of course dear, I-I understand."

Sans gave a half smile and left the mansion.

  
Toriel looked back at the Skeletons standing nervously in front of her. "So now; introductions please!"

Blueberry was the first to speak. **"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! YOU CAN CALL ME BLUEBERRY MA'AM"** He held out a gloved hand and she laughed shaking it. "Nice to meet you Blueberry,"

Stellar sauntered up to her bowing forward slightly and smiled, "Call me Stellar.. cuz Im outta this world.." He winked. Toriel held a paw over her mouth to hide her giggling. "Nice to meet you too,"

Asriel rolled his eyes. "Yuck.." He spat. Frisk gave him a knowing smile and punched him in the arm playfully. He just grinned down at her.

Sansy introduced himself next by kissing the back of her paw. Toriel blushed slightly and nod her head.  
Red stood where he was and waved his hand "Names Red.." "Hello Red," She smiled. Her attention then went to G. He was causally staring off at Frisk. Her eyes followed his gaze and she put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

G's eye lights lazily glanced over to Toriel. "Sup, the names G." Toriel huffed "Well G, it's nice to meet you, but I must say it's rude to stare at a lady like that.." She gestured to Frisk. Frisk who had been chatting with Blueberry stopped and glanced at G. He winked at her and the heat rose back into her cheeks.

" **HUMAN, WHY DOES YOUR FACE GET RED WHEN YOU LOOK AT G? ARE YOU MAD AT HIM?"** Blueberry tugged on her pants. She shook her head; "Im not sure what causes it hun," she squeezed his hand gently. Blueberry blushed at the endearment and quickly clung to her nuzzling his face into her stomach.

She giggled; the others scoffed. "C'mon lets get them set up already.." Asriel gestured to the upstairs. "We have 7 rooms to the right of the house and 8 to the left." "Mother and Fathers chamber is the only room on the bottom floor.. mines on the left."

Red spoke up "Where's Frisks room.." The other Sans nodded also wanting to know.  
"Mines on the right.. its the first door atop the stairs.." she blinked and then in a rush they all made a bee line for the right stair case.

Undyne laughed a hysterical throaty laugh, slapping Frisk hard on her back. "You've got quiet the following.."

Alphys smiled but it faltered quickly. "I-Im g-going to g-go rest for a bit.." She tugged on Undynes hand and she followed behind her to the front door. Alphys stayed in the research facility to the right of the house.

Toriel shook her head then smiled back to her children. "Well, this has been a very tiring day. How about we get some rest?"

"I'll rest when I've helped the guys settle." Toriel gave her a hug then gave Asriel one too. "I love you both, and I'm so glad you are home both safe and sound."

"Love you to mom," Asriel smiled sheepishly. Frisk waved to her and ran up the stairs to quell the bickering skeletons. "Alright alright!" She yelled when she got to the top. G was leaning against the door next to her room; Red was glaring ip at him in challenge.

"Guys.. just rock paper scissors it.." Frisk looked annoyed. _'Seriously what is it with these guys..'_

"Sure thing Princess.." G pushed off the door and both him and Red took their stance.

1..2..3

Red had paper; G had Rock  
Red snickered..

1..2..3

Red had Scissors and G had Rock

1..2..3

Red had Rock and G had Paper. Red cursed flipping the taller Skeleton off, storming to the room at the end of the hallway. G chuckled lowly. He glanced sideways at Frisk winking before turning to go into his room.

"Feel free to come by anytime sweetheart.." He whispered shutting the door behind him.

Frisks heart thumped when she remember him pulling her soul out earlier. She gripped her chest, _'what is this feeling..'_

 G leaned back up against the door sighing. _'Why did it bring me back..'_

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thiiiikeeensss
> 
> Also Im thinking about writting a Mafia Tale fic; whatchu guys think?   
> I already have my other story Will you be my kitten?   
> I just have so many ideas..


	17. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans get closer in this chapter!! All fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D im such a tease.. xD I promise you there will be sexy time just not yet!!

After everyone had settled into their new rooms; Frisk went back to her own bedroom. She covered her mouth while letting out a yawn. "Aaahhhh.." She shut the door behind her and walked over to her bed slipping off her jeans, then pulling her top off. She had ditched her pumps awhile back.

She glanced to her phone sitting on the end table next to her bed and reached for it. She scrolled through her contacts and sent a text message to Sans.

'Hey, how you holding up?'  
She set the phone back down and pulled the covers down to slid into bed. "Ohhh.. beddd.." She moaned pleasantly wriggling beneath the bed sheets.

  
Sans had been laying on the couch watching some documentary on animals of the safari. He was about to doze off when his phone buzzed.   
"Hmm?" He pulled it out of his pants pocket and saw the message from Frisk.   
_'Aww.. she's worried about me..'_ He smiled typing out a message..

'Tibia honest I'm pretty bonely..'

  
Frisks phone lit up, she looked over and reached for her phone holding it above her face.   
She giggled at his pun.

'You could have stayed..'

Sans sighed looking up at the ceiling in frustration. How could he have stayed with all the other Hims over there. It was almost too much already.

'Meh, idk kid? gettin kind of claustrophobic with all the other mes around..'

Frisk frowned and thought for a moment. 'They are.. very different from you., but I like the original the best ;)' she hit send and waited with held breath.

Sans smiled and rubbed the back of his skull blushing a light blue.   
'What's so great about him huh?'

Frisk scowled; "Oh come on sans!"   
'Well.. he's punny. A nice guy; always dependable.. and he has these cute little canines that poke out when he sleeps..' Frisk giggles when she remembers one time while they were still underground Sans had past out on the couch with his mouth wide open. She had saw his little canines then and thought they were adorable.

Sans blinked in confusion, "My canines?" He opened his jaw and ran his finger over the point. He turned his phone to snap a picture of his tongue running over one and sent it to her.   
'They are not cute..' 'Multimedia Message Download'

Frisk clicked on the file and blushed when she saw his canines and his bright blue tongue. "Oh.. wow.." She let out a slow exhale trying to calm herself. ' _Easy Frisky.. he didn't mean anything by it..I wonder what it'd feel like_..' She brushed her neck gingerly and felt more heat burn into her cheeks at her dirty thoughts.

'Still cute..' She replied quickly.

Sans rolled his eye lights. 'Whateva.. what are you still doin up anyway..'

Frisk hummed; _'I was.. thinking about you..'_ She covered her face with her hand. "C'mon be bold!!" She told herself.  
'I was thinking about you.'

Sans sat up and re-read the message. ' _Thinking about me? Really?_ ' He blushed typing out a quick reply.  
'Thinking of me.. what?' "Smooth bonehead.."

Frisk rolled over on her side holding her phone steady and decided to be a little mean.   
'Just..what it'd be like to..feel your tongue against my skin..'  
Frisk slammed her phone down on her pillow and covered her face. "Oh my goooosh.. I just did thaaat.."

Sans skull was dusted a bright blue and he cleared his throat as his eye lights disappeared into his sockets. ' _She.. fantasies about me and her..?_ ' Sans let out a dark chuckle.

'Ya know.. if you wanted to find out all ya had to do was ask sweetheart ;)'

Frisk screamed mentally. Her phone buzzed again.

'I'd love to know how soft your skin is under my hands..what you sound like when your enjoying yourself..'

Frisk's heart raced in her chest and her face probably lit up the entire room. Sure she had made out with other guys; but she had never felt like this with them. 'I I'd like that.. very much.'

Sans cursed grabbing his jacket and in a few seconds Frisk felt weight on her bed. She almost screamed but Sans held a hand over her mouth shushing her.   
"Heya sweetheart.." His face was still tinged blue and his left eye was swirling with his magic.

He removed his hand from her mouth and she squeaked shyly. "S-sans.. " She stuttered.  
He crawled forward until he was over her; both hand resting on either side of her head.

"Didya mean that.." He asked in a low lust filled voice. Frisk nodded her head.

He leaned down crushing his lips against hers; she whimpered closing her eyes letting him lead.   
He slid his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gasped letting him in.

Sans let out a soft moan while slipping is tongue past her teeth feeling every inch if her mouth and swirling his tongue with hers.   
  
She pulled back panting for air. Her face still flushed and eyes half lidded. Sans smiled burying his head in the crook of her neck. "You're so beautiful Frisk.." he whispered tenderly.

Frisk hummed wrapping her arms around his vertebrae. Sans slid his tongue out and ran it slowly up the side of her throat. She shuddered gasping softly. She tasted of lavender and smelled even more like a garden. He nipped at her skin, then lazily ran his tongue over her pulse.

"Sans.." She arched herself up towards him. Sans leaned back watching her wriggle underneath him. "Frisk.. I.." He paused looking serious for a moment.

Frisk gazed up at him with parted lips waiting for him to continue. "I wanna do.. this right.." He took her arms and held her hands to his chest.   
"What do you mean Sans?"

He thought for a moment ' _Geez._. ' "Frisk.. for as long as I can remember.. I've been bonely.. I never really thought of being with someone even all those years underground.."

Frisk scooted back leaning up against the headboard. "Sans.." She whispered quietly.   
"Then you came.. and I watched you grow up.. and it never hit me until you left..for college.."

He paused for a few moments..

"I love you Frisk.." He gazed at her intently. Frisks eyes widened and her heart thumped hard against her chest. A red glow was starting to show through her chest.

Sans smiled at the red glow.. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember.." He relaxed more; his eye lights fixed on the glow.   
"Sans.. I love you too.. I've always had a huge crush on you since I was a kid.." she giggled when his face lit up and he grabbed her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Do you mean it!?" He nuzzled his skull into her neck. Frisk wrapped her arms tightly around his frame. "Of course silly bones.." Sans sighed in relief and pulled back to kiss her tenderly.

Frisk hummed happily and the glow of her chest got brighter. Sans pulled back glancing down.. he held out his hand similar in the way G did, but hesitated.   
"Can..I?" He asked her nervously.

Frisk gave a nod, "I only want you to see it Sans.." She blushed. She hadn't wanted G to see her soul, but for some reason she let him..

Sans closed his eyes and magic swirled around his hand, Frisk felt a tug from her chest and her soul floated out in front of her. It was brighter than usual and seemed to thrum.

Sans stared in awe at it. His eye lights a bright white and blue. He reached out and delicately brought the soul to his lips and kissed it. Frisk let out a soft moan feeling heat through her nerves and all the way down to her toes.

Sans took his other hand and reached over his chest and pulled out his soul.. Frisk's eyes widened curiously; she had only seen his soul when they had fought each other in the underground.

"Frisk.." Sans whispered, "I..I want to give you apart of me.." He blushed brightly.. Frisk also blushed and fiddled with her hands. "H-how do you do that.."

Sans smiled closing one eye socket. His left eye whirled brightly with blue and yellow. He touched the center of his soul and pulled his finger slowly from the center. A strange liquid flowed from his soul and formed a small ball.

Sans gasped for a moment catching his breath.. "okay.." He held up frisks soul. "Just relax babe.. if you fight it.. it'll cause us both pain.."

Frisk stayed silent but nod her head gripping onto her bedsheets in her lap.

Sans brought the part of his soul and gently pushed it in front of Frisks. "Do you trust me?" He asked her. "Yes." She replied smiling.

"Good.." Sans then took his other finger and pushed at the center of Frisks soul. She groaned clutching her chest. He slowly pulled his finger away pulling the red liquid from her soul. Frisk gasped squinting in pain, but tried relaxing her body. "S-sans.." She heaved..

"S'okay.. just relax, we're almost done.." Sans took his soul and let it gently float to the center of Frisks soul, then took the part of her and held it in front of his; it also floated to the center.  
He grabbed Frisks hand and kissed it as the Souls melded into their new home. Frisk felt a strange sensation and she felt a strange hole fill. She felt complete.   
"Heh.. lookit that.." Sans gazed half lidded into Frisks soul; the blue and red melded together to form a small purple heart in the center of her soul.

Frisk smiled and looked at Sans soul; his had a bright red heart in the center..

"I love you Frisk.." He mumbled sleepily; slumping forward into her arms. Both of their souls slowly floated back into their chests.  
Frisk smiled kissing the too of his skull.   
"I love you too Sans.."

She gently rolled him off of her and pulled the covers down and then over him. She was just about to get into bed when there was a knock on her door..

 _'Who in the hell..'_  
She walked over and opened her bedroom door. She didn't see anyone until she looked down into the starry blue eyes of Blueberry. It looks like he had been crying.

"Ohh, what's wrong Berry?"   
He sniffled rubbing his eye socket. He had on blue pajamas with white stars and moons.  
 **"H-HUMAN..I HAD A NIGHTMARE..CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU.."**

 _'Oh gods so cute_!!' "Sure Berry.." His eyes lit up and he ran into the bedroom with a 'Mweh heh' and noticed Sans passed out on your bed.   
**"WHY IS HE HERE TOO HUMAN?"**

Frisk chuckled helping him into bed and sliding under the covers in-between Sans and Berry. "He had a nightmare too.."

 **"OH OKAY.."** He faced her and cuddled up to her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around her the smaller skeleton; staying awake and humming a lullaby that Toriel had always sang to her when she had nightmares..

After a few minutes sleep took her..and for once she had peaceful dreams.

 


	18. Not so Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. Blueberry isn't as innocent as he seems. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD please don't hate me

Upon waking up the next morning Frisk had come to a few realizations.

  
The morning sun filtering in her bedroom was a pest to her eyes as she tried to pull her cover over her head. There was more weight to her bed than normal; and a strange warming sensation on her breasts told her something was off.

Her eyes flew open and she held up the covers to look down. Blueberry was snuggled up nuzzling her chest while he slept. His skeletal hands gripping at her sides. Her heart raced when she felt another arm wrap around her waist and pull her back against more ribs.  
' _What the hell is going on!?'_ She panicked.

She took a glance back and saw Sans snoozing peacefully behind her. The memories of last night flooded back into her mind and a faint red burned her cheeks. She sighed in relief and looked back to Blueberry. She blinked looking at her chest. Her bare chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed waking up the two skeletons in the process.  
"Huh..s'wrong babe?" Sans mustered up the most concerned voice he could; but failed miserably as he was still tired from last night.

 **"H-HUMAN, YOU SCARED ME. IS EVERYTHING OKAY? DID YOU ALSO HAVE A NIGHTMARE?"** He still clung to her front looking up at her with concern in those big starry eyes of his. Frisk felt nervous, she didn't want to draw attention to the fact she was topless. _'Maybe he doesn't realize?'_

Sans grumbled something and pulled her back down on the bed wrapping his arm tighter around her stomach and quickly drifted back off to sleep. She squeaked in surprise and Blueberry gave her a knowing look. Sans nuzzled the back of her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. She shivered as chills ran down her back.

"Im fine Blueberry.." She sighed while rubbing the top of his skull. Blueberry smiled and nuzzled her breasts again. Frisk stiffened trying to keep calm.  
_'Easy..Frisk..no harm..no harm..'_

Blueberry glanced up at her then back down to her breasts. _ **'They're so warm..'**_ He nuzzled them more taking his hands and placing them on either side of them giving a gentle squeeze.

Frisk let out a nervous laugh trying to will herself back to sleep. "Beerrry.." She whispered.  
**"Y-YES HUMAN?"** He whispered loudly.

"What..are you doing?" She finally looked back down at him. He had his face fully in-between her breasts now and his hands were gently massaging the sides. He didn't answer her; but a small grin tugging at his teeth told her he knew what he was doing.

 _'Oh you sneaky lil--'_ "Ahh.." She was ripped from her thoughts when a cyan blue tongue flicked her nipple. Sans arm tightened around her stomach. She winced, ' _this is bad.._ ' She glared down at Blueberry.

He paid no mind and swept his tongue roughly over her nipple again causing it to grow hard. Frisk whined trying to stay quiet. **"Mweh heh heh"** Blueberry let out an evil laugh and took both of his hands to squish her breasts together; then let them bounce back into place.

 **"MM..HUMAN..YOU ARE SO SQUISHY AND WARM.."** He whispered lower; his eye lids drooped and he opened his mouth to reveal even smaller canines then what Sans had _. 'Oh gawd..tiny canines!!'_ She mustered up some composure. "Blueberry stop this instant!" She demanded in a low whisper. Blueberry closed his mouth and looked up at her.

She tried pushing him away but his grip was that of Iron. _'He's stronger than he looks!!_ ' Blueberry took both of his thumbs and rubbed them against both of her pink nubs enticing a soft moan against her will. Sans mumbled something and wrapped one of his legs over Frisks.

  
' _Shit!'_

  
Blueberry's face was tinged a bright cyan and his eyes glowed with lust. **"YOU BETTER STAY QUIET HUMAN..YOU DO NOT WANT TO WAKE UP SANS.."** He smiled playfully at her and she just stared dumbfounded into his cute little face.

' _Oh this sneaky skelly_..'

  
He opened his jaw again and gently grazed the underside of her right breast with his teeth,all the while his left fingers pinched and pulled at her left nipple. Frisk could feel her body grow hot, and her breasts were getting more and more sensitive as he nipped and sucked on them.

Frisk tried her best to stay quiet; even biting down on her finger. "Hah...hah.." She gasped softly when Berry released her.

  
**"MM.. HUMAN.."** He moaned softly trailing his hands down her stomach and to the edge of her panties. Frisk yelped covering her mouth and glared at the smaller Sans. He met her eyes with a defiant stare, and slowly slid under the covers further down to meet her center.

Frisk squeaked when her panties were pulled roughly down to her thighs. "B-berry.." She stuttered; her face was red and her body was hot. She felt a warm phalange brush her folds and she pushed her face into her pillow to muffle her moans.

Blueberry let out another **"Mweh heh"** before sliding his digit into her entrance. Frisk shuddered and tried to concentrate. _'Please..don't let Sans wake up._.'

He curled his finger and from the bucking reaction her got from her hips; he knew that she liked that. He curled his finger over and over again on a squishy spot inside, that sent her panting. He took his other hand to spread her folds to reveal her sensitive nub, and flicked his tongue roughly over it.

"Fuck!" Frisk yelled into her pillow. She felt Sans arm move and she held still but Blueberry was merciless and flicked his tongue over her nub again and again each with more force; she could feel a coiling sensation building up as she gripped the sheets. "Ah..ah.. berry.." She gasped. "YOU LIKE THIS DON'T YOU HUMAN.." Blueberry inserted another finger and sucked hard on her clit causing her to arch into his mouth. He slid his fingers from inside and deviled his tongue inside; filling her completely.

Frisk convulsed hard at the fullness, curling her toes and came in a rush of fluids over Berry's face. He chuckled slipping out his tongue and licked around her folds to lap up her remaining juices. Frisk was reduced to heavy panting to catch her breath.

 **"HUMAN.. YOU TASTE..DELICIOUS."** He whispered crawling out from under the covers to see a flushed and sweaty Frisk.  
Sans grumbled and pulled his hand away from Frisk. Frisk stiffened once again and Berry just smirked, clearing his throat.

 **"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! GOOD MORNING OTHER ME!"** Blueberry bounced on the bed waking Sans up. Acting as if he hadn't just sent Frisk into a flustered mess. 

"Huh..what?" He sat up glancing to Blueberry with an annoyed face. "Morning kid.." He yawned and lazily glanced down to Frisk who had her covers tightly pressed against his chest.

"Morning.." She laughed nervously.

How was she supposed to look at Sans now.

 


	19. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G informs Frisk of soul bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!!

The next couple of weeks were awkward to say the least. Frisk was avoiding Blueberry like the plague; and wasn't sure how to tell Sans seeing as it had happened right next to him. Hell, she hadn't even known Blueberry more then two days before he pulled that stunt.

Everyone else seemed to be acting more strangely towards her. Either trying their hardest to avoid her or like Red completely shutting down while blushing furiously and teleporting away from her.

All except G. She took relief in this as she was able to hold a decent conversation with the Monster.

She rubbed her eye lids and shut her laptop in annoyance. She often found herself in the library/study room taking care of important Ambassador work. Today was also a lazy day; so she took comfort in a big baggy t-shirt and fuzzy pj pants.

She didn't get to spend a lot of time with Sans lately since he had to over see Alphys with the rebuilding of the machine. He'd pop in for lunch but usually had to head back early. He looked tired; and strained the last time she saw him.

"Something bothering you Princess?" She heard a familiar soothing voice drift into her ears. She smiled and looked to where it came from. G was casually leaning against the door frame; a toothpick in between his teeth.

He wore more causal clothing; a white turtle neck sweater; and some baggy black sports pants. "Just.. a little stressed being a Princess and all.." She leaned back in her chair, tracing the edge of the arm rest with her finger.

"I know..some good stress relief.." He replied lowly. His pinpricks flickering with amusement. Frisk blushed and waved her hands in defense. "N-no thanks; I'll be fine.." She felt her heart beat in her ears and cursed mentally.

He grinned while sauntering over to her and took a seat on the table next to her laptop. "You know.. the guys know somethings different with your soul.." He glanced sideways at her.

Frisk ran a hand through her messy hair. "I was wondering why they've been avoiding me.. well mostly everyone.."

G turned to face her resting his hand back behind him. "It's why Blueberry did what he did.." Frisk glanced up in panic her heart rate increasing "how did you.."

"He told me about it; he feels really bad.. the kid was acting on instinct though..Can't blame him there.." He shrugged lightly of the subject.   
"..sooo.." Frisk paused to see if he would explain further. G catching onto her subtle hint closed his right eye socket and stared intently at her with a bright yellow eye light.

"You shared apart of yourself with this worlds Sans.. He only gave you a small piece of him.. he didn't completely soul bond with you.." The tooth pick between his teeth twitched.

Frisk placed her hand over her chest and thought about the tender moment. "Only giving you a small percentage of himself is like taunting the other guys.. including me.."

Frisk felt heat once more in her cheeks and she averted her gaze to her laptop on the table.   
"H-how so.."

"Well.. it's like staking a claim over you; telling everyone else that your his.. but not fully.." He watched the expressions play across her face and smiled. ' _She's just like I remember..'_

"S-so.. why does that make everyone act weird around me?" She fiddled with her hands in her lap. "Simple; they want to share apart of themselves with you too until someone claims you fully.."

"C-claims!? Don't I get a say.." Frisk frowned furrowing her bows. ' _Im not a piece of property..'_  
"It's probably the reason why Sans didn't fully bond with you.. he wanted you to have a choice.. If he would had fully bonded with you; you'd be soul mates; with him just giving you a small piece he just enforced a close bond.."

Frisk seemed to contemplate what he said. "So.. what happens if someone else shares a part of themselves with me?"

G smiled and leaned down closer to her. "You'll share a close bond with them as well; the more soul you share with a particular being; the more emotions and magic you feel from the other person.." "In your case; you don't have enough to feel Sans emotions or magic."

Frisk covered her mouth in shock. "This..is all so confusing.."

"Would you care to try with me?" G offered nonchalantly. Frisks heat went from her face to her ears. "I..I.."   
_'What do I do..what do I do...'_ G watched her face contort into a mixture of fear; anxiety, curiosity, and something else that made the small of her chest glow.

"Heh.." G closed his sockets. _'It still calls out to me.. even if she doesn't remember..'_

"Uhm.. how much.." Frisk stuttered nervously.   
G opened his sockets; she had her head hung low her hair falling forward around her face.   
"Just enough for you to feel my magic.." He slid off the table facing her.

_'why do I feel this way.. I love Sans..but..my heart and soul..ugh..'_

"Come on.. lets go somewhere more private and we can discuss this further.." He held out a boney hand to her.

She slowly lifted her head to stare at his hand. She eyed the holes in his palms and wondered how he had gotten them. "O-okay.." She reached out and took his hand. He grinned closing his eyes.

Frisk felt a tug on her soul and the chair disappear from under her. After a few seconds she felt a light breeze and the suns rays on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and squinted against the bright sun.

G still had a hold of her hand and was grinning down at her. She took her hand back and smiled.

Her eyes recognized the middle of the maze where she had first met G. He walked over and sat on the edge of the fountain.   
He pat the spot in front of him sending her a wink.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She edged over and sat cross legged in front of him.  
"Isn't..this.." Frisk began but trailed off.   
G could see how uneasy she was and took her hand to give it a gentle squeeze.   
"It'll be okay Princess; I won't let anything happen to you.."

"Uhm..okay.. but.. " she paused then slowly met his yellow pinpricks "Isn't this something really intimate between two..beings.."

G's cheekbones tinged yellow and he scratched his cheek with his free phalange. "Just close your eyes for a moment.." He locked eyes again..

Frisk felt her nerves on end but hesitated.. "Please Princess.." He pleaded softly. Frisk closed her eyes; not sure why she had to.

G smiled leaning forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. Frisk gasped softly and shot back turning about three different shades of red. G only chuckled softly his expression of amusement and something else.

"Wha..what!" _'He kissed me!'_

"Im not good with confessions.. so we'll leave it at that.." He replied grinning slyly at her.  
"I..I.." She stuttered looking at her hands in her lap.

She felt warm phalanges under her chin, and she gazed up into G's eye lights. "You are adorable..when your flustered.." He smiled warmly closing the distance between them again. Frisk felt her heart thump hard in her chest; and her soul began to thrum while glowing brightly through her t-shirt.

G nipped the bottom of her lip tenderly causing a soft hum from her. He laughed warmly while pulling away from her parted lips. Her eyes were half lidded and her face a bright pink. He leaned back as she re-composed herself.

"I love that your soul responds to me...." He waved his hand over Frisks chest and the same tugging feeling she felt before came over her. She looked down and her bright red heart floated forward.

G leaned down to examine it; the purple heart from her and Sans soul melding clearly in the center. "It's beautiful Frisk.." He mumbled placing his own hand over his chest. He shut one eye socket and pulled his hand away. A yellow and purple upside soul floated from his chest..

Frisk stared in awe at how the colors swirled around one another but never fully mixed. "Your soul.." She reached out and gently brushed the side. G shuddered from the touch.   
"Why is it two different colors.." Her eyes glittered curiously.

"Heh.. better then me explain it.. how about I let you feel it?" He straightened his spine taking his soul in his hands. He placed two finger tips to his souls center and pulled away slowly. His breathing hitched and sweated rolled down the back of his skull.

Frisk watched in slight concern. "G.."   
As he pulled his phalanges away purple and yellow liquid flowed after it; he concentrated and a ball formed at his tips. After a few more moments the ball had doubled in size and his breathing was shallow.

"G! Are you okay.." Frisk tried reaching out but hesitated when he smiled at her. "I'm okay Princess.." After another moment the flow stopped and G let out a huge breath..

He took his other hand and gently brought Frisks soul to him. Frisk chewed on the bottom of her lip anxiously. "I need you to relax.." G readied his fingers with part of his soul in front if hers.

Frisk closed her eyes trying to relax her body. "You're gonna feel some pain.. but you can't fight it. If you do it'll cause a backlash and the souls power will be unleashed.."

Frisk shook her hands nervously. Sans didn't tell her that part.

G took another breath, "Here we go sweetheart.." G slowly pushed his tips to Frisks soul. The purple and yellow orb swirled causing ripple effects as it began to fuse with the bright red heart.

Frisk gasped in pain, leaning forward clutching at her knees. "Ahhh!! It.. hurts.." Her body felt hot, every nerve ending was searing in pain. Her vision blurred as she tried to relax her body..

"Frisk; you have to relax!!" G hissed; his eye flaring with yellow magic. Sparks where flying from the souls. Frisk gasped for air; her head felt light.."It's..too..much.." She chocked out.

"Just hold on a little longer.." He grabbed Frisks hand and she clung to it. She gazed up at the blurry figure and the souls before her. Her eye lids grew heavy and the calming black abyss claimed her...

....

..

.

A strange warmth crawled over her body.. she twitched. "Mm..mmm.." She clenched her eyes tighter but slowly came back to reality. She willed her eyes open.. but only vast black met her eyes. Her heart sank and she flailed suddenly not feeling anything under her.

'Whatwhat! Where am I!?' "G!" She called out but her voice was stuck in her throat. Her eyes widened and she grasped her neck.

She tried to get her bearings and looked around until a faint white movement caught her eyes.

She wasn't alone..

 


	20. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets someone she hasn't seen in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! 3 chapters in one day! Im on a roll!! :D  
> Thank you to everyone for the comments and kudos!!

Frisk wasn't alone where ever she was. She wasn't even sure what this was; but knew something was different.

 _'Why can't I speak?'_ She thought glancing back to the white circle she had spotted earlier. She wasn't too keen on getting closer to it; and found that she could walk away from it; though it felt like walking in place since everything around her was a black abyss.

She couldn't really make out her hands in the darkness or her clothes. ' _Why can I see that thin--whoa shit! It's much closer now!!_ ' She jerked her head forward and quickened her pace.

She could tell from this distance it appeared to be a face with black holes for eyes and a wide creepy smile. ' _Please let this be a nightmare..'_ She clenched her eyes shut, trying to will herself awake. Nothing happened.

 _'My dear child.._ ' A smooth rich voice flooded her mind suddenly. She held her ears wincing at the loudness that bounced in her mind.

 _'The hell!?'_ She stopped walking and turned back to face the floating head. It stopped and suddenly two white hands appeared and waved at her in a friendly matter.

 _'Please; do not be alarmed my child..'_ His hands signed while he spoke.  
'.. _are you in my head?'_ She pointed at him then her temple.

The figure gave a brief shrug before gliding effortlessly to her. She would of gasped if her voice worked here. _'N-no way..'_

_ 'It's been a long time my dear.. what brings you to this desolate place?' _

_'Dr. Gaster'_ Frisk held her hand over her mouth in shock. ' _Now I have to be dreaming!'_

 _'I can assure you; it's not really a dream like state..more so your conscience slipping away from your body and moving in-between worlds.'_ He moved his hands around gesturing to the abyss.  
' _I call this The Void..'_

Frisk's brows furrowed; _'How am I here?'_ She pointed to herself in question.

 _' Hmm? I thought you would have an idea..' _He cupped his chin and glanced with purple eye lights at her suddenly.

 _'My dear, my I see your soul?'_ Frisk rubbed her arm nervously. _'Uhm.. gee I'm getting tired of hearing that..'_

He looked at her confused; _'My child I can assure you its from a scientific stand point, nothing more..'_

She sighed; ' _Alright, you have my permission..'_

Gaster's smile widened across his skull and he hovered his hand over her chest. Frisk felt the familiar pull; but winced in pain. _'Weird..it's never hurt before..'_

Her face was lit up with a bright mix of Red; Purple; Blue, and Yellow. Gaster's face hardened.  
_'Interesting.. It appears that you've had other monsters.. share apart of their souls with you..'_

He lifted her soul up closer to his face. Frisk had forgotten how tall he had been. Frisk had only ever met him one other time in a strange occurrence in the underground. She had found in him a room near the waterfalls where time stood still.

 _'Soo..'_ Frisk tapped her fingers against her leg nervously.  
_'It seems you haven't fully accepted the souls into yours..'_ His sockets narrowed as he saw the swirl of purple.

 _'My child, are you aware that you have a part of my soul?'_ He glanced down at her. Frisk shook her head and gazed in awe at the colors swirling within. The little heart that was from Sans had turned into a blue wisp that danced around the other colors.

 _'I also sense..two different Sans.._ ' He shook his head. _'That cannot be right.. I am sorry it se-'_

'No, you're right..' she held one of her hands to her chest clenching her fist. 'To make a long story short; Alphys had created a machine that pulled souls from other universes. She had found some of your soul in the first core machine that you had created..'

He didn't look amused and waited for her to continue folding his hands together.

'Sans..broke that orb.. He didn't know it was apart of you and the machine synced with his magic and pulled Sans from other universes..'

Gaster simply nod his skull. _'Doesn't seem too farfetched..'_

 _'Well.. Sans shared apart of his soul with me._.' She began to blush but quickly pushed it down. ' _Another_ Sans _had_ _told me about soul_ _bonding_.. _His_ _soul was the yellow_ _and_ _purple_ _colors_ _you_ _see_ _in_ _my_ _soul_..'

Gaster looked astonished. He held your soul up to his skull again and gave it another once over. _'My dear..what does this Sans look like?'_

 _'Who G? He's really tall; kind of like you, and has cracks under his left eye socket; and a crack over his right... like you..he also.. has holes in his palms.._ ' She paused. ' _Like you!!!!!'_

' _HOLY SHIT! HE'S YOU!?!'_ She screamed at the mental realization. It made so much sense now!

Gaster flinched; _'Language my child; and it appears so.. Strange.. I wonder what happened in his world to have that happen..'_ He frowned; then let her soul float back to her. She cupped the small heart watching the colors swirl.

 _'We first need to get your soul to accept the others within.. It seems to have caused a chain reaction..'_ Frisk slumped her shoulders.  
' _How do I do that?'_

Gaster smiled closing one eye socket. ' _Well now that I know there is apart of me within you; I can help quell that part and maybe get you out of here.. It would appear that is why you arrived here in the first place..'_

Frisk gave a brief nod. _'Alright, I'm ready..'_ She stood firm waiting for his instructions.

 

  
G held Both of his skeletal hands on Frisks cheeks. He stared down at her sleeping form with deep concern. His yellow eye lights searching for any sign of eye movement behind her lids.

"C'mon Princess.." He gritted his teeth. His leg was twitching nervously. Next to him were five cig butts.

  
"Hey mom, have you seen Frisk? Her stuff is in the study, but I can't find her.." Asriel poked his head into the living room. Toriel was sitting on the couch knitting something.

She looked up and set her project down in her lap. "I have not seen her my child, did you check her bedroom?"  
Asriel shook his head; "I'll go look.. " He walked away and head up the stairs skipping two at a time. He knocked lightly on her door.

A few moments past and there wasn't a response. "Frisk?" He called through the door. "Im opening the door.." He turned the knob and opened the door a crack; it was dark and no sign of Frisk.

He shut the door; furrowing his brow. ' _Where_ _is_ _she?'_ He went back down the stairs and went to the entryway. He opened the front doors and sprinted across the lawn to the research facility.  
_'Maybe with that trash bag?'_

  
G sighed looking up at the setting sun; it was getting late; and Frisk still showed no signs of waking up. _'By now someones gonna notice shes missin..'_

"Frisk.. sweetheart.. if you can hear me; I believe in you.." He leaned forward brushing a soft kiss to her temple. His eye lights traveled up to her soul that was hovering over her chest. She hadn't accepted his soul; and until she did. She wouldn't wake up.

  
' _Concentrate my dear..'_ Gaster held his hand over Frisks soul; she had her eyes closed and sweat was beading at her forehead.

 _'I'm trying..'_ She replied in annoyance. She had managed to reaccept Sans soul and it took form as the small purple heart in the center of her soul. How ever the purple and yellow magic still swirled around it.

' _Clear your mind..'_ Gaster stated firmly.

She clenched her eyes tighter; it was hard to clear her mind with so many questions; she saw visions she didn't understand, flashed of someone else's memories.

 _'I c-can't..'_ Frisk wavered and a magic wave from her Soul knocked both of them off their feet. Gaster shook his head and pulled himself back up.  
' _You **MUST** clear your mind; or else this will never work..' _ He walked over and hoisted her up by the back of her shirt.

' _How can I when all the things I'm seeing aren't my own!'_ She crossed her arms over her chest.

' _So you can see his memories..'_ Gaster paused and set her on her feet. Frisk dusted off her pants and shirt in habit.

 _'I guess..?'_ She shrugged placing a hand on her hip glaring up at her soul.

' _I can help you to block out the memories for a short while; give or take a few months at most. When they come back your mind will be flooded and may cause you emotional distress..'_

' _Just do it; I can't stay here.. no offense..'_ She quickly added.

' _None taken my dear,'_ He walked over to her towering closely. ' _Close your eye..'_

 

  
G watched in fear as your soul rippled. The part of Sans that he had given you was now a heart in the center of your soul. "C'mon Princess.. you're almost there.."

 

  
"Hey Trashbag.. have you seen Frisk?" Asriel snickered. Sans rolled his eye lights and set his clipboard down. He wore a white lab coat and had glasses taped to his skull. "Haven't seen her since lunch.."

Asriel frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't find her.. Mother hasn't seen her either.."

Sans took his glasses off quickly and set them down; peeling the rest of the tape off the sides of his skull. "Alphys take a break.." He called over the intercom to her in the other room.

"O-Okay S-Sans.." Was the reply.

"C'mon lets go find her.." Sans stalked past him. Asriel quickly followed.

  
' _Are you ready to try again?'_ Gaster watched Frisk gasp for air. The blocking of the others memories had taken a small toll on her.

' _Gimme a second..'_ She stood back up straight and finally calmed her breathing. ' _Lets do it..'_

Gaster held his hand over Frisks soul; his floating hand glowing a bright purple. Frisk closed her eyes trying to relax and clear her mind focusing on the strange pulling sensation in her soul.

Gaster smiled, ' _That's it my child..feel it..'_

Frisk focused on Gasters soul swirling inside; it felt cool but safe.. Like it would protect her from any harm. A smile tugged at her lips as she opened her soul up; trusting him completely.

Gaster watched the purple swirl to form another heart around Sans purple one. It turned black.  
' _Just one more.. '_ He whispered softly.

 

  
G watched with held breath as the black heart formed around Sans smaller heart. "That's it Frisk I believe in you!!" He pressed his forehead to hers holding her head in his lap.

 

  
Asriel and Sans had split up Sans checked the left side of the house while Asriel checked the right. Asriel had enlisted the other Sans help, and the reluctantly helped.

"Shit Frisk.. don't go disappearing on me!" Sans cursed while teleporting outside to the front of the house.

 

  
Frisk opened one eye; her breathing was shallow but her soul's red burned bright with determination. She shut her eye again to feel for G's soul. It took more prodding; she knew it was there. After a few minutes searching she felt it.

It was a shy soul. She smiled; she never would of took him for Shy. Her mind touched it; and it felt warm. She had to coax it and reassure it..

Gaster was starting to sweat, ' _please hurry my child; I won't be able to help much longer.._ '

Frisk tried blocking out Gaster; G's soul shied away. Frisks eye clenched tighter as she trued to coax it more gently. _'C'mon.. you are safe with me.. I promise you'll never be alone..'_

' _Who are you talking to?'_ Gaster frowned his hand slightly faltering.

Frisks soul brightened as the yellow swirled around the black heart turning orange and settling in her soul. Her eyes shot open as she felt a strange surge of energy lingering off her body.

Gaster let his hand fall and laughter filled her mind. ' _You did it.. I'm so proud of you..'_

' _I couldn't have done it with out you..'_

  
"Frisk!!"

' _Huh?'_ Frisk turned around looking for the voice.

  
Gaster looked up as well and then back to her. ' _It seems your time here is over my dear..'_

Frisk frowned and quickly ran to hug Gaster. He was shocked but smiled when he hugged her back.

"Frisk.. can you here me sweetheart.."

' _Thank you.. for everything...'_ She mumbled.  
' _Tell my children..that I send my greetings..'_ Gaster replied..

Frisk twitched; G's eye lights lit up. "Princess?"  
"Mm..mmm.." Her eyes fluttered open; it took a few seconds to adjust from the darkness but saw two bright yellow pink pricks staring down at her.

Her hand raised to feel his cheek bones. "Hey.." She giggled. G sighed in relief nuzzling into her hand. "You had me worried there babe.." Frisk felt her face grow hot; then noticed her soul still hovering above her. She hadn't seen it since she accepted both souls. It was beautiful; almost like a rainbow..

"Whoa.." She slowly sat up out of G's lap. G chuckled; "How do you feel?" Frisk cupped her soul back into her chest. "Uhm.. good actually.."

"Friiiiskkkkk!!" She heard her name being called from the mansion.  
It finally dawned on her; the almost set sun, the pinks and oranges splayed across the sky. "Shit! I'm sorry G!" She stood up abruptly. "I gotta go!"

G stood up and grabbed her hand before she could leave.. "hey.. can we meet up tomorrow night..?" Frisk smiled "Yeah.. just meet me by my room around 9pm.." G let her hand go and in a yellow blip he was gone.

"Friiisk?!? Where are ya dollface!!" Red's gruffy voice called close to the Maze.  
"Reeeed!!" Frisk yelled over the bushes.

"FRISK!" He called back blipping right next to her. She was half way through the maze but felt exhausted from her soul bonding. "Geez kid! You gave us a scare! We've been lookin' all ova for ya.."

She winced; "Sorry.. I fell asleep by the fountain.." She lied. Red sighed pulling her into a tight embrace. Frisk let out a small gasp. "Don't..do that..again.." He mumbled into her hair. She giggled patting his back. "I promise.."

He pulled her away and looked at her in the face; his red eye lights searching for something.

"C'mon.. Asriel's looking for ya.." He wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze. She shut her eyes as the ground fell from her feet and the kitchen swirled into view.

"Huh.. not too bad.." She smiled. Red blushed letting her go. Asriel glanced up at the two of them. "FRISK!" He stood up pulling her into a tight hug. Fur tickled her nose and she giggled.

"SANS FRISKS BACK!" Asriel yelled into the other room. Sans came sprinting in; leaning a hand on the doorway. He ran up and pulled her from Asriel's arms and twirled her into a dip looking into her eyes.

"I thought you were gone.." He leaned down and gave frisk a very passionate kiss. She hummed in response and held onto his lab coat.

Red cleared his throat and Asriel scowled at the display.

Sans pulled her up blushing; "Sorry.." He mumbled lacing his phalanges in her fingers.  
"Sorry.. I fell asleep by the fountain.." She lied again.

"Silly sis.." Asriel smiled sitting down at the kitchen table. Red sighed; "I'll go tell the others she safe." He walked past Sans bumping roughly into his shoulder.

Sans glared and watched him go.

"So what's up..?" Frisk looked to the both of them.

 

 

 


	21. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a few plans for the week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to get things moving along.  
> Also some fluff!

Frisk stood next to Sans holding his hand while she gazed at Asriel. "Well; I was wanting to spend some quality time with my sister!" He smiled up at her closing his black eyes.

Frisk giggled rubbing her arm that held onto Sans. "I would love to Asriel; but unfortunately I have to attend a meeting tomorrow with the Mayor of Ebott.."

Asriel's smile faltered but quickly relaxed. "Ah, business as usual.. Alright well we'll figure out another day. Im afraid I'll be leaving for a few days to help with one of Dad's business proposals.."

"Alright; it's a deal then. When you get back we'll do something fun together." Sans sighed squeezing her hand. "Hey babe, I gotta get back to the lab.." Frisk turned to look up at him a little saddened. "Okay, but come see me soon.." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek bone.

Sans bones tinged blue and in a blip of blue he was gone. Asriel tapped the table with his claws. "Frisk.." seriousness growing in his voice. Frisk looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

He sighed walking over to her. "Please.. be careful with..all of this.." He gestured a hand frantically towards where the skeletons bedrooms were. Frisk giggled patting Asriel's shoulder, "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself.."

"I just worry about you getting hurt..or worse.." He gazed to the floor then back to her with a worried expression. Sighing, Frisk pulled him into a hug. "I promise you nothing will happen to me!"  
Asriel grasped his arms around her giving her a tight squeeze before releasing her. "I'm gonna hold you to that.."

She stuck out her tongue; and he laughed.

"FRISK!" Papyrus's voice came from behind her. She turned to face the taller skeleton. "Hey Paps!" Papyrus pulled her into a hug swinging her around. "I'M SO HAPPY YOU ARE SAFE! I WAS QUITE WORRIED FOR YOU AND MY BROTHER!" Frisk tried to breath evenly at the crushing hug. Asriel just continued to laugh at the display. "I'm fine..Pap.."

Papyrus set her down and she swayed slightly on her feet before regaining her balance. "I KNOW! I SHALL COOK THE AMAZING SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR SAFE RETURN!!" He puffed his chest proudly and stalked past the both of them to the pantry.

Frisk smiled shaking her head. Asriel finally calmed down. "At least his cooking is waay better.." He mused. Frisk nod her head and went to go sit in the living room.

She poked her head through the doorway and noticed Red was the only one occupying the space. He was watching some black and white movie she recognized as Frankenstein.

"Hey! Mind if I join you?" She walked up behind the couch. Red jumped in surprise and turned to face her a bright red dusting his bones. "Geez tryin ta give me a heart attack?"

"I didn't think you guys had hearts?" It was more of a question, but Red scowled turning back to the tv show. "That was cold..even for me." Frisk gasped running around the couch to sit down next to him. "I-I didn't mean it like that; it was supposed to be a joke."

Red shrugged; "s'okay.." He glanced at her nervously from his peripheral. "So.." Frisk looked to the tv, then back to him.

"Whats your world like?" She blurted out. Red stiffened; and sweat beaded at his skull. "Whya..wanna know fer.."

"Well.. I think if I knew what your worlds were like.." She paused thinking of what she should say.  
"You'd get closer to each of us eh?" Red smirked his toothy grin. "If ya wanted to get close doll; you shoulda just said so.." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

She squeaked at the closeness. He smelt of mustard and grease. A weird combination. He gave a low chuckle and went back to watching the tv.  
It was a moment before he spoke. "My world.. it ain't that great. See.. there it's killed or be killed.." Frisk winced at the thought.

"Monsters..are against each other for the most part; and if you show any signs of weakness; yer dust.." He growled the last bit.

"That sounds awful.." Frisk frowned relaxing a bit in his hold. Red gazed down into her face. "I..don't really miss my world.. here people leave me alone.. I don't have to keep lookin ova my back thinkin' some hot shots gonna try and pick a fight.."

"What about your brother..or your friends?" Frisk's brows furrowed more. His world sounded terrible. "Heheh..hahaha..~ Friends!?" He let out a loud laugh that rattled his bones. This startled Frisk and she felt embarrassed.

"Kid..There are no friends..in Underfell.. just a no good Boss who likes to rough me up on occasion to impress the king and the kings right hand man..Undyne.." He snarled at the thought.

"I-is..that..how you got those?" She pointed to the crack running down the back of his skull. He huffed and looked back to the tv. "Somethin' like that.."

"I-I'm so Sorry Red.." Frisk felt sadness wash over her. He shrugged his shoulders. "S'not yer fault.. That's why I kind of like it 'ere.. that an theres you.." He mumbled the last part.

Frisk felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "That's sweet Red." Red scoffed turning red. "S'not.." He muttered shyly.

Frisk giggled. _'He acts big and bad; but he's nothing but a softie..'_

  
"Hey kid.." He snapped her from her thoughts.  
"Hm?" She glanced up at him again. He wasn't looking at her; no instead he had his face buried in his jacket fluff; cheekbones red. Sweat was beading down the back of his skull even more than before.

"Woula ya.. wanna.. go out sometime?" He asked just barely above a whisper.

  
Frisks heart raced and her face lit up pink. ' _Awww!_ ' She giggled; patting his knee lightly. He snapped his head towards her in shock at the sudden touch. She could see how Red he really was and his eye lights were gone.

"I'd love to Red.." She replied giggling. Red grinned and his red eye lights came back into view. "Alright Dollface, how 'bout the day after tomorrow?"

Frisk thought for a few seconds before nodding. "Sounds like a date!" Red blushed furiously again and looked away lightly giving her a shove away from him. She could barely here "get outta here.." when she smiled and walked away.

This week was going to be interesting..

Tomorrow a meeting with the Major; then later that night she had to meet with G. Which she had a lot to ask him seeing as she now knew he was apart of Gaster somehow. 

Then the next day a date with Red. She felt her heart thump when her thoughts traveled back to Sans. She really wanted to go back on another date with him. 

"I really need to talk to someone about all of this.." 

"HEY SQUIRT; TALK ABOUT WHAT!?" A hauty female voice came through the entryway as Frisk passed.

"Hey Undyne.." Frisk waved her over. Frisk looked a little beat. "KID YA LOOK LIKE SHIT.." Undye grabbed her shoulder. "YOU ALRIGHT? YOUR SOULS GIVING OFF SOME STRANGE MAGIC.."

Frisk's heart dropped. "M-magic?" Undyne held her chin in contemplation while feeling the strange magic off of her. "I BELIEVE SO.. YOU WANNA TALK?" 

Frisk nod her head while grabbing Undynes hand and led her back outside into the front lawn. 

She stopped shortly in front of the wood and flopped down into the soft grass. Undyne took a seat next to her as they gazed up at the twinkling stars. 

Undyne lowered her voice.."So what's eatin ya kid?" 

Frisk shut her eyes listening to the leaves rustle in the breeze and the chirping of crickets. "..you promise not to say anything to Alphys.." She opened up one eye glaring at the fish monster.

Undyne let out a snort "I promise; it must be pretty important if you don't want me tellin her.."

"Or sans.." Frisk retorted.

"Damn kid.. what's going on? Now you've got me worried.." Undyne's usual grin turned to a grimace. 

"You know how you said you can feel a strange magic coming from my soul.." Undyne gave a nod. 

"Well.." Frisk felt her cheeks turn pink. "Maybe  I should just show you.." Undyne's face turned a bright red against her blue face. "Whoa! whoa.. I can't consent to that! Alphys would be hurt!" 

"Not in that way Undyne!! Ugh.. lemme try an explain then.." Frisk sat up pulling her knees to her chest while she rested her chin on them. 

"Sans shared a part of his soul with me. And I with him.."

Undynes one eye grew huge and her smile full of pride. "THE BONE BOY FINALLY GOT THE BALLS!" She slapped Frisk across the back laughing.

Frisk yelped rubbing her back. "Undyne please! Keep your voice down!" Undyne coughed before calming back down. "Er..sorry, go on.."

"Well apparently the other Sans.. can sense my soul. They know what we've done.. G.. tried explaining to me more about soul bonding.. Sans didn't fully bond with me..only a fraction.."

Undyne crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. "Makes sense; he is a gentlemen. I'll give him that.."

"So is that why I can feel magic radiating off of you..?" Undyne titled her head to the side.

"It's not from Sans.." Frisk replied meekily; her face pink once again.

"No way.." Undyne leaned forward. 

"It's from G.." Frisk hid her face in her hands.

"YOU BONDED WITH TWO BONEBAGS!? WHOO! I DIDN'T THINK YA HAD IT IN YA SQUIRT!!" Undyne held her stomach why she bellowed. Frisk could only hide her face even more from embarrassment.

"Undyneee pleaaasee.. I'm at a loss here! I love Sans, but my soul.. it tugs for both of them.. I'm so confused.." She peered through her fingers at her friend. Undyne had went silent and held her chin once more in thought.

"Hmm.. now I'm gonna go out on a limb here; but the way I see it; if you bonded with our Sans; maybe the Frisks of the other worlds would have done the same.." 

Frisk blinked; she hadn't even thought of there being other world Frisks. "Meaning.."

"That technically if you wanna look at it this way; they're all your soulmates.."

"B-but the way Alphys talked we're the only world to break the barrier!" Undyne hummed in thought. "So they're just behind in the time.. still I'm callin it as I see it. Get to know the other guys; see how your soul reacts to them.."

Frisk groaned flopping back down on the grass. "..fine.." 

 

"Heya ladies.. checkin out the stars tonight?" A goofy voice came floating over the breeze. "Eh?" Undyne chuckled pointing up. Frisk looked to where she pointed and noticed Stellar floating in the air; a strange pink and blue aura that glittered surrounding him.

"Hey Stellar.." Frisk waved giggled as he floated down. "Good evening Princess." He looked to Undyne and gave a salute. Undyne just smiled. 

"Care if I join you?" He pointed to the spot next to them. "Uhh.. Sure.." Undyne glanced to frisk and shrugged her shoulders. Looks like their conversation was going to be cut short tonight...

 

 


	22. Booked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes up with a plan; and ends up completely booked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Somewhat fluff; somewhat filler for now!

"This is so different from my world.. I mean I guess it's what my world be if we hadn't been banished to space.."

Frisk and Undyne had been listening to Stellar talk about how his kind lived in space; and never saw the stars the way we did. "Up there; it's just balls of light particles if you get close to just disappear.." He had his hands back behind his head as he laid on the grass in between them.

"I think it would be neat to travel to space.." Frisk mumbled. "Heh, I was pretty excited to learn that I was on earth when I was pulled here.. It's a completely different experience.. your gravity is also a lot stronger.." He smiled his starry eye lights were twinkling. "I was too young when we were banished from Earth..so I can't really remember much.. but this! This is great!" He chuckle-snorted happily.

Frisk giggled; "see that group of stars.. thats the big dipper.." she pointed to a group of twinkling stars that resembled a giant ladle.   
"That's pretty neat..We don't see these.. constellations like this..we have our own.."

Undyne covered her mouth to hide her yawn. "Well.. Im beat.. I'm gonna head off to pull Alphys from their little science project.."

Frisk smiled stretching her arms up above her head and pushed her self off the ground patting her pj pants of the grass particles. "Thanks for hanging with me Undyne.."

Undyne blushed, then gave her a thumbs up "NO PROBLEM SQUIRT!" She ran off laughing.

Stellar's eye lights watched where Frisk was standing. She was making sure Undyne's figure disappeared into the research facility. Sighing she smiled down at the skeleton. "This has been really nice.."

A faint purple blue blush tinted his cheek bones but he pushed it down quickly. "Yeah it has.." He pushed himself into an upright position.   
"Uhm.. Princess.." He tilted his head; his eye lights dimming slightly.

"Hmm?" She glanced back up at the sky holding her hands behind her back. "Soo.. Do you really think we'll be able to go home?"

She felt her heart tug; and her stomach tighten in knots. _'I wish I knew for certain..'_ "If I know Alphys she'll find away.. She's a smart cookie. Sans will be assisting her so she may have more of a break through with him present.."

"That's good.. I just can't wait to tell them about this.. about what it's like to be back on earth.."  
He smiled thinking of his brother. "Papyrus would be so happy.."

Frisk sighed letting out a soft laugh. "I'm sure he will be.."

Stellar closed his sockets; "What do you think of all of us.. you think theres a Frisk out there for me?" His blush creeping back over his cheeks as he tried not to sound awkward.

"So..you heard what we were talking about earlier.." She closed her eyes focusing on the breeze.

"Only bits and pieces.. I'm not one to ease drop on other peoples private conversations.. Just what Undyne said of there bein' more Yous kind of intrigued me.."

"By all means it makes perfect sense.. but some of our universes very greatly.." "Like.. How's a child going to get into space from earth..?" He chuckled at how fleeting his hopes were.

"Well.. maybe you meet me in different times.. after the barrier is broken..Not every world is the same like you said.."

"Yeah but now we're down two more souls.." He rubbed his hands over his sockets in agitation. "It's gonna be hundreds of years before we get two more humans.." He winced, "I'm sorry.. that sounded bad.." He looked up at her his grin fading into a forced smile.

"It's okay.. I know it's what you have to do.. but maybe.. we can help.." Frisk held her chin in thought. "I need to speak with my father.." She let her chin go and clenched her fists at her sides.

Stellar's eye lights brightened anew. "You have an idea?" He pushed himself up and shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. "Yeah, I think it'll help.. "

She turned to face him, "If what Undyne said was true.. You know what; never mind.." She shook her head and then reached out to grab Stellars hand from one of his pockets.

"I'd like to do this again soon.."

Stellar's sockets grew dark and his blush came back. "U-uh yeah! I'd like that!" He stuttered nervously. "Until next time!" She squeezed his hand and dashed towards the house.

Stellar gazed down at his hand.. the warmth still present in his bones. He glanced back up to watch her figure disappear.. "Please..Please.. let it be true.." He pleaded to himself.

  
Frisk stopped in front of the entry door catching her breath. _'I need to speak with Father soon..'_   
She pushed open the door; and shut it behind her as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom.  
She heard a whimper just before turning the handle to her bedroom. She froze and slowly turned her head to where the whimper came from.  
Staring up at her with blue starry eyes was Blueberry. He held a pink flower in his hand and held it up for her and averted his gaze.

' _Oh..Berry..'_ She sighed smiling down at him. **"I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU H-FRISK..** " He blushed chancing a glance up at her.

"Blueberry..it's okay. I forgive you.. G kind of explained something's.. granted it wasn't right.. but I understand you have instincts that kick in.."   
She knelt down to be eye level with him and took the flower.

**"T-THANK YOU HUMAN! I PROMISE YOU, THAT I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY TAKING YOU OUT ON "THE DATE!""**

Frisk almost couldn't hold in her laughter. Sure he was a devious little guy, but he was too cute at times.   
A smooth accented voice followed up behind him. "Hey what about me doll face?" She laughed, looking at Sansy leaning against the wall at them.

"Well.. geez guys.. you really know how to make a girl feel wanted.." Frisk stood back up; "Tell ya what.. I'll let you guys know when I'm free okay?"   
Sansy gave a nod and slid back into his bedroom.

Blueberry tapped his foot crossing his arms in annoyance. **"I SHALL SHOW YOU THE BEST DATE EVER! MWEH HEH HEH!"** He let out a laugh; and quickly ran down the stairs away from her.

 _'What have I gotten myself into..'_ Frisk whined mentally. "Just gotta get through the meeting tomorrow; talk to my father and everything should be fine from there.."

Frisk turned the knob and walked into her room flicking on the light switch.

"Mm bed.." She sniffed her arm.. "Nope shower first.." She mumbled sauntering over to her bathroom; stripping her clothes off along the way.

"Hey babe.." She heard a cool voice and yelped covering her exposed body the best she could.  
"Don't jump out of yer skin; I'm not lookin-I swear.."   
You glared at Sans leaning in the door way with his back turned to you. "Just wanted to spend time with my girl..Undyne came and stole Alphys away. I stayed awhile longer to finish up somethings."   
Frisk walked over and hopped into the shower and shut the shower door. "So how is everything going.." She asked while turning on the water, letting it get warm before turning it over to the shower head.

"So far so good.. we had to get permission from Asgore to bring up equipment from her previous lab.. it took some convincing but he let us.."  
He turned walked in and sat on the counter. He could only see her outline; the glass was cloudy.. he was kind of disappointed.

"So how long until the machine will be finished.." Frisk turned on the shower head and jumped under the warm water. "Ooo..warm.." She mumbled happily.

Sans looked at his lands in his lap. "Can't say really.. hopefully soon.. " He glanced back over to the shower.. ' _man.. I wish I was in there..'_

"I..hope we can send them home Sans.." Frisk furrowed her brows while wetting her hair. "I hope so too babe.." He slid off the counter and gave once last look at the shower doors and went into her bedroom.

Frisk could see his form leave and sighed. So much had been going on.

It only took another ten minutes before she finished her shower and dried off. She dried her hair with a towel the best she could and dawned her nightgown. It was a dark purple with the royal emblem on it.

She turned out the bathroom light and smiled at Sans past out on her bed. _'He must be worked to the bone.._ ' She giggled at her own pun and walked over to turn out the light.

She slid into the bed facing him, and brought the covers over the both of them. She sighed and snuggled up to his body giving him a good night kiss on his teeth. "G'night Sans.. I..love you.." She whispered the last part as she drifted to sleep.

Sans gazed down at her; his cheeks blue as he pulled her closer. "Love you too kid.."

 

 


	23. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has her meeting with the Mayor; the Sans get pulled back into the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot based chapter! I already know how I'm going to end my story etc. for now I'm just going to draw it out with more fun stuff after this.

Frisk's alarm went off bright and early the next morning at promptly 7:00AM. Her hand sought the annoying noise maker and slammed down on the snooze button once it found purchase.

"Rgghh.." Her bed felt empty. She opened her eyes to see that Sans had already left for the morning. He was never a morning monster; but with his current job; they always had to start early.

She brought her hand to the bridge of her nose and groaned. It was one thing to be a Princess to the monsters; but being also an Ambassador had its good times and bad times. She had met the Mayor a few times in the past; but he could be a very talkative person. Usually reminiscing about his past and his daughters when they were growing up.

She kicked the covers off her form and huffed in frustration. "Please just let this day.. go by quickly!" She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and made her way tiredly to her closet. Groping for the door handle.

She slid open the closet door; and pulled out a light purple dress with the royal emblem on it. She always had to look her best when meeting important people or monsters.

She pulled it over her head and pulled it down letting it glide over her figure. It was flowy and went down to her mid calf. She didn't really like dresses to the floor like her mother did, she always liked the ability to move incase something dangerous would happen.

After brushing her hand through her long brown hair and tying a purple ribbon on the side; she made haste out the door and down the stairs.

Toriel was in the kitchen making cinnamon butterscotch pie. "Morning mom, you've started early.." She laughed while going to the fridge to grab the orange juice.

"Good morning my dear, I wanted to surprise you before you got up, but it seems that I was a little last this time." She smiled sweetly; rolling out the dough for the bottom of the crust.

"It's okay! It gives me more incentive to get home faster." She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with juice. "Surely Mr. Tomwhalt isn't that bad?"

Frisk rolled her eyes and huffed while putting the juice back in the fridge. "He's a nice man, he's just..chatty.." She replied taking a sip of her juice.  
Toriel smiled moving the now rolled dough over to a pie pan. "I'm sure you'll be fine.."   
Frisk leaned back against the counter in thought. "When will father be home?"

"He's to be home this afternoon. He had a very long business meeting the last two days.." She cut the edges of the dough off the edge of the pie pan; and poked holes in the dough with a fork.   
"Mom..how did you know.. he was the one for you?" Frisk blabbered trying to cover her mouth in the random boldness of her question.

Toriel stopped and looked to Frisk slightly pink in the face but with a wide smile across her maw. "Oh! Well.. oh. I never thought you'd ask.." She giggled grabbing a rag to wipe off her paws.   
"It's a bit different..but.. kind of the same for you humans? Oh.. that doesn't make sense.." She seemed to be more flustered.

Frisk laughed setting her juice glass in the sink.   
"I knew your father for quite a few hundred years before I knew.." She smiled at the fond memories running through her mind. "He was always very soft spoken, and kind of shy.."

Frisk giggled at the thought of Asgore being shy, _'How did he become king?'_ She wondered.   
"Though..that was before everything happened up here on the surface.. before we were trapped under the mountain.." Her eyes darkened and she went back to making the pie filling.

Frisk winced at the thought; "soo..how did you know?" She tapped her fingers against the counter. Toriel smiled again; "It was one day some weeks after we had been trapped.. your father was the heir to the thrown.. and..his father sustained too much damage to his soul.. he turned to..well you know; and your father took the thrown."

  
She went about adding ingredients to the filling stirring with a wooden spoon on occasion. "Of course what is a young Prince new to the thrown without a queen?" She chuckled at the thought. "He was very adamant.. and nervous around me for some time.. we knew that our souls were pulling towards each other.. then one day your father got up the courage to ask me to be queen.."

"He was sweating; and his face had never been more red.." She sighed looking to Frisk. "When two monsters are compatible they soul bond with one another. They can each feel the others emotions, desires..and above all else Love..and even magic."

 _'That's what G said..'_ Frisk knit her brows together then relaxed as Toriel continued.

She put a paw to her chest. "Though over time one can block out the others emotions and or feelings..it helps when one of the partners becomes emotionally unstable.." She frowned slightly other memories she didn't want to remember beginning to surface.

"Why did you want to know my Child?" She set the filling aside and turned on the oven to preheat it.

  
Frisks face burned pink, "Uhm..just curious is all.." Toriel hummed in response giving her a knowing playful look. "Frisk..dear if you ever need someone to talk to.. I'm here for you.."   
Frisk nod her head and hugged Toriel. "Thanks mom.." Toriel smiled warmly hugging Frisk tightly before booping her on her nose.   
"You best finish getting ready; or you'll be late.."

Frisk sighed releasing her mother and waved bye as she made her way to the entry way to fetch her shoes. Toriel shook her head; feeling the magic left over from Frisks hug.

Something was definitely up; but she wouldn't press the issue unless Frisk came to her first.   
Frisk had a lot of determination in her soul; but she could sense something else..

Frisk went outside and to the left side of the home towards a giant garage. She felt anxious and excitement all at once. She'd get to drive again! She skipped the last few stride and unlocked the side door, flipping on three different light switches in a row. Each buzzed and flicked on showering light over a few vehicles.

  
"Ohh!! How I missed you so much!!" She ran over to a pearl blue old school buggy. (Yup)   
It had been rebuilt; and still had some of the original interior.

  
Her finger tips slid over the hood and down the drivers side door. She grasped the chrome handle and opened the door with ease. She flipped down the viser and grabbed the keys that fell.

  
She slid into the seat and put the key in the ignition and started it up. She wasn't much for manuals; but thought it was important to know.  
She clicked the button on a small black pad in her car and the garage door went up.

"Alright! Time for some nice cruisin'" she giggled as she shifted the car into gear and let up on the clutch. The car started forward and soon she was off down the drive way.. something caught her eye; and she noticed that Stellar had slept outside on the lawn. She shook her head and honked her horn jolting him out of his sleep.

He saw Frisk driving away and waved sleepily at her.   
She rolled down her window and let the cool air whip across her face. It was a nice change from the warm summer air.  
It was roughly a forty-five minute drive into the city.   
The city was bustling with life already; people walking the streets and monsters alike heading to their jobs or walking their children to school. She smiled at how peaceful it all seemed.   
After about another ten minutes; she pulled up to the Mayors office building. Her buggy idling as she put it in park and shut it off.

"Alright Frisky.. deep breath..and lets go.." She got out of her car, shutting the door behind her and made her way into the building.

  
Sans rubbed his sockets glaring at the computer screen in front of him. They had found some of the last parts they needed to re build the machine and was going over some calculations.

  
Seeing as how they had needed Gaster's power before hand; he was trying to recalibrate it so it would use his.

"Alphysss.." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Y-Yess Sans?" She replied from the other computer station. Her claws clicking away at the keyboard and tabbing through multiple windows. Some were blue prints others were jumbled bits of information.

"We've been at this for a couple of weeks now.." He slumped back in his chair letting his skull hang back. "..unless we figure out how to make it use my magic..those skele-wanna be mes are stuck here.."

"I-I understand that.." She frowned pulling herself away from the computer to shuffled over to him. "S-say..did you keep my data from my room at the mansion? I w-want to l-look over their m-magic again.." She fidgeted with her claws.

Sans rolled his sockets; _'How many times is she goin' to re-read the data.. it's not changing..'_  
"Yeah I still have it; the files are stashed in the desk over there.." He gestured lazily to the desk in the corner of the room.

"T-thank you.." She she shuffled over to the desk and pulled the files from the drawer. "I j-just can't s-s-shake the feeling I'm m-missing s-something.." She reassured him.

After Asgore had appointed Sans to watch and help Alphys with the machine; he had to go over all the files from the last few months/years.

"S-sans.. I'd l-like to r-run some m-more t-tests on the other y-yous.." She set the files down and pushed her glasses back up onto her nose.

Sans groaned taking his feet and resting them on the computer desk. "What kind of tests Alph.. didn't you get enough data last time?"   
"N-not quite.. I w-was only a-able to look at R-Red's soul.. I h-hadn't ran t-tests on t-their soul properties."

Sans crossed his arms and thought for a few minutes. "You think it'd help in our research for this thing..?" He gestured to the other room where the machine was half way from being built.

  
"It m-may.." She fumbled with the cuffs of her lab coat. She was always uneasy around the Skeleton now. She wasn't sure if he would ever forgive her for what she did. Deep down she knew she had to do something, but had no idea the consequences..

"Alright fine whateva.." He growled. "I'll go let the guys know.." Without a warning he blipped from his chair. A blue wisp was all that remained. Alphys let out a deep breath she hadn't realized that she bad been holding. "Thank the stars.." She mumbled resting her head on the desk.

 

  
"Mr. Tomwhalt, I can assure you that monsters are not stealing human souls!" Frisk stood in front the the mayor's desk; fists clenched at her sides.   
Apparently there had been a few people going missing; and rumors of soul stealers were going around the city. "To do so; is illegal..and would the punishment would be exile; if not turned to..dust" Her right eye twitched.

"Ms. Dreemurr, If what you say is true; then why are so many of your father's "guards" posted about the city. It is starting to make my citizens fill with concern.." He was a short old man; tiny rimmed glasses that hung in the edge of his nose.   
He was going bald and his hair line receded quite aways back; only leaving hair on the sides of his head. He looked so small behind his desk.

"Father has them stationed there for human and monster safety. If human souls were being stolen, then they would be the first to notice and take charge." She crossed her arms over her chest trying to hold back her frustrations.  
"If it would ease your mind; I can set up a meeting with you and my father.."

He looked in deep thought for a moment; then nod his head solemnly. "Very well Ms. Dreemurr; I accept. Please send word when your Father is available.." She nod her head.  
"Very well, will this be all?"

He nod his head; "Good day to you Ms. Dreemurr.." "Good day to you as well." She smiled and made her way out of the office fuming. _'How dare he! Monster's stealing human souls..'_ She stomped down the stairs and flung open the glass doors to go down more steps and walk to her car.

  
Sans had gathered all of the other hims at the research lab. Most of them didn't look very comfortable being in a similar place where they had been held captive for four months..

 **"YOUR NOT G-GONNA KEEP US HERE ARE YOU!?** " Blueberry hid behind Sansy grasping onto his suit leg.   
Sans shook his head as he grabbed a clipboard from the desk; "No; this should only take about roughly twenty minutes between each of you.."

"So what's goin' on then?" Sansy looked up from the smaller skeleton. Red crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced as his eye lights traveled over all the lab equipment.

"We need to run some tests on your soul properties..see whatcha all are packin'" Sans wrote a few things down on his notes.

"Tryin' to see if we're compatible with the machine.." Stellar chimed up. The other Sans glared at Sans. He sighed shrugged his shoulders. "Come in guys.. I know yer all intellectual like me..Just throw me a bone would ya.."

Red huffed and walked over to sit on a swivel chair. "Fine bye me.. lets get this ova with already.." G stood a little further back from the others. His eye lights traveling over the machine in the other room. He recognized bits and pieces. '.. _hmm.._ ' He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide his soul for much longer.

Frisk drove up the driveway rather fast, and quickly came to a halt in front of the Mansion. She shut off her car; slammed the door and stomped her way up the porch and threw open the entry doors.

  
"THE NERVE OF HIM!" She yelled kicking off her shoes. She was still pretty angry about the accusations.

  
Toriel heard the yelling and quickly walked from the living room into the entryway. "My child; what has you so upset?"   
Frisk sighed and explained to her what had happened with the meeting.

"Oh my.. this isn't good at all.." She fumbled with her paws; and shook her head. "We must inform your father; he is out back attending to his garden.."

"Thanks mom.." Frisk quickly made her way to the back door and outside. She turned to her right and went to a small path were there were yellow and pink flowers all over the place.  
She could see Asgore leaning over, plucking weeds from around the flowers.

"Father!" Frisk called to him and she got closer. Asgore's ear twitched, and he turned to fave her with a big smile on his face. "Hello my daughter; how was your meeting?"

Frisk frowned crossing her arms over her chest. "He wants to set up a meeting with you.. there are some rumors going around and people have done missing..he thinks Monsters are stealing human souls.."

Asgore furrowed his brows and stood to his full height. "This is troubling my child.." He walked out from the garden over to her. "Can you tell me any more information?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately he did not want to discuss too many details. But..father I wanted to talk to you about something.."

"Yes my dear..?"

 

  
"P-please! H-Hold s-still.." Alphys was trying to put put some monitoring electrode pads on Blueberry's skull. Blueberry was overly nervous and kept moving to dodge Alphys.

 **"W-WHAT IS IT FOR!?** " He squirmed more.  
"I-it's to help m-monitor your stats..and m-magic levels.."

"C'mon kid, they don't hurt.." G cooed over to him. He already had some strapped to him, and was taking it all in stride. Sans was having some issues trying to get his soul to come forward. He had already attempted on three separate occasions. The first time Sans had gotten shocked and knocked on his sacrum.

G had just shrugged it off. He told him he hadn't been trying to fight him; that it just happened. Sans was getting agitated and decided to come back to G later.

Stellar didn't seem to mind; he was able to bring his soul forward with ease. A bright yellow heart with a purple star in the middle. His soul was very different; and showed he had no lvl or LOVE.

Blueberry took so more comforting from G when he had been let go. He finally calmed down to let Alphys place the pads in either side of his cranium. **"IT FEELS WEIRD.."** He wiggled and swung his feet as he sat on the exam table.

 

  
"I only knew of little of what your business meetings had been about.. having a monster available for EMT for when humans pass.. they can donate their soul..like an organ.."

Asgore nod his head, stroking his beard. "Y-Yes it's a work in progress..why?"

"Alphys took the human souls..from the other worlds.. we are the only ones to have broken the barrier.. If we can obtain humans souls legally.. I want to send them each home with two souls..so they can get to the surface..or in Stellars case..Earth."

Asgore studied Frisk in awe. "Hmmm...that is..a lot of souls my dear."

"I know! I..just..feel like we owe it to them.. after all this would have never happened.." She hung her head looking towards the small flowers behind him.

"I shall talk to Asriel when he gets home.. then we will have to discuss it with Alphys. Have they found away to send them home yet with out the old doctors magic?"

Frisk shrugged her shoulders.. "I'm not sure yet.."

"Very well;" he ruffled her hair affectionately. "I will see what we can do.. after all I'm not sure how much power one would need to send ten souls and five monsters back to their world.."

Frisk nod her head and smiled up at him.   
"Thank you!"

"Not a problem my dear.."

 

 


	24. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to find the Skeletons at the lab, but is in for a surprise when Sans has had it with G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo shit goes down!!!

Frisk made her way back inside the home. It was unusually quite. It was only going on noon, by now the skeletons would be lazing about the house.  
_'Where is everyone?'_

She walked through the house checking the living room, the study, even knocking on their respective bedrooms. ' _..this is strange..no Papyrus either.._ ' Well Papyrus didn't live with them. He had probably went back to the house by now.

  
Frisk rounded back towards the kitchen where she knew where Toriel would be. She peeked her head around the doorway and sure enough she was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"Mom?" She stepped into the doorway. Toriel set her tea down and softly smiled at her. "Yes my child?" "Have you seen any of the skeletons?"

"My dear they are at the research lab.. Sans said they needed to run more tests. They've been there for a few hours." She picked her cup of tea back up.

  
"Oh..okay. Well thanks!" She waved a hand to her mom as she walked off towards the entryway and out the doors to goto the research lab. _'This feels weird.._ ' She hurried across the grass and to the large grey building.

A camera moved to follow her above the entrance. Frisk walked up and waited, but the door didn't open like it usually would. Her brows knit; and she chewed on her bottom lip. She looked up towards the camera and waved.  
"Hey! I know you're watching me.."

"Hey! I know you're watching me.." a voice came from one of the security monitors at a desk in the lab. "H-huh?" Alphys walked over to the screen and squinted to see Frisk standing out front hands on her hips tapping her foot.  
"F-frisk?" She walked over and placed her claws on a security pad; and the door slid open.

Frisk smiled when the door slid open. "Thaanks.." She waved back to the camera and into the research facility.

It was rather large inside. Part of the lab had been turned into a gym for Undyne. She looked to her right and saw a room with glass walls. Alphys was standing in front of a computer clicking away at the keyboard. Frisk hurried over and tapped on the glass.

Alphys looked over and gave a half smile.  
"H-hold on.." she held up a claw and finished typing on the keyboard. She walked over to a glass door and opened it. Frisk walked around and entered the room.

"Hello Alphys!" Frisk looked around the room spotting another door. It was a hard metal material.  
"H-hi F-Frisk..w-what b-bring y-you here.."  
"Mother told me that you guys were running tests on the other Sans.." She crossed her arms, and tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the door.  
"O-oh..u-uhm y-yes. I-I n-needed to t-test their s-s-soul properties.."  
"Soul properties?" Frisk slowly inched around the room while Alphys talked.

"Y-yes, y-your soul has d-determination.. these other S-sans.. have d-different c-colored souls.. we are trying t-to find out t-the traits.."  
Alphys always stopped stuttering as much when she felt comfortable. Frisk smiled at the thought.

  
"I thought most monster souls were.. a white color?" Alphys grabbed a clipboard that hand been hanging on the wall.

  
"T-thats h-how it was underground.." She turned to face Frisk; who she hadn't noticed got closer to the metal door.

  
"W-when we surfaced..our s-souls took c-colors of our t-traits..after all i-it is the ac-cumulation of our b-beings.."

Frisk nod her head. She only ever saw the Monsters souls color in battle. She had chalked it up to their magic. "So..traits..and the souls take the color of their magic?" Frisk leaned back against a desk near the door.

"C-correct.." Alphys slid her glasses back up her nose. "F-frisk..are you a-aware that you h-have a strange magic a-aura around you?" Alphys squinted at her.

Frisk stiffened and decided to play it off. "N-no?" "I-its..different.." Alphys walked closer to her. Frisk tried to back up but she was already pressed back against the desk.

"It s-" Alphys was reaching out a claw towards Frisk's chest and Frisk couldn't let her see her soul; she quickly darted towards the metal door flinging it open and running down the hall.  
"Frisk!! W-wait!!" Alphys called after her; catching the door and shuffling after her as fast as her short legs could.

 _'That was too close!!_ ' Frisk clenched at her chest. She couldn't let Alphys see. She came to another door and turned the knob quickly pulling it open. "FRISK! D-don't!!" Alphys yelled at her down the hallway. She was panting hard and sweating.  
"Sorry Alphys!" Frisk called back going through the open door quickly.

When Frisk got through the door she was surrounded on both sides with big glass walls. Some held really huge lab equipment against the walls. All flashing colors and different buttons glowing. She quickly walked towards the end and noticed Sans standing in front of G on an exam table.

  
Her heart sank immediately when she saw electro pads attached to his skull, and upper radius. He was avoiding eye contact with the shorter version of himself. His eye lights caught site of Frisk, and a small smile tugged at his teeth, but quickly faltered when Sans looked up at him.

Frisks heart raced when the door at the end of the hallway swung open and Alphys gasped for air as she walked through. "Frisk..y-you c-can't b-be here.."  
Frisk looked to Alphys then back to G and Sans. Sans looked frustrated. His sockets were void of his eye lights and a scowl across his skull.

  
"Can you even pull your soul forward..?" Sans muttered while messing with the small laptop in his arms.

G shrugged averting his gaze again; watching Frisk behind Sans. _'She looks worried..'_

"Look..in order for us to find out what we're working with..yer gonna have to cooperate.. you know this.." Sans brow bone cocked.  
"It happens..when it happens shortie.." G smirked when Sans let out a small growl. "I'm only a head shorter than you.."

Alphys finally caught up to Frisk and grabbed her arm. "F-Frisk..w-we g-gotaa..whoo boy.." She was still trying to catch her breath. "Go..y-you're a d-distraction.."

Frisk clenched at her chest feeling uneasy. "R-right.." She wasn't sure why she felt so uneasy seeing the two next to each other. Something tugged at her soul..

"C'mon.. we g-gotta g-go back.." She pulled on Frisks arm tugging her back down the hallway. G winked at her as she succumbed to Alphys pulling and followed after her.

Sans sighed in frustration. "Fine; you don't wanna show yer soul..we can do this the old fashioned way.." He set his laptop on the table and glared coldly at G.

G crossed his arms over his sternum tilting his skull to the side. His left eye flaring a bright yellow. He was intimidating yet very laid back.  
Sans left eye flared a bright blue. He pointed to the door to the left. "After you numbskull.."  
G took off the electro pads and hopped down from the table walking to the door.

It led to a giant room with a viewing area at the top surrounding the room. It was obvious it was used for battle or training sessions. Probably something Undyne needed.

Sans walked to one side of the room closer to the viewing area. G sauntered lazily across from Sans. He had his hands in his pants pocket, his left eye still blazing.

  
"G-GUYS! Get ova 'ere!" Red ushered them over as he pointed to the scene below. They had all been through their tests and were lounging about waiting for G to be done before they could go back to the mansion.

Sans was gesturing with his hand at G, and G just turned his head ignoring the other Skeleton. The guys couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Oh ho ho ho.." Stellar walked over. He grinned wider staring down at the two skeletons.

"Looks like we gotta show boys.." Sansy flicked his fedora back with his thumb then rested his hands forward on the railing in front of the glass windows.

  
**"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"** Blueberry tugged on Stellar's gym shorts. Stellar shrugged his shoulders never taking his eye lights from the two of them.

"Sans can't get G's soul to appear..so they're doin' it the old fashioned way.. they're gonna fight.."  
**"WILL THEY GET HURT!?"** Blueberry was concerned as he looked down at the two. They hadn't made a move yet. Just seeming to size one another up.

"W-whats g-going o-on!!" Alphys slammed the door open holding onto Frisk. The skeletons looked towards them both. "I checked m-my monitors..and s-saw them s-standing in t-there!" She pulled Frisk through the door with her and towards the glass windows.

She had been drug all the way back, and when the yellow monster saw what was going on, on a computer screen she grabbed Frisk and immediately pulled her to the viewing area.

She let go of Frisk and quickly shuffled over to the computer to make sure to get any data.  
Frisk walked over and leaned on the railing staring down at the two. ' _Why.._ '

"Why fight G? Can't Sans see his soul?" Frisk asked more to Red since he was the closest.

"Not always that simple doll.. Sometimes a Monster can use their magic to keep their soul from bein' seen. It's a nice trick tibia honest.." Frisk shook her head at the small pun.

"So G doesn't want Sans to see his soul?" Frisk tapped the railing with her fingers. G was shrugging his shoulders at something else Sans had said. "Somethin' like that.." Red grumbled clinging to the railing with both his skeletal hands.

 

  
"Ya know.. I've had quite the bone to pick with you.." Sans clenched his left fist. It began to swirl a bright blue.  
G spread his legs slightly taking a defensive stance. It had been a long time since he had fought anyone.. too long.  
"Tch.. still using those lame puns.." G shrugged his shoulders, rolling his vertebrae making popping sounds.

 

"Ohh they're startin! I got ten bucks on G!" Red shuffled excitedly. It was apparent he liked to watch fights. Frisk side glanced at the others then back to the two below.  
"I'll take that bet.. " Sansy flashed a grin at Red.

"F-frisk.. Y-you s-should really l-leave.." Alphys came up behind her fidgeting with her claws. She seemed really nervous. Frisk shook her head. "I can't just leave! What if something happens? Besides you drug me here remember?" She glared at Alphys.

"T-thats w-what I'm a-afraid of.." She stuttered turning to go back over to the computer.

Frisk felt a weird tug in her soul.. _'This isn't good.. I can feel.. G's power surging..'_

Sans made the first move. He tried calling G's soul forward with his magic to turn it blue. G felt a strong tug in his chest and he growled sending a wave of yellow magic towards Sans to deflect it. "Not happen' pal.." 

Sans jumped back quickly avoiding the magic. "I'm startin' to think yer hidin somethin'.." "Too many skeletons in my closet.." G replied mockingly, once again taking his stance.

Sans growled sending a flurry of bones towards him. G quickly ran to the left ducking and dodging as the bones flew towards him. Sans swiped his arm to the right sending more bones after G. G ducked; doding one or two more; then used a wave of magic to deflect the rest. 

"C'mon just lemme see yer soul already.. I know your hidin' it on purpose.." G just glared at Sans. "Heh..try not to let it get under your skin.." 

Sans socket darkened completely for a moment. "Now whos using puns.." His left eye flared a bright blue again.

 

The guys were all cheering and loving the action so far. Frisk held a hand over her chest, she could feel the strange sensations as G used his magic to deflect. "Why hasn't G's soul appeared?" She glanced at Red again. Red glanced at her from his peripheral flashing a toothy grin. 

"Sans will need to weaken him.. G's a strong monster." 

Frisk frowned; "..I don't want them hurting one another.." Red shrugged; "Let 'em duke it out Princess.."

  
Alphys was clicking away at the keyboard. She glanced over her shoulder to see the two fighting, then back to Frisk.  
_'C'mon Sans..we need this data..I just hope Frisk will be okay_..'

  
"Look, buddy, pal.. bucko. I don't like this anymore than you do.." He let his hand fall to his side keeping his palm forward and two fingers at the ready. 

"Could of fooled me.." G retorted smugly. 

  
Sans shrugged causally flicking his wrist up into the air summoning three Gaster Blasters.

G's sockets widened "shit.."

"Ave it yer way pal.." Sans grin widened to his sockets.

 

  
"Oh ho ho! G's gonna get it!!" Stellar chuckled at the display. Red growled slamming his fist against the railing making it shake.

  
"S'okay Red..we can't all be winners.." Sansy winked to the frustrated Skeleton.  
"Tch..isn' ova yet.." Red growled.

  
Sans gave no warning as he sent his arm forward. The three Blaster's opened their mouths and bright beams of light shot towards G.

G was able to dodge a few of the blasts; he stumbled forward on one knee holding his radius over his face growling blocking another blast with his magic.

   
Sans chuckled darkly, sending more waves of blasts towards him.  
For every blast that missed it was causing more and more damage to the lab. The viewing area shook and vibrated with each knew blast.

 **"HE'S GONNA TEAR THIS PLACE APART!!"** Blueberry cried; clinging to stellars Femur. 

 

G flew forward on his ribs, dodging another round of blasts. He quickly rolled onto his back- thrusting his legs up and out pulling himself up to a standing position. G had his back to Sans. His left fist clenched as it began to swirl a bright yellow. _'Guess I need to teach myself a lesson..heh.._ '

Sans held his arm out stopping the Blasters for now. Smoke was flowing from the giant blast marks in front of G. The wall had giant holes in them showing the outside woods. Parts of the wall crumbled away falling to hit the floor.

"Ya got somethin' to say? If your lucky I'll humerus you.." Sans closed his right eye.

G smirked slowly turning to face Sans. His sockets were dark; a wicked smile grew across his skull that wasn't his own and suddenly a faint flash of purple sparked in his sockets.

Sans stiffened; "whats that.." he growled taking a defensive stance. The magic radiating off of G was pretty intense. 

  
"It's been a long time.." G turned to face him fully. A strange purple magic swirled around G now. Sans sockets widened just as G pointed lazily towards Sans. Sans was about to signal for the Blasters but couldn't move..

He looked down and saw his soul was Purple.

 

"Yeah! Atta boy!" Red laughed proudly pumping his fist into the air. Sansy and Stellar sighed looking axiously at what was happening.

  
Frisk grasped harder at her chest. A sudden pain shot through her body like it was on fire.

"Aaugh!" She growled slowly slipping down to her feet. Her right hand still holding onto the railing. Red glanced over and gasped as he saw Frisk panting hard, sweat beading at her forehead.

  
"Kid!" He blipped to her side grasping her shoulder and helping her up with his other hand. "You alright Princess?" Frisk felt light headed as she watched Sans get flung across the room and into a wall.

"Not..feelin..good.." Frisk panted out between gasps for air. "Shit! Doc!" Red shouted at Alphys. This caused the others to look over to Red. Upon seeing Frisks state they all ran over to help. **"W-WHATS WRONG HUMAN!?"** Blueberry's eye lights were filled with concern.

Frisk tried to laugh; but coughed instead. She yelled again trying to claw at her ribs. G had been impaled by a rather large bone through his ribs. Just barely missing where his soul would have been. 

Alphys quickly shuffled over to Frisk. _'Oh no..I was afraid this would happen!_ '

 

G frowned looking down at the bone in his ribs. Sans had his hand held up pointed towards G. His other hand held himself up from the ground. He was panting.. blue sweat beading at his skull.

G simply grabbed the bone and shattered it in his hand. His socket blazed a brilliant purple as he gestured his hand towards Sans slamming Sans back into the wall over and over again. G laughing all the while.

   
Sans breath hitched as his vision was going blurry. He was being pushed further back into the wall. It sent vibrations and crask up the wall shaking the glass windows.

"C-can't..pass..out.." He gritted his teeth trying to break from G's magic hold.

"Come now Sans.. I thought you were better then this?" G chuckled his voice was darker more smooth. Flicking his hand towards himself. Sans flew forward and stopped just short of G. He winced in pain.  
"The fuck kind of monster are you!" Sans growled trying to squirm.

This made G stare in confusion at Sans momentarily. Sans felt the small slip of his magic and took action. In a huge wave of blue magic Sans broke free from his hold and raised two arms summoning six blasters.

"TURN TO DUST!!" He screamed as all six blasters fired at G; intending to end the other Monster. 

"N-NOOOO!!" Frisk screamed as she watched G get swallowed by the blasts. A searing pain hit her soul; "G!!!!!!" she screamed before the black abyss took her conscience once again..

' _Frisk!?'_ G heard her voice ring out.

"FRISK!" "PRINCESS!" **"H-Human! WAKE UP!!"**  
"Shit doc! She's out!!" Red growled laying Frisk gently down on the cold tile. He held his skeletal hands in either side of her face. "C'mon kid..hang in there.."

Alphys ran around Frisk feeling for a pulse. "Oh..thank s-stars.." Frisk's breaths were shallow.. her body was covered in sweat.

"She just f-fainted.." Alphys glanced down to the battle field. A bright blinding light finally faded and smoke billowed out. Sans stood panting. His magic eye slowly dimming. His Blasters were sent away. "..fuckin..prick.." He muttered rubbing the new crack at the back of his skull.

He went to turn away finally; when he felt a surge of energy. He whirled around as the smoke was blown away past him. "No way.."

G stood in the middle of the smoke; two giant purple hands with holes in the palms were used as a shield around G's body. They were protecting him from the blast. Sans sockets widened.. "i-impossible.."

G waved the shield away cursing. He glanced to Sans then up to the windows where Alphys and a few of the other monsters stared in shock.  
"Shit.." He quickly turned and blipped out of the lab.

Sans still stared where G had been. "..G-gaster.." He fell to his knees.. "h-how.." He choked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snaaaap! Poor Frisk


	25. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to come to terms with himself; Frisk comforts G...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot; two chapters in one day! I must really love you guys! (I do; I really do, thank you all for your support ;3; it makes my life meaningful)  
> If any of you wonder; I tend to listen to a lot of Undertale remix songs when I write. I'm a huge fan of Megalovania's remixes..allllll of theeeem..
> 
> So for all you sinners out there. YOUR WELCOME. People gonna hate me for this shit at the end. -sighs- I'm ready for the flaming. -sits in fire proof suit-

Sans just stayed knelt down on his knees for the longest time. Everything that had just happened whirled through his skull. He could of sworn he saw Gaster. _'Those hands..'_ Sans looked at this skeletal hands and stared at the palms of his. "That magic.." He closed his sockets remembering the way it had swirled and turned his soul purple.. like his old mans did.

 

"Doc is she gonna be alright?!" Red growled protectively over Frisk. They had moved her over to the couch in the viewing area, and all were surrounding her. Alphys had put a cold wet rag on her forehead to cool her body down. "S-she'll be fine.. she's j-just uhm.. sick." She lied, hoping that they wouldn't see through it.

Sansy sighed in relief closing his sockets. "She gave me a scare.." He took out a cigar from his breast pocket. Alphys snapped her claws at him, "N-no smoking in t-the lab.." 

Sansy shrugged his shoulders; "I'll be back.." He blipped down to where Sans was; lighting his cigar. The room might as well have been compromised with all the new holes.

"Some fight there kid.." He took a long drag off the cigar and smoke filtered through his nasal cavity and under his jaw. Sans stood to his feet; giving Sansy a glare. Sansy held up his hands, flicking the cigar in his left. "Calm down sport.. care to tell me why you just tried to dust one of your alternates?" He closed one socket putting his cigar between his teeth once more.

Sans sighed; he messed up. Lost control of his temper. "..He changed half way through the fight.." His sockets void of his white eye lights. 

"It..was like fighting a completely different monster.. but it felt so familiar.." 

"You noticed to eh? Buddy; I know yer not a numbskull.." He tilted his fedora back and shuffled his weight on his feet. "Pft.. " Sans rolled his eye lights."I can't be wrong if I'm not the only one that sensed it.." He clenched and un-clenched his fist.

"Little Lady didn't like watchin' the fight either.." He gestured to the viewing area. 

Sans sockets widened in fear and he quickly whirled around to look up at the viewing area windows. Stellar was glaring down at Sans a strange eerie feeling fell over his bones making him shudder. 

"She..saw everything?" Sans whispered to Sansy. 

"Sure did.. " Sansy huffed out more smoke. Sans scowled looking to the damage to the wall. He winced as the crack in his skull throbbed suddenly. "Heh.. she probably wouldn't wanna talk to me right now anyway.." _'why would she.. I just tried dustn' another me.."_ "Give 'er sometime, she needs to rest.." Sansy walked over next to Sans to survey the damage. "The Kings not gonna like this.." Sans slid his hand down his skull in aggravation.. "I'm so boned.." Sansy snorted slapping him on the back.

Stellar turned his back to the battle field and walked back over to where Frisk was laying on the couch. "Should someone go find G?" Stellar asked the other three monsters. Alphys sat next to Frisk on a swivel chair monitoring her condition.

"You ain't gonna find 'im after that.." Red replied; his eye lights never leaving Frisk. His soul tugged towards her; he pushed down the strange feeling. "Why can't we see 'er soul?" Red asked Alphys anxiously. 

Alphys sighed rubbing her arm sleeve. "Im n-not sure.. it c-could be the f-fact she's unconscious.." Alphys knew the real reason. She knew the minute Frisk stepped into the lab that G had soul bonded with Frisk.. and not just a small portion. He gave her almost half of his soul.. She could sense it in the magic aura that followed her. Luckily for Frisk the other Sans can't see that magic. Only women could.. 

She cursed under her breath. _'I can't let Sans know.. or else.. it'll be a lot worse..'_ "A-alright guys; I n-need help m-moving her t-to a room.. I'm g-going t-to monitor her h-heart and soul for n-now.."

Red nodded; Blueberry sniffled wiping away tears that begged to fall down his cheekbones. **"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL STAY BY YOUR SIDE TO PROTECT YOU!"** Red agreed; "Me too kid.." Stellar sighed pushing his hands into his jacket pocket. What he wouldn't give for some star candy right now. 

"Thanks guy, b-but once she's m-moved I'll have to ask you a-all to l-leave.. I can't h-have you all over her.." Red snorted, "tch.. fine."

....

...

..

.

 _'Back so soon my dear?'_ Gaster's voice rang through Frisks mind. Frisk winced while opening her eyes to the black void..

She tried to speak but remembered she couldn't in this space. _'..Not by choice..'_ She rolled her eyes while sitting up; letting her toes touch the said ground and looked for the familiar floating skeleton face.

 _'I sense that something distressful happened.. your soul.. is in turmoil.'_ His face slowly came into view as he floated over to her.

 _'You could say that again..'_ She held a hand up to her chest. _'Did you not hear me the first time my child?'_ Gaster's face furrowed. Frisk blinked then shook her head smiling. _'It's a figure of speech.. I was just agreeing with you about my ..soul.'_

Gaster nod his head. _'You humans and your turn of phrases..Please tell me my son hasn't turned you to his puns..'_ Frisk made to laugh but nothing came out. 

Gaster rubbed his temple looking down at her. _'So, care to explain what happened?'_

Frisk rubbed her arm and looked up into his face. _'Sans..and G got into a fight..'_ Gaster's shoulders visibly stiffened; _'Ah..'_ He held a phalange to the side of his cheekbone. 

 _'I felt.. G's magic..and pain..'_ Her hand went to her rib cage, resting there momentarily. Gaster followed her gesture and frowned. _'He must of shared more of his soul with you than I thought if you can feel his pain..'_ He dropped his hands in front of him; clasping them together. _'Remember, I did block out his memories from you... though those too will come back in time..'_ Frisk nod her head; she remembered that Gaster had helped conceal them from her subconscious until the time was right; or a few months had past. Which ever came first.

Frisks eyes dimmed in brightness. _'H-how much of his soul do I need to feel his pain?'_ Gaster still moved his hands about once in awhile signing when he was explaining something in detail. 

 _'Usually once a monster shares half of their soul.. they can feel each others emotions; pain; magic..hear them in their thoughts..and often see their memories..'_ His expression seemed to darken. 

Frisk looked to her chest; but couldn't pull her soul forward. _'I can't see my soul..'_

 _'That would be do to G.. he must be doing it to protect you.. If I am correct; you have almost half of his soul.. but seems he stopped just short of fully bonding with you..'_ He held his chin. _'Interesting..'  
_ Gaster smile widened on his skull.

 _'So.. what do I do to get out of here?'_ Frisk kicked at the ground with her shoe. Gaster shrugged his shoulders.  _'As of right now my child; your body needs to rest. I assume when you are healed; your conscious will go back to your body.'_

 _'Great.. So I could be here awhile?'_ Frisk sighed; studying the taller skeleton. ' _Indeed my dear, do you have any questions? I feel that you may..'_ Frisk shrugged her shoulders rocking on the balls of her feet. 

G had teleported into his room. He grabbed a hold of the sides of his skull cursing. It was dark inside; and he walked over to a long mirror that he had leaning up against the wall. He looked down at his reflection; his eyes narrowed and he punched the mirror; shattering it. The purple magic had finally dissipated from his eye; going back to his normal yellow pinpricks. "Tch.. shouldn't of indulged him.." He muttered to himself and stepped over the broken mirror shards to go to his window. He wondered if Frisk was okay. He had heard her voice in his head before the last attack.. If he hadn't he may not of shielded himself in time. Half of the battle was a blur to him. One moment he was in control; the last half he only remembered bits and pieces. He looked down to his hands and grimaced. The holes in his palms a reminder of what he was.

Would she still meet him tonight? Was she okay? What would she say if she saw him..like this? "Tch..least she's safe.." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black hoodie that had white fur trim around the hood. He slipped off his leather jacket and threw it to the floor. He slipped the hoodie on, pulling the hood up shortly afterwards. He knew he couldn't show himself back at the lab, not until things cooled down. He knew for certain Sans saw his shield.. He'd put two and two together..

He still had a few hours before he would meet Frisk. He hoped that she would come.. "How can I face her..?" He clenched his fists and stuffed them in his hoodie pockets. "I need a cig.." He turned on his heel and blipped to the roof of the mansion. He tread lightly walking over and sitting against the chimney where no one could see them if they looked up. He exhaled taking his cigs from his back jean pockets and packed them a few times before taking one and setting it in between his teeth. He leaned his head back against the brick and looked up at the clouds..'What's gonna happen now..'

Alphys had shooed away the other Skeletons for the time being; as she had Frisk on a bed in another room. She walked over tsking at Frisk; and placing electrodes on her chest and her right arm. She moved to the other side; and placed them on either side of her temple. "G-gosh F-Frisk.. I w-wish you h-had told me.." She frowned feeling the aura of G's magic swirling about her body protectively. "Sans w-would h-have a heart a-attack if h-he new.." She lifted up Frisk's shirt; and saw the purple bruise across her rib cage and winced. "I k-knew it.." She went over to the computer to pull up the monitor of her pulse and her magic. "I-I'm g-going to leave f-for awhile.. P-please.. be s-safe.." She mumbled to Frisk; squeezing her hand lightly; and walked out the door shutting it behind her.

She walked back into the viewing area and to the computer to access the Data from San's and G's fight. From the data shown; G had two different types of magic. His soul never showed itself, but the strong magic that came from his being was a red flag. "Did ya get any good data Alph?" Alphys nearly jumped out of her chair. "S-sans! h-how many t-times do I n-need t-to r-r-remind you n-not to d-do that.." She frowned at him. Sans shrugged his shoulders walking up to the computer beside her. "Sorry, bad habits.." "So.. what did we get?" Alphys pulled up a few different screens and some snap shots that the cameras had taken.

Sans sockets darkened. "Shit.." There were two different magics; yellow and purple. The snap shots of him holding up Sans; and the last shot of the fight; G had giant hands shielding him with holes in the palms. Gaster's palms.. Though it wasn't just that.. the side of G's face was different. "My old man.." Sans sockets furrowed and he looked down at the keyboard. " Alphys fidgeted with her claws nervously. "I-Is it e-even p-possible?" "You both l-look s-so much a-alike.." She pulled up a photo of G for his file. Sans sighed looking back up at the screen. _'She's right.. how close are our worlds?'_ He clenched his fists and began to tremble.

"I need to talk to him.. He's obviously been hidin' this from us.." Alphys looked at Sans confused. "B-But w-why would he d-do that..?" Sans straightened up; crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head. His sockets still dark. "Think about it Alph.. if he has Gaster's powers.. He can power the machine.." Alphys gasped. "Heh.. I'm so glad.. we found this bit out before months and months of trial and error.." Sans gritted his teeth. His eye flared a bright blue again. "I'm gonna get that bastard to spill.. even if he's turning to dust in my hands.." Alphys shuddered at the sudden cold temperature of the room.

"S-Sans.. P-please t-think rationally.." Alphys stood up from her chair; and walked closer to him. "We n-need him.. Y-you c-can't go dusting him.." Sans scowled averting his gaze from the shorter monster. "What w-would Frisk t-think.." Alphys commented. Sans winced; running his hands over his sockets. "Alright.. I won't dust him.. " "G-Good.. now lets t-think of a g-game p-plan.."

Frisk laid down.. floating softly in the void. 'Any time now..' She clenched her eyes shut. Gaster merely chuckled. _"My dear, it's only been twenty minutes.."_ Frisk groaned mentally. _'So is this gonna happen every time I faint.. or something bad happens?'_ Gaster rubbed the back of his vertebrae _'it is quiet possible.. since you have a part of my soul..'_ Frisk sat up; pulling her knee to her chest. She didn't like the fact she couldn't see her body because of the darkness. No matter how close she held her hands to her face. Gaster watched her in amusement. _'You get used to it..'_ Frisk looked up to him realizing he had been watching her. _'Ah.. yeah.. '_ She ran a and through her hair.. _'Gaster..?'_ She tilted her head at him. _'Yes my dear? Do you have a question?'_ Frisk nod her head. _'Can someone give back a part of the other beings soul.. '_

Gaster crossed his arms over his chest. _"Yes, I suppose one could; though the owner would be the one to take back the piece of them. I cannot see it going very well in any case. It would break the bond; trust and much more between the two. Soul bonding is serious business in the monster world..'_

Frisk frowned; _'Well there went that idea..'_

Alphys came back into the room where Frisk was, nothing much had changed on the monitor. She could still see's G's aura protecting her. She walked over to inspect Frisks' rib cage again. The bruise had almost faded away. "G-Good.." Alphys sighed in relief. Her phone suddenly buzzed and she pulled it from her lab coat. It was a message from Undyne.

 **Undyne:** How's the squirt doin :/

 **Alphys:** The bruise is almost gone.. she should be regaining consciousness soon.

 **Undyne:** That's a relief..

Alphys nod and put the phone back into her pocket. She had told Undyne of the events that had happened. Undyne had known about the aura around Frisk; and told Alphys about G soul bonding with Frisk; to experiment.. Alphys doubted highly that it was just an experiment alone. If G knew the dangers of almost fully soul bonding with her; he wouldn't have put her through what he did.

Frisk felt her body twitch..

 _'I think I'm waking up!'_ Frisk smiled looking back to Gaster. Gaster nod his head; _"Until we meet again my dear.. "_

Alphys stood over Frisk watching her face contort into a mix of expressions. She was holding her breath; her eyes full of light. "Mmm.." Frisk groaned; while her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Y-your A-awake!" She heard the familiar voice of Alphys; and her vision came into focus on the monster hovering over her. "Y-yeah.. How long was I out?" Alphys glanced up at the clock; "About three hours.." Frisks eyes widened.. _'Does time flow differently in the void?'_ She tried to sit up; but Alphys pressed a hand to her chest and shook her head. "Nu uh.. I h-have s-some q-questions to ask you.."

Frisk felt her face heat up. She knew what was coming. "Look..Alphys..I'm sorry I didn't tell you.." She hung her head looking at the wall. Alphys sighed; taking her hand away from Frisk. "Y-You c-could of d-died Frisk.." She frowned. Frisk looked up quickly at the monster. "W-what?" Alphys nod her head. "Y-You can f-feel **his** pain..." Frisk put her hand over her chest. "I didn't know.. that I could feel his pain.. He only told me I could feel his magic.." Alphys blinked at this. "Do y-you have a strong b-bond with him?" She tapped her claws against her leg nervously.

Frisk shrugged; her heart panged. "I'm not sure.. "

Alphys sighed, "Well.. S-sans doesn't k-know w-what happened. I t-told the guys to not s-s-say a word.." Frisk felt a wave of relief wash over her. She still wasn't sure how to explain everything to Sans.. "If I'm okay, can I go?" She gestured to the electrodes on her arms and head. Alphys smiled, "Yeah; y-you only h-dad some minor bruising b-but its gone now.. T-thats the upside of s-soul bonding. You h-heal faster.." She reached over Frisk's form and took off the electrode pads. Once free of her strange bonds; she sat up; swinging her feet over the edge and slid off onto her feet. "T-thanks Alphys.."

"N-no p-problem.." She waved Frisk off.

Frisk ran down the hallway and out the door she had came through earlier. It looked like the guys had left. She ran down the last hallway and into the entry to the lab. She pushed open the glass door and sprinted over to the exit. She needed to find G. She just hoped he'd still be around.

After making her way across the lawn, and through the entry doors to the home, she quietly walked up to her room as to not draw attention to herself. She wasn't sure where the others were; and only really wanted to talk to G at the moment. She had so many questions. She slipped into her room to grab a change of clothes. She had still been in her dress robes from the meeting. She settled for some black leggings, and an oversized black and mint green t-shirt. She looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror and tugged at the ribbon in her hair; pulling it undone then re-doing it in as a ponytail for her hair.

"There we go.." She gave a once over and quietly slipped out of her room. G's room was right next to hers. She rapped lightly on his door. _'Please be here..'_ She pleaded mentally.

"Lookin' for me..Princess?" A smooth voice floated over her head; and she whirled around to see G leaning against the wall across from her. His hood was up; blacking out part of his face. His yellow eye light wavering. He had changed his clothes from earlier. "Uhmm Yeah.. are you okay?" She went to reach for him, but stopped letting her hands fall to her sides. G shrugged his shoulders; a lazy smile spread across his face as he studied her. "Course I'm fine..Don't worry your pretty little head over me.." He stood up and walked towards her; she took a step back and bumped up against his door. He leaned down towering over her. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. Her face burned a bright red; and her eyes wavered.

"I-I was just.. making sure.." She squeaked out. G chuckled lowly; standing back up straight and tilted his head to the side. "So.. what did you wanna talk to me about Princess? I'm sure you've got questions.." His brow bone arched at her playfully. _'For someone who just had a struggle for his life.. he's still cocky..'_ G's smile grew wider at her mental comment. She must of not realized how connected they really were. "Yeah.. I'm confused about..a lot of things.." Frisk glanced at the floor then back up G.

"I'll help you understand.." G reached past her; turning the door knob to his room. Frisk felt the door move away from her and she took a nervous step back before turning to walk inside. G just smiled at her reactions. _'She's too cute..'_ He thought to himself. He flipped on the light switch. Frisk winced at the light and looked about his room. It was pretty plain. Black and grey colors, a guitar in the corner near the window.. "Wow.. nice..room?" She squinted her eyes in 'eh?' G chuckled walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"S'not much; but I like it.. plus it's next to yours.." He grinned up at her. Frisk couldn't help but smile; feeling her face burning the more brighter.

"So.. " Frisk bounced on the balls of her feet; clasping her hands behind her back. G watched her nervous display; and reached out to her grasping one of her hands. She squeaked as he pulled her towards him. He turned her back towards him and pulled her down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her wait and rested his face against the back of her neck completely hiding his face. Frisk's body was on full awareness. His warm breath sent chills down her back. "Uhm..Uhm..G!?" She wiggled in his lap. G chuckled into her ear. "Might wanna stay still babe.. wouldn't want any uninvited guests..would we.." Frisk thought her blush couldn't get any worse. She stilled immediately; and looked at the hands in her lap.

"You had questions?" G whispered in her ear.

Frisk nod her head; trying to ignore G's closeness. "I guess my first question would be.. why can I feel your pain and magic..?" She raised a hand to her chest. G hummed in thought. "It's a side effect of sharing my soul with you.. I told you I would let you have enough to feel my magic.." He rested his chin on her shoulder. She side glanced and met his yellow pin prick. His brow arched and he grinned. "Though.. you weren't supposed to feel my pain.. I'm sorry for that Princess.. You could of gotten hurt.. or worse.." His grin turned to a frown, and his eye light dimmed. His grip around her waist was tightened. Frisk sighed; "How..do I stop it?" She felt her heart drop as she asked. G looked across the room with his eye half lidded. "In time; you'll be able to ignore what I feel, and my magic at will.. You just need to be trained.. and have good concentration.."

Frisk nod her head. _'That's a relief..'_ She relaxed more into his hold. G smiled resting his face against the back of her neck again. "I know you have more than that sweetheart.." he chuckled into her neck.

"..Are you.. Gaster?" She said barely above a whisper. G stiffened; and let go of her waist to hold his hands palm up for her to see. "I'm only half of him.." He replied lazily. "How is that possible?" She took his hands in hers running her finger around the holes in his palms. G shuddered into her back. Frisk stopped momentarily; but continued her motions. "..If you can feel my magic and pain.. then you should be able to see my memories.." He gasped as her finger brushed the inside of one of the holes in his palm. He removed his hands from hers grabbing her hips and letting out a low growl. Frisk squeaked again "S-sorry.." She apologized putting her hands back into her lap. "It's alright Princess.." He let out an exhale.. "I can't see your memories.. " She replied to his earlier statement. G's brow arched and his grip on her hips lessened.

"..I met Gaster.." Frisk blurted out before G could reply. He pulled back from her for a moment. She stiffened; she was going to turn to face him but he put his hands on her shoulders keeping her facing forward. "How.." His voice was low.. cold almost. Frisk grasped her chest. 'Why did that hurt..' G frowned at her comment; and leaned forward on her again. He could feel her heart beat race through her back.

"When.. I first soul bonded with you.. when I past out.. I was in the void.. and there he was. He helped me accept apart of his soul.. then yours.." G inhaled sharply. "I couldn't concentrate..because I kept getting these flashes of you..and other things.. He blocked them for me..he said in time I would remember everything.." She shut her eyes remembering Gaster.

"So the old mans still alive in this world.." He chuckled, "Then I won't ruin the surprise for you.." Frisk frowned.. "Will you help us?" She asked suddenly. G blinked not sure of what she meant. "Help with what sweetheart?" "With the machine.. If you have Gaster's powers.. We can send everyone back to their worlds! Everyone will be happy again.." G felt his soul wretch at the thought. He wrapped his arms around Frisk's shoulders and pulled her back against him on the bed. "If I did.. I might lose myself.. I'm not sure if I'd even still exist anymore.." Frisk felt his ribs rub against her back; his grip was strong and her heart raced the more she thought of their position. 'No Frisk! Concentrate!' She pushed down her dirty thoughts just as  quickly as they surfaced. "..What about me? I have apart of Gaster's power then don't I?" G nod his head..his grin getting bigger at some of the thoughts scrolling across Frisks mind.. He groaned into her neck.. Frisk froze in her spot. "I could.. teach you.." He panted against her ear.

"UHm..G.." She blushed trying to push her self up and off of him. His grip only tightened and her rolled her over onto her side, to where he was spooning her. His nuzzled the back of her neck, sending shivers down Frisks body. "Uhm.." She tried to think of another question to stop him. "Uhm..Why can't I pull my soul forward?!'" She asked quickly, her voice raising a pitch. Sans chuckled; running his hand down her shoulder and across her chest. It lingered there for a moment causing Frisk to clench her eyes shut. She felt a strange tug and her soul was pulled forward. "Heh.. I had my magic protecting you.. I'm the only one that can bring it forth while my magic is protecting you.." Frisk stared down into her soul. The colors were vibrating inside the heart. G reached out and gently brushed the underside. Frisk let out a soft moan.. then quickly covered her mouth from embarrassment.

G smiled tugging her hand from her mouth. "Don't be embarrassed love.." He sat up; causing Frisk to roll back under neath him. She peered up at him. His hood still pulled over his face. She reached up to grab at the fur trim. G grasped her hand to stop her. "You might.. not like what you see.." He rubbed his cheek bone against the palm of her hand. Frisk felt her curiosity tug at her, and she pulled back his hood. She gasped in awe; G's left side was his own.. but his right side.. She recognized it as Gaster's face. The eye was half lidded; and the crack of a grin plastered on it's side. A purple eye light floated in the socket. G felt his skull blush at her staring. He cleared his throat bringing her from her thoughts. "I'm sorry.." He whispered; about to pull away but she grabbed both sides of his skull.. "Don't be.." She mumbled. 

"It's a side effect of using his magic.." He frowned slightly. "I lost control..I didn't want to show my soul.. for your safety.. and well.. Mine.." Frisk brushed her finger over his teeth to shush him. "Your ruining the moment.." She smiled; blushing a bright pink. G's eye light brightened mischievously, "And what moment..would that be.." He asked lowly; leaning down closer to her face. Frisks soul brightened and hummed. She pulled G down and brushed her lips across his teeth. G hummed in approval leaning down further to deepen the kiss. Frisk left out a soft moan against his mouth; G chuckled, pulling away. Frisk frowned up at him. "Hold on babe.." He sat up and gestured for her to move further up on the bed. Frisk nod her head; scooting back laying her head back against his pillow.  He smiled down at her; he crawled back onto the bed and over her. He gazed down at her soul and leaned down to kiss the center gently. Frisk gasped; her hands reaching up to clutch at his hoodie sleeves. "Heh.. " He moved up more; resting both of his elbows on either side of her head.

She gazed up at his sockets; she felt her heart race as he leaned down kissing her tenderly. Frisk raised her arms and wrapped them around his vertebrae. _'why... why am I doing this..'_

Frisk thought as she kissed G back. G sighed into the kiss; pulling back and looking down at her.. She looked confused.. "Look.. I don't want to force you into anything.." He averted his gaze looking to the floor. Frisk felt her soul sting. "Ow.." She reached up to gently pull it to her. G looked back down at her grinning at her expression.. "Your mind says one thing.. but your soul says something else.." 

"My mind?" Her brow raised as she searched for the answer in his eyes. Suddenly Gaster's words rang in her ears. _'they can feel each others emotions; pain; magic..hear them in their thoughts..and often see their memories..'_   Frisks eyes widened and her face turned as red as a tomato. G just chuckled brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I see the old man.. filled you in?"

Frisk nod her head nervously. "You..can hear my thoughts.." G closed his right socket; his smile growing wider. "Course I can.. thought I try not to.. but with our bond.. It's kind of hard not too.." Frisk blushed even harder wiling it to go down. "S-so.. earlier.." He remember him panting against her neck when he originally pulled her down on him. "You got it doll.." He winked; letting his tongue swipe over his teeth in a lazy seductive way. She immediately felt her body grow hot at the action and she squirmed. "Mm.. I can hear your thoughts.." He leaned forward nipping her bottom lip. "See your mind.." He trailed kissed down her chin to her neck. "What.. you've imagined.." He let out a low growl as he sunk his teeth into her neck. Frisk clung to his shoulders; hissing in pain..and gasping in pleasure. Her soul was being pushed down back into her chest; but the friction from G's ribs rubbing it sent more sensations down her body.

"Hah..G.." She licked her lips; trying to focus. _'Focus Frisk!_ ' G chuckled; and pressed his pelvis against her. She let out a soft moan. He released her neck; swiping his tongue over the broken skin.. "C'mon Princess.." He whispered in her ear "Be mine for..just one night.." He nibbled at her ear lobe. Frisk's mind was going crazy with emotions. She felt guilt; passion, confusion, lust.. _'Why do I feel like this..'_ She questioned herself. "I assure you; what your feeling is natural.. Two of us have bonded with you.. me more so than Sans.. technically giving me more of a right to claim you as my own.." He growled into her throat pressing his body completely flush against her. "Uhm..uhm.." Frisk was becoming overly flustered.

"Shh..." He kissed down her neck to her collar bone, nipping lightly and swirling just the tip of his tongue against her flesh. "G.." She moaned.. "Mmm..." He hummed leaning back on his legs; running his hands down her sides; and tugged the hem of her shirt up to expose her stomach. He gently ran his phalanges over the smooth skin; causing goosebumps to form. "Your so soft.." He mumbled trailing up her rib cage and resting his hand to cup at her breasts. 'Shit! why didn't I wear a bra!' Frisk kicked herself mentally. G only smiled. "I quite like you without.." Frisk covered her face with her arm. "Aughh.." She groaned in embarrassment. G took this opportunity to tug her shirt over her breasts. Frisk gasped and arched her back when he firmly grasped them, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Mm.." He ran his thumbs over her nipples causing another moan from her mouth.

"I like the sounds your making.." He tugged at the pink nubs playfully; causing her to gasp and grip the bed sheets with one hand and clench her arm that was hiding her face. G leaned down capturing one of her mounds in his teeth. Gentle nipping at her underside. Frisk jumped at the sudden sensation; taking her arm that was covering her face and placing a hand on G's shoulder. "P-please.." She panted between her parted lips. G stopped and gazed up at her glossed over eyes.. He smirked playfully. ."Please..?" He questioned her.

"D-Don't tease me.." She urged. "Ah.. so you like that Princess?" He flicked his yellow tongue over her nipple and she arched towards him. Her body was growing hot just from his mouth and hands massaging her breasts. She didn't want to know how she'd feel if his hands were somewhere else.

G taking that que; took his free hand and slid down her stomach to her waistband of her leggings. Frisk inhaled sharply; and held her breath. G took her breast in his mouth and sucked hard; swirling his tongue over her bud roughly to distract her from his hand. Frisk gasped clutching both of his shoulders this time. "G!!" She moaned out. His digits found her folds under her leggings and brushed against them teasingly. Frisk bucked against his touch. _'Fuck.. '_ She chewed on on her lip. G let go of her breast and leaned forward to capture her mouth again. He was met with her tongue trying to gain access. He moaned softly sliding his tongue out to tangle with hers while rubbing circles over her clit. Frisk became a panting mess underneath him. She was wet; and her body full of need. _'Please..oh..G..Please.. take me..'_

G kissed her harder; a growl at the back of his throat as he ripped a hole in her leggings, freeing her entrance to him. Frisk gasped as G pulled back his left eye blazed a bright yellow. He moved in between her legs as he tugged down his zipper. A bright yellow member sprung out. Frisk stared in awe. "Yea like what you see.. babe?" He smirked down at her; stroking his cock teasingly. Frisk wriggled while licking her lips. "Mmm.. baby.. " He rubbed his head against her folds. "I love how wet you are for me.." His eye lights wavered dangerously. "For only..me.." He growled lining up his cock with her entrance and plunged deep within her. Frisk cried out pulling at G's hoodie. "Hah..G..ugh.." She shuddered as he let her adjust to his size. He panted; feeling Frisk twitch around him. "Fuck.. so tight.." He hung his head then slowly gazed into her eyes. She nod her head; and he rolled his hips forward; causing Frisk to whip her head back in pleasure.

G ran his hands down over her chest; pulling her soul back out. "I'm..done.. not having, what's rightfully mine.." He growled; his face turning predatory. Frisk blinked at him through hazy eyes.. She watched her soul float above her.. G rolled his hips again but harder; hitting the bunch of nerves. "Fuck!" Frisk moaned out grabbing at the sheets. G held a hand over his chest pulling his soul forward.. It wavered and floated over to meet Frisks soul. G grasped Frisks arms and pulled her up into his lap. Frisk wrapped her arms around G's neck panting. He grasped her ass cheeks firmly; lifting her up and down on his cock.

Frisk shuddered clinging to G more as she became a hot mess of moans and whimpers. "Fuck..G!" He thrust up into her harder. G looked up at the two souls as they danced around each other.. He growled and pumped merciless into her tight pussy. "Fuck..Fuck..Fuck.." Frisk whimpered into G's hoodie. G's eye blazed as his soul melded into one with Frisk. He took his chance and bit down hard into Frisk's shoulder. Causing her vision to white, and a sudden tightness release in her body causing her to convulse.

G pumped harder; letting Frisk ride out her orgasm, he felt her clench around his cock and a few more hard thrusts he came; spilling his magic into her. Frisk's body shuddered again as she convulsed a second time at the feeling of his magic filling her. G bit harder into Frisks shoulder drawing blood; and once the souls had parted into two once more.. G swirled his tongue over the mark he left. A faint yellow glow setting into the teeth marks..

Frisk panted shuddering from the after shock.. "Fuck..babe.." G nuzzled into her neck; moving his hands around her waist. "What..jus..happened.." Frisk asked in a lust filled daze. G chuckled.. "I took what was mine.." He kissed the side of her mouth. Frisk looked at him slightly confused.. "Look up babe.." He gestured up with his chin.

Frisk looked up and noticed that her soul was now half Yellow and Purple. Though a tiny blue heart now resided in her half of the red. Her eyes widened and her face grew hot. "..G..are we.." Frisk looked down into his eye lights.

He kissed her on the lips. _'We're soulmates babe..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -drops mic and walks away-


	26. Being a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore find out Frisk has soul bonded with a few skeletons, but they were not sure who. Once they peg Sans and G things go a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underground hath no fury like a Protective Goat Momma..

_'We're soulmates..'_  
  
  
**_'Soulmates..'_**  
  
  
The words kept echoing throughout Frisk's mind over and over again. Frisk shot up ram rod straight from her sleep as she gasped for air. She held her chest with her hands feeling a strange weight in her soul. Sweat was covering her skin. She fumbled in the bed suddenly to reach for the lamp on the table and clicked it on. She was in her bedroom. Alone. Fully clothed.. "Wha...was it a dream?" She ran her hand through her messy hair; and felt a sharp sting on her neck. She winced; and gently grazed her finger tips over the tender skin. She couldn't feel anything..there; but it definitely felt bruised.  
  
_'I'm so confused..'_ She grimaced; looking back at her bed sheets. The last thing she had remembered was G and her.. in his room.."Oh..my.." Her face lit up a bright red; and she quickly kicked her blankets off and tumbled out of the bed. She ran up to her mirror; and stood there trembling from her nerves. Shutting her eyes; she took a deep breath and exhaled while lifting her hands over her chest. She felt a tug; and was able to pull her soul forward. She remembered earlier she hadn't been able to. Something to do with G's magic. She opened one eye and slowly gazed down at the soul in front of her... her heart skipped in her chest.  
  
  
Surrounding the tiny blue heart in the center of her soul was a dark plum color that took up half of her soul. Yet her eyes danced on the little blue heart; she was happy that soul bonding with G didn't force the bond of her and Sans apart. She sighed. She had been willing to bond with G; but wasn't sure what happens now. She hardly knew him.. or at least she thought she didn't. They had only been here roughly three weeks.. _'What am I going to tell Sans..'_ She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She was starting to tremble more; thinking about what he would say.  
  
_'What if he hates me.. what if he never wants to speak to me again..what if NONE of the other Sans want to speak to me again?'_ Her mind was racing with the worst possible scenarios; making her anxiety worse. Tears began to fall from her eyes; and she quietly sobbed in the middle of her room..  
  
  
G sat on his bed leaning up against the wall; he could hear her sobs.. His heart ached; and his soul called out to her. He could hear her thoughts still in his mind. Even though she was now his; he couldn't help but feel guilty..for himself. "Geez..Princess.." He covered his face with his arm, sighing.. "You're already tearin' me apart.." G had teleported her back to her own room, after she had passed out from their soul bonding. He had used his magic to make the mark on her skin hidden from others for her sake. He would need to confront Sans before her if he wanted to spare her any further grief.  
  
  
After Frisk had let out her emotions; she finally calmed down a bit to get back into bed. Her eyes were puffy; and her neck still ached but the Determination she felt in her soul; helped her think of ways to make things work out with the other Sans and helped her to fall back to sleep.  
  
  
Sans closed his sockets holding a hand over his soul in his rib cage. He had known the minute Frisk had fully soul bonded with G. The part of her soul had stung him, and pulled him from his work at the lab. He had almost passed out from the pain in his soul. After awhile the pain subsided; and a dull ache left his mind racing. He was now currently perched in a tree outside the house where he could see into Frisk's room.. A mix of fury and confusion, filled his skull. _'Why did she soul bond with that creep...'_ He looked down at his skeletal hand.. His sockets furrowed in his thought. _'Was I not clear of my feelings.. did he manipulate her? I swear if that prick manip... no the soul bond would of been torn..'_ He sighed rubbing his hands over his sockets in frustration. "Kid.. what are you thinkin.." He leaned his head back against the tree and gazed up at the stars.. If he didn't feel _bonely_   before; he certainly did now..

  
  
  
The suns rays were always so unforgiving in the morning. Frisk's eyes clenched tightly as she pulled the covers up and over her head. She relaxed her eyes a bit more and tried to drift off back to sleep; but there was a faint knocking at her door. "Hmmm..?" Frisk moaned out. "My child, are you awake?" Toriel's voice came from the other side of the door. Frisk's eyes snapped open and she once again sat up straight in her bed. "Uhm, yeah! I'm awake; h-hold on!" She scrambled from the covers and ran over to her closet to throw on a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt that had Princess across the front. "May I come in Frisk?" She called again. "YES! It's open!" Frisk went and flopped on the edge of her bed; when the door quietly swung open. Toriel smiled at Frisk; she was carrying a slice of pie on a plate.  
  
"I brought you some pi-" Toriels face paled in complexion. Frisks hair on the back of her neck stood on end and chills quickly covered her arms and legs. Toriel dropped the plate with the piece of pie and it shattered on the floor with a sharp clatter. "..F-Frisk!" Her fur bristled suddenly and her eyes darkened with rage. Frisk stood up abruptly holding up her hands in defense. "Ma! I can ex-" "Frisk! Who was it!!" She pointed to Frisks chest with a claw. Frisk felt her soul jump out of her chest and float over to Toriels open palm. Frisk's heart raced.. _'Shit..shit..shit..'_  
  
"I shall have to tell your father of this...unfortunate bond.." Her eyes gazed down at Frisk's multi-colored soul with a heavy heart. Disappointment. It's all she saw in her mother's eyes. "I-I.." Frisk stammered holding her clenched fist to her chest. "Come child.. " She said a little to cold for Frisk's liking and turned to walk off with her Soul in Hand. Frisk reached out her hand.. but felt the tug of her body and began to be pulled after Toriel.

  
The commotion stirred some of the other Sans, and one or two doors opened for them to peer out of. Toriel stopped just short of the first step; and slowly turned her head to gaze over her shoulder. Her dark black eyes sharp and cold as daggers. Red and Sansy being the two brave souls they were that had stuck their heads out; quickly felt the sharp glare; and the chill in the hallway. Red began to sweat; and Sansy cleared his throat nervously. Frisk prayed that G didn't open his door.

"Hello, Gentlemen." Toriel's voice was calm, too calm. Frisk had never seen her this mad before.. she shuddered looking down at her bare feet. "M-Mornin'" Red mumbled nervously. Sansy just nodded his skull.. "Would you boys please wake the rest of you.. I require all of you to be present..sharply in the next ten minutes. Please meet us in the dining room.." Red stiffened "Ma'am!" He quickly came out of his room and and went to knock on Blueberry's door.  
  
Sansy slowly crept out of his room when Toriel and Frisk went down the stairs. Frisk gave one more apprehensive look at them before descending after her mother. "Geez..whatcha think that was about?" He walked across the hallway knocking on Stellar's door. Red shrugged. "What eva it was it can't be good."  Blueberry had come to the door and opened it, looking up at Red with a sleepy sockets. **"G-GOOD MORNING RED.. ARE YOU IN NEED OF MY ASSISTANCE?"** Red shook his skull, "Naw kid.. Queen's calling a meeting of the Sans.." Blueberry nodded going back into his room to change into his normal attire. Stellar yawned while shutting the door behind him. "Why so early.." Sansy rubbed the back of his skull; "Your guess is as good as mine.."  
  
G had heard the commotion and was pacing around his room nervously. He hadn't expected Toriel to come up to her room that morning. "What fun.." G gritted his teeth. There was a knock on his door; and he knew it was the others. "Shit.." He cursed taking three long strides and opening his door. "Hey.. the Queen wants to see us all.." Sansy spoke up. G nod his head; and grabbed his black hoodie he had worn the night previously and pulled it on. He closed the door behind him and followed the others down the steps. _'This isn't good..'_  
  
  
Frisk was sitting at the dinning table with her head hung. She didn't dare look Toriel in the eyes when she sat down at the table. Toriel told her to stay put while she went to speak with Asgore. She was now in the other room with Frisk's soul still; talking to Asgore on what was going on. She had heard a loud growl and the table vibrated. She felt even more nervous.. "Was it that really big of a deal..?" She whispered under her breath. "Hey Princess.." **"GOOD MORNING HUMAN!"** "Morn'n.." "So..what's goin' on?" Sansy asked as he took a seat next to Frisk. G sat across from her; and Red sat next to G. Blueberry sat next to Sansy; and Stellar next to Blueberry. "It's..a long story.." Frisk held her face in the palm of her hands leaning on the table. She couldn't look G in the face.  
  
Toriel opened the door from the other room. holding Frisks soul close to her and Asgore followed behind her. Asgore frowned at Frisk; then looked to the Skeletons at the table. "Where is Sans?" He growled. Red stiffened with the King standing behind him. He blipped out of his chair; and everyone turned to where he had been sitting. Before Toriel could complain; he appeared with Sans in his grasp. Sans looked furious as he had his lab coat on. Red pushed him into a seat next to Sansy and took his seat back next to G; without a word.  
  
Frisk felt her heart sink even more and her face burned red from embarrassment. "Soo.. what's goin on?" Sans asked. Toriel glared at Sans; and he stiffened his grin faltering slightly. "I think you know Sans, and someone else here does too.." She held out Frisks soul for everyone to see. Frisk slumped in her chair still hiding her face. The tension in the room got heavy quick. Some of them gasped; others grasped their chests. All of their sockets were void-less..  
  
Sans stared hard at the soul floating in Toriels hands.. he already knew what had happened; but to see it for his own eye lights made him furious.. He clenched his fists under the table.. he was trembling.  
  
Asgore stood at the head of the table. "We can clearly see; that two of you have bonded with our Daughter. One of you has succeeded in a full bond.." He glared at each of them. Red grasped his shorts and grit his teeth. Stellar's sockets were furrowed and he glanced up at the soul; and then back to the table. Blueberry stared in awe; his sockets were still dark; but you could still see he was stunned. "So, who else was it.. Sans I know the blue heart belongs to you.." Asgore's voice was low and threatening.. Sans slid down further into the chair similar to Frisk. Red sent a glare to Sans; then glanced back up at the soul. A dark purple.. who would that be?  
  
"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO ELSE BONDED WITH OUR DAUGHTER!" Asgore slammed his fist against the table and everyone jumped nervously. He was growing impatient at their silence.

Frisk squeaked and peered through her fingers at G. His eye lights were dim, and he met her gaze. "It was me.." G mumbled. Everyone snapped their attention to G. Sans growled; and G sent him a glare. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.  
  
"Do you realize how serious this is?!" Asgore gestured to Frisks soul. Toriel just shook her head in more disappointment. "She is royalty! Neither of you; came to us for our blessing. Neither of you let us know what your intentions were for our Daughter!" His voice was getting louder, and his face was turning red with anger. His fur was standing on end; and the King looked menacing for the first time in awhile.

  
"There are protocols! There are things one must do to court a Princess properly! Not only did one of you.. but two!? How did you think that would work out?"

  
Toriel sighed letting Frisk's soul float back to her. Frisk let her hands fall from her face, her cheeks were stained with tears as she stared at her soul. "I-It wasn't their faults.." She mumbled. Asgore turned to face Frisk. "Frisk.. my child. You are too innocent in the ways of Soul Bonding, the magic that's running through your body!"

  
Frisk slammed her fist on the table and stood up making her chair topple over. ' _I can't just sit here and let them take the full blame!'_

The Sans gasped and looked ready to jump up at a minutes notice. Sans gaze hardened.  
"I ASKED FOR THIS~!" She shouted. Toriel and Asgore looked taken aback; G blinked in amusement, chuckling to himself. Sans grimaced clutching at his soul. "I WAS CURIOUS!" She gestured to them, "I wanted to know what it felt like to be bonded with someone..to have..Magic!" She waved to G; then to Sans.

  
Toriel huffed resting her paws on her hips giving Frisk a stern look. "Is this why you were so curious the other day..?" Her brow arched in a knowing look. Asgore looked to Toriel slightly confused. He had obviously missed that conversation.  
"Y-Yes.." Frisk lost her courage and fumbled with her hands, still staring at her soul before her. She was embarrassed; not only because her soul was out for everyone to see, but because of Sans.. She could see the betrayel on his skull. "My child; you have gone about this the wrong way; and now you are bonded with two monsters.." She sighed letting her arms drop.

  
She then glared at G and Sans, "You two.. what are your intentions with my Daughter.." She swept her gaze over the other Sans as well who all seemed to be hurt by this. "What are ALL of your intentions towards her?!" Asgore put his paw on Toriels shoulder, "My love, let me handle this.."

  
Red stood up out of his chair; red sweat was sliding down the back of his skull as he cleared his throat. He was trembling, but looked to Frisk; and held a hand over his rib cage. "I would l-like to also..court the Princess.."  
Sans sockets widened, and he stood up glaring at Red. "I can't stand by and let that ha-"  
Asgore waved his hand gesturing for them to be silent. "It is not un-heard of for a Monster to soul bond with multiple monsters.. I have never seen it done with a human.. I will need Alphys to examine your soul.. " He glared at Red, "Do you not care to share her among your other selves.." His brow arched. Frisk felt her face heat up while she gazed at Red. He gave her a toothy grin, "Naw.. I'm sure I can win her over.." He winked suddenly gaining back his confidence.

  
Blueberry stood in his chair pumping his fist in the air. **"I TOO; THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD ALSO LIKE PERMISSION TO COURT THE HUMAN!"** Sansy coughed; also standing, "Same 'ere"  
Sans jaw came unhinged and just stared at everyone in shock. There was no way Asgore would go for this. Toriel smiled and clasped her claws together. "So it would seem Frisk's has more suitors then I thought. Though you maybe from other worlds; do you not wish to Return home?" She tilted her head slightly. She wanted to know that they wouldn't leave her.

  
Red scoffed, "I ain't got nothing worth havin' in my world.. " G stood; "There's nothing left of mine.." He gazed down at Frisk; and she gulped. Sansy sighed; "Though I'd miss my Bro like hell, I know he's taken care of.." Blueberry frowned, **"I WOULD MISS MY PAPY; BUT HE WOULD UNDERSTAND.."**

  
Stellar had been the only one not to speak up. He looked to everyone nervously. All eyes were now on him. "What about you?" Toriel urged him to give his statement. "I..I.. I would also.. like to court Frisk.." He blushed a brilliant purple/blue across his cheek bones. Frisk just stood in awe of what just happened.

  
"Then it's settled.." Asgore nod his head. "Each of you will court my Daughter.. let her learn to love you all; if you should decide to change your minds; please let me know."  
"For now; please delay the building of the machine.." Asgore looked to Sans. He was still shocked.. "Y-Yeah.. kay.." His sockets turned to gaze at the grains in the wooden table. _'Now how am I suppose to have her to myself?! Blasted Alphys..'_

  
"Frisk my dear; do you have anything to say?" Toriel looked to her flustered daughter.  
"UHm..I just wanted to apologize.. for everything.. I should have.. came to you guys first.." She gently took h er soul and let it float back into her chest. She felt the warmth flood her body once again; and sighed in relief. She could feel G's magic surge through her body. He gave her a wink and a sly grin.

  
"If..we're done 'ere.. I believe the Princess an' me 'ave a date.." Red winked. Everyone turned to the both of them, some were glaring. "Oh! Right.. I'll just go...freshen up!" Frisk quickly made a bee line for the doorway and ran up the stairs as soon as she had gotten around the corner. Her heart had been racing, and her mind whirling with thoughts.

  
There was still a lot of tension in the room, as one by one they teleported out of the dining room. Sans and G were the last two in the room. Sans shove his hands in his jacket pockets giving him a cold glare. G just met his glare with one of his own. "If you think this has saved yer boney ass from gettin dusted, you have another thing coming bucko.. " Sans turned his back to G about to head out. G just shrugged his shoulders a small grin tugging at his teeth.

  
Sans stopped for a moment.. "Oh.. and tell my old man.. I said Hi.." He continued walking out of the room.

 

G stood still for a moment, then shook his skull. Things were really going to get interesting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter was short. I thought of many different ways that everyone could of found out about the soul bond, but I liked this route better..


	27. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Frisk go on their date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a little different route with this one! I'm making it into two chapters! :D

Frisk made it to her room safely without anymore distractions or mishaps. _'That could have gone so much better..'_ She pinched the bridge of her nose in contemplation. _'Alright..focus. Besides your mother embarrassing you in front of your alternate versions of your boyfriend..wait..were we even an item even?'_ Frisk's heart thumped hard in her chest as a realization hit that she never cleared that up with Sans..

 

She shook her head of her thoughts trying to focus at the task at hand. Getting ready for her date with Red. She ran a hand through her messy hair and shuffled to her closet to pick out an outfit. 

 

_'He's edgy?'_ She held her chin flicking her clothes around on their hangers. She pulled out a red ruffled long tube top, and a pair of black capri's, and her white lace flats. "Hmm...this should work!" She smiled stripping off her t-shirts and shorts and slipped into her new outfit.

 

She smiled at her reflection and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. "Alright..go time" Frisk gave her cheeks a slap, and walked out of her door. She turned around shutting the door behind her and ran smack into something hard. "Upf.." Frisk stepped back and realized she was looking at a black hoodie. She gazed up and her face burned a bright red when she saw G's eye lights flickering in amusement at her. 

"Hey Princess.." He mumbled a greeting raising his hand to stroke the side of her cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

 

She fidgeted with her hands nervously.. "Hi G.." He closed his right eye and gave her a heartwarming smile that tugged at her soul. "Try not to have too much fun without me.." Frisk blinked and smiled hesitantly. "Uhm.." She tried to find the words; but stopped after she felt a warm spark against her flushed cheek. She stepped back hiding her face; G had leaned down and kissed her. 

 

He chuckled at her embarrassed state and strode over to his room; Frisk peeked through her fingers at him. He gave her a quick wink before entering his room and shutting the door behind him. 

 

Frisk sighed holding her chest. _'Is..it always gonna be like this?'_ She pondered willing her blush down. _'Focus!'_ She gripped her fists and marched down the stairs with new vigor.

 

 

Red was leaning against the wall next to the entryway doors. He was trying to avert his eye lights from Toriel standing across from him expectantly. _'Geez..what's with this chick..'_ He fidgeted with his zipper on his hoodie. He decided to take a more laid back approach; and wore black jeans, a white t-shirt that red "Bad to the Bone" and a red hoodie with white fur trim around the hood; and his sneakers he normally wore. His skull turned towards the stairs went he heard the faint tapping of shows on the stairway. "Hey Doll.." Red pushed himself off the wall to greet Frisk.

Frisk smiled; and noticed Toriel standing there with Red. "Uhm.." She glanced to Red who shrugged his shoulders, giving Toriel a hesitant look.

 

 

"Please be careful my child." Toriel nod her head towards Frisk. She then gazed over to Red. "Your name was Red correct?" Red flinched and nod his head quickly. "Ma'am," Toriel smiled sweetly; clasping her paws together. "Please keep Frisk safe. If something were to happen, I'd hate to see what would happen to you.." Her expression never changed; and Red felt a cold chill go down his spine. "Yes m'am, I'll keep 'er safe!"

Frisk slowly edged towards Red; Toriel waved and took her leave towards the kitchen. Red let out a breath he had been holding the last minute. "Phew.. man kid.." Frisk shook her head and rubbed her right arm nervously. "I'm sorry; she's just really protective..specially now that she knows what's going on.." Red shrugged his shoulders; "Can't be 'elped I suppose.." He cleared his throat and outstretched his hand from his pocket towards her. "Sorry, I ain't got any wheels, so a shortcuts gonna haveta do.." Frisk giggled grasping his hand. He blushed lightly at the contact and re-focused on his magic. "Don't let go, hold tight 'kay?" He flashed her a toothy grin and a wink. Frisk closed her eyes and exhaled; the floor fell from her feet; and her stomach felt like it was twisting. A large jerk pulled her back into reality and the bustling noise from the city hit her ears.

 

"Sorry 'bout dat.." He steadied her until she was able to gain her balance. "Was a lil further than I thought.." Frisk steadied her breath and nod her head in understanding. "S'okay.." She straightened up looking around her. They had teleported to what it looked like a back alley of some sorts; just near the entrance to the street. "C'mon, there's an event goin' on, that I think yall like.." He tugged on her hand for her to follow him. She let herself be pulled after him. "What kind of event?" Her brow raised curiously as she tried to find anything different going on. There were a lot more people on the streets; and cars parked on either side. "You'll see doll.." He slowed down, letting her fall into step beside him. "So.. How do you like it here on the surface?" Frisk laced her fingers in between his phalanges. Red looked away blushing more; and  cleared his throat. _'Do I make him nervous?"_ She giggled to herself. "It's a.. nice. Lot betta than then being underground.." Frisk watched as more people and Monsters started to gather infront of them, she could see road signs blocking off the street.

 

"Say.. how did you know about the event going on?" Frisk looked over at him, he grinned smugly. "Whatcha think we just stay in that big ol' house all day.. Kiddin me.." Frisk furrowed her brows. Of course they would want to explore the city. "We're almost there.." His grin getting wider at the sites before him. He only stood a few inches taller than her; but it still gave him the advantage. Frisk chewed at her bottom lip trying to tip top and using Red's shoulder as a way to balance herself. He glanced down at her and chuckled. "Impatient are we?" Frisk stuck her tongue out at him. "Mm.. " He winked at her. "Is that an offer?" He gave her a smug look. Frisk quickly pulled her tongue back and looked at the ground, face turning red. Red just bellowed out hearty laugh and tugged her closer to him.

 

They kept walking for a few more minutes and a white banner went across the street. "Annual Beirgarten" Frisk's eyes lit up. "No way!" She tugged on his hand. Red chuckled; his eye lights brightening at her expression. "They had these events all the time in Europe!" She tugged him forward pulling him through the crowd so they could get to the street.

 

 

_'A beirgarten?'_ G's form leaned over resting his radius across his knee as he looked down onto the street from a small business building. Smoke swirled from his cig in between his teeth. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie; with black skinny jeans and black slip on shoes. He pulled his hood up and stood back from the edge of the building. His eye lights still following Frisk's back and Red with ease. "Better keep an eye-socket out for em.." He chuckled to himself; blipping off the roof and to another one on down the street where he could get a better view of all the white tents that were serving food and drinks. The smell wafted up and over the buildings. "Mmm..now that smells good.." He grinned while watching the people and monsters laugh and walk about.

 

"OOoo! Look Red! There's all kinds of food!" Frisk tugged him to a white tent serving schnitzel; bratwurst, pretzels and beer. "Heh, why don't we eat later.. Take a look around more.." He gazed at an older man walking off with a Bratwurst covered in sauerkraut and mustard..  Red drool began to pool at the side of his grin. He wiped it away with the back of his sleeve and snapped out of his trance. Frisk was giggling at some group of men in Lederhosen. "Man..what whacky getups.." Red chuckled to himself. Frisk had let go of his hand and was taking pictures with her cell phone. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her ask them for a photo with her. "Red do you mind?" She pointed to her phone and the guys. "No prob doll.." He took her phone, and waited for her to get in the middle of them. "Say monsters.." Red grinned wider. The group smiled uneasily and he snapped a photo for Frisk. "There ya go sweet heart.."

 

Frisk waved to them in thanks and walked back over to Red. He handed her her cell phone and grinned. "Hey.. that looks like fun.." He pointed a phalange over to a group of guys shouting and chugging beer. Frisk hesitated.. "Uhm, I'm not much of a drinker.. I'm actually a light weight.." She smiled shyly at him. His red eye lights flashed; and he grabbed her arm to pull them over to the group. They watched the two guys chug their current mugs. Frisk watched the bulkier guy slam down his first mug and pick up the second one, starting on it. The other guy was lagging. "Hows this work.." Red glanced down at her then back to the two of them.

 

Cheers and clapping from the surrounding people were getting louder. A woman in a dress was standing by them and when the bulkier guy slammed his second glass down, he threw his arms up shouting cheerfully. The other guy stopped drinking and set his mug down wiping off his mouth. "The one who drinks their two mugs before the other competitor wins.." Frisk explained as the guy was given a Giant Boot Mug for winning. He held it up high-fiving a group of friends.

 

"Heh..sounds easy enough.." Red rolled his shoulders back; "Wanna cheer me on?" He gave her a toothy grin. Frisk chuckled covering her mouth. "Knock em dead.." She winked up at him. This made him blush and nod his skull. "R-right.."

"Do we have any more takers?!" The lady in the dress shouted towards the crowd. Red pushed through some of the people around him and waved at her. "I'll give it a try.." The lady smiled at him, and pointed around towards the other people. "We have a monster! Who's going to go up again the Skeleton!"

 

There was a silence, then some laughter. Red grimaced sockets glaring at the group of people. Frisk chewed on her bottom lip nervously. A tall skinny guy with black hair walked forward. "C'mon.. this should be easy.. How you going to drink that beer monster..won't it just go right through you?" The people behind him laughed at his joke punching his shoulder. Red growled clenching his fists at his sides. "Why don'tcha step up and find out.. **human**.." His sockets were dark. Frisk shuffled the weight on her feet nervously; she pushed more towards the front where Red could see her. She smiled at him, "C'mon Red!" Frisk cheered for him. This caught him off guard and he rubbed the back of his neck grinning widely.

 

"Alright! Step on up! First one to down both mugs wins!" A man wearing a white apron and a green shirt and khakis ran up with four beer mugs and set them on the barrel next to the lady. Red walked over and stood on the side closer to Frisk. The tall man walked over glaring at Red. Red just rolled his eye lights. 

 

G chuckled at the display, leaning down and sitting on the edge of the building, letting his legs hang. "This should be interesting.." His eye lights swept over the scenc, but something across the way caught his eye lights. "Hmm?" He could of sworn he saw a flash of blue. He shook his head as the sudden cheers from below pulled him back to the scene below him.

  
Red and the man began to chug their beers. "C'mon Red! Show this asshole!" Frisk cheered shoving her fist up into the air. The guy's friends sent her glares as they cheered for their buddy.  
Both slammed their first mugs down, and not missing a beat picked up their second mugs and began to chug them. Red caught the mans glare and let his jaw open wider and just poured the entire contents into his mouth. He grinned while slamming the mug down on the barrel; giving a victorious chuckle glaring at the guy. He glared slamming his mug down.

  
"That's cheating skeleton!" He pointed accusingly at him. Frisk frowned; and the Lady shook her head. "Fraid not buddy. The skeleton still drank his beer!" She smiled at Red; and handed him a Boot Mug.

 

More cheers sounded off rooting for him. He sent a wink to Frisk as he sauntered over to her. She smiled; "You showed him!" "Heh, sure did doll.." He took her hand, and Frisk giggled. "Shall we see whats up the street?" She nod happily and noticed the group of guys patting their friends back sending dirty glares over at the two of them.

  
"Don't worry 'bout them..They're sore losers.." He chuckled following after her into the crowd.

  
She whirled around to face him walking backwards slowly; with her hands clasped behind her back. "So how are you feeling?" She gave him a mischievous smirk. He returned it with a genuine grin, Pretty good when I'm witcha.." He winked. Frisk averted her gaze by turning her head; a light pink dusting her cheeks. "S'not what I meant.." Red chuckled; "I'm awright; human alcohol doesn' affact us monsters; like it does you humans.."

  
"Lucky you.." She turned back around facing forward. Red quickened his pace and walked beside her. He reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. She sqeaked in surprise and chanced a look up at him. He smiled briefly at her then gazed ahead.

  
"C'mon.. let see if they have anymore games.." She nod her head as they continued up the street.

  
G watched the two of them go. His socket twitched slightly when Red had pulled Frisk to him. He shook his head; "Heh.." He took out a cig from his pack and stuck it between his teeth. Something in the crowd behind them a bit back caught his attention. The group of guys from the competition were following them. G stood up sighing. He took one step forward and let himself fall to the street, landing on both feet gently.

  
He straightened up and turned to go into the crowd. A few people gasped at his sudden appearance and watched him go. He smirked while continuing to saunter lazily after the group of guys.  
Sans growled. _'Doesn't he know how to be stealthy?'_ He took a bite of a bratwurst covered in ketchup. He felt somewhat bad following Frisk around; but now with all the other guys going after her; he felt like he had to make sure she was safe. Specially now that the building of the machine was put on hold. He grit his teeth and his eye lights followed G's gaze and noticed a group of guys acting suspicious.  "Oh ho.. not today Pals.." He finished his bratwurst and blipped into an alleyway further ahead of the group. He leaned back against the wall his left eye socket flaring a bright wisp of blue magic.

  
"Hey there's something on up ahead!" Frisk tugged at his hand again. Red was really starting to enjoy the constant contact of their hands. She was so warm, and her skin was really soft. A bit of red drool started to form at the corner of his grin; he shook his head trying to push away his thoughts. "Let's check it out.." He grinned looking ahead. It looked like there was a guy holding a keg; and suddenly he tossed it toward a white line on down the street.

  
The keg stopped short of the white line and rolled back. The guy twirled around cursing. Red chuckled.. Frisk laughed "It's a keg toss!" She tugged him to the front of the crowd so they could both watch.

  
"HEHE THIS IS TOO EASY PUNKS!" A familiar voice graced Frisk's ears and watched as the blue monster walked up to the front.

 

"U-Undyne!" Frisk had to keep herself from laughing. Red's sockets darkened. He hadn't had a good run in with the Monster at the mansion. His grin turning to a grimace as he watched her pick up a keg.

 

"WATCH THIS!" She launched the keg down the street and it stopped a few feet after the white line.

  
The people and monster cheered for her. "FUHUHUHU BEAT THAT!" She clasped her hands on her hips in triumph. Red handed Frisk his mug suddenly. Frisk almost faltered but quickly grasped it sighing in relief. She looked up to Red and took a sudden step back. His sockets were black and a red aura was wisping around his form.

  
He sauntered forward tilting his skull to the side; a loud pop sounding off. "That ain't nothin.." He growled. Undyne turned to look down at th shorter skeleton. "Well.. If it isn't the runt.." He snapped his teeth at her in warning. "Watch.. and learn girly.." He picked up the keg next to her and held it over his skull. In a quick two steps he chucked the keg and sent it fying all the way down the other side of the street. It bounced off the pavement and crashed into the windshield of a parked car. The alarm sounding off in the distance.

  
Frisks' eyes widned in alarm and she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. _'Oh no!_  
Undyne scowled at the skeleton. He had a shit-eating grin plastered across his skull. "Pft.. beginners luck.." Undyne grumbled. Red tilted his head up at her still grinning. The crowd began to clap and cheer.

  
"Care to try again?" He getured to another keg..

  
Undyne clenched her first and gave him a toothy grin that rivaled his own. "YER ON!"

 


	28. A pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a Pact with G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter. Been feeling a little down lately but I am getting back into the swing of things!! :D

"Alright! Alright! Red! That's enough!" Frisk strained as she tugged hard on Red's arm. Red and Undyne had gotten into quiet the Keg tossing competition. So much so that kegs were not the only things that they had thrown.

The street further down was littered with kegs; destroyed vehicles, a rather large dumpster. A few glowing red bones and a giant blue spear. Frisk groaned as she tried not to think of how this was going to come back on her and her family.

"What's that fishtits!?" Red growled at Undyne snapping his teeth at her. "You heard me twerp! I won!" She pointed a thumb to her chest proudly.

The crowd of people had quickly dissipated once the two had began to throw things other then kegs. Frisk remembers Undyne even trying to throw a small man, but Frisk quickly got her to let him go.

Now that they had stopped they were getting the attention of some angry people..

"RED!" Frisk shouted, but he only ignored her. Rage was clogging his thoughts and any semblance left was wavering quickly. "Is that so.." He challenged Undyne.

  
Frisk felt her anxiety begin to pool in her stomach, and she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed ahold of Red by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at her, and planted a firm kiss against his teeth.

Undyne's eye widened and a shit eating grin crossed her face. Red's eye lights turned into two little red hearts as Frisk pulled away giving him a very stern look. Red was dusted across his cheekbones and any thoughts of continuing his banter with Undyne had been wiped clean.

Frisk let go of his shirt and cleared her throat glaring at Undyne. "Not a word." Undyne covered her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

"Excuse me, are you the ones responsible for the damages associated with the kegs and the multiple vehicles that were damaged?" An officer walked up behind Red. Frisk's face paled and she looked down at Red. Sweat was beading at the side of his skull as he slowly reached out to grasp Frisks hand.

Frisk squeezed it tightly, and he winked. "IT WAS THE FISH!" Red shouted and in just a blurring few seconds; Frisk felt the ground give way and herself slipping. She instinctively reached out with her other arm for Red but had all his trophies in her grasp. He reached out and grasped her by the waist and pulled her to him as they slipped back into the reality of the city. 

She had remembered all too well what would happen if they had been seperated. Being in the void in her mind was one thing, but getting lost physically in the Void was a whole different story entirely.

Frisk stumbled forward once her feet touched the concrete. "Oh my.. a..lil.. warnin.. next time.." She huffed; pushing back from Red's hold. He grinned down at her. "Sorry, Doll.. ain't good with authority.."

He glanced around the area. "Looks like we're safe.."

  
Sans strolled through the crowd lazily. Seems that the group of guys that had followed Frisk and Red decided it wasn't worth their time when they spied a group of drunken woman and made beelines for em.

"Tch.." He watched couples drink happily and hold hands with one another. His brow bones furrowed and he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets trying to block out the jealousy he was feeling.

"Hey you!" A loud voice called out. Sans kept walking and suddenly he was jerked backwards by his hood. "The hell-"

  
"Think you could get away with that little stunt you pulled?" It was an officer; a very pissed off officer. "Uhh..say wha?" Sans looked at him with a puzzled expression. His eye lights then darted to see Undyne standing behind him looking ashamed of something.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you looked familiar, my apologizes. Have you seen a short skeleton wearing a red jacket! He made off with some girl with long brown hair.." He released the hold on his hood.

Sans chuckled closing his right eye socket. "Sorry officer; can't say I have, but I'll keep an eye-socket out for em.." The officer snickered at Sans. "Alright, please do.."

Sans gave Undyne an apologetic look. Undyne mouthed "Don't.tell.Alphys." And looked away as the Officer turned back to question her more.

 _'More like don't tell Asgore..'_ Sans grimaced as he continued down the street.

  
G had felt the magical pull from Frisks soul the second she had been teleported. She must have not been expecting it, because there was a strange panic being sent to him through her soul to his.   
He had teleported to another roof top more down town when he caught site if the two. _'Least it'll be easier to keep track of them..'_

"So..dollface..what was uh.." His cheekbones turned even more red. He averted his eye-lights and happened to glance up to meet yellow pin pricks staring down at him. ' _That sonofvabitch..'_

Red's blush faded and a smug grin pulled at the corners if his mouth. G tightened his jaw at the look. _'What's he planning?'_

Red tugged Frisk closer with one hand and wrapped his arm around her holding her flush against him. She squeaked and he cupped her chin with his hand. "Ya know..if ya wanted to kiss me earlier.. all ya had to do was ask.." He made sure to say it loud enough for G to hear.

G felt his soul wretch and he glared down at Red. Frisk blushed profusely and tried to turn her head, but Red kept it still. "You have..the most beautiful eyes doll.." he murmured, she could feel his breath on her lips and a shiver went down her back. "Uh..uh..than-" Frisk was interrupted by teeth being brushed against her lips. Only this time there was a strange spark of magic sent through her to her toes that hadn't been there when she had kissed him moments before. 

"Mmm--" She couldn't help but lean into the kiss. Red grinned; and slowly flipped G the bird behind Frisk's back while deepening the kiss.

G growled turning his attention away; feeling his soul tug hard at his sternum. This was going to be a problem.

Red pulled away; sockets half lidded and a huge grin across his skull. Frisk gazed back; cheeks bright pink, and she finally composed herself.   
Red chuckled heartily and let her go.

"Well, howzabout we head back?" Red offered his hand back to her. "We've had an interestin' day.." Frisk grasped Red's trophies to her body and gave a shy nod.

' _Stars shes too cute..it's shame thise bastards got to 'er before I did..oh well makes the courting all the more exciting..'_ Red gave one last look up at G, and winked at him. G turned his back and walked towards the middle of the roof. He felt a magic surge and Frisks presence was gone.

' _Here I thought I'd only have to deal with Sa-..'_  
"Speak of the devil.." G grinned taking out another cig and sticking it between his teeth.

"Funny how we both had the same idea.." Sans stood across from him, his hood up over his skull. His sockets were black.

"We are the same monster.." G shrugged nonchalantly; lighting his cig with his magic.

  
"That we ain't bud.." Sans titled his head back and to the side giving him a creepy grin. G glared shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"I've been doing some thinking since this morning. 'Course I knew the minute you two sealed your bond.. almost made me fall down.." He held a boney hand over his sternum. "Luckily for me she didn't want my bond to be separated from her.." 

G glared rolling his cig along his teeth. 

"Oh, of course you'd of known that.." Sans chuckles mocking him. 

"Out with it shortie.." G huffed. He was getting annoyed.

"I came to ya with a proposition.." Sans rocked on the back of his sneakers. G shrugged blowing out smoke from his nasal cavity.

"Seeing how we're the only two who have actually bonded with her.. I wanna make a deal.. I can't stand the thought of sharin' her with the likes of you..yet alone with another four of ya.."

  
Sans took out his left hand and examined his phalanges. "Plus the pain that would come with her bonding with more monsters..would only get stronger. Not to mention all the memories we would all see and emotions we'd feel from her."

"I'm sure you've seen em.." Sans brow bone arched. "The resets.. all the timelines.."

G nod his head. Of course he'd know about the resets. 

"So. I'll letcha do yer thing.. if you let me do mine; let me bond with her fully and we both keep the others from bonding with her.." Sans glared up at him with one glowing eye. His magic beginning to swirl around his hood.

 _'If he doesn't agree to this.. this only strengthens my theory of him trying to save his boney ass_..'

"What about what Frisk wants?" G asked lazily.

"She doesn't haveta know.." Sans shrugged his shoulders.

G took his hands from his pockets and held the cig from his mouth in one; flicking the ash casually to the wind. "Alright, sounds good to me. Just don't get envious when she chooses me over you.."

Sans grinned even wider; "Don't think I'll have too much too worry about.." Sans teleported closer to G, making him take a step back.   
"Shake my hand pal.." Sans held out his hand.

G hesitated momentarily then shook Sans hand with his free hand. A wisp of blue and yellow magic swirled around the two's hands. A faint glow emitted then disappeared and they released each other. "Pleasure doin' business witcha.." Sans was gone.

G looked down at his hand and sighed taking another drag of his cig soon after. "Making a pact with myself.. hehe.. looks like I've gotten smarter.."

 

 

 


	29. Comdey Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans invites Frisk to comedy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a ton of dialogue on this one!
> 
> Hey guys! Getting back into the swing of things! :D I hope I did Sans justice in this one; I am not a funny person to think of Puns or Jokes; so I had some help from my best friend. 
> 
> I am also working on three other Undertale stories at this time. Coming Home will always come first as I have so much for this one! Already have all the other dates planned out as well for the other Sans! :D
> 
> Also I'm still trying to beat Undyne in Genocide mode. I've attempted it for a week now. I'm getting so close.. SO CLOSE..  
> Now I understand why they say "Stay Determined" If I didn't have that motivation, my laptop would of been thrown out the window ten fold by now..

Today had been a long day. Red had teleported both back to the mansion, and took his winnings to his room after giving Frisk a rather spine-cracking hug.

 

 

 

"Welcome home my child!" Toriel greeted Frisk as she came into the living room rubbing her lower back.  "Hi ma.." She waved and went to sit down by her. She was knitting again. 

"What are you making?" Frisk tried to decipher what the thing remotely looked like. It was mutli-colored and really soft looking. 

"I'm making footie pajamas for.." She tried not to giggle "Your brother.." 

 

Frisk's eyes widened and she couldn't control the fits of laughter at the thought of Asriel in footie pajamas. "Oh mom! That's great!" Toriel smiled as she continued to knit. "How was your little date with..Red was it?"

 

_'It was great except Red and Undyne wrecked half the place..'_ "It was fun! They had an event going on that reminded me of when I was over in Europe." 

 

Toriel nod her head as she started a new row. "That's lovely my dear, I'm glad you had fun." 

Frisk leaned back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. "Me too, it was nice going to see the city again.." 

 

Toriel smiled and set her project in her lap. "I almost forgot, Asriel will be home tomorrow morning, I believe Asgore wanted you to meet them in the study." 

"Oh alright." 

 

Frisk felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the screen; it was a message from Sans.

 

**Sans:** Heya kiddo, I'm performing for Grillby tonight. Know ya wanted to see me perform 

 

Frisk's eyes lit up and she quickly tapped out a reply. "I would love to see you perform!! What time?"

Frisk's phone buzzed again.

 

**Sans:** 8 sharp

 

"I'll be there!" She replied.

 

Toriel giggled at Frisk's expressions. "Something exciting happen?" Frisk beamed at her with a big smile across her face. "Sans is performing at Grillby's tonight!" 

 

Toriel clapped her paws together, "Oh that is great! I wonder if Asgore would like to go.." 

Frisk sat up and pushed herself up from the couch. "Maybe! I'mma go get ready though!" Frisk waved bye to her mother and sprinted for the stairs.

 

Toriel set her project down on the couch next to her and got up to go find Asgore. 

 

Frisk hit the top stair and shoved open her bedroom door. Flicking on the light switch she turned to go to her closet to pick out a nice outfit. 

 

Blueberry was just coming out of his room when he noticed Frisk's door was open. He shuffled over and peered inside to see her fussing over her clothes.

**"HUMAN? YOU LOOK UNSETTLED IS THERE SOMETHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH?"**

 

Frisk jumped a little being startled by Blueberry. 

"Oh, hey Blue." Frisk thought for a moment, "I'm having trouble deciding what to wear tonight.."

 

Blueberry walked into the room with his gloved hands on his hips, stars shining brightly in his eye sockets. _'He really could be cute at times..'_

**"FEAR NOT FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAVE THE MOST AMAZING SENSE OF FASHION!"** He pointed a gloved finger into the air; a slight pout on his face.

 

_'Shit..don't fall for it..don't fall for it! It's a trap..an adorable trap!'_ Frisk squinted her eyes at the bright happy aura that shown around him. It was infectious.. "O-okay, Blue. Help me out?" Frisk gestured to her closet.

 

**"MWEH HEH HEH!"** He laughed while hopping over to her closet peering at all the clothes that were hanging up. **"WHAT KIND OF FORMALITY IS THE OCCASION?"** He pushed some hangers to the side getting a better look at a dress.

 

"It's essentially for a comedy club?" She shrugged her shoulders while sitting on the edge of her bed while she watched the small skeleton go through her stuff.

 

**"HMM.. I GOT IT!"** He quickly plucked a few garments from the hangers and ran over to Frisk. "Gee that was quick.." Blueberry grinned excitedly.

 

**"OF COURSE HUMAN! I AM MAGNIFICENT AFTER ALL!"** He held up a dark navy blue chiffon dress that had black lace down the front of the skirt. It had thick straps and the neck hung down just enough to show a small slip of cleavage but enough to be tasteful. A small black cardigan and black flats that had bows on the front.

 

"Wow, this is really cute!" _'I don't even remember ever seeing this dress..'_ **"MWEH HEH HEH, COME NOW HUMAN YOU MUST TRY THE OUTFIT ON; IN CASE I MUST MAKE ANY ALTERATIONS.."**

 

_'Oh gawd my heart..'_ Frisk smiled down at him and took the clothes from his out stretched hands. He jumped up excitedly, the stars in his eyes glowing brighter. 

_'It's hard to believe that beyond that exterior, deep down he's a lil shit starter..'_ Frisk grinned while standing to go to her bathroom to change. 

 

"I'll only be a few minutes," She called back to him as she shut the door to begin changing. 

 

He nodded while crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Frisk tugged off her shirt and capris from earlier and unzipped the back if the dress. It was light weight and felt really nice against her skin. _'This is really nice..'_ She put her arms through the top and pulled up each strap. It wasn't too form fitting, but the skirt flowed beautifully if she twirled.

 

Blueberry sighed **"HUMAN, ARE YOU FINISHED?"**

"One moment!" Frisk slipped into the flats and tugged on the cardigan. It really went well together. She walked over and opened the door to reveal herself.

 

"So what do you think?" She did a small twirl and the skirt flared out and back down. Blueberry's skull turned a light blue, but her cleared his throat and puffed his chest out proudly.

**"IT IS AN AMAZING LOOK FOR YOU HUMAN! MWEH HEH!"**

 

"Thank you Blue!" Frisk bent down and kissed the top of his skull. Blueberry blushed even brighter and nod his skull. **"YOU ARE WELCOME.."**

 

"Well I best be going if I want to get there in time.." Blueberry sighed and took a hold of your hand. **"I am not good at teleporting like Papy.."** His voice was soft and he looked defeated.

_'Oh no..'_

Frisk squeezed his hand, "It's okay Blue. You've helped me so much already! Tell you what, how about I bring you something back?"

 

Blueberry's eyes lit up and he jumped up happily. **"I ACCEPT HUMAN!"** He let go of Frisks hand and shuffled off to his room. "Alright, see you later.." She called back to him and made her way to the stairs.

 

 

Toriel informed Frisk that they would not be going due to Asgore having to take care of an emergency. Something about extensive damage to a street in the city. Frisk felt her heart drop and quickly pushed off the wave of anxiety about to hit her.  _'If they only knew the half of it..'  
_

 

"I'll be back later!" Frisk yelled as she made her way out to her buggy. It took her roughly fifty minutes to get back into the city. Traffic was a little hectic but she managed to show up five minutes before Sans was to perform. 

 

She quickly strolled into Grillbys and found the lighting to be darker and a group of people in chairs sitting in front of the stage where the band usually played. They were all waiting for the show to start. _'I wonder how long he's been performing here.. I know he used to at MTT..'_

_  
_ Speaking of MTT, she hadn't seen Mettaton since she had gotten back. She would ask Alphys the next time she saw her and ask about him. He had became a huge hit right away when they arrived to the surface. Some where along the lines he had become a fashion designer, and co-owned his own line of dance clubs. She pushed her thoughts away and made her way further into the bar.

 

She didn't see Sans at the moment and thought he was probably getting ready.

"Good evening Frisk," Grillby crackled as she walked up to the bar. "Evening Grillby, can I get the usual?" He gave a nod and turned to make her drink for her.

 

Her eyes swept the bar and noticed a few humans in the crowd. "He's becoming quiet popular.." Grillby set down a small glass of blue and pink liquid in front of her. "Thanks, and it appears that way.." She took a seat at the bar and waited for Sans to appear. "I'm surprised he convinced you to let him perform.." Frisk smiled cheekily at Grillby. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a mug and filled it with a beer that he slid to the end of the Bar. Another monster was sitting at the end also watching the stage. He gave a nod to the Fire monster, and took a huge swig.

 

 

Suddenly a spotlight hit the stage; and a drum roll could be heard. Frisk sipped her drink while watching the spot lights. A strange voice came over the bar. **_"Laaaadies and gentlemonsters! Thank you for coming to comedy night! Please give a warm round of applause for the one and only Sans the Skeleton!"_ **

 

There were a round of cheers and monsters clapping and hooting. In a blip of blue magic, Sans popped up on center stage. "Heya Folks!" Everyone cheered more; and he grinned widely at his audience. He gestured with his boney hands for everyone to settle and calm down. "Thank you all for coming out tonight! Specially thanks to our one and only spit fire Bartender! He's quiet the hot head.. and I hear he's single laddddiess.."He winked over at Grillby; who face palmed. A few woman in the crowd cheered loudly. Frisk covered her mouth stifling a giggle. "Oh Grillby. I didn't know you were such a HOT item.." Frisk giggled. Grillby blushed a bright blue and looked away from Frisk.

 

 

"Alright, alright. I see a bunch of couples out there tonight!" He gestured to a few people holding hands or leaning on one another. "That's great. I recently got myself a girl.." He gestured over his sternum. Everyone cheered for him. "Heh, thanks.."

Frisk sat up straighter at his statement, and could feel a light blush creep up her cheeks. _'He can't be serious..'_

 

"We've been going steady for quiet some time now.. She's a real catch." He walked around the stage a little. "So, we decided we'd take it to the next level.." A few people "whoo!" and snickers could be heard across the bar. Frisk tightened her grip on her drink.

 

"We were sitting on the couch one day; and she she looked over at me and just casually said she wanted to bone." He paused; "I looked at her funny, and broke off one of my ribs and handed it to her. I never did understand the expression on her face when she huffed and walked away.." He winked and the audience chuckled.

 

"There was another time; we were getting pretty hot and heavy.." He shrugged his shoulders playfully, and continued. "She asked me to bury my bone.. I don't understand why she was so upset that I went out back and buried myself. I did what she asked." He stuck out his tongue and more people laughed.

 

Frisk shook her head mortified. Grillby crackled, a small white smile across his face. "He's gotten better.." Frisk smiled and continued to watch him up on stage. Sans told a few more jokes and then took his ten minute break. He walked off stage making his way over to the bar where his eye lights landed on Frisk. _'Whoa..'_ "Hey," Sans walked over and took a seat at the bar next to her. Frisk giggled; and turned to face him. "You are pretty punny.." Sans chuckled waving Grillby over, "The usual please.." Grillby nod and reached down to pull a bottle of ketchup out and set it down in front of Sans. "Thanks sweet heart.." He let his eye lights run over her figure, "You look beautiful tonight.." Frisk blushed and tugged at the ends of her hair. "T-thanks, I couldn't just wear anything.. I wanted to dress up..for..you." The last part was only a whisper he could hear. His cheekbones turned a light blue and he winked at her. "Well ya didn't disappoint.." He took a swig of ketchup and sighed. "Thanks for being here.." He grinned wider at her.

 

"No thank you for inviting me! I was so excited to see you perform!" She finished her drink and set it back down on the bar. "Heh, will you wait for me afterwards?" He closed his right socket in a prolonged wink. "Of course!" She nod her head smiling. "Thanks kid, welp gotta go back.. my audiences needs me!" He finished off the ketchup and slid off the stool to go back to the stage.

 

Grillby took the empty bottle and tossed it. "One of these days.. he'll pay his tab.." Frisk giggled, "At lease he's bringing in more business.." Grillby crackled in reply; turning around to finish sweeping the floor behind the bar.

 

Sans ran up back on the stage; and waved at Frisk. Frisk blushed lightly; waving back shyly. "So this was before I got with my girl. I happened to be going down the street when a lady of the night walked up to me. She said 20$ and I'll blow you. I said an archeologists already did that when he dug me up for free. He even brushed me gently.." He winked and a few people hollered. Frisk face palmed her face a bright red with embarrassment. _'He's definitely gotten more perverse..'_

"Actually that archeologist even told me I was rich, I told him I'm actually bone dry.. Didn't see a person run so fast in all my life.." He chuckled shaking his head. "Speaking of; I saw on news the other day that they found more of King Tuts tomb. Son of a bitch stole my collar bone. And my money." He pulled back his shirt and a chunk of bone was missing. The crowd of people laughed and clapped for him.

 

After about another hour; the show had came to an end. "Thank ya'll for tonight! I'll be back again!" He waved and teleported off the stage. There was clapping and the lights came back on in the bar. People made their ways to the bars and some even left. Sans talked to a few of the monsters and even a few humans that wanted to talk to him after the show. After the crowd had died down, he made his way back over to Frisk. "Thanks for waiting for me sweet heart.." Frisk nod and reached out to grasp his hand. "You were wonderful!" Sans blushed lightly. "Heh, thanks kid.." "How about we split and go find someplace more private?" "Okay!" She slipped from the bar stool and held on to his radius. "Thanks again Grillbz," Sans waved to the Flame Monster who nod his head while cleaning down the bar top with a rag.

 

"Hold tight," He held onto Frisk; while she grasped him tightly. Frisk felt the familiar drop of the floor; and the flips of her stomach. Soon reality warped around them both and she felt squishy ground underneath her. A small breeze brushed through her hair. She opened her eyes and Sans was grinning down at her. "Thought I'd bring ya here.." He gestured and Frisk followed his gesture and they were standing on the beach near the harbor.

She smiled as the ocean crashed against the shore gently. "Mmm..  nice choice bone-boy.." Sans chuckled pulling her towards the water by one of her hands. "Wait, just lemme.." She leaned down and slipped off her flats and set them aside. "Okay.." She followed behind him and her feet felt the wet sand under her toes give and sink. "Mmm.. I haven't walked on the beach in such a long time.." Sans beamed down at her. The moon shone brightly over the ocean and reflected on her face. It gave her a pretty glow that took his breath away. "You really are beautiful.." He whispered. Frisk turned to look up at him, and blushed when she realized he had been staring, and wasn't going to look away anytime soon.

 

"Uhm.. thanks.." She felt her soul tug suddenly. "Hehe.." Sans chuckled looking away finally and at the ocean. "Yeah know, I used to come here a lot to calm my bones.." Frisk rolled her eyes, "What did you have to worry about?" She took a few steps forward letting the water rush over her feet. She shuddered at the sudden chill of the water. "Eh, if you were okay, if you were happy.." He watched her jump in the water splashing a little bit here and there. "You really thought about me a lot didn't you.." She smiled over at him. "'Course.. you were always on my mind.." He rubbed the back of his skull.

 

He walked over to let the water rush over his shoes. "Hey! Why don't you take off your shoes before they get ruined!" She pointed to his feet. Sans looked down and jumped back a bit. "Shit, I forgot.. I was distracted.." He winked at her. She shook her head walking a little further into the water. It was up to her mid calves now. Lucky her skirt stopped just at her knees. Sans discarded his shoes quickly and walked up behind Frisk and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. She squeaked then rested her hands on top of his hands. "Mmm..this is nice.." She hummed. He rested his skull on her shoulder. "I'm sorry.." He apologized. Frisk felt her heart drop, and thump loudly in her chest. "Sans?" She looked at him from the side. _'What's he apologizing for?'_

 

"I let.. that.. other me bond with you.." He muttered regretfully. Frisk sighed relaxing more against him. "It's my fault.. I was curious.. and things.. kind of got out of control.." She blushed a bright pink trying to push the memories away for the time being. "If you were curious..you could of came to me.." He squeezed her tightly. "You were always in the lab.. I didn't think you'd of had time.." She frowned looking down at the water. Sans growled turned her to face him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and held her gaze. His pin pricks were a bright blue. "I will ALWAYS have time for you Frisk.. I love you.." He closed the distance giving her a tender kiss. Frisk felt her heart race, and a smooth magic sensation over her lips. She sighed while relaxing in his hold. He pulled away stroking her cheeks with his phalanges. He closed his right eye socket grinning wider and looked to her chest. Frisk blushed looking down when he released her face. Her soul was shining through her chest again.

 

"Geez..this thing gives me away so much.." She held her hand to her chest and giggled. Sans shrugged his shoulders and used his boney fingers to lift her face by her chin. "Your eyes give your emotions away too.." Frisk tried to push down the blush that was creeping into her ears. "You are too cute.." He kissed her forehead. "I wanted to ask your permission.." He mumbled against her forehead. She held her breath waiting for him to continue. She could feel the thrum of his bones being so close together. "I want to give you my half of my soul..and in return I'd want half of yours.." Frisk gasped, and looked up at him. "Wha..wha.." Sans chuckled pulling her into a tight hug, resting his skull on top of her head.

 

"Please sweetheart.." He whispered into her hair. Frisk clutched at his sternum, and gave a nod her of head. Sans felt his soul swell, and he pulled back and crushed his teeth against her lips. Frisk clutched his shirt tighter, and stood on her tip toes to kiss him better. Sans pulled away letting her catch her breath. "I've wanted to do this.. for so long.. I just wanted to do this the right way.." Frisk nod her head in understanding. _'He's really sweet..'_ Sans sat down in the sand and tugged her down in his lap, her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her chest and held her there for what seemed like eternity. He finally took his hand and hovered it over her chest. Frisk gasped when she felt a strong tug and her soul floated out in front of her. Sans winced at the purple over taking her soul, but grinned at the small heart that was apart of his soul.

 

"Are you ready for this?" Sans kissed her neck. She whimpered at the sudden contact. He chuckled into her neck, and nipped lightly at the flesh there. He could sense the magic that lay there; and pulled his soul from his chest; he brought it around and let it float in front of Frisk next to her own. "It's going to get a little intense.." Frisk gripped Sans shorts and gave a nod of her head. "I'm ready.." Sans tightened his hold around her shoulders with his left arm, and took his right and made a gesture at the souls. Frisk could only watch as both souls began to twirl around one another in a slow dance. Sans closed his sockets going back to nipping at Frisks neck. Frisk gasped, and tilted her neck to the side to give Sans more to work with. He growled in response and licked up the length of her neck. She shuddered at the cool contact.. "Saaans..." She moaned.

 

"Mmm.." He looked up as the souls began to thrum, "Get ready Frisk.."He growled as both souls touched. Frisk's whole body locked down, and she gasped in pleasure. It felt like fire shooting through all of her nerves, and her vision began to whiten. Sans let out a deep growl, and sank his teeth into the crook of Frisk's neck. She cried out as a wave of pleasure hit her body and soul again. The souls were slowly melding together, and the colors brightened and cast a bright light over the two. From far away it would look like a star floating in the air above the ocean. "Saaaans!!" Frisk gasped; her body shaking with the pleasure that was rocking her body. Sans gripped her tightly; and took his free hand and found its way under her skirt, and slipped in between her thighs to her folds. Sans bit down harder on her neck, when her body shuddered from his touch. The souls were almost one.. "Fuck!" Frisk gasped at Sans phalanges rubbed at her swollen nub. He circled it in a quick motion causing Frisk to pant and mewl under his touch. _'Too much..too much..'_

 

She felt hot liquid running down her collar bone.. Sans was drawing blood. He quickened his fingers as the souls finally melded completely together. Frisk's body trembled as the pooling sensation exploded with intensity. She cried out his name practically ripping a hole in both legs of his shorts. Memories; emotions, magic flooded the both of them in crippling speed. "Saaans!!" Frisk moaned out as her body shook in relief. Sans released his hold on Frisk's shoulder; and swept his tongue over the bite mark wiping up any blood that had trickled down. He gently stroked Frisk through her orgasm, and finally pulled from her, while flopping backwards with her falling back against him panting. "Oh..my..ggosh.." She stuttered shakily. Sans panted, "Yer..tellin me.."

 

Frisk gazed up at the two souls that were now floating back down to them. Frisk saw that her soul was half blue and purple; with a red ring that glowed around it. The only sign left of the determination in her soul.. Sans soul had a giant Red heart in the center while his blue surrounded it. "It's beautiful.." She whispered reaching out to cup her soul back into her chest. Sans reached for his and let his takes it place in his rib cage. "Just..like..you.." He mumbled sleepily. Frisk shot up and rolled off of him. "Sans! C'mon! We can't stay here!" Sans turned his skull lazily towards her.. "Why's that..." He yawned. "We need to get home! Some place safe!'

 

He was closing his eye sockets. "No! Sans!" Frisk shook him, but it was too late. He was out like a light, snoring contently. "Shit!" Frisk growled. She sighed and fetched her phone from her bra, and quickly dialed a number..

 

_Ring..Ring..._

 

"HELLO! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING!"

 

"Hey paps," Frisk greeted him.

 

"HUMAN! HOW GOOD TO HEAR YOU! MAY I ASK WHY YOU ARE CALLING AT SUCH A LATE HOUR? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" He sounded concerned. "Yeah paps, everything's fine. Can I ask a favor of you though?"

"OF COURSE HUMAN!"

 

"Thanks Pap, can you pick me up with your brother at the harbor?" Frisk poked at Sans' sleeping form. "MY BROTHER? CAN HE NOT TELEPORT?"

Frisk sighed, "Yeah... It's a long story.. can you just please get here, and I'll explain everything?" There was a pause on the other line. "YES, I SHALL BE THERE MOMENTARILY."

"Thanks Pap, you are awesome!" There was a "Nyeh heh heh" Before he hung up the line. Frisk gathered her shoes, along with Sans and sat down in the sand by his sleeping form. Frisk held her hand over her chest; and let her min drift to all the memories that had flooded her mind when the soul bond was complete.

 

 

G clutched at his soul painfully. He was on the floor in his room gasping for air, sweating covering his bones. "Shit..that bastard.." He growled clenching his fists as he curled his body up to him. The pain came suddenly and dropped him to his knees instantly. He had ripped off his shirt in the process to look at his soul thrumming widely in his chest. He saw flashes of strange memories; snowdin.. the judgement hall. Frisk.. with a knife..  He shuddered and almost wretched up his food at the strange memories. He panted hard trying to push away the memories. "Fuck.. he worked fast.."

 

After about thirty minutes past, and G had calmed his breathing; he stared at the floor sorting through all the memories that were obviously Sans. He had taken Frisks memories at ease when he had soul bonded with her. He found out the Gaster of this timeline had fallen into the Core in the under ground and went missing. Sans made it a mission to find the pieces of his soul through out multiple dimensions. Their worlds were so similar.. "Heh.. so that's how he changed it.." He finally pushed himself up off the floor and rested on his knees.. 

 

 

"HUMAN! WHY IS MY BROTHER SLEEPING? SUCH A LAZY BONES!" Papyrus grit his teeth as he pulled Sans up from the sand and cradled him bridal style. "Uhmm.. well ya see.." Frisk fidgeted nervously with her hands. Papyrus looked down at Frisk and squinted at her soul. A bright orange blush took his skull and he quickly turned away. "YOU DO NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN A THING HUMAN.." He set his brother in the back of his convertible, and made sure he was buckled in. "IF MY BROTHER TRUSTS YOU..THEN I TRUST YOU AS WELL." He grabbed Sans shoes and set them in the floorboard in back. "COME..HUMAN, WE SHALL GO BACK TO OUR PLACE.." Frisk nod her head and got in the passenger seat.

 

So much had happened in the last week. Her memories of everything reeled through her mind as Papyrus started the car and took off in the direction of their house.

 

What was going to happen next...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a meeting with Asgore and Asriel and makes a deal with the Gangster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Two chapters in one day! Ho yeah! More plot!

After about a ten minute ride; Papyrus pulled up to the familiar house. Frisk was out quickly as soon as the car was parked. She looked to Sans still asleep in the back seat. His mouth was wide open and a trickle of blue drool was going down the side of his mouth.

Papyrus got out of the drivers seat and shook his skull at his brothers display. "So disappointing.." He whispered.

Frisk giggled while leaning over to undo Sans seat belt. She motioned for Papyrus and he came over to pull Sans out of the car. He hoisted him up bridal style once again. "Wait! Papyrus!" Frisk stopped him from going any further towards the house.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER HUMAN?" He tilted his head in confusion. Frisk whipped out her phone and took a quick picture. "A momento!" She snickered and let him pass.

She quickly tapped out a message and fwd it to Undyne and Alphys and shoved her phone back into her bra. Papyrus nudged the door open with his boot and walked into the house.

Frisk followed after him, shutting the door behind her. Papyrus took Sans over to the couch and laid him down. "Boy he is out.." Frisk peered past Papyrus to see Sans snoring loud as ever.

"HE USED TOO MUCH MAGIC.." Papyrus turned to smile at Frisk. "HE MUST SLEEP TO REGAIN HIS MAGIC.." Frisk nod her head.

"SINCE IT IS LATE, I INSIST THAT YOU STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT. I CAN TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR HOME STEAD IN THE MORNING!" Papyrus squeezed Frisk on the shoulder. "Yeah, thanks Paps!"

"VERY WELL HUMAN, GOOD NIGHT!" Papyrus turned and went up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Frisk sighed while standing in the middle of the room. A sudden chill ran down her spine; _'I can't believe he he's still haunted after all these years..'_

Frisk pulled herself from the daunting memories and smiled as she looked at Sans sleeping form. He's completely vulnerable in this state. She put her hand to her chest and could feel both his magic and G's magic swirling inside her.

She smiled at how they both seemed to harmonize. "Heh..well they are technically the same Monster..just different worlds.." She mumbled quietly.

She finally moved to go upstairs and into Sans room. She needed something besides the dress she was wearing to sleep in. She opened his door and looked in his room. _'Whoa..not as messy as it used to be..'_ She flipped on the switch and walked inside going to his closet.

There were piles of dirty clothes in a corner; and the self sustaining trash tornado at the end if his bed. _'At least he got rid of the treadmill awhile back..'_

She opened up his closet and snatched out a black t-shirt. Walking over she slowly pulled the dress over her heard and laid it down on his bed. She blushed when she remembered she hadn't worn any panties and blushed even more when her mind trailed to the earlier events.  
_'Not now!_ ' She willed herself to not think about it.

She turned to go through Sans drawers and spotted a pair of blue boxers. _'Heh. Fitting.'_ She snickered while slipping on the boxers and relaxed in comfortable clothes.

She yawned while walking back out of his room and down the stairs. Sans hadn't moved one bit. She smiled leaning over the back of the couch to take him in. She had an odd sense of Deja Vu.

It was amazing how much he had changed since she was gone. _'You are amazing..'_ She walked around and planted a kiss on his cheek bone and walked back upstairs to room to claim his bed.

She flopped down pulling his comforter up to her chin and inhaled deeply. Ketchup and his own boney musk. It was calming, and slowly sleep took her.

..

... 

"Hey kid.."

Frisk mumbled pulling the covers up over her head. She heard a low chuckle.

"Friskk.. wake up sweetheart.." She felt something shake her.

"Five more minutes.." She grumbled.

"Heh, kid I'm rubbin off on ya too much. Asgores on the phone.."

Frisk's eyes shot open and she sat up immediately. "SHIT THE MEETING!" She threw off the covers and heaved herself forward and out of bed.

Sans chuckled at her, "We'll be there in a jiffy yer Highness.." Sans ended the call and winked at Frisk. "Gotta say sweetheart.. I like my clothes on ya. Though I think I'd like em better on the floor.."

Frisk blushed as she took off her shirt and threw it at his Skull before he could get a good look. She turned her back quickly and picked up her dress pulling it on and over her head again. Sans whined "No fair.."

She shot him a glare, and slipped back into her flats and cardigan. Sans chuckled and tossed his shirt into the clothes pile. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Sans tilted his skull grinning widely.

"Huh?" Frisk gave him a puzzled look. He coughed and gestured to her crotch. Frisk felt her face heat up and she stormed out of his room. Sans only laughed and followed after her.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN, ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Papyrus looked up from the news paper he was reading while sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Paps, but shes late. I'mma take a shortcut." Papyrus nod his head. "VERY WELL BROTHER, SORRY THAT I COULD NOT OFFER YOU BREAKFAST FRISK."

Frisk blinked and looked at Papyrus. ' _Did he just?'_ Sans chuckled while taking ahold of Frisks hand. "Hold tight kid.." Frisk nod her head. "Cya later Papyrus.."

"UNTIL NEXT TIME!" He waved and Frisk felt the pull again; but this time it was more pleasant then usual. No weird stomach flips or strange dropping feeling. In a fee seconds both appeared outside the Study room in the Mansion.

"Huh.." Frisk shrugged while smiling. Sans chuckled; "Since you share part of my soul; teleporting just got easier.." He winked while knocking on the study door.

The door quickly swung open and Asriels's face peered out and his eyes locked with Frisk, then her soul, then Sans gaze.

The tension shot up in an instant and Asriel's fur bristled; his eyes turned black and Sans was knocked back through the wall behind him.

Frisk gasped at how fast it happened. "A-Asriel!!" She turned to goto Sans but stopped when he pulled himself from the wall re-aligning his jaw in place. "Can't say I didn't see that happenin.."

Asriel let out a deep growl stepping from the study. Asgore quickly appeared behind him and frowned. "Asriel.." He said sternly. Asriel winced and stood up straight glaring daggers at Sans.

"Father.. they've bonded.." He growled again.  
Asgore sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. He glanced at Frisks soul and sighed. "Frisk I didn't think you'd of bonded with Sans so quickly after yesterday.."

Asriel looked back over his shoulder at his Father. "Did I miss something.. I was only gone three days!"

Frisk grasped Sans hand as he walked back up beside her. Dust from the plaster was covering his clothes. He rubbed his jaw gently. "Father.. I love Sans.. of course I would have bonded with him..fully this time.." She blushed at the confession and became very interested in the floor.

Asriel's fur laid back down and he face palmed dragging his hand down his maw. "Putting this aside.. I will speak with YOU later.." He glared at Sans and reached out and grabbed Frisks free hand tugging her from Sans grasp.

"We have important matters to discuss.." Frisk sighed giving Sans an apologetic look. He just glared at at their retreating forms and walked off to the kitchen.

Asgore shut the door behind the two of them. "Frisk; I have discussed your concern with the souls for the other Sans with Asriel.."

Frisk perked up at her idea. Asriel sighed walking over and leaning back against the table in the room. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a red heart over the right side.

"Legally we would be able to collect the souls of the humans.. if they gave permission for us to take them once they've passed. It is similar to organ donation, but in this sense the soul wouldn't be transferred to another body."  
He bit down on his thumb claw in contemplation.

"We would need someone on the inside to allow us to know which humans gave permission.." Asgore walked up behind Frisk. Frisk nod her head and sat down in the chair next to Asriel.

"Isn't that counter productive unless they pass? How are we going to monitor thousands of people and get there in time when they just die?" Frisk crossed her arms feeling like her idea was slipping.

"Unless..what about criminals?" Asriel chipped in. Asgore hummed stroking his beard. "That might work.." "The mayor did say there was a group of "monsters" hunting down innocent people?" Asriel gazed up at his father.

Asgore nodded; "Yes the Mayor was quiet demanding that we take care of our own and make sure it wasn't Monsters taking souls. None of our kind would do such a thing."

Frisk huffed tugging on her hair. "That we are aware of.. wasn't there monsters who tried to rise up against you when we surfaced.." Asgore frowned and readjusted his tie. He was in a white button down and dark blue slacks, and dress shoes.

"Hmm.. I had thought we had taken care of that and resolved it peacefully.. You don't think they could of done that?"

Asriel shrugged lifting himself up onto the table and crossed his feet. "Well, it's going to be hard to get the Mayor to agree to us taking human souls.."

Frisk looked up suddenly. "What if we get the bad guys before the humans do?" Asgore tilted his head at her. "What do you mean my child.."

Frisk stood up and began to pace. "We can send out a few undercover monsters to hunt down the bad guys and take their souls! No ones gonna miss a criminal!"

Asgore sighed. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea.. what if we get caught? Not only that, Monsters don't really like hurting others.."

Frisks mind flashed to Undyne and Red, Sans and G, then Asriel and Sans.. "Could of fooled me.." She muttered under her breath. Asgore arched a fine brow. "Nothing.. I think I might know someone who could help!" She snapped her fingers and smiled.

 

Moments later..

  
"Yer kiddin me doll.." Sansy took the cigar from his teeth and flicked the ash to the side. "You want me.. to hunt down criminals and take their souls?" He chuckled while closing his eye sockets.

"Yeah minus the knitty gritty stuff.." Sansy opened his left eye and stuck the cigar back between his teeth and shoved his hands in his suit pocket.

Frisk had to admit; he was a very dapper skeleton. She let her eyes roam over his figure. He was always in a dress suit or button down shirt and slacks. Today he wore a dark black dress suit with a bright blue button down shirt and black tie. His shoes were white dress shoes.

  
"See somethin' ya like?" He smirked as he watched her face turn a bright red.

Frisk shrugged her shoulders, and quickly averted her eyes.

"Heh, kid do you have any Idea what I did in my world?" He watched her shuffle her weight to each foot anxiously.

"By the looks of your outfit and personality- you're a gangster..and back in our time years and years ago.. Gangsters were notorious for drug smuggling, icing people, and making deals with other gangs.. Illegal weapons and alcohol is some other stuff.." Frisk smirked at him. "Am I wrong?"

Sansy's sockets dimmed, and he bit down on the end of his cigar before chuckling. His bones rattled with the vibrations that came from his being. "You sure got me pegged doll.." He winked at her, blowing smoke from his nasal cavity and through his teeth. Frisk waved her hand in front of her face trying to dispel the smoke.

"What's in it for me if I help?" He rolled his shoulders back and grinned at her. Frisk took a steady breath and straightened out her skirt. She was still in her dress from last night. She couldn't tell him what they needed the souls for. Not just yet.

  
"What d-do you want in return.." Frisk crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a brow. Sansy let his eye lights lazily linger over her body. Frisk turned a bright pink as she watched him undress her with his eyes.

"I'm a gentle Skeleton; treat a dame right.." He took a few steps towards her taking his cigar in between his phalanges and away from Frisk's face. "I want you in return.." He leaned forward only a few inches from her face. He held up his free hand and ran his knuckles against her cheek.

Frisk felt her cheeks burn at is forwardness. ' _These skeletons are gonna be the end of my heart.._ ' Frisk began to tremble nervously. "I could make it worth yer while sweetcheeks." He held up her chin; and peered at her through half lidded sockets.

Frisk could smell the smoke on his breath and something else she couldn't pin point. Her body was becoming all too aware of his closeness and a strange tingle sensation ran down her back and settled in her core.

"Whatdya say doll?" He huffed against her lips. Frisk felt her legs getting wobbley; and tried to take a breath but felt a cool wet sensation travel her jaw line and to her ear lobe. She gasped and Sansy let out a low chuckle..

"I'll take your souls response as a yes.." He leaned back letting go of her chin. Frisk stared at his retreating figure; cheeks burning bright and she looked down at her chest that had been glowing through her skin. _'Fucking traitor..'_ She frowned at her soul.

"I'll see you later Doll. I'll take the rest of our business deal up with Asgore.." He winked and in a blue wisp of magic he was gone.

Frisk leaned back against the hallway wall. "Stars..help me.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just going to make Frisk just 100% always blushing xD it never goes away..poor girl. Who knew she was so easily flustered mwahahaha


	31. The Deal and Magic Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy talks business with Asgore; and a new team is formed. Frisk confronts G and Undyne for help with her magic abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I hope I don't disappoint! :D
> 
> This is the closest I think that Undyne sounds like in my head. I think her voice is a little deeper in my mind; but this is really good.  
> https://youtu.be/P-4L2Q6VNo8

Shortly after Sansy's departure; he blips in front of Asgore's main office. He takes a deep breath and wraps on the door.

"Knock-Knock" Sansy snickers.

Asgore was looking over some documents on his desk when he heard the knocking. He takes off his glasses and sets them down on his desk. Not really feeling like humoring the Skeleton he replies simply "Come in.." Sansy opens the door giving him a quizzical look. "Not one for jokes sir?" Asgore chuckles as he gestures for him to come into the office. "I'm kind of burnt out if you will.." Sansy nods in understanding and takes off his fedora and takes a seat in front of Asgore. "So Frisk gave me the bare-bones.."

Asgore's brow arched. "N-not like that sir!" Sansy quickly realized how that could of gone wrong. Asgore shook his head laying his hands on the desk. "It's fine. We require your assistance to collect human souls of criminals.." Sansy leans back in the chair and crosses his leg over his right knee. "Well, you came to the right skeleton.." He set his his fedora in his lap and folded his hands over where his "gut" would be. "I uh.. do some work for my Boss back in my world. Taken' out the trash so to speak if things go wrong." Asgore seemed mildly uncomfortable at how casually he spoke of it. "Erm, yes.. I would like this if it stayed between the few of you.."

Sansy quirked a brow bone "The few of us sir?" Asgore nod his head and shuffled through some papers. "It sounds like from what Alphy's had gathered from her research on your worlds; you were never sealed underground, and have lived with the humans in their cities.." He gave Sansy a stern glance. Sansy nod his head. "I will let you take a few of our Royal guard members to help you in your mission so to speak." Sans perked up at this. "Heh, be like ol' times.." Asgore grinned stroking his beard. There was another faint knock at the door. Sansy turned to glance over his shoulder, then glanced back to Asgore.

"Come in.." Asgore replied to the knock. The door swung open to Undyne. She nod her head and walked in shutting the door behind her. "So.. not that I have anything against humans.. but if this will help in anyway. I'm proud to serve!" Undyne bowed her head and clasped her fist against her chest. Sansy whistled. "Definitely ol' times.." "Undyne, you will be accompanying Sansy in these next few weeks. Your objective is human, souls. Criminals to be precise.." Undyne grit her teeth but gave a nod. "You cannot under any circumstance get caught. By humans, or by other Monsters.."

Sansy put his fedora back atop his skull. "Got any leads so far sir?" Asgore shook his head slowly. "You'll have to go watching for humans and gather intel.." Sansy's grin grew wider. "Hehe.. this is really starting to sound fun.." Undyne shot him a weird glare, "So.. on the off chance we get caught.." Asgore grimaced, and glared at the two fiercely. "Exile.. the Mayor expects us to take care of our own.." He muttered unhappily. Undyne gulped and for once was questioning the methods of her King. "What..are the souls for.." She finally asked.

"I cannot discuss that information at this time. We only need.. ten for the moment.." Asgore leaned back in his chair. "Piece of cake.." Sansy stood up from the chair. "When do we start?" Undyne's glance went back and forth between the two. "Right away.. please try not to draw attention to yourselves on your watching.."

"Gotcha.." Sansy turned to walk towards Undyne. "I'm not sure how you differ from the Undyne I know.. but I hope your stealthy.." Undyne flashed her teeth at him. "HEH YOU BETCHER BONEY ASS I AM!" Sansy chuckled; "Good.. we'll leave at night fall.." Undyne let him pass as he left. She gave Asgore a concerning look; but took her leave shortly after. Asgore rubbed his temple. "I need some tea.."

 

 

Frisk huffed as she searched far and wide for G. She looked in his room, out back in the maze. On the roof, at the research lab.. Nothing. "Where could that skeleton be.." Her heart raced when her thoughts turned to darkness.. "No.. he's fine.. I'd know if he was in danger.." She placed her hand over her chest and stopped walking. "Wouldn't I?" She heard boots clunking down the hallway behind her and she whirled around. Undyne came into view and gave her a big smile. "HEY PUNK!"

Frisk gave her a small smile, "Hey Undyne.." Undyne stopped next to her and noticed something was wrong. "Something botherin' ya kid?" She asked softly. Frisk crossed her arms over her chest. She was pouting. "Yeah know what, there is. I can't find G anywhere. I wanted to ask him how to control the magic that I have now.." Undyne's eye light up. "I CAN TEACH YOU PUNK!" Frisk jumped slightly, being startled at her loud tone. "But..can I ask why not Sans?" Undyne rubbed the back of her neck a little nervously. "I don't think he'd take me seriously enough.." "Yeah, I can see that..I can help you though; why don't we go out back past the maze to the training grounds. I have some dummies and other things set up back there." Frisk smiled warmly at her. "Thanks!"

"DON'T MENTION IT BESTIE! FUHUHUHUH!" She cackled and grabbed Frisk by the arm and hauled her off towards the training grounds with haste. "Waaah!! UNDYNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Frisk wailed.

 

Frisk grasped the grass hard, as she tried gaining her senses back. She was on all fours after Undyne's little stunt. "Now..  I see where... Papyrus gets is.." She clenched her eyes shut as the area spun. Undyne chuckled and flexed her arms. "Of course! I have been training him since he was a little baby-bones!" Frisk blinked a few times before pushing herself up off the ground. She dusted off her legs. "Ah shit.. I need a change of clothes.." She looked down at her dress that she had still been wearing. Undyne just now seemed to notice. "Hehe yeah- Hey hang on, I got some extra stuff.." Undyne ran off towards a small storage box. She pulled out a pair of yoga leggings, and a sports bra of sorts. She quickly ran over to her and held them out to her. Frisk looked down at them and smiled. "Thanks but.. " She glanced around feeling slightly embarrassed.

Undyne just stared at her; not really catching on. "What's wrong squirt?" Frisk took the clothes from her. "Do you mind.. turning around?" She mumbled. "Huh-OH OOHHH!" Undyne chuckled turning a faint darker blue and quickly turned her back to Frisk. "I'll stand watch in case.." She let her eye sweep over the horizon as Frisk began to change. She still wore Sans' boxers and went to slip them off and the leggins on. She didn't feel like being too constricted if she was going to be moving around a lot. She gave one more glance to Undyne who was tapping her foot now. She quickly pulled the dress over her head and pulled on the sports top. "Alright.. You can turn around now.."

Undyne turned around and gave a thumbs up. "Not bad!" Frisk chuckled and set her dress down by her shoes and covered up Sans boxers. She would need to return them to him soon. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Undyne walked over in front of her just a few feet away. "Alright.. so in your case you have two different magics.." Frisk clenched her fists. _'technically..three..'_ Frisk thought to herself.

"It would probably be best if Sans teaches you how to use his magic.. Since he's can be.. uh.. unstable at times." Undyne coughed into her hand, and looked back at her. "So we will focus on G's."

"As you know, each soul has their own traits..or properties blah blah blah.. Mine's kindness.." She pointed to her chest with her thumb proudly. Frisk almost deadpanned, but quickly smiled at Undyne when she gave her a questioning look. "I'm not sure what yours is.. I haven't seen it.." Frisk looked down to her hands, "It's a purple color when mixed with mine.. but G's magic is a yellow color.." She glanced back up at Undyne. "Ah, he's like Alphys.. Justice.. though if your soul color is now Purple.. it's Perseverance.." Undyne held her chin in thought. "I'm going to need to focus on your soul.. mainly on G's part.."  


"Okay.." Frisk shut her eyes and exhaled slowly, feeling for the part of G in her soul. She could feel a warmth envelope her being after a few minutes. She smiled; grasping on to it. She felt protected once again.. "Hey! That's it! You're doin' it Punk!" Undyne laughed. Frisk opened her eyes; and noticed yellow wisps of magic swirling around her body. She could feel the tingling sensation in her nerves, and giggled at the sudden tickle feeling. "This is..so cool!" Frisk grinned at Undyne. "Alright, so keep a hold of that power, and concentrate.. see if you can form it into a physical form.." Undyne held out her hand and a Green spear appeared in her hand. "Like me!" She waved the spear around to show her control.

"I'll try.." Frisk hummed and closed her eyes focusing on the magic in her hands. "Picture an item.. or a weapon.. whatever your soul chooses.." Undyne studied the magic wisping around Frisk. She squinted slightly; when she saw a trace of purple shimmer appear and vanish as quick as it came. "Hrm.." Frisk concentrated harder trying to clear her mind and focus on G's magic more. It was becoming a daunting task. She was starting to sweat. "Uhn.." She grit her teeth. _'Focus..G's soul..was shy..'_ Frisk reached up her hand to her chest and took slow and steady breaths. _'It'll be okay. I ask for your assistance..'_ Frisk spoke to her inner soul. Undyne crossed her arms after spearing the ground with her weapon. 

A sudden flash of yellow in a nearby tree caught her attention and her hand instinctively reached out to grab her spear. She saw G's form, and he held a phalange up to his mouth to hush her. Undyne grinned crossing her arms back over her chest again. "Ya doing okay over there Frisk.." Undyne called out over to her. The yellow magic was just an aura surrounding her body now. 

_ 'Tell me.. how do I use you?'  _ Frisk asked her soul. G chuckled; hearing Frisk in his mind through his soul. He heard her call earlier; and had to find out what was going on. G sat down on the tree branch and leaned back against the trunk letting one of his legs dangle as he shut his eyes concentrating on his soul. _'If you ask me nicely.. I'll tell you..'_ He replied to her. Frisk gasped and clenched her eyes tighter. Her heart was thumping in her ears now. _'Please! How do.. I use you?'_ She spoke in a more pleasant tone. _'Hold out your hands.. and gather the magic energy in your palms..'_ G held out his hand and a small yellow ball of magic flared at his finger tips. He causally waved it away and watched Frisk do as he instructed.  


Undyne grinned watching the magic begin to pool into Frisk's hands. "Alright.. Now we're getting somewhere!" Frisk smiled feeling the energy build more and more.. _'N-now what?'_ G chuckled, _'Try and shape the magic into a form that is comfortable..'_ Frisk opened her eyes and brought her hands closer to her chest and held one hand over the palm of the other concentrating. Undyne clenched her fist and grinned wider. "C'MON PUNK! YOU GOT THIS!" Frisk giggled as Undyne's cheering. Frisks thoughts went to G, Sans.. bones.. they were skeletons.. Papyrus always used his as a club.. Sans had bones..and his Gaster Blasters.. What could she have? 

_ 'Focus.. your mind is wandering..' _ Frisk cursed mentally trying to focus again on the magic in her hands beginning to waver. "Something useful... something for distance.. something powerful.." Frisk muttered a she stretched her hands farther apart. The magic started to take a long form. Undyne shuffled excitedly on her feet. She was biting her bottom lip now; eye wide. G leaned forward squinting  at the form in Frisk's hands. Frisk concentrated harder; a wave of magic flew from her wiping Undyne back slightly stirring up dirt around them. "COME ON!" Undyne huffed. "Something to remind me.. of my Skeletons!" Frisk growled, and grasped a handle and swung up and down into the ground. In a giant wave of magic the earth crumbled below the impact of her new weapon. The dirt finally settled and G and Undyne were finally able to see Frisk's victory. Frisk held up the weapon that had formed. It was taller than her, light weight; and made to looked like bone. It had a giant skull in the top center. It was a giant mallet. 

Undyne gasped as her jaw dropped. "YEAH!! YOU DID IT KID!" Undyne ran up to her. Frisk smiled looking at the weapon. "I wonder why it took this form.." Undyne held her chin Studying the bright yellow mallet. "I too wonder.." 

"Not bad Princess.." G's voice floated over the air above her. Frisk felt her heart thump again in her ears and she whirled around to see where his voice came from. "G!" She waved. G jumped down from the tree branch and sauntered over to the both of them. "You know if you wanted to learn how to use my magic, you could of just called for me.." He winked down at her while examining her Mallet. Frisk grumbled glaring at him slightly. "I looked for you for hours.." She turned away from him. G chuckled ruffling her hair. "You could had called me with your soul babe.." G stood back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So you can form it..but can you use it.." G's voice dropped even lower. Frisk glanced at him. G tilted his head at her his left eye glowing a bright yellow. Undyne jumped back a few times to get some distance from him. His magic was now wisping out of his socket and around the side of his skull.

Frisk gasped and jumped back quickly; taking her mallet in both of her hands. "Heh, I'll say my magic makes your dodging reflexes faster." He held out his hand and summoning his magic. "Or is it Sans magic.." G leaned forward grinning at her. Frisk started feeling nervous. "G.." 

"Show me what you got Princess.." G pointed up and bones formed above him. Frisk clenched her mallet tighter. He waved his hand forward towards her and the bones were sent flying at her. Frisk jumped back dodging the bones as they speared the ground in front of her. She pulled her mallet back to her right side and rushed forward swinging it when she got in hitting range of G. "Hah!" The mallet hit air. G teleported behind her and mere inches from her. "Better try again.." He blew in her ear. Frisk blushed and almost faltered but quickly swung her mallet back and around her. G teleported a few feet away chuckling. "I think you need to be faster babe.." He closed his right socket while shrugging his shoulders.

His magic faded out and he looked back at Undyne. "Should train her in speed.. and possible weight lifting. Sure she can form the magic.. but she's not used to it. It's already starting to takes it's toll on her.." He looked back to Frisk who was sweating and beginning to pant. "We're callin' it quits for now Princess.." Frisk frowned, "But we just started!" She let the mallet slip from her hands and it faded quickly. She felt drained suddenly. "Sorry Princess, but magic can take it's toll on your body.. and your a human who is not used to having magic.." 

"Man.." Undyne walked over to the both of them. "HEH NOT BAD PUNK. WE'LL HAVE TO START TRAINING YOU EVERYDAY!" She put her hands on her hips and began to laugh. Frisk rubbed her arm. It felt like her arm had been stretched from trying to swing the mallet. _'I guess he's right..'_

"So will I get used to it..?" Frisk looked up at G. He smiled down at her, "Yeah, it'll take some time.." He reached back in his pants pocket and pulled out a cig. "Hey G..?" Frisk looked at the grass. "Hrm?" He lit his cig and rolled it in between his teeth. "How come I can't feel your emotions.. or pain? Or hear your thoughts like before?" Undyne coughed, "I have somewhere to be in a little bit. I'll leave you both to it." She headed back towards the mansion.

"Well, I can block my emotions and pain from you with my magic. It's something that you'll be able to do in time.." He gazed down at her, she chanced at glance at him and he smiled at her. Frisk sighed feeling a bit more relaxed. "How come.. I didn't see your memories.. when we fully bonded?" Frisk remembered all of Sans memories to her dismay. "It's because I didn't want you to see them.." He sighed blowing smoke from his nasal cavity. "Oh..So I can only feel your emotions if you want me to?" G nod his head. "I can feel more of your emotions because you can't keep control of it. I have a block up to protect myself right now.. I can also feel ..Sans' emotions if he let me..but it's only through your soul that I can." Frisk blushed more. "Oh.. I was curious about that.." G took a step closer to her, and caught her chin with his boney fingers. He lift her chin up so she would have to look at him in the eyes. 

"You know.. I've always wanted to test something.." He took his cig in his other hand and blew the smoke up and away from her. "What..would that be?" Her soul was starting to glow in her chest. G chuckled glancing down quickly at her chest then back to her face. "You can't control your emotions or what we can feel.. I can assume San's has a block up like me.." "What do you mean?" G stroked her bottom lip with is thumb. "We can feel what you feel.. pain..emotions..pleasure.." He purred the last part. Frisk's heart raced and that pooling sensation was beginning to form in her core again. "S-so.." Frisk stammered nervously.

A flash of blue appeared a few feet away from them. G still held Frisk in his grasp, and glanced sideways at the new comer. "Heh, didn't take you long to show.." Sans chuckled at them. "You don't honestly think I'd let you do it.. did ya?" His sockets were dark and the resemblance in between the two was almost breath taking in the fading light of day. "Don't worry.. I'll get my chance.." He gave Frisk a quick peck on her lips, and in a few seconds he was gone. Frisk let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Sans.." She turned towards him.

"So training eh?" His eye lights came back into his sockets and he pulled down his hood. "C'mon it's gettin' late, and I could use a cuddle buddy.." He reached out his hand towards her. Frisk chewed on her bottom lip and nod her head taking his hand in hers. She felt the same pull sensations and sparks of magic over her skin. She looked around and noticed the blue swirling around her and then to Sans. The reality went black and quickly came into view of her room. "Heh, thought it'd be best if we slept in yer room tonight.." He walked over and sat on her bed. He looked up at her sleepily and patted the spot next to him. "C'mon kid, I'm beat.. Your brother almost tore me a new one.." 

Frisk giggled, "Sorry about that.." Sans chuckled, taking off his shoes, and shrugging his jacket off. Frisk took his jacket and put it on her dresser. She opened the top drawer grabbing a nightgown and walked into her bathroom to change into it. She came out and smiled at Sans before crawling up next to him in bed. He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. "Mmm..so warm.." He nuzzled his skull against the top of her head. Frisk hummed happily and pulled the covers up and over them. "Good night Sans.." Sans ran his hand through her hair soothing her. "Good night kid.." 

 

Just as everyone began to let sleep over take them. Two monsters made their way out of the house under the cover of night and into the city. Frisk had some how managed to have a dreamless night and woke with an eerie start the next morning, there was a loud clatter and flurry of someone's frantic pacing.

 

"Whuzzat..?" Frisk sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Mmmrgh.." She groaned while slipping out of her blankets and over to her bedroom door. She gave a quick side glance to the clock and it read 4:32AM. Sans was facing the wall, snoring happily. The clatter was getting louder and she swore she could hear muffled panic. Finally registering that something was wrong she snapped out of her dream like state and flung her door open, peaking her head out. _'Sounds like it's coming from the kitchen..'_ Frisk slipped out of her room quietly shutting the door behind her. 

The temperature difference in the hall sent goosebumps down her skin as her nightgown wasn't very warm. It stopped just above her knees, and was a light pink with little Cinna-bunnies on it. She slowly crept down the stairs and heard the voice much clearer now.

**"OH NO..NO NO..THIS IS ALL WRONG.."**

_'Blue?'_ Frisk made it to the last step and slowly walked her way down the hall to the kitchen doorway. There was another clatter and the sound of something gooey hitting the floor.

**"CURSES!"** Blue hissed. Frisk slowly looked around the doorway making sure to stay hidden. Her eyes widened at the site before her, and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. 

Blueberry was standing by the counter next to the oven wearing black shorts, a white t-shirt and his boots and gloves; he had a white apron on that was entirely too long for him and drug the ground in front of him. Frisk guessed he had tripped on it multiple times as he wore most of what he was trying to make. There was flour all over the kitchen counters and floor. He had batter smeared on one side of his skull, and even managed to get it on the ceiling..which was dripping onto the floor. _'Guess that's what that goop sound was..'_ Frisk giggled silently to herself. 

**"YOU CAN DO THIS SANS! YOU ARE MAGNIFICENT AFTER ALL!"** He gave himself a small pep talk and went back to mixing what was left of the batter in the bowl. Frisks eyes swept the counter again and noticed a batch of fresh picked blueberries sitting in a small bowl. 

  _Oh! He is too cute..'_ Frisk clutched at her chest. _'Resist!'_ She reminded herself quickly pushing away the small fan girl inside.

 He began to hum a small tune and took his gloved finger and scooped a small bit on his finger tip and stuck it in his mouth. **"HMM.."** He sighed **"MWEH."** He shuddered at the taste.

**"THIS SIMPLY WON'T DO!"** He went over to the trash can and dumped the batter into it. From the looks of it; it was quite full of failed batter attempts. 

Frisk sighed shaking her head. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Blue?" Frisk revealed herself and walked into the massive kitchen. 

  **"OH! H-HUMAN!!"** Blueberry jumped in surprise and hid the now empty bowl behind his back. His skull was a bright blue. His eye lights did a once over at her outfit and turned a deeper blue. He averted his gaze quickly.

Frisk giggled leaning a hand on the kitchen table and the other on her hip. "Sorry Blue, I didn't mean to--" 

**"DON'T YOU DO IT!"** He pointed a gloved finger at her.

"Rattle your bones.." She laughed as Blue huffed in annoyance.

**"I WILL LET IT SLIDE HUMAN.."** He turned his back to her and went to put new ingredients into the bowl.

"Sooo..." Frisk walked up behind him and peered over his shoulders to watch him. "Whatcha making?" Blueberry jumped again, noticing how close she was. **"I-I WANTED TO M-MAKE BLUEBERRY MUFFINS..FOR YOU.."** He stuttered trying to gain his composure. 

"Aww, why thank you Blue!" Frisk leaned forward taking a finger and swiping some of the batter off his cheek bone. He looked up at her with wide sockets and watched her taste the batter. "Mmmm..it's sweet.. like you Blue!" She winked down at him.nHe dropped the bowl and covered his skull that was surely a dark navy and scurried out of the kitchen past her. **"IGOTTAGONOWINEEDTOTRAIN!"** He quickly shouted almost tripping over the apron before shucking it off and to the floor in a huffy fit.

Frisk stood by the counter watching his retreating form and bust out laughing once he was gone. "Ahahah..oh man.." She bent over to pick up the bowl. _'Who would of thought he could be so easily flustered..'_ Frisk continued to giggle as she cleaned up the kitchen for him.

 Blueberry had ran up the stairs and threw himself on his bed. He buried his face into his pillow groaning in embarrassment. She had caught him completely off guard. Not too mention she was only in her night gown and he could see the faint outline or her breasts and hips through it in the kitchen. He could feel a tightness in his pants and willed it to go away.

 

He squeezed the pillow tighter and then looked to the batter that was now smeared on his pillow case. He groaned and sat up looking down at his clothes. He was still covered in flour; and had left the kitchen a mess in his embarrassed state. **"COME ON SANS!"** He slapped both of his cheek bones and clenched his fists in determination. 

 He slid off his bed and shuffled back down the stairs. He took a big breath and ran back into the kitchen. He gasped when everything was spotless and clean. Frisk was leaning over taking out muffins from the oven.

 The night gown rode up just enough for him to get a view of the curves of her ass cheeks. He cursed mentally and tried to remember his purpose. 

He shut his eye sockets and gathered up his courage. **"HUMAN! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY EARLIER BEHAVIOR! IT WAS RUDE OF ME TO LEAVE THE KITCHEN IN THE STATE THAT IT WAS IN! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY TAKING YOU OUT ON A DATE!!"**

 Frisk whirled around staring at Blueberry. He had his sockets shut and his fists clenched at his sides and his skull was turning a dark blue.. _'oh how can I say no to that..'_

"It's okay Blue!" Frisk shut the oven and placed the muffin tin on top of the stove to cool.

"We can go out if you want..do you like swimming?" Frisk smiled when he looked at her with bright blue stars in his sockets.

  **"Y-YES HUMAN! I LOVE SWIMMING!"** He bounced on his heels in excitement. "Alright; well it's still a little early, but I know a cool place we can go swimming at. Why don't you meet me out back around 11?"  Frisk smiled at him. He nod his head quickly and ran off laughing. She than made sure the oven was turned off; and walked over to turn the kitchen light off. "Better get some more sleep.." She turned down the hallway and walked up the stairs and back into her room where Sans was waiting for her. She shut the door behind her and crawled back into bed and snuggled up next to him... "Ahh...sleeep.." Frisk sighed happily.

 

 

 


	32. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Blueberry go swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is just too cute sometimes.
> 
> Also he's a little shit..

After a few mores hours of sleep, there was a rapid knocking on Frisk's door. Sans shot up out of bed; and Frisk gave him a sleepy look. He gave her an apologetic look before teleporting out in case it had been Toriel; or even Asriel. They maybe soul bonded; but if San's hadn't asked Frisk for marriage; then they would of been infuriated upon finding him in her bed. "Hold on!" Frisk called out; crawling back out of her warm bed. She reached out and opened the door; and had to look down.

Blueberry was standing in front of her fumbling with his gloved hands. He was averting his gave and bouncing on the balls of his feet. **"S-SORRY TO WAKE YOU HUMAN, B-BUT I REALIZED I DO NOT HAVE THE NECESSARY REQUIREMENTS NEEDED FOR ME TO SWIM."** He rubbed the back of his skull and finally looked up at her. She was still in her pink night gown, and he tried to be good and keep his eye lights above her chest. Frisk chuckled running a hand through her messy hair. "It's okay Blue, we can go do a quick shopping trip to get you some swimming trunks.." Blueberry lit up and jumped in the air in excitement.

 **"MWEH HEH!"** He laughed. Frisk shook her head smiling, "If you'll give me a moment, I'll get changed and be out.." Blueberry nodded and hurried down the stairs. Frisk turned to go back into her room and shut the door behind her. _'Guess Sans' isn't coming back..'_ She shrugged her shoulders and grasped the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head and tossed it into a dirty clothes hamper. "Geez, when was the last time I even went swimming?" She walked over to her dresser and began to rummage through her garments to find her swim suit. After about a few minutes she finally found it shoved all the way to the back. "A ha!" She grabbed it and pulled out a yellow two piece bikini. It was a tie bikini; so she had to make sure she double knotted it. She slipped on the bottoms, then the top and tied it tightly. "Alright.. now I need a dress.." She walked over to her closet and grabbed her yellow sundress. Yes she liked the color yellow.

Humming she slipped the dress on over her head, and picked out some black chucks to slip on. She grabbed two towels from the bathroom, and some sunscreen from under the cabinet and threw it into a bag. She gave one look around and then proceeded out the door and down the stairs to meet up with Blueberry. "Blue! I'm ready!" Frisk called out from the entryway. There was a quick patter of feet and Blueberry ran into the room wearing a white t-shirt, and black shorts with blue sandals. **"I AM TOO READY HUMAN!"** He clenches his boney hands excitedly. His eyes shone bright blue stars. _'He's so excitable..'_ "Heh, come on then I'll drive us into town.."

Frisk opened the door; and Blueberry ran out onto the porch and jumped off into the grass. He turned to wait for Frisk. She shut and locked the door behind her and smiled down at him. "C'mon, I drive the blue buggy.." She pointed to the small car in the drive way. **"GOLLY IT'S ADORABLE!"** He ran up to her car and examined in intently. "Thanks!" She walked around and opened the driver's side. "Hop in, so we can be on our way.." Blueberry nod his head and opened the door and hopped in the passenger's side. **"I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A CAR BEFORE! PAPY WOULD LOVE THIS!"** Blueberry squirmed in the seat. "Really? Oh.. I suppose you don't have cars in the underground.. I forgot about that, I'm sorry." Frisk frowned buckling her seat belt. Blueberry watched her, and too buckled his seat belt after a little bit of trouble. Frisk giggled at him, and he blush a bright blue and looked out the window. Frisk started the car, and Blueberry "oo'd and aa'd." She shifted into gear and let up on the clutch and gave it some gas and off they went.

 **"THIS IS SO AMAZING HUMAN!"** He pushed his hands against the window and his eye lights grew double in size as he watched the scenery go by. _'He is just too innoc--..no no he's not..'_ Frisk shook her head trying to concentrate on the drive into the city. "So tell me about your world Blue.." Frisk asked trying to start up a conversation. **"WELL, WE HAVEN'T BROKEN THE BARRIER YET.. WE STILL NEED ANOTHER HUMAN SOUL.. WELL TWO NOW, BUT PAPY REMINDS ME OF THE SANS OF THIS WOLRD.. LAZY, LIKES BAD PUNS.."** Frisk arched her brow trying to think of Papyrus acting like Sans. **"HE SMOKES TOO! IT'S A REALLY BAD HABIT THAT I KEEP TRYING TO GET HIM TO QUIT!"** He crossed his arms over his chest; frowning slightly. Frisk nod her head, listening to him. **"OH! THE QUEEN ALSO IS IN CHARGE! ASGORE DISAPPEARED AWHILE AGO.."** _'Soo.. everything is like..swapped?'_ Frisk mused.

The city came into view, and Blueberry gasped. **"IT'S SO HUGE!"** He bounced in his seat. "This is the first time you've been to city since coming to our world isn't it?" Blueberry nod his head, **"YEAH! I CANNOT TELEPORT LIKE THE OTHER SANS, OR PAPY. SO IT IS HARD FOR ME TO GO PLACES.."** "Aww, Blue you should of asked sooner. Papyrus can take you places, and so can I when I'm not busy.." Blueberry rubbed his shorts uncomfortably. **"T-THANK YOU HUMAN, BUT I DO NOT LIKE HAVING TO DEPEND ON OTHERS! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I SHALL FIND AWAY INTO TOWN ON MY OWN!"** His eye lights flashed with determination, and you smiled gently at him. "Well, we can always get you a vespa, or have one of the other monsters teach you how to drive!" Frisk slowed down and took the exit to go into town. Blueberry hummed in response while going back to the scenery of the big buildings, monsters and humans walking along the sidewalk.

After a few more minutes; Frisk pulled up in front of a small shop called Muffet's. **"MUFFET'S?! MWEH.. HUMAN YOU ARE AS BAD AS PAPY!"** Frisk looked at him confused while putting the car in park and shutting off the engine. "Muffet owns a bakery, and her own clothing shop. She makes really fine clothes.." Blueberry tilted his skull in slight confusion. "Come on, I'll show you.." Frisk opened her car door and waited for a car coming down the street to pass before slipping out and shutting her door. Blueberry opened the passenger door and slid out shutting the door behind him. Frisk smiled at him, while going to open the shop door. A jingle of bells rang through the clothing store; and Muffet herself waved to Frisk from behind the counter with two of her arms. "Ahuhuh.. Welcome to Muffet's Princess.."

Blueberry shuffled in after her, looking all around the store. **"IT REALLY IS A CLOTHING STORE!"** This seemed to calm him down, then excite him more as he ran off to go to the mens/monsters section of clothing. Frisk giggled and walked over to the counter where Muffet was. Muffet eyed Blueberry. "Did..Sans get shorter?" She squinted at him. Blueberry had his back to her; while inspecting some swimming trunks. Frisk stopped for a second trying to come up with a quick response. _'Stupid Frisk! They don't know about the alternate Sans!'_ "Uhm..no?" Frisk chuckled hesitantly.. "SO MUFFET HOW HAVE THINGS BEEN!!" Frisk tried to distract her from Blueberry. Muffet hummed, while tapping the counter with her fingers. "Business has been booming, my bakery is a rather big hit with the humans of this city. Auhuhuh.." She laughed holding the back of one of her hands over her mouth in a snicker.

Blueberry was feeling the material of a pair of bright orange and blue swim trunks. His eyes gleamed happily and he grabbed them. **"UHM.. HUMAN? WHERE IS THE CHANGING ROOM?"** Blueberry called from the other side of the store. Frisk turned to point towards the back well where it said "Fitting Room" in bright purple neon. **"OH.. THANKS!"** He blushed while quickly running to the changing room with the swimming trunks..

Muffet eyed him suspiciously; then turned to you. "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with him.. He seems... Upbeat..and Cheerful.." She shuddered slightly; and a small spider crawled up onto the counter with a sign. She looked down at it, "Oh, why thank you my pet.." Muffet smiled and looked back to Frisk; "If you will excuse me I have a phone call to take in the back; my little helper here will be able to check you out if I do not return in time." Frisk smiled down at the small fuzzy spider. "Alright, thanks Muffet." Muffet giggled again, "No my dear, Thank you! Ahuhuh.." She quickly made her way into the back room. _'Oh that the stars.. I don't know how much longer I could keep distracting her..'_

Blueberry turned around in the fitting room looking in the mirror at the swimming trunks. He like the orange color because it reminded him of Papy's hoodie. **"MWEH HEH HEH.."** Blueberry ran out of the changing room wearing the swim trunks holding his shorts over his arm.  **"HUMAN! I LIKE THESE!"** He pointed to the swim trunks he was wearing. Frisk giggled, and nod to the counter, "Alright, we'll take these.." Blueberry walked over to the counter, and set a clear plastic bag on the counter with bright yellow rubber squares in them.  **"THESE TOO!"** Frisk just shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at the spider; it crawled over to the register and pushed in some numbers on the touch screen, and prompted her with a sign that read "Debit/Credit?" "It'll be debit.." Frisk responded. The spider put down the sign and gestured to the card reader. Frisk swiped her card; and a few moments they were leaving with their purchase.

Blueberry hummed happily while getting back into the passenger's side of the car. Frisk slid into the driver's side, and buckled her seat belt. Blueberry once again followed suit; and once again they were off. After about forty-five minutes; they arrived back at the mansion. "Alright! Lets head towards the back!" Frisk turned off the car and slid out and shut the door behind her. Blueberry followed after her holding his plastic bag. Frisk had her bag over her shoulder with the towels and sunscreen. **"HUMAN WHERE ARE WE GOING?"** He ran up beside her; to keep up with her pace. "We are going out in to the woods; there is a rather large stream that has big pool like areas.."

 **"OOHH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!"** He glanced up at her; and she was smiling. He blushed lightly; and looked down at her hand at her side, and reached out for it. Frisk looked down at the sudden warmth grasping at her hand. Blueberry was averting his gaze and holding her hand in his. She giggled, and squeezed his hand gently. She led them back behind the house and past the maze into the woods. "'Watch your step, it's about a fifteen minute hike down hill from here.." **"THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL HUMAN! I REALLY WISH MY PAPY COULD SEE THIS!"** He let go of her hand and ran ahead of her inspecting small purple flowers; and mushrooms growing near a fallen down tree. Frisk smiled gripping her shoulder bag tighter. _'He must really miss him..'_ "Hey Blue.. wait up!" Frisk called out and quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"I brought us some snacks by the way; that way if we get hungry we can have something." Blueberry grinned widely at her, **"THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA HUMAN! WE WILL BOTH NEED NOURISHMENT WHEN THE TIME COMES!"**

After walking deeper, the sound of running water could be heard from up ahead. **"ARE WE ALMOST THERE?!"** He squealed excitedly and ran up ahead again, jumping over tree limbs and rocks. **"HUMAN! I'VE FOUND THE RIVER!"** Frisk giggled quickly catching up to him stopping shortly of the sandy shore. "Well, it's more like a small..stream." She looked down the stream to see a large pool area where it was deep enough to wade in. **"HUMAN! I JUST SAW A FISHIE!"** Blueberry pointed to the water with bright blue stars. _'My heart..stop..oh gosh..'_ "Uhm, Blue.. can I ask you a personal question?" She scratched her cheek with her pointer finger looking at him curiously. Blueberry nod his head while trying to find another fish in the water.

"How old are you?"

Blueberry blinked a few times, then  glanced over to her. **"OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER.."** He gave her a playful wink before staring back into the stream happily. Frisk stiffened, and felt her heart skip. _'Oh..I've made huge mistake..'_ "Uhhm.. O-Okay!" Frisk turned and walked further down stream to the bigger area. "We can swim down here.." She felt nervous suddenly, Blueberry hummed and ran after her. He looked passed her and grinned wider holding his cheek bones with his boney hands in excitement. The sun filtered through the trees shining a bright light on the spot in the stream, making it look more beautiful. The water was clear, with a sandy bottom with a few slick rocks here and there. There was small minnows around the edge of the stream swimming away and then back.

Blueberry began to cackle and threw off his shirt and plopped down on a rock near the edge of the stream opening his package from Muffets. Frisk sighed; setting down the bag away from the stream to keep it dry. She slipped off her shoes, and set them by the bag. She leaned over and rummaged through the bag to pull out the sunscreen. Blueberry took out two plastic squares and held them to his mouth and began to force air into them. Frisk heard the weird whistle of air and turned to look at Blueberry over her shoulder. He was blue skulled and as she got a better look; he was blowing up...Floaties. _'Can he not swim?'_ Frisk looked away quickly when he glanced at her. She tugged at the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it up and over her head.

Blueberry sucked in the air from the floaties when he saw her in her swimsuit. His cheekbones were a dark navy; and small blue hears floated in his sockets. Frisk folded her dress  up and leaned over to set it down next to the bag. Blueberry clenched his fists while staring at her curves. **'Stars..'** He noticed her spraying the sunscreen down her arms and legs, she tried to spray her back a few times, but missed a few areas. "Hey Blue, when you are done will you spray the rest of my back for me?" Blueberry nod his head slowly not taking his eye lights off her backside. He quickly finished blowing up his floaties now that he had more motivation to get near Frisk.

He slipped them on and up his radius, and shuffled over to her. She turned to look down at him in his bright yellow floaties and orange and blue swimming trunks. "Oh my god.." She whispered blushing a bright pink. Blueberry tilted his skull, blushing more as her eyes locked onto his. "U-uhm.." She stuttered; as he reached up and slowly slipped the sunscreen can from her grasp. **"HUMAN..TURN AROUND PLEASE."** He instructed her, finally looking away. Frisk nod her head and whirled her back to him even more nervous. Her heart was racing and she could feel her ears turn red. She felt the cool spray of sunscreen going down her back, and then her ass cheeks.. he seemed to linger a little longer there before going to spray the back of her legs. Blueberry grit his teeth taking a step back and began to spray his bones. Frisk turned to look at him over her shoulder curiously. "I didn't know skeletons used sunscreen?"

 **"I'M NOT SURE IF WE NEED TO HUMAN, I HAVE NOT BEEN OUTSIDE LONG ENOUGH UNDER THE SUN TO TEST IT OUT."** He handed the canister back to her and turned his back to her, **"DO YOU MIND ALSO SPRAYING MY..BACK BONES"** He cringed at the joke that crossed his mind. Papyrus was such a bad influence. "Sure, Blue." Frisk sprayed his bones for him. His bones were wider, and spaced out in the back and got closer together as they reached to the front. "Hmm.." She hummed to herself. Blueberry wiggled under the cool spray. **"THANK YOU HUMAN, THAT WILL BE ENOUGH."** Frisk nod her head and turned to set the canister down next to her dress and shoes.

"Alright then!" Frisk smiled walking towards the stream. Blueberry followed her hesitantly. He stopped at the waters edge watching Frisk wade in deeper to the pooling area. The water stopped just below her hips. He gulped while turning a brighter blue. His eye lights turning once again into small blue hearts and he took his first few steps into the cool water. He shuddered at the feeling of the water rushing in between his leg bones. Frisk turned to face him, and giggled. "Don't worry it's not that deep.." She squatted down into the water letting her feet slide from the bottom and floated away backwards. Blueberry frowned taking a few more steps in and murmured something she couldn't understand.

"You okay Blue?" Frisk raised her brow in concern. **"MWEH HEH, OF COURSE HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS JUST GETTING USED TO THE TEMPERATURE.."** He waded the rest of the way in. With how much shorter he was the water came up to his sternum, and he giggled happily as he let his feet up and began to float with his floaties. "Haha oh my gosh Blue, you are so cute!" Frisk covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh more. Blueberry looked flustered and he gave her a pout, pointing a boney finger at her. **"I AM NOT CUTE!"** Frisk snickered more and waded over to him, only a about a foot away. "You are too cute!" Blueberry crossed his arms, and it looked hilarious with his bright yellow Floaties. **"I AM NOT! I AM HANDSOME!"** Frisk gave him a condescending look, and raised both brows. "Nope. Cute. Adorable. Adorkable. Blueberry Muffin. Cutie Pie." Blueberry blushed brightly at her nicknames for him and his sockets narrowed at her. Frisk stopped suddenly and watched as he slowly started wading towards her.

"Blue..." Frisk found her footing on the sandy bottom and took a few steps back. **"WHAT'S WRONG HUMAN, PLEASE..GO ON.."** Frisk let out a nervous chuckle. She glanced back to see how far she was from the wall of the other shore which came up above her head revealing a lot of tree roots and small vines. She glanced back quickly when she heard a splash of water. Blueberry was in arms reach of her.

"Uhm..I'm just kidding Blue.." She rubbed the back of her head, and Blueberry gave her a mischievous grin. **"MWEH HEH HEHE.."** He cackled and pounced on her. Frisk yelped almost going under water but kept her head held up. Blueberry nuzzled into her neck clinging to her shoulders. **"I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE, HUMAN!"** He squeezed her shoulders; and purred into her ear. Frisk's heart began to race. "Uhm..Blue.. your floaties are poking me.." Blueberry pulled away looking at her pouting. **"I'M SORRY HUMAN, LET ME REMOVE THEM.."** Frisk frowned, "Wait don't you need them?" Blueberry shook his head. **_"_ I ONLY NEED THEM IN REALLY DEEP WATER, I WAS UNSURE HOW DEEP THIS POOL AREA WAS." **He slipped off his floaties and sunk a little bit, his feet almost didn't keep his skull above the water. He turned and threw them on shore. Then turned quickly back to Frisk; but she had quickly swam away.

 **"HUMAN! GET BACK HERE!"** He swam after her. Frisk stated laughing trying to get away from him, but he caught up with her with determination shining in his eye lights. He pounced on her back and she gasped holding onto a nearby rock to keep her up. He was relatively light for being nothing but bones. "Blue!" **"MWEH HEH, WHAT IS THIS? IT APPEARS I HAVE CAUGHT A HUMAN IN MY TRAP!"** He leaned forward and nuzzled his skull into the back of her neck. Frisk shuddered at the gesture, and let go of the rock to go deeper under water. Blueberry squeaked and let her go to stay above the water. Frisk turned and popped up out of the water at him. "RAAAHH!!" She shouted splashing him with water. Blueberry tried to shield his skull, but looked past his hands and his jaw almost came unhinged in shock. His sockets widened, and his eyes turned into tiny little whit pin pricks. Almost the size of pins.

Frisk laughed and looked at him and stopped in confusion. "Blue? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I hurt you.." Blueberry didn't move a bone, and just continued to stare at her. A light blue was becoming prominent on his cheek bones. Frisk felt a sudden breeze and looked down at her chest.. It was bare. She quickly covered her chest turning a bright crimson, and looked for her swimsuit top. "WHERE'D IT GOOOoooo" She shouted, turning around but not seeing it floating anywhere. **"Mweh heh eheh.."** Frisk stopped, and stiffened upon hearing the laugh. She slowly turned her head to look at Blue,she turned even more red when she saw that he was standing in shallow water holding up her yellow bikini top in his hand. He had the most devilish grin plastered on his skull, and his eye lights were dancing over her body. "B-Blue..can I have my t-top back please?" Frisk kept her chest covered, and looked at him in with hopeful eyes. _'I could have sworn that I double knotted it..'_ Sudden realization hit her when he had pounced on her twice.. 'Oh.. he's good.."

 **"I'D RATHER MUCH SEE YOU LIKE THIS, IT'S A NICE LOOK FOR YOU HUMAN.."** Blueberry snapped his fingers and her top poofed into thin air. "Wha! OH COME ON!" Frisk groaned. Blueberry shrugged his shoulders, closing his left eye. Blueberry took a few steps towards her. Frisk's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. 'No no no no..this little shit..' Blueberry snickered and ran and pounced on her. Frisk yelped and went down sprawling out her arms to save her from hitting any rocks on her way down.

Blueberry wrapped his arms around her stomach and nuzzled his skull into her breasts. Frisk almost died of embarrassment. **"HUMAN..YOU ARE SO WARM..EVEN BEING IN COLD WATER.."** Blueberry gazed at her chest half lidded. Frisk found her footing on the stream bed, and wasn't really sure what to do with her arms. She peered down at him, and he was staring at her chest; she saw his eye lights turn into blue hearts and felt her ears turn red as her face. There was a sudden glow behind his teeth, and she took a sharp inhale when he swiped his tongue along his teeth in a lazy motion. He ran his hands down her hips, and let out a small growl. "Blue.." She whined, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the top of her left breast. She gasped and clutched to his back rib bones. He grunted out and nipped at her tender flesh.

He settled his hands on her hips and squeezed them tightly; and swirled his tongue down and over her pink nipple, making it hard. He hummed happily in her bodies response to him, and kept swirling his tongue over the hardened flesh. Frisk gasped and her footing slipped letting them float a little down stream while he continued to tease her breasts. Her back bumped up against a small sand bar in the middle of the stream. This brought Blueberry out of his lustful ministrations and looked up at Frisk; his tongue running over his teeth. Frisk felt a sensation travel down her stomach and into her core. 'I'm in trouble..'

Blueberry grinned and grabbed Frisk by her legs and hoisted her up onto the sand bar. She squeaked and covered her breasts again and slammed her legs shut before him. Blueberry shook his head and grabbed her knees and pulled her legs apart. **"IT'S OKAY HUMAN.."** He reassured her, and tugged at her bikini strings. Frisk gasped and tried to grab onto her bottom and cover her breast at the same time, but failed miserable as he chuckled and pulled her bottom away from her after untying it. **"Mmmm..Human.."** He gazed at her before him, his eyes lights filled with lust, and possessiveness. Frisk tried to scoot back from him, but his boney hands had a hold of her legs firmly. "Blue! I-I.." **"Princess..you are beautiful.."** He pulled himself out of the water and crawled up over her resting both of his hands on either side of her head.

 **"I WAS SERIOUS, WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO COURT YOU.."** He blushed a bright blue; as he leaned down and gave her a gentle skeleton kiss. **"I REALLY LIKE YOU HUMAN.. MY SOUL TUGS FOR YOURS.."** He clenched at his sternum with his right hand, balancing himself on his knees and left hand. Frisk stared up into his blue eye lights; feeling her blush die down at his confession. He was really cute.. **"I WISH TO HAVE A CHANCE TO SHARE MY SOUL WITH YOU.. IF YOU'LL HAVE IT.."** He blushed brighter and never looked away from her eyes. Frisk felt her soul tug. _'Oh no..'_ Blueberry glanced down suddenly and noticed her soul shining under her skin. His eye lights brighten to stars then hearts.. 

He leaned down and kissed her in a compassionate kiss. Frisk couldn't help the sensations swirling in her body. She moaned against his teeth and he slid his tongue against her bottom lip. Frisk slipped out her tongue to meet his, and the both began a dance of trying to dominate the others mouth. Blueberry's tongue was more pointed at the tip, and cool feeling. He ran his right hand down her chest and groped one of her breasts; giving it a gentle squeeze. Frisk moaned into his mouth, and Blueberry gave a small growl from the back of his throat.

Frisk had to break away to breath, he leaned his forehead against hers and continued to massage her in his hand. **"HUMAN..I KNOW WHAT I DID PREVIOUSLY, WAS..INAPPROPRIATE.."** He paused and sat up on his knees straddling her. He let her breast go and ran his fingers gingerly down her stomach and over to her hips. **"I AM ASKING FOR YOUR PERMISSION..TO CONTINUE.."** He gazed up at her with starry eyes.

Frisk felt her heart melt, he was being considerate. "..Okay.." Frisk breathed out; Blueberry grinned and with a **"Mweh hehe.."** He leaned down to nip and suck at her breasts. Frisk held onto his skull, and put her other arm over her face trying to stay quiet. Blueberry scoot further down on her and pinched and rolled the other nipple in his fingers. Frisk arched her back to him, and whined. Blueberry slid his tongue over the mound, and sucked down hard. He slid his hand from the other breast and rubbed down her hip, to her thigh. He gave it a light squeeze before leaning back and spreading her legs apart for him. Once settled in between her legs, he fumbled with his shorts for a moment and his blue magical cock sprung forth. Frisk moved her arm to gaze down at it. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning at the site of it. It wasn't as long as she expected it to be, but it had girth to it. He rested his left hand down by her hip, her legs were floating in the water behind him off the sand bar. Taking his right hand he slid it down in between her legs, feeling her slickness. He gave her a wide grin, and she blushed covering her face again.

 **"M..human..your already so wet.. and it's not from swimming.."** He tongue lolled out of his mouth as he spread her folds with his phalanges. He brushed her entrance with a digit then slowly pushed into her. She gasped and arched her pelvis towards him. He chuckled curling his finger inside of her. She whined taking her free hand and began to massage one of her breasts. Blueberry stared at her with half lidded eyes; watching her come undone slowly. He inserted a second digit and curled his fingers faster feeling the soft sponge of nerves. He pressed up and curled harder; making her moan and wriggle under his touch. **"MM.. you like that don't you human.."** He panted swiping his tongue along his teeth, trying to keep from drooling. He quickened his fingering; and a tension began to build and build.. "Fuck..Blue..yes..like that..k-keep..doing that!" Frisk cried against her arm.

He took his thumb and began to circle it against her clit in a fast pace to match his other two digits. Frisk felt the tension in her core snap, and her legs tightened and her toes curled as she let out a sharp moan of pleasure as her orgasm hit her. **"Fuck..your muscles are tightening around my fingers.."** Blue growled while coaxing a few more moans out of you as your body shuddered from the orgasm. Frisk was a bright red; and she chanced a glance down at him and wish she hadn't. She felt another pool begin to form by just looking at him.

He pulled his fingers away from her and brought them to his mouth. He locked eyes with her and swiped his tongue over and around his digits cleaning off her juices. **"Mm.. you taste better than I remember.."** Frisk blushed more at this and covered her face. Blueberry chuckled and grabbed both of her legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. Frisk gasped and Blueberry leaned forward and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head on against the sand. His cock was sliding up against her folds. He shuddered at the contact and let out a low moan. Frisk could feel his magic sparks radiating from his member. "Please..Blue.." She whined.. Blueberry gave her a smirk and slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her entrance. She moaned and bit down on her bottom lip trying to push down onto him more. He gripped her wrists tighter and without warning slammed into her to the hilt. Frisk threw her head to the side crying out in pleasure.

 **"You feel so good..human.. "** He panted and slowly pulled himself all the way out; and then slowly pushed it back in. Teasing her. He felt so big; and lucky for his fingering it helped to accommodate his size. He rested his skull in the crook of her neck and began to pump in and out of her in slow, deep thrusts. Frisk tried pushing back against him with her hips, but when she would he'd stop all movements. "Blueee..please.. I want you.." Frisk whimpered nuzzling against his skull. He chuckled swiping his tongue out and over the pulse of her neck. His fangs grew longer, and he nipped at her throat. She gasped and wriggled underneath him.

He rolled his hips hitting her cervix. She cursed; arching to him. He was being so mean. _'Feels..so goood..'_ **"You're my human.."** Blueberry growled out suddenly and bit down into her neck. Frisk cried out while he began to piston in and out of her hot core. **"Feel so..fffgg..good.."** He licked her neck where he had bit into her; giving her one of two deep thrusts, then went back to quick shallow thrusts. Frisk was a moaning mess; she was sopping wet and the tension was building and building up. She began to shudder and her legs tighted around Blues shoulders. He growled and Frisk felt magic covering her body sending sparks of magic and pleasure all over her skin. She felt her body explode suddenly with white vision; as her orgasm him harder then her first. **"D-damn! Feels.. so tight.. your dragging my cock in deeper.."** He panted, thrusting harder into her pussy. Frisk gasped as another orgasm hit her, and her body went super sensitive. "SAANNS.." She moaned out. Blueberry gasped for a moment and bucked widely into her; at the last moment he pulled forth both of their souls.. **"I give you apart of me.."** He waved his hand and a small blue ball drained away from his soul, and floated over to her. Frisk moaned out at the sensation of Blue's soul melding with hers.

Blue let out a deep rumble and fell against her releasing his magic into her. Frisk shuddered, letting her body relax from the sensations that were still stimulating her body. Blueberry stayed buried in her for a few minutes before his magic disappeared.  **"Mmm..HUMAN.. I REALLY LIKE YOU.."** He nuzzled into her chest. Frisk giggled patting his skull sighing.. "I like you too Blue.."

 

Meanwhile...

G laid on his bed panting and sweating.. he had came several times in the last few minutes all over his bed sheets.. "The fuck..why did I tune into her soul.." He growled at himself; and tore out of bed. He had just wanted to check on her and see where she was; but was hit with such pleasure the second he dropped his block; it sent him into sexual arousal and had to pleasure himself. He cursed wondering who it had been with her...

 

Blueberry and Frisk finally gathered their things and left the stream to head back home. Frisk took notice of her legs, and how they were blue. "Uhm.. Blue.." Blueberry smiled back at her, then glanced to where she was pointing. **"OH SORRY HUMAN.. MINE..UHM..STAINS.."** He blushed a bright blue rubbing the back of his skull. **"IN OUR WORLD; ITS HOW WE TELL WHO BELONGS TO WHO.."** Frisk felt her stomach flop, and her face turn three different shades of red. Soul bonding was one thing, one did not have to have sex to soul bond. This was completely out of the question. Frisk began to panic. "WILL IT FADE?" Blueberry chuckled giving her a playful wink. **"IN A FEW DAYS HUMAN!"** He cackled while pointing a head of them. **"ONWARD! I AM FAMISHED! THOSE SNACKS WERE NOT ENOUGH FOR ME!"** Frisk sighed; resigning herself to her fate..

"OKay.. lets go.." She followed after the spunky skeleton.. Confronting the others..was going to be interesting..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so going to hell for this xD


	33. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy and Undyne lose a guy they were following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter to kind of get the plot moving along.

The night before...

"We ready to head out?" Sansy asked in a low whisper as he leaned up against the door in the entryway. The only light being his blue magic in his left eye. Undyne gave a nod of her head. She had changed into something more fitting for the night. She had a small carry bag with containers to hold human souls.

"Gotta say.. Not sure how I feel about all of this.."   
She rolled her neck and gave an uneasy grin.   
In the underground it was different; when human souls were the only thing leading them to freedom, it was okay..but now.. Why did he need them?

Sansy pushed off the door and opened it up quietly. "I take it your King, doesn't play in..well these kind of things?" Undyne shook her head, "He has some regretful dealings in the past with human souls..we all do..He's a big push over really.."  
"Ladies first.." He gestured to her.

She huffed walking past him and out into the night. The air was cool and the sound of crickets and frogs made everything seem peaceful.

Sansy followed after her. He was wearing casual clothing; something that honestly felt weird. Asgore had insisted he try to look casual. At least it wouldn't cause him to stick out in the night. Undyne gestured to the garage with an arched brow.

"Eh, I figured we'd take a shortcut and stake out.." Sansy grinned holding out his hand. "C'mon buddy.." Undyne hesitated; she hadn't teleported with Sans in a long time.  
"Heh, why not!" She grinned and grabbed his hand in a firm grip, "I need you to picture the city for me.." He closed his sockets; blue magic wisping from his left.

"Got it.." Undyne shut her eyes and pictured the city; "Here goes nothin!" Sansy focused on Undyne and in a blip of blue the two were gone.

A few seconds and reality came back at full force and Undyne slapped her hand over her mouth to keep down her contents of her stomach.   
Sansy chuckled at her and slowly took in the scene of the city. Night life was still as busy as it was during the day.

"Ughh.." She leaned over catching her breath. She noticed they were on a rooftop about 12 stories up and instantly regretted looking around. "You okay there pal?" Sansy glanced over to her. "I'm fine..just not used to teleporting.."

"Heh, well ya betta get used to it.." His gaze turned back down to the street as he watched humans walking down the side walks. He could see their souls; their Love..and experience.

Undyne finally gathered her bearings and went over to his side. "See anything.." Her own eye watching the people below. "Nothing that permits them being criminals.. " Sansy shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Heh, how hard do you think it'll be?" Undyne watched a couple holding hands walk into a restaurant. "Not hard, you'd be amazed how many criminals or murders walk among normal humans and monsters on the daily.."

"Wow, that's.. awful.." Undyne crossed her arms over her chest. "Sad truth m'afraid.." Sansy stepped back and looked down to the other buildings. "So ya wanna split up?"   
Undyne shrugged; "It'll probably be best if we can cover more ground.."

Sansy nod his skull and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a communication device. "Here take this, it's gotta 'bout a mile range; so don't stray too far off.." He handed it to her. She fastened it behind her right fin and switched it on.   
"Right; lets meet back here if we find anything. I hope I don't 'ave ta remind you to not get caught.." He shut his sockets and grinned wider at her.

"Pfft please, your talking to the captain of the Royal Guard after all.." She flashed a toothy grin and turned to run and jump off the roof to land on the building beside it.

Sansy chuckled blipping from the roof too to the alleyway below. He crept to the end and looked both ways before slowly sauntering out of the alley like he had been walking down the street the entire time.

People and Monster watching was his job after all. Taking care of loose ends; extracting much valuable information for his family. He drove fear into the hearts and souls of hundreds of humans and rival monsters.

The Undyne from his world was a lot like his;   
rowdy and temperamental. This one seemed to have better restraint in her emotions towards humans. The Undyne from his world could learn a thing or two. He chuckled at his own thoughts as his eyes lazily swept over the souls of the humans around him.

So far nothing out of the ordinary.

Undyne was about six buildings down on the other end of the street. She had found a two story business to perch on for the time being. She casually leaned over the edge glancing at the souls of the humans.

Something caught her eye. "Hmm?" She squinted down at a tall figure wearing a dark green jacket and some faded blue jeans. His hair was long and covered most of his face.   
Undyne pressed her finger against the communication device "Think I've got something.."

Sansy heard the voice in his war cavity and he paused for a moment. He looked around and then pressed his; "Keep me posted, if ya need help.." He continued forward.

"Gotcha.."  
Undyne's eye followed the figure down the street. His LOVE was high, but his level was rather low. She ran to the side of the building spying a fire escape and quickly descended as stealthily as she could.

Her boots hit the pavement with a small thud; and she slowly walked out of the alley. The guy was a little ways down the street; seems like he was just staring off into space.

Undyne kept her distance; trying to act causal; sticking her hands in her jacket and looking around absentmindedly. Her eye flicking back to the man to keep track of him.

The guy took a turned at a street corner and Undyne quickened her pace. "Hmm.." She stopped at the street corner and glanced to the right to see if she could see him. He was gone.   
"Fuck!" Undyne cursed under her breath and quickly strut down the street she saw him take.

She pressed behind her ear again; "Think he's onto me.."

Sansy's brow bone arched and he sighed. He had taken a seat on a bench near a light post next to a small mini-mart.

"You should back off then..humans can be unpredictable.." He replied to her in a low voice. A random women passed by giving him a strange look. He simply smiled and waved casually at her. She simple turned up her nose strutting off.

"I think I can handle one human.." Undyne scoffed.   
"What street are you on.." He replied. Undyne stopped and turned back to look at the street sign. "Chickawa St.." She grimaced; "Thats a horrible name.."

Sansy chuckled and blipped to the street corner. Undyne squinted when she saw him appear and he turned to face her and casually sauntering over to her. "Which way?" He whispered. Undyne pointed behind her with her thumb. "You take up high; I'll stay down 'ere. Im used to walking the streets.."

Undyne huffed but nod her head. He grabbed her arm before she could climb up the building by her; "what's this guy look like.." Undyne whispered a brief description and Sansy released her. "Alright.." He left her side walking forward, hands in his pockets. His eye lights sweeping over the streets in front of him.

Undyne walked over and jumped up on the fire escape of the building and quickly climbed to the roof. She ran back towards the middle then quickly turned and ran full force launching herself to the next roof top. She landed with a thud and quickly continued to look at the streets and continue onward.

After about two more hours of searching;  
Sansy didn't sense anyone nearby. Who ever Undyne had been following was either used to giving people the slip or she had went the wrong way.

  
"Think we should call it a night.." Sansy appeared by her. Undyne growled clenching her fist. "Think we'll run into him again?" Sansy shrugged his shoulders; "Could be..we'll have to keep an eye-socket out for him.." He chuckled and Undyne rolled her eye at him.

"Alright; lets get home bonehead.." She held out her arm to him. He smiled grabbing ahold of her and teleporting the both of them back to the mansion.

That evening they found out that earlier in the morning on the news there had been a shooting. Undyne clenched her fists in rage as the shooter was described as the man they had been following last night. Two victims were rushed to the hospital and one did not make it.

Sansy rubbed his sockets and had to calm her down. "We'll get him.. for sure we will get him.."  
Undyne cursed and stormed off to the research facility. The door opened and Frisk walked in with Blueberry. She shoved passed them muttering under her breath.

Frisk looked confused and Blueberry walked into the kitchen. Sansy walked out of the living room looking extremely tired.

  
"Hey sweetheart.." He waved his hand to her.   
"Hi Sansy, are you okay?" She saw the bags under his sockets and his eye lights were missing.

"Yeah m'fine..just tired.." He gave her a half hearted smile and squeezed her shoulder as he walked by and up the stairs to his room.

 _'Somethings off..'_ Frisk thought.   
**"HUMAN! COME JOIN ME! I SHALL MAKE YOU TACOS!"** Blueberry called from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a bit Blue, just going to go change.." Frisk called back to him then made her way up the stairs. She wanted to make sure that Sansy was indeed alright.

 

 

 


	34. Tricks and Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy informs Frisk of more dangers of soul bonding and Frisk seeks out Alphys's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaah.. So things are about to get a lot more interesting. Finally one of my tags gets its chance! Haha.. Gotta love plot twists.. 
> 
> :D I hope you like; sorry for the long delay. Just thinking of how things are going to go from here on out.

Frisk made it up the stairs and decided it was best to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt seeing as now her legs were stained blue for the seeable future. She quickly came out of her room after changing. She had dawned a pair of skinny jeans and a purple spaghetti strap top with house shoes. Shutting the door behind her, she turned and walked down to stand in front if Sansys room.

She paused for a moment before knocking lightly on the door.

Sansy was sitting on the edge of his bed; bags under his eye sockets as he hadn't slept in the last forty-two hours. He heard a knock at the door and rubbed his sockets. "Hold up.." He called as he pulled himself off his bed and over to the door.

"It's me.." Frisk replied from the other side.  
"Me who?" Sansy chuckled before opening the door.  
Frisk smiled at him when he opened the door, but quickly took in his disheveled appearance and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Sansy sighed while opening the door more and stepped out into the hall. Frisk took a step back and kept her hands at her sides. "Just tired is all.. haven't gotten a wink of sleep since the night before." It wasn't a lie; just not the whole truth.

"Have you..seen the news kid?" He asked, rubbing the back of his skull. Frisk shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I try not to watch too much of the news..the media kind of depresses me from time to time."

"Well; then what I have to say, would depress ya." Sansy shrugged his shoulders and shuffled on his feet sleepily. "Is it regarding your..mission?" Frisk whispered looking around making sure no one was coming down the hall.

"You could say that.. I don't wanna bother ya with the details right now; really need to rest these bones." He took a step back towards his room. "Oh and kid.." Frisk watched him retreat, "Yeah?"

"Be careful with this soul business of yours.. I can see that Blueberry gave you some of his soul.." Frisk instinctively covered her chest where her soul would shine through. "How did you know?"

"Back where I come from..Im a judge.. I can see the souls and stats of humans and monsters alike without pulling your soul forward. The Sans of this world should be able to as well; he may not though..for his own sanity.."

Frisk briefly remembers the judgement hall where her and Sans had fought when she was possessed by Chara.. she shuddered and pushed the darkening thoughts away.

"If you let another one of us completely bond with you. You'll also lose more of your determination, maybe even all of it. The dangers of tearing their souls becomes greater as well." Sansy was already back in his room about to shut the door but Frisk held out her hand to stop him front shutting it.  
"What do you mean I'll lose more of my determination..Why would their souls be torn.."

Sansy huffed; he was so tired. As much as he loved being around her he really needed his rest if he was to go back out to the city to find that shooter.  
"Listen to me, cuz I'm only gonna explain this once sweetheart.." Frisk nod her head; feeling her heart race in her chest.

"There's a reason why Monsters only bond with one being..normally.. complications can arise when more than one soul is involved. Feelings; memories; magic all shared within the bodies of all who are bonded together. It can be overwhelming; and even cause the souls to tear if one is feeling left out or unloved. The pain alone can dust a monster if they're not strong enough.." His eye sockets narrowed and he continued. "Every time you fully bond with one of us the other will feel unexplainable pain in their soul. Kind of like it's being betrayed because you chose someone else over them.." he paused, "Though the pain is only when the bond happens it can last up to an hour or more.."

Frisk frowned more and thought about how G soul bonded with her. She wondered what had been going through Sans mind. And vice versa with G. The guilt began to well up in her heart.

"Now that you have magic..and three different types it looks like.. You'll become more magic based..rather than human. You'll take on the traits of their souls. By looking at your soul I can see your determination has decreased greatly since the soul bonding. Letting the others give you pieces of their soul, don't have that much effect. It's essentially the start of a full bond..though.."

Frisk felt her stomach sink. "Im losing..my-"  
"Well; you will if you keep letting more of us bond with you fully. I've never seen it happen before with a human, but I can guess it ain't gonna be pretty.." He covered his teeth to hide a loud yawn.

"Just know if a full bond is something you want.. there might be more complications if one of us wants to back to our world.."  
He looks at her for a moment longer.

"You might wanna speak to your scientist here to see if she can enlighten you more..I need to get some sleep doll." Frisk nod her head taking another step back. Sansy gave her half a wide grin and shut the door. He chuckled to himself as he sauntered over to his bed and flopped down letting sleep take over his bones.

Frisk stood in the hallway trembling slightly with the news she had just received. _'How does one..lose their soul trait?'_ She frowned while finally feeling her legs and moved to go down stairs.

  
_'I need to see Alphys_..' She let her arms drop and descended down the stairs to in a hurry. Blueberry caught site of her and waved his hand at her. **"HUMAN, I HAVE MADE TACOS FOR YOU!"**  
Frisk smiled and walked over to him placing a quick kiss to the top of his skull. "Sorry, Blue but something important has came up and I need to take care of it. Blueberry's face blushed a light blue and he gave a nod of understanding before Frisk took off towards Alphys at the facility.

Frisk half noted that she hadn't seen Stellar for a few days and wondered if the meeting with her soul had made him avoid her. She'd check on him later.

  
Alphys pushed buttons and typed away on her laptop in one of the rooms where they had finished building the machine. Well rather SHE had finished building it. After Asgore had halted the project; Alphys had been working on it in her spare time while no one else knew.

She looked down at a pillar that held a blue orb floating above it inside the center of the machine. It was Sans Magic essence inside the orb. They had tried to re-coded the machine to use his magic but it had failed numerous times. It seems that only Gaster really knew what he was doing, and had only meant for him to use it.

Alphys let out a sigh as she shut her laptop and plopped down at on her swivel chair, feeling exhausted. Undyne was at her job for the day, and it was usually a perfect tine for her to mess with the machine. Though today she wasn't having any real break throughs.

There was a knock on the facility door. She looked over at a desk with monitors and noticed Frisk waving up at the camera. She jumped off her chair and shuffled over to a security pad and held up her palm; the door slid open for Frisk to enter and she jumped through the door.

Alphys turned to leave the room and down the hall to a metal door to the front of the facility. She watched as Frisk ran over to the glass doors. "I-it's open.." Alphys stuttered while gesturing to the door. Frisk had only been here one time before when she wanted to check on the Sans.

"Hey Alphys.." Frisk waved while walking over and leaning against the desk. "W-what brings y-you here Frisk.." She avoided eye contact. Alphys was still uneasy with the last incident with Frisk fainting from San's and G's fight.

"I..well I wanted to ask you more about soul bonds.." She cupped her hands over her chest. Alphys perked up and adjusted her glasses. "S-soul b-bonds.." She picked up a clip board from the counter and walked back over to sit back on her swivel chair in front of Frisk.

"Yeah.. I uh, was talking with Sansy and he warned me that if I keep soul bonding with the guys.. I'll lose my Determination.." Frisk looked a Alphys anxiously.

Alphys chewed on the end of her pen in thought. A bad habit of hers. "I-it is a p-possibility.." Alphys wrote down a few notes on her clipboard. "H-how many h-have you b-bonded with..if I may a-ask?" Her face turned a light shade of pink, as she was asking something very personal in her opinion.

"Uh..well I've only fully bonded with G and Sans.. Blueberry has given me a small portion of his.." Frisk crossed her arms and blew air up at her bangs.  
  
"Oh m-my.. you've b-bonded with t-them both?" Alphys stared at Frisk with her jaw slackened. She knew she had partially bonded with both, but had no idea she intended on fully bonding with them. The memories of Sans saying G had apart of Gaster's soul rang in her ears.

"M-may I t-take a look?" Alphy gestured towards Frisk's chest. Frisk sighed and let her arms down nodding at her. "If you think it'll help, go right ahead.. I just don't want to lose myself.."

Alphys hummed happily while placing her hand over Frisk's chest and she felt a sharp tug from her. Frick squinted at the bright colors from her soul. "Oh w-wow.."

Alphys could definitely tell which part belonged to Sans, G and the small heart that was Blueberry. It was strangely beautiful. "I h-have to admit. I-I've n-never seen a Soul b-bond like this.." She began jotting down more notes.

Frisk sighed and stared down at the soul. Blueberry's heart was very energetic and swam through the other two colors with ease. The faint glow of red over her heart a grim reminder of what was left of her determination.

"Do you think.. if I lose all of my determination.. I'll ..di..disappear?" Alphys snorted and shook her head. "I d-don't t-think you'll d-disapear. Your s-soul t-trait would just b-be more of S-sans and G's.. p-possibly Blueberry's if you f-fully b-bonded with h-him."

"So..I'd act different?" Frisk knit her brows in confusion. Alphys sighed, "H-here..c-come with m-me." She stood from her chair lightly sending Frisks soul back into her chest, and motioned for Frisk to follow her into another room.  
Frisk pushed off the desk and followed after.

Alphys led her down the long hall and stopped at the center of the hallway and opened a door to the left. "I-in h-here.." She held the door open for Frisk to walk inside. Frisk looked around and noticed a giant machine with a pillar in the middle; with a blue orb at the top. It was beautiful. _'Oh wow..'_ Frisk walked over to it and examined it closely. The orb swirled with wisps of blue and yellow.

"I w-wanna t-test your s-soul t-traits.." Alphys motioned for her to stand next to her. The machine was actually the machine they had rebuilt. Frisk had no idea what it looked like or hadn't even seen it. Alphys was getting nervous and tried to calm down, _'I have to try..'_ She told herself.

"Just r-relax and place y-your h-hands on these two pads.." Alphys gestured to the two round pads that were stationed near the rebuilt machine on a stand. Wire were connected to the back of it, running down and along the floor to the machine against the wall. The pads themselves glowed a strange white and had holes in the center that had gold lights shining up through. Frisk hesitated and walked over hovering both of her hands over the pads.

"What..will it do?" Frisk chewed on the bottom of her lip glancing at Alphys. Alphys walked over to her laptop and opened it again and flipped a few nearby switches and the machine whirled to life.

Frisk flinched at the strange sound flooding her ears. "It j-just tells m-me w-what traits y-your s-soul has..n-normal m-methods w-won't work s-since y-you h-have m-more then t-three t-traits." Alphys cursed mentally, the more nervous she got the more she stuttered. _'I pray this works..'_

Frisk nod her head, still nervous and placed her hands down on the pads. She felt a strange tingling sensation over them like her hands were falling asleep, but not as jolting.

"N-now, I n-need y-you to f-focus.. w-we g-gotta pin p-point o-one at a t-time." Alphys turned a few more nobs and green lights turned to blue on the machine. "Undyne t-told me y-you h-had t-trained u-using G's p-powers.. Focus on b-bringing h-his to y-your hands..all of i-it."

Frisk closed her eyes and focused on G's magic. _'I need your help again..'_ She spoke softly to the part of his soul.  
She felt a calming warmth flood her body and smiled at how quickly the part of his soul responded. She felt a light cool brush behind her neck and strange static in her ears.. _'what was that?'_

 

G was walking down the stairs to the kitchen when he felt a warm tug at his soul; and the small hush of Frisk's voice. He grinned, _'She must be training again..'_

 

Alphys studied her laptop readings from the machine then over to Frisk who's body was glowing a light yellow color; her hair was billowing upwards and her hands were glowing brighter. "F-focus..I k-know G has t-two t-traits..I need b-both for i-it to read p-properly.."

' _If this works.. I'll be recognized as the Royal Scientist again, and maybe I wont lose my job!'_

Frisk clenched her eyes tighter, _'She knows about his second trait.. but doesn't know about Gaster..'_ She took a deep breath exhaling slowly as she concentrated holding on to G's power and searching for the small part of Gaster she knew resided in her soul.

 _'Please.. I need your help..'_ She called into her mind, her being.. she heard the strange static again and something rushed from her soul.

Her eyes snapped open and her soul had floated from her being. Alphys gasped as purple wisps of Magic swirled around her.  
Frisk giggled at the strange feeling. Seems his soul responded alot easier then G's. She concentrated on her hands, the purple aura weaved around the yellow and formed at her hands making a dark black color.

The machine zinged and whirled like it was powering up. "Y-YES!" Alphys clenched her fists and hit a red button on the counter.

..

**..WHUUM!!**

**...**

**....WHUUUUM...!!**

**..**

Everything was a blur.. there was a loud energy wave sent through the entire complex. Glass shattered; sparks fell from the light bulbs as time stood still.

Frisk felt her heart in her throat; and the blood in her veins rushing through her body. Her body felt heavy as she was knocked back from the energy wave.

A bright light filled the room blinding Alphys and in a strange pull of gravity- sucked everything back in.

The lights in the mansion flickered; and a wave of energy hit the house.

G clenched at his chest painfully. "W-whats happening!?" He cried out feeling like he was being stretched and pulled from the inside out. He dropped to his knees gasping for as much air as he could. Sweat was forming on his bones. "F..friiiiskkk...." His eyes rolled back into his sockets as he tried to make it into the kitchen.

Sans was sitting against the cabinet on the floor panting heavily scraping at his ribcage. The pain from his soul was almost unbearable. His sockets drifted to the floor at the doorway when he saw G crawling in the hallway. Yellow drool was sliding down the sides if his mouth as he made eye contact with Sans.

Sans clenched his sockets shut gasping for more air; and clenched at his sternum. The pain was slowly subsiding, but the thumping of magic in his cranium was getting to be too much.. _'whats..happening..'_

He grabbed the kitchen table leg and pulled himself forward onto his hands and knees.. he gasped and shut one eye socket trying to make his way to G. His vision blurred and he pulled his body forward; bones clanking against the cold tile floor. 

Everything seemed to flow slowly, his chest burned as he reached G and slumped over him panting.

  
Alphys fell to the ground coughing from the force of the wave. The emergency lights flickered on and off and the machine smoked.  The sound dying down to a small whurr.

"F-Frisk..a-are you okay?"

 

No answer.

Alphys took off her broken glasses and fumbled around in the dimly lit room. "Frisk!?" Alphys shouted again.

 

Nobody came.

"Nononononono..NONONONO!!!!" Alphys panicked and pulled herself up and looked around; her vision slightly blurry but there wasn't any sign of Frisk.

 

Red came flying down the stairs holding on to Blueberry. Asgore and Toriel had ran out of the study. They had all felt the strong wave of energy. Toriel came around the corner and gasped as she saw Sans leaning over G in a dazed state. Drool was falling from his mouth pooling on the floor. He was hardly able to keep himself propped up. 

G was convulsing in pain; and his body would twitch on its own. "What's happened!?" She covered her mouth leaning down to check on them both. Red just stared. He let go of Blueberry who looked near tears. **"ARE THEY GOING TO BE OKAY!?!** " He sobbed.

Red crouched down and waved his hand over the both of them. Their souls were pulled forward, and everyone gasped. Red's breath hitched in his throat..  
There were two large cracks going down the center of each..

"Shit.." Red cursed. "We gotta 'elp em!" Red tugged Blueberry down. "I ain't good with healin magic.. but if we don't do something soon..their bonds will turn em to dust."

Blueberry nod his head while tears streamed down his cheek bones. He hovered his hands over the two and his palms glowed a faint blue. He sniffled every few seconds. Red cursed again rubbing his skull with his hands.

Asgore growled, while Toriel too held her paws over the both of them. Her hands began glowing a light green. "I'll try my best to heal them as well. Please Asgore call Papyrus..he must know.." Asgore nod his head and pulled out his cell to call Papyrus.

There were fast foot falls and heavy panting as Asriel slammed through the entry door.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" He ran through the room and down the hallway and stopped in his tracks at the site.  
  
His hair bristled with fury and his eyes blackened at seeing Sans in such a weakened state. It made his anger burn. "What's caused this!?! Theres a massive power outage..what was that energy.." He growled clenching his fists.

  
Asgore stared at his son.. "It came from the research facility.."

..

...

..

_'What..happened?'_

_'Why does my body hurt..'_

"Mmmgh.." Frisk clenched her eyes; her body throbbed painfully. She sucked in a gulp of air and shot up. Her whole body protested; as she forced her eyes open. _'Ugh..it's so bright..'_ She squinted trying to get used to her bright surroundings.

...

..

As her gaze came into focus..

she was outside..

in a forest full..

of snow...

..

..

"Oh no.. NO.. HOW!? DID I RESET!? No..NO!!"

Frisk held a hand to her mouth sobbing as tears fell down her cheeks. She glanced around teary eyed and noticed the cave ceiling and cringed more.

 _'Why!? Im..so sorry! Im so sorry! Im so sorry!'_ She clutched either side of her arms and began to rock back and forth in a state of turmoil crying harder as she felt the pain in her soul for the time she lost.

She stayed that way for what seemed like hours. She wiped away the tears on her arms and shivered at he cold. She wasn't in the best of clothes for snowy weather. 

 _'M-maybe I can..help them again..'_ She sobbed again; as she slowly strained her muscles to stand up. She hissed and leaned against a nearby pine tree. She sniffled looking around and made her way forward on sore legs. 

She could hardly remember what had happened; maybe the blast had killed her causing her to reset.. She had broken her promise to Sans to never reset again..but if she did it without knowing..could he still hold it aginst her. Would he remember everything..would he still..love her? She groaned miserabley trying to push the thoughts from her head. 

The cold was beginning to creep into her house shoes and soak the bottoms of her jeans. She ran her hands up and down her arms to try and warm herself up. She had never reset in the forest before.. she always ended up in the ruins..

She found a small clear path that looked familiar and strode forward. Her teeth were chattering, and the wind whipped at her hair making her body even more cold.

She passed a rather large tree branch and smiled to herself; maybe she'll still meet Sans.

There was a loud snap, and she turned to look over her shoulder but didn't see anyone but the branch had definitely been broken.

The sound of snow crunching under her feet began to get louder..

' _Who!?'_ Frisk whirled around on her knees and came face to knee with a very tall lanky skeleton in an black hoody with fur trim and cargo shorts. Red sneakers, and His grin was terrifying. He resembled an Evil Papyrus..what stuck out the most was the red collar hanging loosely from his vertebrae..

" **H U M A N.. I M  G O N N A  N E E D  YOU TO** **HAND OVER YOUR SOUL TO M'LORD.."**

 

Frisk screamed, and everything went black..

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frisk..


	35. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys explains what happened to Frisk as Red and Blueberry go on a small quest to get monster candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Mildly long chapter!

Alphys stumbled through the lab blindly. She could make out shapes and colors just not particular details. "T-this is b-bad.." She had to get back to the front in order to get her spare glasses. Frisk was no where to be found in the lab.

  
"S-sans is g-gonna k-k-kill me." She whined as she stumbled through the metal door.

There came a loud pounding on the main door to get into the facility. "S-shit!" Alphys scrambled around pulling out drawers and gliding her claws over objects until she found her spare glasses.

"T-thank t-the stars.." They hadn't been damaged in the blast. She slipped them on and jumped at the loud banging again.

Asriel and Asgore were on the other side of the door. "I'm gonna blast it down.." Asriel growled. Asgore gripped his shoulder with a firm paw. "Let us give Alphys some time to answer.."

As they were waiting, the sounds of a car flying down the driveway pulled their attention from the door. Papyrus was speeding down the drive way with a panic stricken look. He didn't even pay any mind to the King and Asriel, as he slammed on his breaks drifting into a parking spot.

"SANS! SAAANS!!" Papyrus shouted as he jumped from his car and ran into the mansion.

Asgore let out a loud exhale. Asriel twitched and turned to bang on the door again. "ALPHYS!! I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR!!" He stomped one of his feet.

Alphys was shivering in fear as she stared at the door. She knew she had to open it.. if she didn't they would bust their way in. Alphys clenched her fists and took a steady breath. It was now or never...

She walked over and pushed the button next to the door and it slid open. She was met with two towering figures of the King and the Prince.

"Y-your M-majesties.." She was sweating and shifting her eyes nervously. Asriel stepped forward and Asgore ducked down to avoid hitting his horns on the doorway.

"Alphys.. we are aware of a giant surge of energy.." Asgore looked around the lab, besides all the shattered glass and emergency lights nothing looked out of place.

"What were you doing in here.." Asriel snarled taking a step towards her. "I am also interested in knowing what you were doing Alphys. As you know Sans must accompany you at all times now in the research Facility.." His furry brow arching in question at her.

He could always look so intimidating when he wanted to be. Both of them were in business attire today. Alphys gulped and took a few steps back. "I-I.."

"Alphys.." Asgore replied with more warning in his tone.  "O-okay..I w-was t-trying to experiment other w-ways t-to get the m-machine to a-accept S-sans magic.." She took a few more nervous steps backwards.

"Why were you doing that, if I had the project on hold for now?" Asgore crossed his arms firmly over his broad chest. Asriel nod in agreement and rested a paw on his hip.

"You have any idea how much damage that little experiment caused? Whatever you did knocked Sans and that G guy out of whack.." Asriel's eye grew cold.

Alphys stared in awe. _'Oh no..'_ "H-how s-so?" She fumbled with her claws, then grasped her lab coat.

"Their souls have been torn pretty badly..which can only mean one thing.."Asgore sighed, glaring at the small monster. "Where's Frisk.."

Alphys began to tremble and look at the tiled floor under their feet. A few minutes passed and she didn't respond. "Alphys..where's Frisk?!" Asriel growled clenching his fist.

"I..I.." Alphys stuttered, shaking more before falling to her knees and clutching her face. "She's Gone!" She wailed loudly as tears streamed down her face.

"Gone?" Asgore repeated. Asriel's fur bristled again and he gazed down at Alphys in confusion. "What do you mean gone? Explain yourself!"  
He took a few steps towards her and she cowered sobbing into her hands.

"S-she's g-gone! The m-machine s-sent her else w-where.."

"..How!?" Asgore looked beyond enraged now.

"The m-machine.. works w-with her s-soul p-power.." Alphys sputtered weakly.

 

  
"SANS! BROTHER CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Papyrus knelt down by the couch. They had been moved to the living room on either side. Both had cold wet cloths on their temples. Papyrus squeezes Sans hand in his own, fretting over his older brother. Sans breathing was back to being even and he wasn't drooling anymore.

Toriel knelt in the floor by the table watching over them in deep thought. Her eyes were red from crying. Red paced back and forth behind the couch where G laid. "Can't believe this.." He muttered under his breath.

Blueberry sat on the arm rest next to G's head looking over his soul. Once Papyrus had arrived all three of them had put all their effort into healing the tears in both of their souls. They were stabilized for now; but would need rest in order to regain their magic.

"If only we had some Monster candy.." Toriel sighed. Papyrus 'Nyehd' in response never looking away from his brother.

"Who usually makes it in dis world?" Red asked Toriel and stopped his pacing while leaning on the back of the couch with both of his hands. He glanced down at G who had a perplexed expression on his skull. ' _Heh weird..'_

"Muffet usually makes them for us, but hasn't had the time with her business taking off.." Toriel looked down at her paws and clenched them shut.  
  
"How long does it take.." Red crossed his arms over his chest shutting one eye socket. Blueberry put G's soul back into his chest and swung his feet. **"I'VE MET MUFFET! I COULD GO FETCH SOME!"**

Toriel glanced back over her shoulder at Blueberry and smiled. **"THE HUMAN TOOK ME TO ONE OF HER SHOPS EARLIER TODAY!"** He smiled brightly.

"Well it would be of some help.." She turned to face them. "It wouldn't take long.. Here.." Toriel pulled herself up and went over to a small inn table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pen and paper and begun to write something on it.

She set the pen back in the drawer and closed it. "Give this to Muffet so you don't have any issues.." She walked over handing the paper to Blueberry. He took it and nod his head. **"YOU CAN COUNT ON THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!"**

He hopped down from the couch arm and marched off in a hurry, he stopped soon and turned back around. **"I AM GOING TO NEED AN ESCORT!"**

Red coughed, "I'll take ya kiddo.. what's the street name?" Toriel smiled covering her mouth. "It'll be on Mulberry St." Red nod and strode over to Blueberry. "Hang on kid, we're gonna take a shortcut.."

Blueberry's eyes sparkled and he grabbed Red's hand. Red scowled and averted his gaze and in a blip of red both were gone.

Toriel looked back over to Papyrus, he was making sure Sans was comfortable. Tucking the blanket around him more and making sure his feet were under the blanket as well. She could hear him whispering to him.

'I believe in you brother! You might be a lazybones..but your my lazybones..'

'Nyeeh..'

Toriel sighed turning her attention back to G and decided to make sure he was also more comfortable.

  
Red and Blueberry appeared on a sidewalk in the middle of the city. "This it kid?" Red looked around for anything that might scream the Crazy Spider Lady.

  
**"THAT'S IT RIGHT HERE!!"** He jumped up and took off to bakery that read Muffet's Baked Goods and Cafe. Red sighed following after the ball of energy. Blueberry pushed past the glass door and the bell rang over head symboling a new customer.

"Welcome to Muffet's how-- Oh ahuhuhu..Hello Sans.." Blueberry perked up and marched over to the tall counter. He was almost too short to see over the counter at Muffet. Muffet's brow raised and she covered her mouth to hold back a giggle.

Red pushed into the cafe a few seconds later looking around the place. It was quiet and only a few monster were sitting at some booths. The walls were a dark violet with white trim and swirls decorated the walls.  
  
**"HELLO MISS MUFFET! I HAVE..A REQUEST FROM HER MAJESTY!"** Muffet looked taken aback at Sans energy. "A request?" Red walked up behind Blueberry taking the paper from his hand and extending it to Muffet.

"Hey Muffy.." He winked. Muffet took the out stretched paper and stared in awe at Red then looked down to Sans.. "Will you excuse me one moment.." She read over the note and her eyes widened and she swiftly ran into the back.

 **"WOW! LOOKIT ALL THESE GOODIES!"** He pressed against the glass counter looking at the doughnuts, cookies and other assorted cakes.

Red snorted looking at them as well. "Ya want one kid?" Blueberry's eyes turned to stars and he bounced excitedly. **"I WOULD LOVE ONE, BUT PAPY SAYS SWEETS ARE GOOD FOR ME!"**

Red chuckled taking out some gold coins, "Gotta treat yerself sometime.." he was laying them on the counter. Three fuzzy spiders gathered the coins and went to work. "Which one ya want kid?" Blueberry pointed to a doughnut that had blue icing with white and pink sprinkles.

The spiders gathered the doughnut and dropped it in a paper bag and carried it around the counter to Blueberry. **"WHY THANK YOU!"** Blueberry took the bag and pet the spider. It gave a small purr and scuttled away.

Red chuckled, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Sorry to keep you waiting dearies.." Muffet came back from the kitchen with a large purple bag. "As requested," She handed the bag to Red. "Thanks, what do we owe ya?"

"No charge, ahuhuhu.." She giggled bowing forward slightly. "I've never seen you before; are you related to Sans?" She pointed to the shorter one. "Uhh..I'm uh.. cousin of sorts.." He coughed and suddenly he felt vibrations rattling the floor and counters.

"Whazzat.. earthquake or some shit?" Muffet looked panicked as her gaze floated over to Blueberry.

  
Blueberry had half the doughnut in his mouth and his sockets were blown wide with bright golden and blue stars. His body vibrated so much it moved him around the store front.

 **"MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.."** He giggled excitedly. **"THIS IS AMAZING!!!"** Blueberry shouted running circles around Red, gaining speed and kicking up dust. Red tried catching him but missed countless times.

"CALM DOWN KID!" Red roared trying to turn his soul red. Blueberry giggled sticking out his tongue playfully and pulling down his left eye socket in mocking manner.

Muffet frowned and waved her hand and a huge spider web caught him as he ran away from Red. He stuck to it bouncing lightly. **"NOOO!!!"** Blueberry struggled over and over again until finally he crashed.

Red was panting and sweating. "No..more sweets for you..kid.." He wheezed, standing back up straight. "Thanks Muffy.." He walked over to Blueberry and gripped him by his ribs and pulled him free of the webbing. He was knocked out cold.

"Yes..lets not let that happen again ahuhu..Good bye dearies.." Muffet waved them out of the store. Red carried Blueberry under his right arm with the purple bag in his left. He sighed concentrating and blipped back to the mansion.

...

..

.. _.'mm'_

..

 _'Where am I?'_ Frisk was vaguely aware that she was swaying.. There was still the bitter cold brushing against her skin. There was a small warmth against her left side.

' _Huh?'_ Frisk tried fluttering her eyes open but quickly regretted it when she saw the skeleton from earlier carrying her in his arms.

She clenched her eyes shut and tried not to grab onto his exposed rib bones in fear.

"You awake human.." The voice was mellow and had a gruff rasp behind it. It reminded her of Red's voice; just not as deep.  
Frisk didn't respond, she continued to act asleep.

He shuffled her body harder against his ribs. Frisk let out a small yelp of surprise at the contact.

"Heh.. thought so. M'lord will be pleased with me when he sees you.."

Frisk opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings that she could see. It sure looked like Snowdin. A few monsters were wearing black and red.. they looked menacing. Frisk shuddered. _'What kind of world is this?'_

"W-where are you taking me?" Frisk finally found her voice. The skeleton almost stumbled at the sudden question and grinned down at her. He had one golden tooth like Red did, but he resembled Papyrus. She noticed a scar going down his right eye socket and how sharp the spikes on his collar were.

"Taking you to M'lord, he's the cap'n of the Royal Guard.." Frisk felt a shiver run down her body and clenched her hands to her chest.

"S-sans.." Frisk whispered. The skeleton readjusted Frisk again in his hold. Frisk blushed at the contact of his hands on her legs. He didn't seem to pay any mind as he slowly made his way past Muffets?  
Frisk brows furrowed; _'Isn't Grillby's supposed to be there?'_ She was confused now. "Speak of the devil.." The skeleton muttered.

 **"MUTT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"** A sharp gravel high pitched voice came crashing down on Frisk's ears.  
"Off catchin' a human M'lord.." He justered towards Frisk in his arms. The figure came into view and Frisk gasped in awe.

It was Sans, but he was wearing black battle shoulders. His ribs were exposed; and he wore black leather pants and dark red boots and gloves. He had a torn dark red scarf that billowed in the cold air. What stuck out in contrast; was his bright blue eyes and menacing scar over his left eye socket.

 **"A HUMAN? MUTT! YOU'VE ACTUALLY DONE YOUR JOB!?"**  
He looked honestly surprised and ran over to meet them the rest of the distance. He held a gloved hand to his chin and another one on his hip examining Frisk.

Frisk wiggled in the taller skeletons hold. **"WELL DONE MUTT, TAKE HER TO THE HOLDING AREA! I WILL BE THERE MOMENTARILY!"**

He grinned wickedly and his eyes were sharp. The taller one nod his head, "M'lord." He sauntered off past Muffet's and towards the skeleton brother's house.  
Frisk clutched at his ribs, and he took a sharp inhale if air and growled down at her.

 **"W a t c h w h e r e y o u g r a b H u m a n.."** Frisk released his rib and clasped her hands together in terror.

He looked back up and continued onward. An orange house with Christmas lights came into view and he continued past. Frisk felt her heart thump in her throat and her anxiety spike. He stopped in front of the shed and raised the arm under that was holding her back, the shed unlocked in a dark orange glow and the door swung open.

Frisk could see inside of the shed; the gate was there; and covered in barbed wire. _'Oh my god..'_  Frisk whimpered; as the tall skeleton opened the gate door and dropped Frisk on the ground.

"Ow.." Frisk hissed rolling into her side rubbing her back. She shot a dirty glare back at the skeleton. He gave a low chuckle pulling a cig from his jacket pocket and lighting it with his magic.

"M'lord will be here shortly.. stay put human." He backed up and shut the gate locking it. Frisk turned to look at her surroundings. A dog bed, and a food bowl full of dog food laid there. _'Just like before..'_ She sat up, curling her legs underneath her.

The shed door slammed open and Sans waltzed in, a small riding crop in his hands. He grinned at Frisk through the gate and looked up at his brother. **"YOU HAVE DONE WELL MUTT, MAYBE YOU AREN'T AS WRETCHED AS I THOUGHT!"**

Frisk winced. The taller skeleton nod his head smiling at the praise, "Your too kind M'lord.."

 **"OF COURSE I AM! YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR LEAVE BEFORE I BECOME UNMERCIFUL!"** He warned him. The taller one shrugged walking out of the shed shutting the door as he left.

Sans turned to look at Frisk. **"HUMAN, IT IS YOUR UNLUCKY DAY! I AM THE MALEVOLENT SANS! DO TELL, WHICH ONE OF MY INGENIOUS TRAPS THWARTED YOU!?"**  
His grin grew wider and he patted the crop in his hand.

"Uh-.." Frisk rubbed her arm nervously looking away from him. **"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"** He growled furrowing his sockets. His blue eye lights were focused on her form intently.

"I just fell.. I was walking in the snow.. when that taller skeleton found me.." Frisk muttered looking at the dirty floor. She could see small red stain splatters here and there and felt her stomach lurch. ' _I hope thats not what I think it is..'_

 **"SO MY MUTT FOUND YOU? YOU MUST BE QUITE PITIFUL IF MY NO GOOD WRETCHED LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER FOUND YOU!"** He laughed holding his non existent stomach. **"MWAH HAH HAH.."**

"Uhm.. yeah.." Frisk hesitated. ' _This isn't looking too good..'_

 **"WELL ENOUGH CHATTER, I AM HERE FOR YOUR SOUL HUMAN! YOU ARE LUCKY I AM IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY, I SHALL MAKE IT QUICK.."** He unlocked the gate and walked in shutting it behind him.

He hunched over Frisk as she tried to lean away from him. He held out his gloved hand and Frisk felt a sharp tug on her soul. She gasped in pain and tried to keep it from emerging but his magic was too strong.

Her soul floated out against her will and hovered over the palm of his hand. He gasped at the arrangement of color and the small crack going down the center. It was hairline, but still visible.  
**"YOUR SOUL.."** He sneered pulling his hand back like it had been burned.

Frisk gasped at the small crack in her soul and frowned. Yet the colors of Sans and G's soul were still very apparent. Even the small Cyan heart was still there, though it was only floating and not swimming around like it normally would.  
"My soul.." Frisk reached out to cup it. Tears dared to spill down her cheeks but she blinked them back.

She was still bonded with them. This was wonderful news. **"..YOUR SOUL IS USELESS.."** He growled standing back up. **"You've bonded with multiple monsters.."** He whispered under his breath.  
Frisk pushed her soul quickly back into her body sensing the building tension in the shed.

 **"I WILL NEED TO RETHINK MY PLAN. FOR NOW HUMAN YOU MUST STAY HERE. I HAVE LEFT ACCOMMODATIONS FOR YOUR STAY..DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE.. IT IS FUTILE."** He laughed while going back out the gate and locking it behind him.

 **"I WILL SEND THE MUTT TO CHECK ON YOU LATER.."** He opened the door leaving Frisk alone in the shed. She sighed.. "Now what do I do.."

Red set Blueberry down on the floor and ran into the living room. "I gots the candy!" He grumbled shoving the bag into Toriels paws.  
She smiled warmly at him and he blushed a light red and looked away. "Thank you Red!" She walked over and handed Papyrus a few candies. "Make sure he takes two of them. I had her make an extra strong batch.. hopefully we will see results very soon."

Papyrus nod his head in tanks and tilted Sans head back, he adjusted his mouth open and slid the candy into his mouth. He watched it disappear; and waited. Toriel walked over to G and did the same thing.  
"Please work.." She pleaded under her breath.

"..So you're telling me Frisk is in some other universe!?! And we have no way of knowing which one!?" Asriel shouted while pacing back and forth in the front of the lab. He was furious. His little sister was gone, probably in grave danger, and a hurt soul.

"I'm so s-sorry.." Alphys had been crying the entire time; she was exhausted as Asriel and Asgore hadn't let up on her from the start. "If we can't get her back.. your going to be sorry.." He threatened darkly. Asgore shook his head at Asriel.

"Im going to check on the guys.." Asriel huffed storming out of the lab. He couldn't take it anymore. Alphys had done enough. Sure he owed it to her to be back in his own body; but at what cost. Multiple universes have ben screwed over and now this! He stomped through the yard and kicked open the door to the house.

He looked down to see Blueberry past out drooling on the floor. He stepped over him and shook his head.

As he entered the living room gasps of happiness filled the room. "SAAANS!!" Papyrus cried and pulled his brother into a rough hug.  
"Hey..paps.." He gasped for air.  
"IM SO GLAD YOUR OKAY BROTHER! I WAS SO WORRIED, BUT I BELIEVED IN YOUUUU!!" Orange tears were falling from his skull.

G grumbled. Toriel sighed in relief. Red gave G a light punch to the shoulder. "You really scared us pal.." G rubbed his sternum looking around.  
Asriel coughed; announcing his presence.

"..I've got some bad news.." He frowned solemnly. Everyone stopped and turned to him. Toriel held her hand up to her mouth in anticipation.

"It's Frisk.."  
He sighed.. "She's gone.."

Sans and G's head snapped to look at one another.

"FRISK!?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure why, but I picture Swapfell Sans sounding like Invader Zim. Idky, but its stuck.


	36. Stepping into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G and Sans step in to try to figure out how to bring Frisk back, as Frisk gets more aquatinted with her captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! More ploooot!

"Please boys you aren't rested enough!!" Toriel pleaded with Sans and G as they had shot up from the couch to crowd around Asriel. "S'fine Tori, thanks for the monster candy it really helped.." Sans tried to assure they were fine. G nod in agreement turning back to Asriel.

Papyrus stood behind Sans fumbling nervously with his gloves listening in. Red stood by the couch where G had been; scowling as he heard the details. A low rumble escaping his ribcage.  
"Bitch is crazy in this world too.." He muttered about hearing what Alphys had done.

Toriel sighed watching intensely at the group of boys. "Thing is we have no clue where she's been sent.." Asriel crossed his arms over his chest. He had given up his suit jacket and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves. G clenched his fists at his side. Sans glanced over at him and sighed.

"Guys give us a sec.." He gestured with his skull towards G to follow him. G's sockets narrowed and he reluctantly followed. _'I knew it'd come to this.._ ' He thought as he followed him into the entry way. They stepped over a passed out Blueberry and Sans turned to face him.

"You know how this has to go.." His sockets narrowed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Heh.. guess I don't have a choice.." G shrugged his shoulders really feeling the craving for a cigarette bite at him. "Would you really fight it.." Sans brow bone arched.

G gave him a skeptical look. "Tch, you know I'd never say no to the Princess.." "sides, someones gotta be her knight in boney-armor.." He snickered as Sans scowled at the terrible joke.

"Hey you two.. what's the game plan already?" Asriel leaned in through the doorway. Sans gave a half hearted grin. "Gotcher plan right 'ere," he gestured a thumb to G.

"Let's hear it.." Asriel walked over.

  
Asgore pinched the bridge of his nose at all the damage throughout the lab that the energy wave had caused. He stepped over remnants of broken glass and other fallen objects in the room leading to the machine.

"This doesn't appear to be the determination machine that Dr. Gaster had once built.." His brow arched in question. Alphys flinched and hesitated. "Y-yes.. Sans destroyed t-the machine t-two years a-ago along w-with the machine I used to p-pull the s-souls from the o-other worlds.."

Asgore sighed deeply crossing his arms once again. "So how long have the other Sans really been here Alphys.." She began to sweat. "T-two y-years.." Asgore growled. "How long do they think they've been here.."

Alphys sighed frowning; "F-five months g-give or take.." Asgore stiffened. "How is that possible.."

Alphys pushed her glasses back up her nose. Might as well come clean. "W-when I f-found them they were r-really low on m-magic energy. T-they were unconscious. S-so I m-monitored t-them for a l-long time. It s-seemed p-pulling them through t-to our w-world l-left them in a comatose s-state."

She paused before messing with some of the papers that had fallen on the floor. "They're s-souls were intact b-but dim.. I g-gave each of t-them small a-amounts of M-monster c-candy to help. The e-effects were m-minimal.. and five m-months ago t-they finally a-awoke. I kept t-them in c-cells down in my r-room to monitor them and t-to find out a-about t-their worlds.."

Asgore nod his head and held up his hand for her to stop. "I've heard enough.." Alphys winced again and set the papers in a pile on the desk.

There was a clatter and a stream of curses, as well as footfalls coming down the hallway until Asgore and Alphys saw G, Sans, Red standing on the other side of the shattered glass. Sans sockets furrowed and G cursed at seeing the machine.

Red just glared at Alphys. Alphys took a step back shying away. Asriel came up behind them a few seconds later. "Father they have a plan.."

Asgore nod his head, as the guys walked into the room. "Im not sure if it'll work." G spoke first. He rubbed the back of his vertebrae; walking over to take a look at the machine.

"Do you guys have any back up generators?" Red asked Asgore. Sans looked over at Red  before Asgore could reply. "Yeah, lemme go get em set.." He blipped out and then a few minutes later he blipped back, and all the electricity came back on. Wasn't much since most of the lights had been shattered.

The machines lights blipped on and G studied the blue orb that was now floating above the pillar. He recognized Sans power within the orb and tossed it over to him. "Here, we won't need this.."  
Sans caught it and glared at G, pocketing his orb. "Ya know it's been a bit in my world since I quit the lab, but if you dweebs need me, I can help.." Red mumbled, as he hid his face in his hood.

"I need to see the research on the data readings of the machine when you had Frisk use her magic.." G glanced to Alphys. Alphys nod her head and quickly scrambled to pull out the laptop that had fallen under the desk. There was a small crack in the screen but it still powered up. "Thank t-the s-stars." Alphys mumbled pulling it up and setting it by G.

G took the laptop and pulled up the data on what happened fairly quick. There was a huge fluctuation in her magic.. he recognized the signature as Gaster's magic. "Heh.. you're more crafty then I thought Alphys. You knew Frisk had apart of Gaster's soul from me.." Alphys began to sweat more and she averted his cool gaze to glance at Sans.

His sockets were void of his eye lights and he was visibly sweating. If it wasn't for the fight with G, they'd of never of known.

Red stiffened, glancing at G then Alphys.

"Whoa whoa.. time out." Red growled. "Yer tell'n me you got that mad man's soul..?" Sans flinched and looked over to Red. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Heh..yeah.." G chuckled darkly.

Red shuddered and shuffled a few feet away from G. Sans felt his soul sting a bit and G grunted at the feeling too. "I hope she's alright.." Sans whispered hovering his hand over his sternum.

  
Frisk shivered. It wasn't as cold in the shed as it was out in the snow. It was getting dark out and so far no sign of that Sans or Papyrus..

 _'How long am I going to be here..? If my soul is still bonded with them..does that mean I didn't Reset?'_ Frisk sighed..

She was huddled in the corner sitting on the small dog bed for comfort. She had eaten earlier that day with Blueberry, on their way back to the house but it had only been a small snack. Her stomach growled and she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She heard rustling, and her gaze snapped to the door. It opened suddenly and the tall Papyrus strolled through. He shut the door behind him. It looked like he was holding something in his other hand.  
"Human.. M'lord may have the best intentions for accommodations, but he's not too knowledgeable about humans.." He walked over to the gate and passed a small bag through the bars and held it out to her.

Frisk eyed him suspiciously. "It's food.." He hummed casually like this was an everyday occurrence. Frisk pulled herself up and walked over to take the bag from him. He watched her with a sly grin and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"T-thank you.." Frisk mumbled and took a purple doughnut out of it. It resembled something from Muffet's. She took a small test bite and it tasted wonderful. ' _Oh my gosh..'_ She finished the rest of the pastry quickly and sighed in relief. ' _Much better!'_ She had almost forgot about the tall skeleton until he shuffled his weight on his feet.

"So..you've uh.. bonded with multiple monsters.." He took a cig out of a pack that was was in the back of his cargo shorts, and stuck it between his teeth. Frisk blushed and covered her chest again. "H-how can you t-tell?" He shrugged, lighting the cig.

"Going by what M'lord told me.. can't use yer soul if yer soul is mostly monster.." His purple eye light trailed lazily over her body. "We need one more soul to break the barrier..but looks like we're gonna have to wait for another human to fall.." He blew smoke from his nasal cavity.

"So..what will become of me?" Frisk really didn't want to know, as she fanned the cig smoke away from her; grimacing.

"Heh, that's up for M'lord to decide.." Frisk tilted her head looking the skeleton over more. He seemed so laid back, kind of like her Sans.. "Why does he call you mutt?" She walked closer to the bars to get a better look at him. He was definitely as tall as Papyrus. "Heh.. it's what I am.." He flicked the ash from his cig.

"No you're not.." Frisk frowned. "What's your real name.." He stiffened and shut his sockets for a moment.

"It's Papyrus..but you can call me Syrup.." Frisk's nose wrinkled. "Syrup?"   
He smiled, then it disappeared as quick as it came. "It's my favorite drink.."

He took the cig between his phalanges and stared at her. She had been one of the first older looking humans to fall. Giving that her soul was bonded with multiple monsters; she was of age..or a whore. He couldn't decide..

"So tell me..what's your name?"

Frisk chewed on the inside if her cheek, "It's Frisk.."

"Hmm.. strange name.." He put the cig back in between his teeth. "So tell me.. where are you really from?" His voice lowered ever so slightly.

Frisk felt her heart beat fast.. ' _Did he sense something was different..'_ She'd have to tread lightly. "I'm from the surface.." She kept a poker face.

Syrup's brow bone arched, and his eye light shrank into a tiny pin prick. "Not our surface.. your soul is a clear indication of that." His teeth formed a smug grin. "I highly doubt you've been here long enough for monsters to soul bond with you.. It's kill or be killed hunny, and you would of been killed if I hadn't found you.."

Frisk felt chills run down her spine and she felt a little nervous. _'It was killed or be killed.._ ' Red's voice echoed in her mind. ' _My Papy is a lot like the Sans in this world..'_ Blueberry's voice came next.  
Frisk's eyes widened, _'Oh no..'_ If her conclusion was right this Papyrus was Sans, and he'd know of timelines, and maybe other universes..Of course he'd know something was off.

"Skeleton got yer tongue hunny?"

Frisk took a steady breath and reached out to grasp the bars. He leaned back at first thinking she was going to try something, but when she didn't move he relaxed again.

"How much do you know about tim-" Frisk was interrupted by a loud voice she recognized that was Sans. It sounded far off.  
"MUTT! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?! I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE!!"

Syrup sighed.. _'What was she going to say?'_

Frisk giggled and smiled at him. He felt a strange tug at his soul and it worried him. "Tch, M'lord will be in, in the morning for you." He turned swiftly on his heel to leave.

"W-wait!" Frisk called out for him before he could leave. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her, his cig burning between his teeth.

"T-thanks again.." Frisk blushed looking down at her house shoes. "Heh sure thing.." He continued forward and shut the door behind him as he left.

"Geez..this is going to be more complicated than I thought.." She rested her forehead against one of the bars.

 

 


	37. A Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys tells more of her findings. Frisk finds herself in a weird situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo.. xD

"Here, look over these numbers again.." G handed a few papers that had a bunch of red scribbles and circles marked around the numbers he was indicating back to Alphys.

"Gaster didn't create the machine to just idle pull things from. It was means to explore alternate universes..If they happened to exist."   
G lowered a pair of reading glasses that he had been wearing and stared hard at Sans and Alphys.

The tensions between the three of them were high. Time was ticking by and every miscalculation meant another second that Frisk could be in danger.

"How exactly did you get the machine to pull the other souls Alphys? You had to have been aware of other plains existing in the first place to try right? Or would you just call it a hunch?" G's sockets narrowed and his yellow eye lights stared through the small monster.

G could be quite intimidating when he wanted to, and the fact that he had the shared knowledge from part of Gaster's soul made him all the more nerve wracking.

Alphys was trembling while holding onto the papers that he had handed back to her. Sans looked over to her and a brow bone arched.   
_'That is strange..why would she attempt it? That's not apart of her way of thinking.I never bothered to question her after what happened..'_

Though Sans assumed Asriel probably had a lot to do with it. It was due to Alphys and her Determination experiment that turned what was left of him into a flower. Though Gaster himself had been head of the project originally..

"I..I.." Alphys stammered nervously. She really wished Undyne was off work. She'd feel so much more comfortable with her there.

"I f-found some r-research in t-the o-old l-lab, t-that was c-closed off.." She began. G leaned back in his chair they had moved into the room and Sans clenched his fists in frustration.

 _'Why was she always sticking her nose in places it didn't need to be?'_ Sans scowled.

"Go on.." G waved his hand for her to continue.

"Dr. Gaster h-had n-note books u-upon n-notebooks on s-something he c-called a-alternate t-timelines." Sans took a sharp inhale and his eye lights disappeared. No one knew of the alternate timelines besides him and Frisk.

"H-he m-mentioned having a-a lot of d-deja vu moments.." "T-things w-were repeating f-for awhile in d-different loop i-intervals.."   
"S-some times it w-wouldn't happen f-for days, others i-it was like t-the same d-day repeated over h-hundreds on t-times."

Sans cursed mentally. The times that Frisk had accidentally hurt a Monster and reset, or the times Undyne had killed her over and over again.. he hadn't even thought of the Reloads as much as the resets.. Only if something truly terrible happened would Frisk reset to the beginning.

  
Sans shuddered at all the memories. Maybe he should of talked to the old man about it before he started on the second core machine.

"Interesting.. so what brought you to try his machine?" G remotely knew that Gaster had succeeded in finding that there was alternate time lines; unfortunately his never got to see that day as the experiment with Frisk and the determination machine had a core meltdown..

"W-well he m-made a m-machine to try a-and l-lock on the the 'anomalies' a-as he c-called them. He w-wanted to track w-what differences t-there were.." "In d-doing so he found o-one can travel t-to these t-timelines t-through what he c-called The Void."

Sans felt his soul wretch at the mention of the void. It's how he teleported from place to place. One wrong move or constant teleporting would trap you in the void with no means to an end.. it why he always had a solid grip on anyone teleporting with him.

  
_'He must of thought he could travel to the different timelines this way..'_

"From h-his research he had his machine s-set on a specific fluctuation in t-the time.. like when a c-certain one w-would reset to see if h-he could travel to it.."

Alphys sighed, she was getting tired of all of this. G only continued to stare intently at her. He wanted to know just how different this time line had been from his.

"So i c-came u-up with the i-idea.. if t-there were different t-time lines, then m-maybe i c-could pull a f-few souls from them t-to ours to h-help Asriel.."

Sans nod his head. "Yet..what you didn't realize is there weren't specific timelines, they were really alternate universes. Their own world with their own timelines and.." Sans stopped when Alphys gave him a confused look.

G's smirk grew wider. "You hadn't told anyone?"

G focused on Sans darkened sockets. "Only Frisk knows of the repeats.. we called it Resets.. when she did something bad she couldn't fix..what Gaster explained in his notes about certain repeating days repeating multiple times.. was what we had called a Reload, when Frisk would be killed and needed to start her journey from a safe spot.."

Alphys stared in awe, her jaw dropping. "S-so y-you knew!?"

Sans shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter now.. Old man did his own thing and got lost in the core over thousands of dimensional plains.."

"T-thats o-only s-speculation!" Alphys argued.  
Sans let out a low rumble from his ribcage. This was not something he wanted to discuss right now. Alphys sighed straightening her glasses. "F-fine..but you g-gotta tell me later.."

Sans huffed and snatched the papers from Alphys hands. "I'll go over the numbers..you look into more of Gaster's notes. If you focused on the souls before we should be able to focus on Frisks..but this time it's more complicated.." Sans rubbed his skull in aggravation.

G stood from his chair cracking his neck in the process. "If we just focus on Frisks soul, and not specifically our Frisks soul..we could pull multiple Frisks through..and that would be an issue as we have no way to send them back yet."

Alphys nod her head. "A-alright, I'll see what I c-can find.." She shuffled quickly from the room.

G looked down at Sans, and he only glared back. "Tell me..what happened to you..in your world.."   
G snickered, "Once Frisk remembers; you'll find out..I'm not up for explaining my story.."

Sans scoffed crossing his arms over his chest crumpling the papers in his hand. "So if we can pin point Frisk's soul we should be able to bring her back..her soul is unique now.. it shouldn't be hard to find.."

G nod his head in agreement. "We will give it a try in a bit. We'll need Blueberry awake for this.."

 

Morning came way earlier then it should have. There was a loud bang and a brisk wind entering the small shed that snapped Frisk from her slumber.

"Mmghmm.." She groaned sitting up. Her back was killing her from the hard floor. **"HUMAN, I THE MALEVOLENT SANS HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU!"**

Frisk blinked the blurriness from her eyes as she watched the shorter skeleton walk over to the gate and unlock it.

"A gift?" Frisk asked sleepily.

 **"YOU SEEM TO HAVE BEEN WELL BEHAVED AND DIDN'T CAUSE THE MUTT ANY TROUBLE. THOUGH HE WAS A TAD LATE, BUT I TOOK CARE OF THAT!"** He grinned mischievously. He had something held behind his back that Frisk couldn't see.

Frisk tucked her legs underneath her so she could pull herself up. As she was kneeling Sans held out a gloved hand. Frisk hesitated.  
 **"TAKE MY HAND HUMAN!"** His sockets narrowed. Daring her to refuse him.

Frisk took his gloved hand and he helped pull her up. He jerked her a little too hard and she had to stop herself from falling into him by placing her hands on his exposed ribs.

She squeaked and he flushed a bright blue. He swatted her hands away and wiggled his finger in a "no-no" gesture. **"HUMAN, I AM AWARE OF HOW GREAT MY PRESENCE CAN BE, BUT YOU MUST CONTROL YOURSELF."**

Frisk nod her head clasping her hands by her legs. **"N-NOW HOLD STILL, AND CLOSE YOUR EYES HUMAN."** He commanded her and Frisk took a steady breath. She wasn't sure what he was capable of but didn't want to end up on his bad side. She closed her eyes and waited..and waited..

Sans was blushing a bright blue still gazing at her. He hadn't really looked at her hard when he first visited her the night before. She was pretty? He scowled at himself-at the weakness in his soul, and took a bright mauve dog collar out from behind him. He reached out brushing away Frisk's hair. Frisk trembled nervously as she felt him secure something tightly around her neck.

There was a click sound and a bright flash of blue. He let out a sigh of contempt and pushed two gloved fingers in between her throat and the collar. Frisk's eye snapped open when she realized what he had on her and she yelped reaching up to touch it.

It was soft on the inside so it wouldn't rub her neck raw, and she felt small little spikes run along its center. There was a small tink of metal when she moved her head and she stared wide eyed at Sans when her fingers rested on a small silver tag. She couldn't read it but the situation finally hit her hard and his face lit up when he saw just how red her cheeks got.

"W-what.." Frisk stammered, embarrassed.

 **"YOU ARE NOW MY PET! KITTEN!"** His grin grew wider and he tugged at the collar for her to come closer to him. She was stunned at how strong he was, and blushed even more when his face was mere inches from hers.

 **"I AM YOUR MASTER NOW KITTEN! YOU SHALL CALL ME AS SUCH, OR MY LORD MALEVOLENT SANS. YOU SHALL DO EVERYTHING I TELL YOU! DISOBEY ME AND YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY!"** His blue eye lights roamed over her flushed expression and he pat her right cheek firmly with his other hand.

She could only keep staring in shock. _'Wha...wha..PET!?'_

Sans wasn't sure why she was still staring at him, but it was making him feel weird. His face turned a deep blue. _**'She must be enamored with me!!'**_  
He coughed into his gloved hand, releasing the collar and turned around to face away from her.

 **"I TAKE YOUR SILENCE AS SUBMISSION! COME KITTEN, I SHALL SHOW YOU TO OUR HOUSE!"** He waved his hand and a blue leash appeared in his hand. Frisk barely registered being tugged by the leash.

 _'Theres..no way..'_ She thought as her feet moved on their own accord to follow him out of the shed and over to the house...' _He thinks I'm a pet..'_

Sans kicked down the door and tugged her inside. Frisk followed and instinctively shut the door behind her to keep the cold away.  
Sans nod his head. **"LOOK MUTT, IM SHOWING THE NEW PET OUR HOME!"**

Syrup was sitting on the couch staring at the two of them. His eye lights trained on the blue leash that was connected to a tight collar around her neck. His jaw slackened at how excited he got at the site. His cig fell from his teeth landing on his cargo shorts. He was quickly snapped out from his daze when he could feel the cig burning a hole through his shorts. He quickly snatched up the cig and patted his shorts to put out the small burn.

He gulped "M'lord, do you think it's wise?" His voice going up an octave.

Sans frowned at him. **"OF COURSE IT IS MUTT! MY KITTEN CANNOT STAY IN THAT WRETCHED SHED. SHE WILL STAY ON THE FLOOR BY MY BEDSIDE, LIKE A GOOD PET!"**

Frisk sighed. The other brother didn't seem to want her around, and if having to pretend to be Sans pet would keep her in the warm glow of the house; she'd have to suck it up.

"T-thank you Master.." Frisk forced through clenched teeth. Sans whirled to face her with wide sockets. It caught him off guard. **"SEE, I HAVE ONLY JUST SHOWN HER THE LIVING ROOM AND ALREADY SHE IS PRAISING ME! MWAH HAH HAH!"**

He tugged on her leash more and Syrup squirmed uncomfortably at the display. Frisk reluctantly followed Sans throughout the rest of the house. It was the exact same layout, though the colors and interior decorating was more..dark.

 **"THIS IS THAT WRETCHED MUTT'S ROOM,"** Sans gestured to a plan normal door atop of the stairs. He moved her to the middle of the hall. **"THIS IS A GUEST ROOM."** He continued down to the end of the hall where a door with yellow Danger tape was on his door and a giant skull and cross bones was etched into the wood. **"THIS WILL BE YOUR ROOM AS WELL IT IS MY OWN."** He opened the door and Frisk was prepared to wince at how unkept it was..

It was emaculant. Spotless, not a dirty sock or trash tornado in site! **"MWAH HAH HAH!"** He threw his head back laughing. Frisk looked around, it had posters of monsters wearing capes standing on thousands of dead humans.. she shuddered.

 **"COME HUMAN, I SHALL MAKE DINNER AND YOU CAN KEEP THE MUTT COMPANY!"** He tugged Frisk back down the hallway and back down the stairs. He relinquished the leash and it disappeared. He waved her to sit in the couch and she hesitated. Syrup looked back over the couch at her making eye contact and she felt her heart thump harder.

  
' _Would he continue our conversation..'_

 **"I SAID SIT PET!"** Sans shouted at her, snapping her from her thoughts.   
Frisk yelped and ran over to plop down on the couch. "Y-yes Master.." She stammered. He tapped his foot snickering at her.   
**"GOOD KITTEN!"** He turned to walk off towards the kitchen.

Syrup turned his gaze back to the tv. Frisk sighed glancing at him once then to the tv. There was a robot monster similar to Mettaton on tv but he didn't have any arms.. ' _How odd..'_

"So.. your M'Lord's new pet.." Syrup stated matter of fact. Frisk scoffed. "It appears to be that way.."

"Heh..he's never done this before.." He chuckled to himself putting out his cig bud in the ash tray on the table in front of them. Frisk shrugged and then felt her wrist get pulled and Syrup was mere centimeters from her face. She gasped and stared frozen into his one purple eye light.

His eye traveled to the tag on her collar. He took it in between his phalanges and snickered. "Kitten it is.." He released her and leaned back into the couch. Frisk felt her heart beat in her ears at what just happened.

He was quick. She hadn't even felt the couch dip before he had been in her face. Would this Papyrus be a threat?

The smell of hamburger meat and cheese wafted through the air. Frisk's mouth began to water.. "mmm.."

 **"MUTT, KITTEN I HAVE MADE BURRITOS!"** Sans came strutting into the living room with three small plates. Two in his hand and the other hovering behind him in a blue aura.

 **"KITTEN YOU MUST SIT ON THE FLOOR FOR YOUR MEALS WITH THE MUTT."** He set both plates on the floor and pointed. Frisk felt her dignity at stake and was about to object when she saw Syrup sit in the floor. Not wanting to chance getting punished she swallowed her pride.

"Y-yes..Master.." She mumbled and sat in the floor next to the table. Sans grinned and took the plate that had been floating and sat down on the couch shoving half the burrito in his mouth.

Syrup downed his rather quickly and stared at Frisk for a moment. Frisk picked up the burrito and gave it a taste bite. _'Oh gosh..'_ She immediately began to scarf it down.  
"Mmmm..so goood.." She moaned happily.

Syrup blushed a bright orange and turned his gaze back to the tv quickly. Sans stared at Frisk in awe. **"KITTEN?"** He questioned.

Frisk finished the burrito licking her fingers of the sauce that had escaped the shell. It ran down her wrist and she attempted to catch it with her tongue before it got any further. She only then realized Sans had addressed her and the blue blush that was on his cheek bones.

She blushed furiously and put her arm down. "Yes Master?" She averted her gave to the floor. Man that carpet sure was interesting.

 **"..ARE YOU DIRTY? DO YOU NEED A BATH? I AM AWARE THAT CATS LICK THEMSELVES TO GET CLEAN, BUT YOU ARE HUMAN!"** He set the plate down on the table and gave her a concerned look.

Syrup covered his mouth trying to hold back a snort. "M'lord, why don't you help the human get clean.. I can smell 'er from 'ere!"

Sans scowled at Syrup then took a big whiff of Frisk's hair. She gaped at him in shock and he wrinkled his face. Damn malible bones.

 **"YOU ARE RIGHT MUTT; HOW DID I NOT NOTICE BEFORE HAND!?"** He stood up and put his hands on his hips. **"YOU CANNOT STAY IN THIS HOUSE IF YOU ARE DIRTY AND SMELLY. COME KITTEN AND YOUR MASTER WILL GET YOU CLEANED UP!"**

Frisk blushed even more but didn't budge. _'No way in hell..'_ Syrup grunted to get her attention. "I'd listen to M'lord pet.." It was a warning.

Frisk grit her teeth and stood up nodding at Sans. He grinned and gestured for her to follow to a door next to the stairs. It opened up to a bathroom with a giant tub, a small toilet and sink.

 **"I SHALL MAKE SURE NOT A SPOT GOES UNWASHED KITTEN!"** He grins evilly as he pushes Frisk into the bathroom. He shuts the door behind them with a slam and Frisk flinches.

He pushes past her and turns the knobs on for the bath to fill. He turns around to face her and starts taking off his armor and boots. She stares for a moment before covering her eyes.

_'Oh my god..oh my god! I haven't even been here a day and I'm already seeing a naked skeleton!!!'_

**"KITTEN YOU CAN'T GET INTO THE BATH WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON.."** He leans forward to tug on her shirt.

Frisk squeaks and pulls back out of embarrassment. She watched as his sockets narrowed and his eye lights got smaller.

 **"KITTEN..."** He warned in a low voice.

"Y-yes master?" She whispered nervously.

**"STRIP."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Cliffhanger my old friend xD
> 
> Mwha hahaha
> 
> For those of you wanting to know. In my story Gaster had created two core machines, the first one was a failure which he turned into the machine for the alternate timelines. The second core is what ended him.


	38. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk..get aquainted..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -coughs- two chapters in one night? Oooo..
> 
> For the sake of this alternate universe. I address his as Sans. Later on he will be known as Raspberry.

"Strip!?" Frisk repeated hesitantly.

 **"THAT IS AN ORDER KITTEN!"** He stomped his right foot and turned to turn off the water. Frisk sighed in defeat. She pulled the tank top over her head, and slid out of her skinny jeans. Her thighs were still stained a bright blue. She peeled off her socks and covered her breasts as she walked over to the bath where Sans was standing next to.

 **"GET IN AND I SHALL WASH YOU!"** He had a rag in his hand.

Frisk whined while testing the water. It was pretty hot, but she could handle it. She slowly lowered herself into the tub and sighed blissfully. She hadn't soaked in a tub in a long time. A shower here and there but she never had time to soak.

Sans stared at her blissed expression and felt his face turn blue. He shook his head gaining his courage and also stepped into the tub. Frisk stared at his ribs and sternum. He had cracks and scars all over his bones.

"Wha.." Frisk opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as he brought the rag to her face and began to scrub her cheeks. She giggled letting him wash her. _'This isn't so bad..'_

 **"KITTEN YOUR SKIN IS..NICE."** He averted his gaze and washed her neck. Frisk moved her head to the side closing her eyes. Sans watched the gesture and could feel his tongue forming behind his teeth.

He shut his sockets and grabbed her arm and scrubbed her roughly. She squeaked in response to his rough motions. He could feel a strange tug in his soul as he traced the rag over her arms and chest down to her..breasts. **"HUMAN WHAT ARE THESE?"** He let go of the rag and cupped both of her breasts in his hands.

Frisk half yelped half moaned and chewed on the bottom of her lip..

**Fast forward..**

His hands traveled down her body in a leisurely manner. Rubbing over ever inch of her soft skin. Memorizing every dip, scar and freckle. She was beautiful in his eyes. He had never seen a human in this light before.

Her breasts moved in motion with her breathing. Small pink nubs perking up to the cold air in the room and the ministrations of his warm bones.  
**"Mm Kitten.."** He shuddered out a raspy breath. He had lowered his voice to not draw attention to them.

Frisk had originally attempted to fight him off, but he threatened to throw her out into the snow stark naked with no shelter. He was technically a form of Sans.. Its the only way she convinced herself to let what was about to happen..happen

His eyes traveled up her body to her face where he met her warm gaze.

Desire, fear, uncertainty. He could see it all in the way she looked at him. She giggled as his skull flushed a bright blue. She reached out to lace her fingers within his. "Sans.." She whispered.

He growled at her. She covered her mouth with her other hand and corrected herself.

"M-master.." 

He used his free hand to lightly dance the tips of his phalanges down her side and over her hip. He had left his gloves in the bathroom. He had gotten so flustered over seeing her wet reddened skin, and her soft breasts that he had thrown a towel over her and carried her up the stairs where they were both now.

Syrup had just watched in awe at how fast M'Lord had booked it. He was sure the human was naked..

He gripped her hip bone and used his thumb to rub circles where it dipped. She hummed in response and he sighed in content. He could do this all day, just touching and taking in her body

Frisk thought this might be something Red would of been into, seeing as he too wore a black and gold spiked collar.

"Massterr~" She giggled as he squeezed her hip more playfully. **"Oh?"** He chuckled taking his other hand from hers and began to tickle her both of her hips. She tried swatting his hand away laughing.

"S-stooop ahah..noo..ah! Stop!" She tried to wriggle away by rolling on her stomach. It gave him a full view of her lush ass. **"Mm.."** He took his hands and cupped her cheeks firmly.

 **"Mghn.. you're so..soooft.."** He shuddered trying to control his magic that was trying to form at his pelvis. She moaned into the pillow as he squeezed them again. **"I..just.."** Sans panted grinding his pelvis against her ass.

She let out a small squeak of surprise but it was quickly replaced with little breathless moans.. she reached up to grip the bed sheets with her hands. She glanced over her shoulder and felt her face heat up at the expression she saw on his face.

His socket was flaring a bright blue with his magic and he wore a face of sheer lust. His teeth were parted and a bright blue phantom like tongue hung from the side.. His sockets furrowed as she felt a bulge rub against her ass.

"Mmm..masster.." She moaned out, bucking her ass back against him at the wonderful feeling it was giving her. Sans gasped, and slid his hands up to grasp her hips and buck himself harder against her ass. **"Mm..what..is it my pet? Mhnn.."** Buck. **"Tell me..mghnn oh fuuuck..what you want..Master will be good to you.."**

He was grinding a slow sensual pace against her. She could feel the slickness of herself get more and more wet with his movements. She loved it when he grind up against her, though she'd never admit it outloud.

 _'Geez what am I doing.. '_ She thought to herself, she was in a sexual situation with a skeleton she's only known a day and the feelings of familiarity were clouding her judgement. 

"Uhn..p-please.." She tried bucking back against him, but he held her hips down with his hands.

 **"Ah-ah.."** He gave her one hard slam and she mewled arching her back. He reached out and grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled it back towards him. **"Say it.."** A low rumble escaped his rib cage.

"Fuuck mee.." She pleaded needly.  
**"Mmm...doesn't sound to convincing kitten.."** He leaned down sliding his tongue up her neck and over her jawline..  
She moaned "Pleaseee Master! Fuck me! Pound my pussy! I want you..fuck mee.." She begged her face blushing a bright red at her lewd talking. G was never like this..Blueberry maybe..

Sans nipped down her neck chuckling lowly. **"Yeah..that's more like it, good pet.."** He released her hair and smacked her ass real hard. She gasped in pain but it was quickly turned to pleasure after he ran his hand gently over the red mark.

There was a small pause as a bright blue magic cock formed. He leaned forward over her sticking two fingers in front of her mouth. **"Suck.."** He commanded.

She moaned while taking his phalanges in her mouth. He shuddered under the feeling of her warm mouth and tongue run over his bones. She sucked on the digits hard swirling her tongue up and down his fingers like she would if she was sucking him off. He pulled his finger from her mouth and she turned to look at him a lust filled state.

He grinned down at her as he pumped his cock behind her; slicking it down with her saliva. **"Mm..are you ready for this pet.."** He took his cock and slid it in between her cheeks.

She blushed at the feeling and groaned as the warm cock slid up and down between her ass cheeks. Sans grumbled in pleasure. The head of his cock sometimes catching her other entrance.  
She whined wiggling her hips at him in wanting.  
"Masterr..pleaaseee.."

 **"Is this where you want it you dirty kitten.."** He asked in a mocking tone. He only knew a little bit of human anatomy from books that had fallen in the dump and the occasion anime that Undyne found.

He chuckled lining his head up with her entrance. He gently pushed through her folds and letting only the tip inside her. She let out a low moan and he could feel her muscles clench around it. He groaned and bucked his hips pushing further into her.

She tried slamming her ass back against him but he held her still. He gave her a firm smack on the ass again, and she cried out. **"Be a good..pet.."** He growled. She blushed and was going nuts with him not moving inside her. He was such a tease.

He slowly inch by inch pushed into her. Teasing her all the more. Finally bone met her ass and he was fully hilted against a large bump at the base of his dick. She let out a desperate sigh of relief and whimpered back at him.

 **"So impatient..aren't we kitten.."** He rolled his hips forward, causing the head of his cock to brush against her cervix. She cried out and clenched the bed sheets. "Master!" "Ahn.."

 **"Oh g-god..your squeezing me soo..tight..mgnn"** He pulled out slowly half way then slammed roughly back into her. Her hands gave and she fell forward into her pillow moaning. "Master..masterr..oh god please!! Fuck me!" She begged and he pulled out and slammed back into her just as rough.

He continued this slow but rough thrusting; hitting her g spot every time. He smirked at her wriggling mess of pants and mewls. **"You are so sexy for me pet.."** He growled picking up his pace. **"Your mine. My pet."**  He growled possessively.

Frisk's body was trembling. Her insides were tense and tightening as he hit her bundle of nerves over and over. He slipped a hand underneath her to find her clit and began circling it with the timing of his thrusts.

"Master! Im..im gon..na.." She cried out as he took the cue to mercilessly pound into her. His grip on her hip bruising her skin as she picked up the pace on stimulating her clit. **"Cum for your Master.."**

"Ohhohoh masssterrrrr!!" She bit down into her pillow as her eyes were filled with white stars and her muscles clenched down on Sans cock. Her orgasm was hard.

 **"F-fuuuuckk.."** He moaned leaning over her. He continued to thrust riding out her orgasm. He rammed a hard few more times as her body locked down on him again in a second orgasm. **"Daamn..so good.."** He growled as she called his name breathlessly.

His thrusts lost purpose as he finally spilt his magic cum into her. She would feel the warm spurt after spurt fill her. He growled and slammed harder into her one last time pushing his knot inside her.

She screamed in ecstasy as his cock pressed harder to her cervix and clamped down on his knot. She shuddered as another orgasm rocked her body. Her muscles wouldn't stop spasming. Her breath was ragged and anytime Sans moved after shocks shook her. Sans ran his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her.

 **"Fuck kitten.."** He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell to her side making sure to pull her down with him so he wouldn't hurt her while knotted. She shuddered and wiped the drool from her face. "That..was so hot.." She mumbled blissfully. He chuckled while nuzzling the back of her neck.

 **"YOU ARE AMAZING PET!"** He sighed tugging her closer. His voice going back to his normal pitch.  
Frisk sighed. _'I feel like such a whore.._ ' Her soul tugged painfully at the thoughts of G and Sans, even Blueberry. She hadn't even had sex with her Sans yet. She felt mortified.

"Soo.. Master; how long must we stay like this?" She wiggled her hips and felt the knot again and she quickly stopped before she sent herself into another orgasm.

**"DO NOT WORRY KITTEN, IT WILL GO DOWN IN THIRTY MINUTES OR SO. IT HELPS TO KEEP MY CUM INSIDE FOR BETTER CHANCES OF BREEDING.."**

Frisk felt her heart drop and her stomach flip anxiously. "B-breed!?" Frisk panicked trying to turn to look at him. He only held her tighter nuzzling deeper into her neck.

**"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN WE WOULD HAVE TO CONSUMMATE HUNDREDS OF TIMES IN ORDER FOR YOU TO BARE A CHILD!"**

Frisk sighed in relief.. "oh..okay.."

**"ALSO, ARE ALL HUMANS BLUE AND PEACH COLORED LIKE YOU?"**

Frisk felt her face heat up. How could she forget. Her legs had been stained from Blueberry's magic. "Uhm..Y-yeah! Sometimes we come in a range of colors!" _'Please buy it..please buy it..'_

**"INTERESTING! YOU HUMANS SURE ARE WEIRD."**

  
Syrup slid down to the floor on the other side of the door. He looked down to the orange glow in his pants and grumbled. His face was flustered orange at remembering all the sounds from his brother slamming into the human.

"Mmgnn.." He reached out to grasp his cock under his shorts.

He stifled a moan as he slowly pumped himself outside the door. After a few more minutes of panting and biting his jacket he came harshly and shuddered at the mess now lighting up his shorts.

"Tch..so lame.." He let himself go to get up and go clean himself. Seeing her in the collar and being tugged around by the leash had made it hard on him. He had a strange kink, and the tug he felt in his soul for her the day before also confused him. "S'nothing.." He muttered to himself slipping out of his shorts and flopping down on his bed.

"Just sleep it off.." He told himself as he shut his sockets...

 

 

 


	39. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and G begin their rescue mission, but something goes wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... yeah then this happened...

**Back at the Lab**  
  
  
"Alright, we should have everything ready to go." G stated while typing away at the laptop, he was in deep concentration going back over the numbers and settings one more time. Sans let out a loud sigh. He was nervous. Anything could go wrong, and they could even cause more damage to their current situation. Sure G had apart of his old man, but that's what made him worry more. Gaster could.. over look certain things when getting excited about a project. He shuddered thinking about the accident. _'Don't think about it..don't think about it..'_  
  
"Where's Blueberry?" G spoke up suddenly. He was looking over his shoulder at Red. Red grumbled, then snapped his fingers and teleported away. A few moments and he teleported back into the room with Blueberry by his side. Blueberry looked around wide eyed and let the Taco that he had stuffed in his mouth fall to the floor.  
  
**"W-WHY AM I HERE?"** He was beginning to sweat. He had not liked the first few experiences in the lab being hooked up to electro pads and monitors. G had to coax him last time. "We need your help trying to bring Frisk back.." Sans rubbed the top of his skull. The scraping of bone against bone filled the now quiet room. Blueberry looked to Sans, then to G, then to the big machine. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHERE IS THE HUMAN?"  
  
Red face palmed his skull, and drug down his hand. "Kid.. " He hissed in annoyance.  
  
Sans waved his hand at Red to calm down. "He was knocked out..like the dead.." He chuckled when Blueberry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Somethin's went down kiddo, and well.. We've gotta save Frisk.." Sans tilted his skull looking over Blueberry's skull at G. G nod is head, and turned on his chair to face the three of them. They had sent Alphys on a wild goose chase. They didn't need the notes from Gaster. G had it all up in his head. Sure some of the information differed from what she had told them from what his Gaster had formed. They really didn't want her interfering in what they were about to do. Too much of a distraction.  
  
**"SAVE THE HUMAN?! YOU CAN COUNT ON THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!"** He puffed out his chest proudly and gave a bright smile. **"MWEH HEH..SO HOW DO WE SAVE THE HUMAN?"**  
  
G stood up and walked over to the two of them. Red was off to the side, he was just there to make sure nothing went wrong. Sansy had been dead to the world with lack of sleep, and was impossible for him to stay awake for more then two minutes for them to explain what's happened. They left in annoyance. Stellar wasn't much help as they weren't able to track him down. From what Toriel had said; he had went on a small pilgrimage of the area for a few days before. He wanted to be able to confront Frisk properly. If anything he was a lot like Sans in that sense; wanting to be respectful.  
  
Asriel and Asgore had went back to their business much to their dismay. They couldn't let anyone know that the Princess was missing. Instead Asgore had to let the Mayor and a few other politicians know that Frisk had been feeling ill and would not be able to attend their meetings. Instead his son would go in her place. Asriel had protested wanting to be there when Frisk returned, but Asgore said that they had to make sure that everything seemed normal. Asgore still needed for Sansy and Undyne to carry out the mission for Frisk...  
  
"Each of us, have given a part of ourselves to Frisk," G walked over to the machine and flicked a few switches, and the machine whirled to life. It hummed a lot quieter than before when Alphys had started it up. "We will need to focus on the part of our souls that have bonded with Frisk.." G explained as he got everything ready. "Frisk was pulled into another universe because Alphy's didn't give her something to keep her grounded.." Sans growled in reply.  
  
Blueberry listened to G explain with wide sockets. **"THE HUMAN IS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE? LIKE OURS?"**  
  
G flashed him a smile, the kid was a lot more bright than he thought. "Correcto.." "Though we can't pin point exactly what universe she's in.. we can only focus on her soul.. and hope we can pull her back into our world.."  
  
Blueberry clenched his gloved hands and held them up to his chest with a look of determination across his skull. **"I'M READY TO SAVE THE HUMAN!"** Sans chuckled patting Blueberry on the shoulder.  
  
"Easy there kiddo.. we gotta get grounded before we do anything." Sans walked over to the pads that Frisk had stood at. "Each of us will need to place a hand on the pads, and concentrate on the part of our souls thats with Frisk.. if we just focus on Frisk's soul, we have a chance to.. well.. Bring more Frisks through the portal. Which we want to avoid at all costs.."  
  
Blueberry nodded his head, and G pulled out more electro pads, and some head bands.. "I know you don't like these Blue, but we've gotta do this for Frisk.." He held up the electro pads, and Blueberry winced. He took deep breath and shut his sockets. He suddenly threw up a gloved hand, giving G a thumbs up.  
  
"Heh, now we're talkin.." G chuckled. "Alright, stand here.." He motioned for Blueberry to stand in front of one of the pads. Sans moved across from Blueberry. Red came over to help ground them. G put the head band on Blueberry's skull, it had a small computer chip in the front. "This will help you better concentrate..and block out unnecessary distractions.." The smaller skeleton had proved he had a short attention span at times, and this was a serious matter. He let out a hum of understanding and watched Red hook sans up with Electro pads on his skull and over his sternum. G finished hooking up the pads on Blueberry and went to his side at the last pad, to hook himself up.  
  
Red double checked everything and nod his head as he made his way over to the machine. "Alright guys..dis betta work. I'll kick yer asses if you fuck this up.." Red warned the three. Sans rolled his eye lights and G closed his eyes. "Ready.." Sans shut his sockets. "Ready.." Blueberry shuffled in place nervously. He took another breath and also shut his sockets. **"R-Ready.."**  
  
..  
  
....  
  
..  
  
Frisk woke up groggy. When did she fall asleep? 'Huh.. Since when..wait..wait..' Frisk groaned when she felt the cool air run over her bare body. Memories of the events from earlier hit her. Her face burned a bright red and she shot up in bed.. "Wha.." She looked around to notice she was the only one in the room. She sighed in relief. "I'm..still here.." She frowned. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was still bright outside. The snow glowed down in the underground so it always seemed like it was day time..when there was no sun. She looked around the room for her clothes, but didn't find any.  
  
She remembered they had been left in the bathroom. "Ughh.." Frisk ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Her arm gently brushed against the small spikes on her collar, and she winced. She had forgotten she had it on. She moved to try and removed it, but couldn't find a latch.. or a clasp. "How in the hell?!" Her eyes widened as she ran over to a full length mirror. She leaned forward the small tag clinking against the collar. It read "Kitten." She shuddered, and moved the collar around her neck a few times. There definitely wasn't a way to remove it. 'I was sure I heard it click in place..'  
  
'I wonder.. if.. I reset at all? My soul is bonded with the others.. can that last through resets?'  She clasped her hand over her chest where she could feel her soul. She took a steady breath, and coaxed her soul from her body. It immediately lit up the room in a bright blue and purple hues. The small crack that had resided in her soul was hardly visible anymore, but glowed a faint yellow.. Maybe G and Sans soul was trying to repair her own? She wish she knew more about souls. She reached out to cup it towards her chest and closed her eyes feeling G and Sans' soul. On occasion she'd get a small brush of Blueberry's soul.  
  
She couldn't really feel their magic.. 'This is strange.. I should be able to use their magic with out being near them..'  
  
There was a loud 'wham' against the bedroom door, and Frisk yelped pushing her soul back into her body and covering her bits before the door swung open to reveal Syrup standing in the doorway. His eye sockets were half lidded, and he had a cigarette between his teeth. "Hey pet.." His hands were shoved into his jacket pockets, and she could feel his one purple eye light sweeping over her bare body. Her face turned red, and she tried to push down her embarrassment.  
  
"Syrup.." She replied lowly. So far this version had been hard to read.  
  
"M'lord on patrol, so yer stuck 'ere with me for the day.." He tilted his skull to the side and looked around the room.He tilted his skull to the side and looked around the room. "As much as I like lookin' atcha.. you should prolly put some clothes on.." He waved his hand and with a flick of his wrist Frisk's clothes appeared in his hand. She narrowed her eyes, "Course.. that little stunt you pulled earlier, I dunno if you deserve clothes.."  
  
Frisk's brows furrowed. "What stunt?" She was getting nervous now. She really didn't feel right.  
  
"You seducin' M'lord like that.." His eye socket narrowed, and brow bone arched in challenge.  
  
Frisk scoffed and opened her mouth to protest, but Syrup help up his other hand to stop her. "Tell me.. temptress.. what's your game..because I could use a good challenge.."  
  
Frisk felt her skin crawl, and the hair on the back of her neck stand. He was accusing her of seducing the other Sans. Though that wasn't exactly what happened. He had given her an ultimatum, and she sure as hell wasn't going t be thrown out into the cold snow with out clothing or shelter. Small price to pay for survival. "I'm not playing any game... I didn't seduce your brother.." Frisk was still trying to keep herself covered and her cool. She didn't like being put on the spot like this.  
  
The tension in the air could of been cut with a knife. Frisk felt a swift breeze against her body and she gasped when she was looking directly into a yellow sweat shirt and black jacket. She snapped her head up trying to take a step back but Syrup had grabbed Frisk by the chin. He held her in place..by her soul. The movement was so quick..She hadn't felt her soul be claimed by magic like this since the fight with Sans..  
Syrup felt that strange tug in his soul when he looked down at her. He had never felt something like this, and the fact that M'lord had already made a move on her, made him even more agitated.

He never thought he could be attracted to a human. Let alone one with a weird soul. _'He'll have to fight me for her..'_ The thoughts echoed through his skull. Frisk let out small shallow breaths. The force of the magic keeping her in place was making it hard for her to breathe.

 _'What's he going to do with me..'_ Thoughts of him crushing her soul ran through her mind, and panic began to rear it's ugly head. _'No..no no no..calm down Frisk..He wouldn't do anything to make Sans mad..'_

He suddenly flashed a toothy grin down at her, and Frisk felt searing pain in the junction between her neck and shoulder, just below the collar around her neck. She shut her eyes and let out a garbled scream against the pain and the magic holding her soul in place. Her mind whirled; and every inch of her nerves felt like they were on fire. Syrup had clamped down on her skin, braking the skin and spilling her blood down the front of her chest. She shivered and whimpered as the pain slowly dulled. He swept a bright purple tongue against the now fresh wound soothing the pain and wiping some of the blood away.

He pulled back to look at her, he swiped his tongue over his teeth to get the last remnants of blood from them. "Red's good on ya Kitten.." Frisk felt the magic lift off of her and her hand instinctively shot to her neck as she fell to the floor. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She glared up at him. He only gave a small amused chuckle. "Just what the hell do you think your doing!?" She spat. The pain in her neck still throbbed and she wasn't bleeding anymore, but still. _'Vicious; prick.'_ She cursed him mentally over and over again as he watched all the emotions play across her face. "Just markin' what's mine.." He replied nonchalantly.

Frisk only scoffed. Great this one was after her too.

"You sure are amusin.." Was his only reply, when he grabbed a t-shirt out of the laundry hamper and handed it to her. "Clean yerself up.. " Frisk snatched the t-shirt from him and wiped the blood from her neck and chest. He tossed her, her clothes and turned to leave her alone in the room. She sighed grabbing her clothes and slipping them on. Things just got a lot worse.

..

...

..

Red flipped the switch and the machine lit up the room. The pads glowed a bright gold under the hands of the three skeletons. Each of their souls were automatically pulled from their chests. G and Sans showing half of Frisks's and their own. Blueberry had a small white heart missing from the middle of his. Red went over to the laptop to record the data, and make sure everything was going smoothly. "Focus! We need to concentrate on finding our parts of our soul.."

Red found some goggles and put them on over his sockets. "Let me know when you think you've honed in..and I'll pull the second switch.." He called out over to them. Sans focused, trying to feel for his other half. G had to focus on two different parts of his soul. It was a lot harder that way. Blueberry was sweating trying to find the small blip through time. After a few more long minutes Sans felt something snap. "GOT IT!" He shouted. He clung to the other part of his soul like his life depended on it. G grinned feeling out for his own. He was getting close.. he would feel it.. Blueberry hummed. **"I-I THINK I HAVE MINE!"**

Red waited for G.. "C'mon G.." He mumbled.. he was getting anxious.

G furrowed his brow bones.. just a little.."GOT IT! RED NOW!" G shouted..

Red pulled the lever, and just as the machine made whurring sounds..

Papyrus swung open the lab door. "SANS, ASGORE WANTED ME TO CHECK ON YO--"

Sans felt his soul sink. "PAPS NO!"

...

**WHUUM...**

.....

**WHUUUUM....**

.......

**WHAM!..........**

Frisk felt her soul wretch as she walked down the stairs to the living room of the house. Syrup was waiting for her on the couch. She gasped in pain and fell to the bottom of the stairs. He shot up and went over to her. She was sweating, and breathing erratically. "Pet?"

"C-can't...breathe.." Her head rolled back to the side. Syrup was crouching down beside her when her soul flung from her chest lighting up the area around them. He flopped back on his ass and stared in awe. "The hell.."

 

There was a giant energy wave that was sent out again.. it knocked everyone on their asses..

Frisk felt her vision tunnel, and a strange pulling sensation. She reached out and grabbed Syrups arm. He tried pulling away from her in panic but gravity took hold and everything went black.

 

...

......

.."Fu*nk.." Red moaned out..

.."Did..it work.." G rolled over pulling the electro pads off him in the process.

 

 **"MY HEAD..HURTS.."** Blueberry called out.

"Paps!!" Sans shot up, his electro pads getting pulled off with his sudden movement as well. He looked around frantically for his brother, when his eye sockets fell on the site before him.

"Uh..guys?" A familiar female voice floated around the room.

 

"FRISK!" G called to her.

"SWEETHEART!" Red sang.

 **"HUM--WHO ARE THEY?!"** Blueberry gasped at the site. Frisk was in a huge dog pile of Skeleton Monsters. Ones..that they didn't recognize.. which only meant one thing. They had fucked up.

 

"A little help here.." She called out to them.. she noticed she was surrounded by bones and other assortment of clothes. "Geez..what took you guys?" She joked at them. Sans had to wipe away blue tears that were begging to fall from his eye sockets. "Kid.. I'm so glad your alright.." He was leaning down next to an unconscious Papyrus. He didn't seem to be hurt which was good. He had horrible timing like usual. Things going have gone a lot worse..

G looked at the pile of Skeletons on her. "Looks..like.. we've got more company.." He robbed his temple, and walked over to pull Frisk out from the pile. "More alterna--FU*NK IT'S BOSS!" He jumped back behind the computer chair when he noticed his brother laying among the other monsters.

"..Wait a minute.. FU*NK..SHI*P...THE MOTHER FU*NKING HE**CK?" Red's left eye socket twitched, every time he cursed.. something else came out. "I'm..not even gonna ask.." He growled, glaring at the pile. It had to be due to one of them. Luckily for them they were all unconscious. Frisk patted her self down turning to hug G. "I missed you guys so much!" She sobbed. G held her tightly, and Blueberry came up behind them and held her around her waist. Snuggling into her side. Sans and Red both looked at one another and joined in. Frisk yelped at someone squeezing her ass cheek, but only laughed afterwards. She was back with her boys.

After a few minutes of sobbing, and calming down the small group let Frisk go. "So..what do we do about thes.." Frisk noticed Syrup and the other Sans laying in the pile. "Oh..great.." She felt a shiver run down her back.. "What's wrong Princess?" G gazed to where she was looking. His eyes immediately went to the collar on her neck. He grabbed her by the shoulders and twirled her around to face him. He was glaring at the collar around her neck and the giant bite mark on her shoulder. "...." He let out a small rumble from his chest. "Uhm..G?" Frisk was getting nervous with how intently he was staring at her. Red walked over to them once again and caught site of the collar around his neck. His cheek bones turned a bright red and he coughed into his hand.

"It's a magic collar.. only the one that put it on her..can remove it.." He averted his gaze and looked back to Boss laying in the pile. G frowned, it was crude. Sans sighed sitting Papyrus up against the wall. "So..I guess we should get these guys to those cells of Alphys.."

Red scoffed. "DA*NG things.." His socket twitched again. He growled and thrust his fists into his jacket pockets in fury. He had a scowl on his face that if looks could kill, a few people would of dropped dead by now. "I say we dust em.." Red growled.

Blueberry had been staring at a pair of red sneakers that were attached to some long boney legs in the pile. He couldn't quite make it out but those shoes seemed awfully familiar. "C'mon..we need to get them to Alphys cells.. then.. we'll talk to Asgore.." G walked over and hoisted two skeletons up. Sans and Red followed suit. Blueberry couldn't teleport, but once the pile thinned his eye sockets lit up a bright blue. **"PAPY! OH MY GOSH! PAPY! PAPY!"** Blueberry ran over to the the pile and pulled his brother from the other skeletons. He was knocked out cold. Blueberry held him close, sobbing quietly. Frisk smiled, at the sweet moment. He had been reunited with his brother..

"Is this your brother Blue?" Frisk walked over to them.  Blueberry nodded his head vigorously and hugged Papy's body tighter. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him. I bet he'll be really happy to see you again.." Frisk rubbed the top of his skull in soothing motions. This calmed him down a bit as he snuggled up to his brothers unconscious form.

G and Red teleported back, and Red groaned as he picked up his brother, and another skeleton. G also took a few more and teleported them out. Sans popped back shortly after. "We're gonna need more rooms at this rate.." He rubbed his sockets.. "Geez Kid, you really had us worried.." Sans hugged Frisk from behind. She enjoyed the small moment before the other two popped back in. "Alright we got everything set up.."

"C'mon, lets get your brother to the rooms.." G crouched down by Blueberry. He shook his head clinging to his brother. "It's okay, we just want to make sure they are stabilized and can rest to recharge their magic.. One they're awake and stable we'll let them out.. It's a safety precaution.." Blueberry sniffled, and looked away from G to his brother. **"O-Okay.."**

G smiled and held out his hand to Blue. "Hold on and I'll teleport you both.." Blueberry grasped his hand, and they both disappeared. Red teleported back grumbling. "Can't believe this..everything was goin' great.. lovely lady.. no Boss on my ass.. now I gotta deal with this again.." Sans chuckled, picking up Papyrus. "C'mon babe.. I'm sure your folks wanna know your safe.." Frisk smiled, and followed Sans out of the lab. Red followed shortly.

..

...

..

"So what your telling me is that.. not only did Frisk get pulled back.. but a bunch of other alternate Sans..and even Papyrus' came through as well?" Asgore repeated back to G and Sans. Both were on edge, not sure of how the King would take to the news. "How is it possible that Alternate Papyrus even came through? He was not presen--" Sans spoke up, "Actually..Papyrus..kind of ran in on us at the last minute when Red flipped the switch.." he rubbed the back of his skull.

Toriel was in the corner with Frisk hugging her and sobbing quietly at her return. Both had been overjoyed to see her back in one piece. "..Looks like we're going to have to double out efforts..Continue working on the machine to send everyone back to their homes again Sans. Alphys is completely off the project. G you will help Sans see this through.." Asgore dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He made his way over to Frisk and Toriel and hugged them both tightly.

Sans sighed and G shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like we're gonna stay partners for a bit.." G gave Sans a smug grin. Sans only rolled his eye lights. "C'mon.. best go check on the new comers.." Sans blipped from the room, G followed after.

 

Red was pacing back and forth through the room. He was eyeing the sleeping Boss on the bed. _'What would he say when we woke.. would he come at me.. bash my skull in..?'_ He was filled with worry. He felt the shift in the air and looked over his shoulder to see Sans and G standing behind him. "Everyone's stable looks like.." Sans looked into some of the cells..

The first one had Red's brother who he called Boss laying on the bed. He looked like a very evil Papyrus. His features were sharp, and it only magnified it buy the spike black armor and leather pants he was wearing. Red had taken off his red boots and sat then down next to the bed. The one next to his was Blueberry's brother. He was currently making sure he was comfortable. He looked exactly like his Papyrus, only he wore cargo shorts, and a bright orange hoodie and red sneakers. He wondered about this one's fashion choice as it matched what he used to wear.

G walked down past Sans eyeing the cells across from them. They had to put two to a cell..since there were only 6 available at the time. He was currently looking at a small Sans that reminded him of Blueberry but only more edgy. He actually resembled more of Red's brother.. The one next to him looked like an evil Papyrus as well.. but has a similar fashion sense to Red. These must of been the ones to collar and mark Frisk as she had been nervous around them.

The next cell held a Sans similar to Red.. but without the black jacket. He had a black and red scarf around his neck and red sneakers. His necklace caught his eye as it looked like a bright yellow star. A possible save point.. He wondered. The Sans next to him though was a very very strange looking one. He was in bright neon colors. Wore a red hate, and black Sunglasses that had the letters Y O L O across them. He wasn't sure what that meant, but the brightness hurt G's eyes if he stared too hard at him.

Sans walked further down and looked into the next cell checking on the others. This Sans and Papyrus looked like them.. only.. the Sans still sported his blue hoody.. no fur trim which was a shame. He wore black sweat pants and black sneakers. He also noticed his hands had finger less gloves. The Papyrus next to him, wore very nice clothes. Black causal pants and a white button down shirt. "Hmm.." Sans pondered how similar their world was to his own.

"Hey Sans.. Come take a look at these guys.." G motioned for Sans to come check out the last cell. "I feel..really..really..uneasy about these guys.." Sans felt it too.. The LVL.. and EXP. "..Sh*p" He tried cursing, but something wouldn't let him. "We're going to have to monitor these guys more.. I don't feel safe knowing that their level is this high.." G nod his head.

In front of them passed out on two separate beds, was a Sans with a huge gash missing from his skull.. he was covered in red stains, and looked worse for wear. The one next to him though.. It sent chills through their bones. He looked a lot like Sans used to look,, only his hoody was a dark gray color.. He had dust on the bottoms of his shoes and shorts..

 

Red grumbled. "Aight, I'm headed out of 'ere.. " He blipped out of the room. "I have the monitors set to go off as soon as one of them wakes up or tries to use their magic.." G explained to Sans. "Right.. lets go get some rest for now.. " Both teleported out of the lab and back into the mansion. The smells of dinner wafted through the house as they made their way to the kitchen. Toriel and Papyrus were making a giant feast in return of Frisk.

"Smells delicous.." Sans smiled, and walked in to sit next to Frisk. G came around and sat on the other side of her. "Miss you babe.." G gave her a smooch on her cheek, and Sans glared at him.

 

"So tell us..what happened.." They both asked her in unison...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore's gonna need a bigger mansion..
> 
> These will be the last AU's added to this fic! With the exception of one more that's to come in later chapters.. Thank you all for you suggestions! I picked the ones that I thought I could do okay with the character and etc. 
> 
> I found this much easier to do, then them time line hopping, so I hope a lot of you won't be disappointed. Couldn't really think of a way that she would go from other time lines to time lines.
> 
> I also gave everyone their brothers back, because whats Sans with out Papyrus?! :D Shit just got a LOT MORE interesting. >___>; dear lord save me.  
> Also Swap Pap, and UFSwap Pap are the only two papyrus that will be interested in Frisk.
> 
> Sans and G have their work cut out for them now. 
> 
> Don't worry; they'll wake up soon ;P


	40. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Sans start to wake up!

After about an hour of explaining what had happened to herself when she was visiting the other universe, G and Sans had calmed down a bit. They didn't find the new fashion statement she was wearing flattering, and would have to have the Sans that put it on her remove it once he woke. Red and Blueberry had shown up for dinner a little after. Blueberry didn't like leaving his brother alone, but knew he would be safe in the cell that he was in.

They wouldn't be able to use their magic like the others when they had been in the cell themselves, though it would allow them to recharge. Toriel and Asgore had changed the subject to the upcoming meetings that Frisk would.. still not be attending since they wanted to make sure she was okay, physically and mentally after her little trip. Asriel would still go in her place. The Mayor was still concerned with the humans being murdered; and wanted more Royal Guards stationed around the city. He would need Papyrus and Undyne to train more recruits.

Though, with Undyne and Sansy on a mission to extract souls, it would be up to Papyrus now. San seemed a bit reluctant to let Papyrus train the new monster; but he had to give his brother a chance.

After all, the murders for the humans would continue to rise..but the Mayor didn't need to know that..

"So I've been thinking.." Frisk suddenly spoke up.

Sans and G looked at her from their peripheral waiting for her to continue. "That maybe it's time I move into the city and away..from.. All of this" She gestured to the area with her arms.

Toriel covered her mouth before looking at Asgore with a worried expression. Asgore didn't speak but looked down to his dinner plate in deep thought. Red crossed his arms over his chest, and looked to Sans and G for their reaction. Neither of them moved or looked away from Frisk. Blueberry was lost in his own world, picking at the food that was left over on his plate. The silence seemed to go on forever.. until finally Toriel spoke.

"M-my child, do you think that's wise? We would prefer if you stayed here.. to make sure you are safe."

Frisk sighed placing her elbows on the table and clasping her hands in front of her face. "I'll be fine. After all I was away for two years on my own and nothing happened."

Sans leaned back in his chair, being too far away from her with the bond would hurt.. G seemed to think the same thing as he lifted his hand over his sternum. "Uhm.. Kid.." Sans spoke up. Frisk turned to look at Sans at her right. "Now that we're bonded.. there's a limit to how far we can be away from one another.."

Frisk's stomach dropped, and the dread started to sink in. Sans hadn't stayed at his house since they bonded. He was usually in the lab or slept next to her at night. G was on the other side of her room, so he was always close by as well. "It may not make a difference for Blue, as your not fully bonded with him.. but for me and G.." He trailed off. His sockets were dark, his eye lights all but hidden in his sockets.

"What? Really?" Frisk frowned looking down at the table then to Toriel and Asgore. Asgore gave a slow nod of his head. "You really are better off here.."

Frisk groaned rubbing her face with her left hand. "So you're saying I can't move into the city without G or Sans being nearby?" Asgore nod his head. Toriel gave her a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong sweetheart, tired of bein' round us?" Red chimed in. His sockets were half lidded and his brow bones were knit together. The smack in the face look he had told Frisk he had been hurt by her wanting to leave.

"N-No.. it's not that. I just.. never get any privacy.."

"Heh, that went out the window when you bonded with us Princess.." G chuckled lightly bumping her side with his elbow. Asgore set down his fork and looked to Toriel for a moment. She gave him a confused look and he suddenly smiled and his brown eyes lit up. "I have a wonderful idea!" Frisk looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"What is it?" Frisk replied quickly.

"Well, we have all this land.. how about I have a small cottage constructed on the property that will be your own? You'll have your privacy, but with in the safety of our property; and still be near two so your bond won't cause any trouble." Toriel brightened up at the idea as well. "Oh! My goodness, that's a wonderful idea!"

Frisk thought for a moment, before nodding her head vigorously. "That would be amazing!" She clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Very well, I'll call the contractors tomorrow, and have them come out and we can get some plans drawn up for you!" Asgore beamed proudly. Sans just shook his head smiling at Frisk. G finished off the rest of his food and stood up to take his plate to the sink. He ran some water over it. Red followed shortly after and mumbled a 'thanks for the grub,' and teleported out of the kitchen.

"Where's my brother?" Frisk asked Toriel. "Asriel had some errands to take care of, he will be home late tonight." She stood up taking her and Asgores plate over to the sink. Sans reached under the table and squeezed Frisks leg. She smiled at him, at the feeling of his touch. It helped sooth her.

"Well kid, I better go check on the new guys.." He stood up and yawned loudly.

"Oh dear, why don't you boys rest some first..?" Toriel turned to look at them holding a soapy plate in her paws.

G shook his head, "We can't really afford to rest if they wake up.. we're not sure what they are capable of.." Frisk frowned, she shuddered remembering Syrup and the way he looked at her before she got sent back home. "Can I come too?" She stood up looking to Sans.

"Uhm.. sure, but you might wanna change into something more fitting.." He snickered at her attire. She was still in her skinny jeans and spaghetti strap top. It didn't go well with the mauve collar and the giant bite mark on the side of her neck. _'I'll have to heal that later..'_ He thought to himself.

G took a pack of smokes from his back pocket and set it in between his teeth. Toriel gave him a sharp glare, and he held up a hand in defense. "I know.. I know."

"I'm going to go change.." Frisk handed her plate to Toriel before waving at Asgore. "Thanks Dad!" Asgore chuckled, and watched her sprint from the kitchen. "She sure is something else.." G and Sans nod their head. Blueberry finally spoke up. **"I'M GOING TOO! I NEED TO CHECK ON PAPY!"**

"Heh, it's fine with us.." G began to make his way from the kitchen and into the hallway. Sans sauntered after him slowly. _'I wonder when Frisk will remember his memories..'_ Sans thought to himself. G had said his memories were blocked off from Frisk. When would he let her see them.. or would he ever? He wanted to know more about his world and why he was half of his old man. It didn't make any sense to him. Sure it had come in handy on retrieving Frisk, and now they could hopefully send everyone back with his help, but how willing would he be going back to his own world? Sans scoffed as he rounded the corner into the entry way to wait for Frisk.

G had stepped outside onto the porch to smoke his cig. Both had made a pact to not let anyone else fully bond with Frisk to make things less complicated for her when they sent everyone home, but now.. they had more monsters to deal with.

Blueberry came running in shortly after he had leaned against the wall. **"ARE WE WAITING ON THE HUMAN?"** He looked around for her. Sans nod his head. "Yup.." A few minutes later and Frisk came down the steps in blue jean capris, a dark purple long sleeve shirt, and let her hair hang down to hide the bite mark on her shoulder.

Sans smiled at her as well as Blueberry. **"WOW HUMAN! YOU LOOK..AMAZING!"** His cheeks here dusted blue. She giggled down at him. "Thank you Blue..I'm just in my normal clothes.." Blueberry shook his head and tugged on her hand towards the door. Sans sighed at the display. The kid was kind of cute in a away. **"YOU ARE STILL AMAZING REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU WEAR HUMAN!"** Frisk blushed lightly, and gave his gloved hand a small squeeze as they walked outside.

G was leaning against the siding of the mansion and gave her a quick wink. Sans followed behind them shutting the door once they were all outside. "C'mon lets go.." Sans shooed them forward towards the research facility.

Alphys had extra cells in the bottom of the facility. Since the ones in the mansion had been compromised after Undyne had busted the glass to let Alphys out. Speaking of Alphys she had moved from the mansion and into Undyne's place in town since Asgore essentially fired her. Frisk felt kind of bad, but she shook her head. Alphys had tricked her and got her sent her into another world. If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be dealing with another set of monsters..

They all four made there way across the lawn to the research facility. "Hey guys.. I have a question..." Frisk spoke up watching G's figure in front of her. He blew smoke up above his head and glanced back over his shoulder. "I've got an answer.." Sans snorted, and Blueberry just listened in.

"When.. I was in their world.. I couldn't feel your magic.. I couldn't call upon it. Why is that?" Blueberry looked up at her frowning slightly. G took another drag of his cig and stopped in front of the solid door. "It's because of how far we were separated.." Sans came up to stand next to Frisk on her left side.

"It almost tore our bonds apart babe.." Sans shuddered at remembering the horrible feeling. It was.. indescribable. "So... that's what.." _'the crack was..'_ She shook her head and smiled up at G. "So as long as we're near one another.. I can use your magic?" Both nod their head.

"Bingo.." G took out a small remote from his pocket and clicked a blue button. The door slide open and the lights automatically came on inside. "Ooo.. I we don't have to be buzzed in anymore?" G shook his head, "No, got the remote now." He put it back in his pocket and moved inside. Blueberry tugged Frisk after him. Sans chuckled to himself following in last. Frisk glanced to the right to look at the giant glass doors again.

Most of the desks and equipment had been cleared out. "Where's all the stuff.." Her brow quirked. "Alphys took it with her when she moved.." Sans replied shrugging his shoulders and walking past the two of them. All of Undyne's work out equipment was off to the left. It hadn't looked like it had been touched in a couple of weeks. She looked over to the left corner of the room where G was standing next to a door she had never noticed before. "This way.." He called over to her.

Frisk gave him a puzzled look, and pointed to the right where the glass doors were. "I thought we went that way..?" G shook his head. "This one is too the basement. That one there is to the machine that Alphys had you hooked up to. The observation room, and the training room.." He glared down at Sans at the last one. Sans just gave him a smug grin daring G to say something to him about it. _'C'mon bonehead..say something..'_

G just rolled his eye lights and let Sans go before him. Blueberry tugged Frisk through the door and G followed behind them. The hallway was short with stairs going downwards. Blueberry let go of Frisk's hand and ran down the stairs passing Sans along the way. He paused at the door at the bottom of the stairs. He was bouncing excitedly on his feet. **"HURRY UP! I WANNA SEE MY PAPY!"**

Sans chuckled reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Cool it kid. He ain't goin' anywhere.." He walked over to the door and flipped open a panel on the wall and punched in some numbers. The door slid open and Blueberry ran through. Sans gestured for Frisk to go before him and she did. The room was similar to the cell room in the mansion. The hallway was a little bit bigger, but still had 6 cells like the mansion did. The ones in the mansion had been compromised with Undyne shattered the glass to free Alphys.

Blueberry had his skull and hands pressed up against the glass of the second cell. He tore his gaze away and waved over at Frisk. **"HUMAN! COME SEE PAPY!"** Frisk giggled and walked over to where he was standing. On the bed was another Papyrus curled into a ball sleeping. She tilted her head. He was wearing an orange hoody and had such a relaxed expression. "Huh.." **"IT'S HE THE GREATEST?!"** Blueberry grinned widely before running in a back door and appearing inside of the cell to make sure his brother was comfortable.

G and Sans were walking the other cells to check on the others. Frisk heard a small tapping sound, and looked over to G and Sans but they didn't seem to notice. She shrugged her shoulders but heard the tapping again. She looked to her right and walked down to the third cell to see another Sans standing at the glass. Frisk smiled and ran to stand in front of him. He gave her a puzzled look, and looked around past her. "Hey guys.. this one's awake!" Frisk called over her shoulder to G and Sans. They both whirled around and walked over to her.

When the new Sans saw the other Sans he took a step back. His eye sockets grew a bit wider and the look of shock was very apparent. Sans chuckled and gave a lazy wave. "Heya.."

"I must of hit my skull harder than I thought.." Was other's reply. Frisk giggled and G smirked a little. Sans looked slightly uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his skull. "Not quite buddy."

"So tell me then.. why do you look like me.. where am I, and how did we get here?" He gestured to Papyrus sleeping on the bed behind him. Frisk noticed he wore finger less gloves and sneakers. Strange most Sans loved slippers.

"Well you see.. your in another world. You are an alternate me." Sans pointed to himself and G. "We uh.. pulled you here by accident when trying to save Frisk from the other world she had been sent to."

The other Sans just stared at him blankly. Suddenly his eye lights disappeared and he clenched his fists. "So.. your another me. I'm in your world, and I'm here because you had to save a Frisk?"

Frisk raised her hand. "Me."

He turned his head slightly to her, and she knew he was looking at her. She felt a small chill run down her back and the Sans grinned slightly. "Why did Frisk get sent to another world?"

G sighed, "That would be due to our Royal scientist.. She decided to experiment with out tellin' anyone what she was doin'."

The other Sans seemed to understand and cupped his jaw. His eye lights returned and he smiled wider. "So how do I get back home?"

Sans grumbled averting his gaze. "We're uh.. still workin' on that.."

 

There was a sudden crash, and a stream of what sounded like curses but weren't since everyone's bad language was being censored. Sans ran down to the first cell and looked back at G. "Go get Red.." G gave a curt nod and teleported out of the lab.

Red's brother was throwing a temper tantrum waking up in a new area, and had already broken the chair an flipped the bed over. Frisk smiled at the Sans she was talking about, and decided to make conversation while Sans watched Red's brother.

"Soo.. what's your word like?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned back smiling at her. "We're underground.. We Dance to communicate our feelings and such.." His eye lights swept over her, and she averted her gaze then looked back at him. He was still staring. _'What is it with Sans and staring?'_ She thought. "Dancing huh? That sounds pretty cool. I've always wanted to know how to dance! In our world we broke the barrier about 5 years ago.. and we live on the surface."

He seemed taken aback and took a step forward. "Really? You broke the barrier.. how?"

Frisk winced slightly. "Seven human souls.."

He seemed to understand and nod his head. There was another loud crash and Frisk looked down to Sans. He waved his hand at his side to tell her to drop it. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to talk to the Sans.

 

G teleported into Red's room. He was laying on his bed reading a car magazine. He looked up over the pages at G. "Can I 'elp ya?" G looked down at him expectantly. "Your brother's awake.."

Red growled and went back to reading his magazine. "Ain't that just lovely.."

G sighed, "We need you to come calm him down.."

Red grunted in response. "Heh.. fine. I'll go, but I'm not gettin' my skull bashed in.." He set down the magazine and teleported to the Lab. G followed seconds later.

 

When both appeared behind Sans. They could see he was visibly sweating. Red pushed passed him with a smug grin and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Heya Boss.."

Boss whirled around to glare cold daggers at Red. "SANS YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? WHERE ARE WE!? HOW DID I GET HERE.. I DEMAND TO BE LET OUT!" Red chuckled.

"No can do Boss, can't let ya out until you calm down.." He shrugged his shoulders enjoying his brothers displeasure. Boss growled and strut over to the glass wall looking down at Red menacingly. "MUST I REMIND YOU OF YOUR PLACE **BROTHER.."**

Red had a shit eating grin on his face now. G looked down at Red. He was egging him on. "Red.." G warned. Red shot him a glare and looked back up his brother. "Can't use magic in 'dere Boss.." 

Boss seemed to take this into consideration, and tried to summon his magic. Nothing happened. This only enraged him more as he stamped his feet and waved his arms in the air wildly. A string of censored curses leaving his mouth. Red just chuckled. "Oh man..this is too good.." He wiped away a fake tear from his socket.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE SANS! OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" He threatened.

Red shook his skull. "Nope. Your stuck in there for as long as I want ya 'dere. Until you calm down, and see sense. Yer stuck Boss." Red turned to Sans and G "Have at it boys.." He gave a wide grin and teleported out of the lab again. Sans groaned face palming his skull.

"YOU TALL UGLY ONE. WHERE AM I? WHY HAS MY BROTHER BEEN MISSING FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS?!" He glared at G.

G just raised a brow bone, and Sans buckled over laughing. "You are in our world.. You brother got pulled here by mistake from an experiment Alphys had pulled.. we haven't been able to find away to send him back.."

"..VERY WELL. I BELIEVE YOU. BUT I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS KIND OF TREATMENT! I DEMAND A COMFORTABLE BED, LAVISH TEA! AT LEAST SOME DECOR!" He gestured to the bare walls.

"Uhh.. well hopefully you won't be in this room long, and won't have to worry bout it." Sans chuckled.

"...MMm..." Boss seemed to contemplate on it. "VERY WELL, BUT I DEMAND SOME SUSTENANCE!" He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned smugly. Sans sighed, this Papyrus was going to be a hand full. "I'll get ya some spagetti.." He teleported away.

 

Frisk looked back at G and he smiled down at her. "Keepin' our newby entertained?" Frisk giggled at him, "You could say that, though I think you guys are having a better time then me."

 

"YO! Can a radtasical broseph like myself, get a little attention from the slammin' babe across from me?!" Came a laid back voice. Frisk turned around to see another Sans standing in his cell just staring her down. "That's betta!" He pointed to Frisk and gave her a huge grin. She cringed at his attire. It was so bright and random. Was that a swag necklace? "You mean me?" Frisk pointed to herself.

"Don't see no one else but you chica.." He waggled his eye brows at her. _'Oh boy..'_

"Uhh..sure.." Frisk waved bye to the Sans she had been speaking with and walked over to this new one. As she got closer he practically purred.

 

"Ah yea, little lady! The names Sansy Fresh, but you can call me Fresh!" He walked over to the glass and placed a gloved hand against it in greeting.

"Nice to met you, I'm Frisk.." She smiled at him, and waved her hand.

"So tell me my fine dudett, where has the Fresh landed this time?" He tilted his head, she couldn't see his eye lights past his YOLO sunglasses.

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard the conversation earlier, but you are in our world.." She gestured with her arms around her. He nod his head, "Cool, Cool that's pretty whack tho. Normally I have control over what worlds I go to next.."

Frisk gasped, "You can travel to other worlds?"

He laughed and gave a thumbs up. "You heard right little lady. This rad guy goes where he likes. And right now I like you." He pointed to her. Frisk felt her face light up again. _'Wha..'_ Man was he blunt and to the point. G walked over at that time to put his arm around Frisks shoulders. He glared at Fresh. "Woah! Another me! Hey bruh!" He gave him a friendly smile, but it seemed forced.

"We'll be monitoring you more closely. You said you can travel to other worlds? How?" His brow bone arched. Fresh just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't kiss an tell my man. A totally awesome guy like myself, has his ways." He crossed his arms over his chest.

G sighed, when Sans appeared by him. "Another one huh?"

Fresh jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! Wazzup other me! I hope your not a buzz kill like this one here. He's given me the heeby jeebies, you know what I'm saying?"

Sans stared blankly at him and looked up to G. "Can I dust him?"

G chuckled, and Frisk scowled at the two of them. "Guys be nice.."

"Ya what the little lady said!" Fresh retorted, he shrugged his shoulders and wiped at his sleeves. "Well, as much as I like chattin' it up with you cool peeps, I gotta bounce!" He made an effort to try his magic but nothing happened. "For reals?!" He groaned, and kicked the back of his shoes and began to glide around the room on little wheels. "That's totally lame.. Can't use my magic in this world.." Frisk giggled at his display. He was rolling backwards and and giving her finger guns. "That's okay, I can chill for a bit. Long as you keep me company little lady."

Frisk felt her face heat up again and G grasped her shoulders tighter. "Once eveyrone's up we'll be able to let you all out. We just need to make sure of everyone's magic and intentions before releasing you.." Sans commented. Fresh gave him a thumbs up and glided over and flopped back on his bed. The Sans next to him was still passed out.

"Looks like everyone's going to wake at different intervals.." G sighed. Frisk turned to look over her shoulder at Blueberry. He was asleep next to his brother. It was adorable.

"Right, well we'll be monitoring you guys, if someone else wakes up we'll pop in." Sans teleported out of the lab. Frisk waved by to Fresh and the other Sans she had spoken with. G held her tightly and also teleported out with her.

 

Things were getting interesting..

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am aware that Sansy Fresh is a parasite incapable of love or showing any emotions. For the sake of this fanfiction; he is capable of love and I'm not sure I'll stick to the parasite part. I probably will though.


	41. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm fuzzies!
> 
> **Edited**  
> A had a suggestion from Cassie on fanfiction to give dancetale Papyrus a name of Tango; and I liked that so I changed it! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and love of the story! :D I'm really happy to see that so many of you enjoy it!  
> From this chapter on there are going to be different parts of the story. It's not going to just revolve around Frisk as much. Seeing is how there are so many characters; I'm going to try and give each one their time to shine each chapter. 
> 
> ****To keep things simply between Raspberry and Blueberry, Blueberry talks in BOLD CAPS, Raspberry will talk in ITALIC BOLD CAPS *****

Fresh watched as the three of them teleported from the lab. He huffed and turned his hat around and pulled it down further over his skull. If this wasn't a strange predicament he found himself in. Not only him, from what it looked like. Of course he recognized a few of them. Though the one Frisk as he remembered her name was, was talking to one he didn't really recognize.

He glanced to his left at the sleeping figure on the bed across from his. He looked similar to Red. Could even pass as twin if someone didn't know better. It was a good thing he found a new host before he was pulled here or he'd be looking at his next victim right about now. He noticed the cell across from him the smaller alternate of him was curled up to his brother. The one he knew as Stretch. He chuckled to himself and just watched the scene before him.

 

Stretch flexed his hands for a moment. His leg twitched, and he felt a warm body next to him. It felt different. Something was wrong. He dared to open his eye sockets to look around. The light from the florescent lights somewhat blinded him at first. He squinted his sockets and looked to his side and gasped at what he saw.  Blueberry was curled up facing him sound asleep. He had part of his hoodie grasped in one of his hands. Stretch held his breath.  _'Was this a dream? My brother's been missing for almost two years..'_ If he touched him, would he disappear. He sat up leaning back on his elbow, and reached out with his other hand to gentle touch Blueberry's shoulder pad. His grin stretched and his eye lights began to waver. 

He grasped his shoulder tighter and shook him gently. "Sans.." He whispered. _'Oh my god..it's Sans.."_ Blueberry grumbled and curled more in on him self nuzzling his skull against Stretch's rib cage. Stretch let out a low chuckle and rubbed the top of Blueberry's skull. "Bro.." He called out to him with more courage. Blueberry's sockets flickered open briefly. "Bro!" He shook him again, getting excited. **"MM..PAPY..JUST FIVE MORE MIN..WHA! OH MY GOODNESS PAPY!!"** Blueberry's sockets shot open and filled to the brim with blue stars. He sat up and threw him arms around Stretch's vertebrae and squeezed him tightly.  **"PAPY! YOU ARE AWAKE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BROTHER!"** Stretch wrapped his arm around his shoulders and laughed, small orange tears streamed down his cheek bones as he pleaded that this still wasn't a cruel dream.

"Bro! Where are we? Have you been 'ere this entire time? You went missin' so quickly, I searched the whole under..ground over an' over.." He hiccuped. "I thought for sure you 'ad been dusted!" He sobbed into his shoulder pads pulling Blueberry to him more. Blueberry wailed and buried his skull into his brother's clavicle. **"I..GOT PULLED HERE.. AN AN..I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"** Was was crying and clinging harder to him.

 **"THE LAST THING I REMEMBER.. I WAS RE-CALIBRATING M-MY PUZZLES!"** He pulled away sniffling. He looked at his brother face and he gave him a big grin. Stretch rubbed the top of his skull shutting his sockets to enjoy the moment. "You had us..all worried.. " He bumped his forehead against Blueberry's and chuckled. "So where are we?" He poked his sternum playfully. Blueberry shooed his hand away and scrambled off oh him and sat down next to him swinging his feet back and forth. **"WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD! IT'S LIKE OURS BUT..BACKWARDS? ASGORE IS KING HERE AND TORIEL IS THE QUEEN.. ALPHYS IS A SCIENTIST..AND UNDYNE IS SCAREY.. OH! WE'RE ALSO ON THE SURFACE PAPY!"** His eye lights twinkled more as he looked over at Stretch.

Stretch's jaw came unhinged. They were on the Surface. "S-So..the barrier..?" He sat up more and swung his legs over the bed. He got a better look at his surroundings and noticed he was in a small white room with a 3 white walls and one  Glass wall that looked out to other rooms similar to his. He noticed more figures laying in the beds across him his but quickly turned his attention back to his brother.

 **"YUP! IT'S SO COOL PAPY! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT! THE HUMAN CAME AND FREED THE MONSTERS ABOUT FIVE YEARS AGO!"** He blushed a bright blue thinking about Frisk. **"I..I.. YOU'LL HAVE TO MEET HER SHE IS AMAZING, AND BEAUTIFUL! SO DETERMINED AND .."** Stretch's brow bone rose and he looked at his flustered brother. He was beginning to ramble, something that Blueberry didn't do often. "Bro, it's cool. I'd be happy to meet her.."

 ** _"YOU WOULDN'T BE REFERRING TO MY PET? WOULD YOU; YOU IMPOSTER?"_** A new voice filled the room around them. Blueberry hopped off the bed to go look through the glass to try to find the new comers voice. He looked over to see two more skeletons in a cell diagonal to his right standing by the glass. He gasped; the shorted one looked like him but his fashion sense was awful. He didn't wear a battle shirt, just black point shoulder pads and black leather pants and dark mauve boots. The Papyrus standing behind him looked scary too. He had menacing teeth, one even glimmered gold like Red's did.

Blueberry puffed out his chest and crossed his arms over it. **"THE HUMAN IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT A PET!"** Stretch walked over and placed his hand on top of Blueberry's skull to comfort him. He had a scowl on his face, it was cute?

"M'lord, how do we know we're talkin' about the same human.." He looked down at his brother and he growled banging is small gloved hand on the glass. _**"BECAUSE IT'S EXACTLY HOW SHE WOULD BE DESCRIBED MUTT."**_ Syrup was caught off guard, and closed his left socket shrugging his shoulders. _"If it's her.. you'll never get another chance at her..'_ He thought smugly to himself.

"Yo, homies. As much as I love watching you peeps argue with one another, keep trippin' an we'll never get outta 'ere." Another voice came forward. Blueberry and Stretch turned to see Fresh standing back at the glass shaking his skull. Stretch had to blink a few times to take in his attire. "Heh..cool." He smiled lazily. Blueberry let out a small **"Mweh,"** in reply.

_**"WHO DARES TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!"** _

""WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO DEVISE AWAY OUT OF THIS ACCURSED PUZZLE!" A shrill booming voice filled the room, and everyone that had been awake flinched. Boss was pissed.

"For the love f*unking Asgore! Can a guy get some sleep 'round 'ere or not!" A gruff voice that Blueberry thought was Red spoke up. He was sitting up now on the bed behind Fresh. "Christ.." He suddenly realized the situation and an unfamiliar place and a strange looking skeleton turned to look at him from by the glass wall. "Afternoon my fine rad friend!" He gave him a thumbs up.

"Who the F*unk are you?" He asked gruffly. Dark red circles under his eye sockets shown he hadn't gotten the best sleep lately. _'I swear if dis is one of dem crazy experiments Alphys is up to..I'mma kill her..'_

"I am the radtastic Sansy Fresh my home slice!" He gave him finger guns and a cheesy smile. "And who might you be my grumpy faced friend?" He had never came across this Sans before in any of the other worlds he had visited previously. 

"Names Sans.. but seems there's more then one of us at da moment. Call me Fell."

 

"SANS? IS THAT YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!?" Boss walked to the glass wall but couldn't see the new comer he thought was his brother.

"Heh who wants to know.." He replied haughtily, so his brother was here too. Something was definitely wrong.

Boss hissed angrily. "YOU KNOW WHO YOU WRETCHED PIECE OF SHI*P!"

Fresh chuckled while shaking his head. "My man, there is no need for such language." He replied turning back to look over at the cell Boss was fuming in.

 

Stretch sighed and went back to sit on the bed. Blueberry turned to watch him go sit down, and took one last glance at the arguing skeletons and ran over to him. **"PAPY! WE CAN LEAVE IF YOU WANT!"** Stretch seemed surprised by this and looked down at his brother. "Really?" Blueberry nod his head and tugged on his arm for him to follow him to the door. **"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO WAKE UP, AND NOW THAT YOU HAVE WE CAN GO TO THE MANSION!"** Stretch just looked at Blueberry with jaw agape and let him be pulled from the room out into a small hallway that led to a door that took them to the middle of the cell room. **"SEE PAPY! NOW WE CAN SEE EVERYONE!"** He gestured to the cells, everyone stopped arguing and stared at them in disbelief.

 _ **"HEY MORON! I DEMAND YOU LET US OUT!"**_ Raspberry demanded. Blueberry gave him a brief glare then smiled brightly up at Stretch. Stretch chuckled waving casually the others, and followed Blueberry out the door and up the stairs into the main part of the facility. Protests and censored curses followed after them. Demanding that they come back and release them.

 

When the two got to the main room, they saw Sans walking over to them with a confused look on his skull. "Hey kiddo.. you sure he's good to be out?"

Stretch stopped and put his arm in front of Blueberry to stop him and gave this new Sans a warning glare. Sans met it with as much intensity like they were feeling each other out. "So he's your brother?" Sans looked down to Blueberry who was about to nod his head but Stretch spoke up before he could.

"Knock Knock.."

Sans looked up at Stretch with a sly grin.

"Who's there?"

"Nana.." Stretch replied.

"Nana who?" Sans brow bone arched.

"Nana yer business.." Stretch growled.

 

Blueberry let out a groan. **"PAPY! PLEASE NO PUNS!"**

Sans chuckled, "I got one for ya.."

"Knock knock.." Sans asked.

Stretch paused sockets growing more narrow. Blueberry face palmed his skull.

"Who's there?" Stretch replied.

"I am.." Sans snickered.

"I am who?" Stretch replied.

"You don't know who you are? That's why I'm askin.." He winked playfully. Stretch's grin grew and he let his arm drop from in front of Blueberry. "Name's Stretch.."

"Sans."

Both seemed to mellow out, "So you've been takin' care of my bro?" Stretch placed his hand on top of Blueberry's skull again. Blueberry nod his head. "Yeah, it was kind of our scientists fault he was pulled here.. We actually didn't know they had been here until about a month ago.." Stretch seemed shocked by this information. "How?"

Sans sighed crossing his arms over his chest. He was in baggy black gym sweats, and a dark blue t-shirt. "Alphys.. kept them hidden in those rooms you were in for almost a year in a half.. they woke up five months ago. She hadn't been letting them recharge their magic very fast so she could..do research on them.." He clenched his fists tightly, and Stretch seemed to do the same at his sides. "Well.. in any case. Thanks for keepin' him safe."

 **"SEE PAPY! AREN'T THEY NICE! WAIT UNTIL YOU MEET THE HUMAN!"** He bounced excitedly in front of him.

San chuckled, and tilted his head to the side. "Say Kid, anyone else up? I was going to check the monitors.." Blueberry turned to face him and smiled real big. **"YUP! ALMOST EVERYONE IS UP AND ARGUING!"**

Sans sockets widened and he quickly pushed by them and down the stairs into the other room. There was loud yelling and chatter. Sans burst through the door and the atmosphere immediately went cold. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Sans. 

"YOU AGAIN? HAVE YOU RETURNED TO LET US OUT?!" Boss quickly latched into him. Sans just rolled his eye lights. "I was coming here to check on everyone.. seems almost everyone is awake.."

"THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Boss retorted.

"Yo take it easy on my buddy.." Fresh chimed in.

 _ **"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY WE ARE BEING HELD CAPTIVE! AS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE US AT ONCE YOU WRETCH!"**_ Raspberry yelled out. He was seething now, and Syrup looked quite irritated at well. Being enclosed with his brother in such a small place was becoming.. annoying.

"I AM ALSO CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Boss glared at Sans. He was being bombarded by them, and it was making him anxious. Somehow most of these alternates were very.. Edgy. The last cell was quite and he hadn't heard a peep from them and wondered if by chance they were still asleep.

Sans ignored the rest of them and stopped in front of the last cell on the right side past Fresh and Fell. Fresh waved at him, but Sans just ignored him. Fell harrumphed and leaned back against the wall.

When Sans saw the last cell; his eye lights disappeared into his sockets and sweat began to form on the outside of his skull. Oh they were definitely awake.. _'Shit..'_ Was all Sans could think as he stared at the two Sans staring back at him. Both were on their respectable beds, but they're eyes.. and souls. Filled with so much LV and EXP. The one of the right had a huge gash at the top of his skull and he kept reaching up to stick his hand in it and scrap around. Sans shuddered.

The other one's eye lights just followed his movements. His sockets were a dark red his eye lights a bright blue.. he seemed.. deranged. "Uhm..Hi guys.." Sans coughed nervously into his hands. Both didn't make a move to reply but continued to stare. He took a step back and quickly turned to look at the other Sans and Papyrus watching everything else that was going on. The Sans waved causally and gestured for him to come over. "Hey Buddy.." He smiled.

Sans eye lights came back, and he rubbed the back of his skull nervously. "Hey." The Papyrus smiled brightly and also walked over. "HELLO SANS LOOK ALIKE!" Sans chuckled and waved his hand at him.

"Look you guys seem cool, so I'm gonna let you out.. just please be on your best behavior. I can see your good in your soul.." Sans flipped open a panel and punched in more buttons and the glass slid away like a door letting the two out. Sans and Papyrus stepped out calming, and rage and more curses were heard from the others. He turned to Fresh and Fell and walked over and also flipped a panel open and punched in the same code. The glass slid away from them too, "You guys check out too.. Just be good.."

Fresh stepped out and rolled around on his heelies. "Thanks a bunch my fantastic friend!" Fell walked out looking around wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. "Thanks.." He grumbled.

"So if you guys want to follow me.." He jerked his head back towards the exit and began walking off. Everyone else was pissed.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Boss screeched stamping his feet again. Raspberry and Syrup also agreed.

"Just give it another day guys.. your kind of.. hostile.." He chuckled. The other growled. _'I don't know if I can let the other two free..'_ He thought back to the last two and it made his bones rattle uncomfortabley.

Sans led them up the stairs and once the four were through he shut the door behind them. They all marveled and looked around the room. "WOWIE! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" The other Papyrus commented.

"So..Whats your names? I go by Sans here.. everyone else goes by something else.." He turned to Papyrus and the Sans.

"I AM PAPYRUS...WHY WOULD I GO BY SOMETHING DIFFERENT..?" He looked confused. ' _Man he's just like my bro..'_ Sans chuckled.

"You can call me Serif.." The Sans replied. "'Kay sounds good..still need a name for you Papyrus. There are more than one of you here, and it's to help keep confusion down.."

He seemed to understand. "OKAY! CALL ME TANGO!" He smiled brightly. Sans shook his head and shrugged. "Alright.."

"Names Fell.." The one resembling Red stated flatly. "Fell.. nice to meet you.." Sans replied continuing to walk to the exit. "So.. I'm going to explain somethings.. We're on the surface. Monsters have been freed from the Underground for about five years now. Right now we're at the King and Queens residence..and will be letting you stay in the extra guests rooms until we figured out a way to send you guys back home." He opened the door and let them go out into the lawn. Fresh didn't seem too surprised. Tango and Serif though.. they marveled at it all the setting sun, the clouds. Everything. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Tango cried, running around the yard. He began to through dance moves into his jumps and Serif just laughed watching him.

"My dawg's got some moves!" Fresh chuckled watching the display. Fell sighed looking around. They had also been freed in his world as well.. but now he wouldn't be able to go and visit his sweet hearts grave.. "Just peachy.." he commented.

Sans motioned them to the big Mansion. "Welp this is it; c'mon I'll introduce you to everyone else.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. What a Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newcomers get a welcome they'll never forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know everyones excited for Fell's reaction, but I'm not one to rip out a characters heart and beat them to death with it. I did what I thought he'd react into this situation that I threw everyone in. Don't worry he'll get actually one on one time with her.

"Guys, I swear I'm not going anywhere.." Frisk was currently wedged in between G, and Red. They had somehow ended up in G's bedroom when he thought he could get the upper hand and get Frisk to himself.

Red had been looking for Frisk, and had caught site of her just as G shut his door. Red had teleported into G's room which led them to their current situation.

"Jus missed ya doll.." Red nuzzled his face into her chest. _'She's so soft..'_

 _'These boys..'_ Frisk smiled warmly. G had her laying back against his chest while he was up against his head board. Red was laying on top of her. She was essentially a Sans-wich.

This was something new though. Usually G didn't allow the others to be near her when he wanted her for himself.  
"Something on your mind Princess?" G asked while resting his jaw on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Naw, just enjoying the moment. Sans went to check on everyone else.."  
She rubbed Red's skull gently. He closed his sockets giving off a small purr that vibrated his bones against her skin. She giggled and he nuzzled more into her chest.

"I'm starting to get jealous babe.." G whispered playfully into her ear. Just feeling his breath and hearing his voice sent chills down her spine and her face flush brightly.

  
"How's..that?" She managed to squeak out. Red chuckled letting his hands roam down her sides and rest on her hips while G was distracting her.

"You're laying here with us..but your thinkin' about him.." G wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against him more. She could feel his ribs digging into her shoulder blades.  
_'Oh sweet lord! I just realized how bad this situation is..'_ Frisks face was on fire at the sudden realization. The boney hands on her hips, G's ribs against her back. Red gave her hips a light squeeze.

"See you are distracted.." G nipped at her neck. Frisk squeaked and Red slid his hands down and under Frisk's ass cheeks. He gave them a firm squeeze and turned his head up to look at her face.  
Her face was so cute. She was trying to avoid his gaze with her cheeks a bright red. Her body squirmed under their touch. _'Mm..'_ Red grinned at her and G gave him an amused look.

"Say Doll, ya wanna have a good time?" Red slid a bright red tongue out from in-between his teeth and ran it over his gold tooth. Frisk could only stare as her heart thumped loudly in her chest and ears. A heat immediately pooled at her legs and she tried to will it away.

 _'Oh..oh..that was ho-- no! Calm down!'_ She averted her gaze. Of all the times to feel shy.  
Her soul began to shine through her chest at all the attention. G took his hand and covered it; not allowing her soul to be pulled forward. He wasn't about to let Red bond with her.

Red's brow bone arched and his grin turned to a scowl. "Wha gives?" A low growl came from inside his chest. Frisk could feel the vibrations more from the growl than the purr he had done earlier. This time it set her on edge.

G narrowed his sockets at Red and let out a low growl in return. "Can't have you makin' any rash decisions about the Princess.."

"Uh guys.." Frisk tried to grab their attention. She couln't really move her arms much as she was wedged between the two.

She could sense the magic in the air getting heavy. Red's eye socket began to wisp a bright red. She could see the yellow magic by her face as G let his flare in challenge. The static alone sent goosebumps down her arms and back of her neck. Red looked much more intimidating then G did. His sharp teeth and predatory gaze was enough to send young woman into panic.

  
Any kind of intimacy that Frisk had been feeling, went right out the window. "Let the doll decide.." Red grumbled threateningly. G pulled Frisk aside causing Red to fumble but regain his balance. Frisk let out a small cry as she rolled off the bed onto the floor.  
"You know your kind of being a third wheel here.." G retorted calmly.

"S'that so?" Red backed off the bed and stood at the foot of it. "Guys!" Frisk stood up by the side of the bed and waved her hands at them both seeing as she was now a frustrated mess.

Both just ignored her. She was feeling anxious. Her heart was racing; the magic was suffocating in such a small room. _'Ignore me will you?'_ She tapped her foot in agitation.

"Wanna take this outside.." G suggested cooly. Red clenched his fist. "Fraid I'll dust ya in front of the Princess?" He chuckled at him.

Frisk groaned. _'What is it with these two?!'_ She spotted G's guitar in the corner of the room and was about to go grab it, when the two of them teleported out and onto the front lawn. Frisk stared at the spot where they had just been and let out a scream of frustration.

"You've got to be kidding me!!"  
She didn't have tome for this. _'I should be relaxing! Been to a different world, got a stupid collar, got bit by a crazy Papyrus and now my boys are fighting! Can't I get a small break!'_ Her mind reeled.

She stomped out of the room and into hers to grab a light jacket. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she slid out of the bedroom. A creak from down the hall signaled that Sansy was finally up. He peered out the door and caught her gaze.  
"Evenin' sweetheart.." He smiled casually at her. She gave a nod and tugged her ponytail tighter.  
She noticed he was in a casual dress shirt and blue jeans. _'Weird seeing him in casual clothes..Gah focus!'_

"Hey Sansy, can't talk right now; gotta stop Red and G from dusting one another!" She turned on her heel and ran down the steps as fast she could without falling.

  
Sansy just watched her panic form flee and sighed. He'd have to come see this. He teleported outside on the front porch just as Frisk opened the door to run out.  
She almost jumped from being startled when she saw him, but quickly gained her composure back.

"Heh, could of jus' asked.." He winked at her. Frisk blushed from embarrassment and gave him a light shove to his arm before hopping onto the lawn and running out to try and stop Red and G from fighting.

Sans had been walking the others to the mansion when the air around them was filled with pent up magic. Sans whirled around to see G and Red standing about fifty yards from one another across the yard from them.

"Now what!?" He growled.

  
"WHO ARE THEY?" Tango turned his head to see the two of them. Sans groaned running his hands over his sockets.  
"Two of the others.. G and Red.."

"Snap! This is gonna get real!" Fresh bounced excitedly.

Serif just turned to watch them. First day outside and already a fight was brewing. _'This should prove interesting..lets see how they fight in this world..'_  
Blueberry and Stretch had made it half way to the mansion when they had felt the magic. Stretch grabbed Blueberry and held him to his chest while he looked around for the danger. His sockets caught everyone else staring at G and Red.

"Sans.. stay here." He commnded sternly. He set Blueberry down and teleported over to Sans. Blueberry huffed but ran the rest of the way to Sansy not wanting to stand out in the open should things get really bad.

"Hey kid.." Sansy waved to him. **"HI SANSY. BOY, HAVE YOU MISSED ALOT.."** He turned to watch the others with worried eye lights.

Sansy chuckled and took a cigar from his breast pocket and set it in between his teeth. "Guess I'll have to ketchup on whats been goin' on.."  
Blueberry groaned at the pun and kept his gaze on the two skeletons sizing each other up.  
**"IS THE HUMAN GOING TO BE OKAY?"** He watched as she ran towards the other group instead of G and Red.

"Long as G doesn' get hurt, sweetheart should be jus' fine." Sansy replied while leaning back against the siding.

Frisk had made it to Sans and the others. All of them looked to her as she stopped gasping for air. "Geez.." She wheezed leaning over to rest her hands on her legs.

  
Fresh chuckled, "Welcome to the show Little Lady! Your homey's got you the best seat in the house.." He flopped down on the grass and patted next to him.  
Frisk just shook her head.

"What is it..with you..guys..-wheez- fighting.." She finally stood up straight and there was a loud gasp behind her. Serif turned to Fell and his sockets widened when he saw just how shocked the other skeleton was.

"S-sweetheart?" Fell's voice cracked. He scrunched up his sockets and tried to blink back red tears as he was sure his sweetheart was gone. She looked so much like her, but not a flower in site. She was a little taller and her hair was longer. She was still in a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a light grey jacket and jeans.

  
"Uhm.. Hi?" Frisk waved at him. He flinched and grabbed his scarf fumbling with it. "Y-you're.." He stuttered trying to find the right thing to say.

  
' _Is this some kind of dream? Is she really standin there?_ ' Fell blushed a bright red trying to calm his thoughts and not instantly run to her and hug her tightly. Every bone in his body called out to her, but something was off.

He just stood there watching her.

  
Frisk noticed he looked a lot like Red. "I'm Frisk! I don't think you were awake when I was in the lab." She looked to Tango. "Ah! Your dressed really nice!"

  
Tango blushed a bright orange and gave a proud stance. "WHY THANK YOU FRISK! THE GREAT PAP-TANGO IS QUITE THE FASHIONIESTA!"

Frisk giggled and was quickly pulled out of their conversation by a loud boom.

"Sh*p!" Frisk tried cursing.

While they had been conversing G and Red had begun their fight. Sans growled to himself as he watched Red summon giant red bones and hurled them at G.  
G dodged with ease and summoned his own Gaster Blasters and flung his arm towards Red and they fired beams of light.

Red teleported out of the way sending bones at G again. He kept teleporting in different places around him, sending different attacks to try and overwhelm him. "I know how you fight.." G just stood in one spot teleporting when a bone would fly towards him.

Red just chuckled mockingly. "Do ya? C'mon G lets see what the Doc's done for ya.." Red sent a pillar of bones from the ground to try and impale G.  
G jumped up and summoned a giant hand to crush the bones beneath him. Dirt and dust was sent flying into the air blocking out part of the view.

"What are they fighting for?" Stretch turned his gaze to Frisk? Frisk crossed her arms over her chest and grit her teeth. "Me.."  
He gave her a puzzled look and turned back to the fight. There was already so much damage to the front lawn.

"Asgore's not going to be happy.." Sans mumbled under his breath. "We've gotta stop them before something bad happens.. If G gets seriously injured.." He looks to Frisk with a concerned look. Frisk read his expression and felt her soul flutter in her chest.

  
"No!" She gasped. "G!! RED!! YOU HAVE TO STOP FIGHTING!!" Frisk screamed at them. How could she forget?

Fresh pulled down his sunglasses to get a good look at Frisk's soul and hummed in response. _'So that's it huh?'_ He pulled himself up off the ground and dusted off his shorts. "Guess this radtastical guy will pull his shots."

He teleported. Serif inhaled sharply and knew Fresh was going to try to intervene. "Pap--Tango, stay here.." Serif also teleported.

Fresh teleported behind Red and waved his hand. Red's soul turned blue and he couldn't move anymore. "WHAT THE FU*NK!" Red growled trying to struggle against the magic holding him.  
G was about to teleport from the field when Serif turned his soul blue and held him in place to. "Heh easier than I thought.." Serif winked.

"Yo grumpy friend o'mine. You best cool the diddly off dawg. Might end up hurtin' the slammin' little lady ova there. And that ain't cool with me brah." Fresh twirled his wrist and Red was turned to face him. A bright purple magic was wisping behind Fresh's sunglasses.  
Red stopped struggling, but continued to scowl at him.

"Oh thank goodness.." Frisk sighed in relief. She could feel her nerves slowly calm down. Sans chuckled. "Not bad.."  
Tango hummed in response. Fell had walked around to stand next to Frisk while they had been watching the fight. He just had to get close to her.

"Hey.." He grumbled. Frisk jumped up being startled, "Oh! Sorry, you scared me.." He glared at her, he still wasn't sure if he believed this was Frisk. "So..your soul. I noticed you've bonded with multiple monsters.." He looked really sad suddenly.

  
Frisk frowned and nod her head. "It's a really long story.." She rubbed her arms briefly looking to where Fresh and Serif had brought the two skeletons closer together so they could converse without them fighting. Sans slowly made his way over to them. "I better go do damage control.."

"Looks like the shows over kiddo.." Sansy closed one of his eye sockets and turned to head back inside. He needed to make sure Asgore still needed him and Undyne to go out tonight.

Blueberry jumped up and ran off the porch and made his way to Stretch and the others. **"PAAAPY!!"** He shouted to him. Stretch turned to grin at his brother. He was flailing his arms in the air as he ran.

  
"Names Fell.." Fell mumbled to Frisk. She smiled at him. He hid his face in his scarf more a bright red dusted his cheek bones. "Nice to meet you Fell!" He blushed again, not moving from her side. ' _Maybe they gave her apart of their souls to keep her alive?'_ Fell thought for a moment. His sweetheart was too weak; so she gave hers up to release his kind.. did she try that here also?  
He had so many questions. He just wanted to reach out and touch her..

  
Fresh let go of Red's soul. Red adjusted his coat and shot a glare to the new comer. "Ya got lucky.." He spat at G before storming off to the mansion. Serif also let go of G's soul.  
G shook his head and looked to Serif and Fresh.  
"Heh..looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

Sans stopped just a few feet from G. "Ya really think that was a smart decision bonehead?" Agitation was clear in his voice. A scowl was across his face. G glared at him. He knew why Sans was upset. "Not one of my best.." G replied calmly.

"Ya..might wanna keep a lid on it. Something happens to Frisk you're g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e "  
His sockets grew dark and his voice dropped an octave. Fresh shuddered and made this a good time to go back to the group. Serif knew that Sans meant business and decided to stay back incase the two decided to duke it out.

The two were at a stand still for a few minutes before Sans teleported back to Frisk. Clear that he gave G a fair warning. Though he could never harm G without hurting Frisk, he still felt the need to keep him in line.

"Hey, lets go inside.." He suggested. Frisk smiled at him warmly. "Lets get these guys a room to sleep in.." Everyone seemed a bit surprised but they were getting tired.

"Ah yeah!" Fresh shouted happily. G went back inside and Serif just met the group as they all walked to the mansion. Stretch lifted Blueberry up on his shoulders. He giggled and gave him a gentle pat on his skull. Stretch just chuckled. His eyes were stuck to Frisk as she walked ahead of them. Sans walked beside her, as well as Fell.

Tango quickly met his brother and began to discuss the accommodations. Serif just listened with a lazy expression.

"Alright everyone inside and we'll tell ya where yer stayin'" Sans let everyone in the house then followed after. Frisk stopped him before he could come in and gave him a curious look. He stopped and tilted his skull. "What's wrong?"  
"Where are the others?" She had noticed awhile back that the others were not with them.

Sans took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It always fascinated Frisk that they even bothered breathing. "Well..I don't trust them yet.. Gonna have to talk to Asgore about two of them.." He rubbed the back of his skull.  
Frisk's smile faltered and she reached out to grab Sans hand. The gesture made him feel safe.  
"I trust your judgement Sans.." She whispered to him before tugging him inside.

"Okay..here we go!" She cheered happily.

 

 


	43. Hey Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now a Series!  
> Please goto http://archiveofourown.org/works/11464842/chapters/25704384 for the next installation of the story!

This is now a Series!  
Please goto Settling In! :D


End file.
